


Season of Change

by MysteryCowMoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 89,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryCowMoo/pseuds/MysteryCowMoo
Summary: When people say that the best years of life were during their school days, they often seem to like forgetting the bitching, backstabbing, vicious rumours, bullying, and rigorous exams. The students within the stone floors and walls of Hogwarts are no different and Mina Horowitz has had her fair share of it all especially with her love of all things muggle putting a target on her back.After being asked by Lily Evans to attempt to befriend Severus Snape or at least be nicer to him, Mina finds herself in a sticky situation with coming to terms with her difficult feelings towards the boy. Especially with the peak of the first wizarding war fast approaching, she soon finds that picking sides is more difficult than it sounds.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 67





	1. New Year, New Mina

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! I’m hoping this part of the story will be completed by the end of 2021 or early 2022. 
> 
> All reviews are welcome and I will try to respond to anyone as soon as I can.
> 
> Very big shoutout to charmed92 who has shown so much support for this story!

September 1st 1974

The red Volvo estate came to a halt in the car park outside King’s Cross Station. The fact it was a Sunday morning, when one would expect roads to be clear for the church goers and those who wanted to have their extra hours in bed didn’t stop the heavy traffic of central London. In fact, the busy roads and idiotic pedestrians had caused the owner of the vehicle to shriek profanities upon entering the borough and not really stop until finally parking.

Once parked, the amount of things that had to be packed onto a trolley was just another stressful task for the middle aged wizard to complete, leading to more of his use of colourful language, leading passers-by to gaze in amusement as he told his daughter to let him do the heavy lifting and she didn’t need to worry about the threat of her trunk landing on her foot. So she watched and occasionally slipped in facetious praises when his grasp slipped on her trunk and landed on his foot.

“Shitting bloody buggering bugger!” he yelped in pain as he grasped his foot and begun hopping on the spot

“Well done, dad,” she smirked in amusement 

“What the hell have you put in there, Mina? Lead?” 

Instead of replying, Mina simply smirked and grabbed the trunk from the floor. With all her might, she was able to place it down on the trolley, followed by the rest of her belongings.

“Alas, the weaker sex of the speices was defeated by a mere trunk full of clothes,” the girl said in her best impersonation of David Attenborough

Her father looked at her in horror as he shook his head.

“I told your mother that letting you watch Attenborough before bed was a bad idea,” he grumbled as he took the trolley and started wheeling it to the entrance.

The girl did not reply. 

Her focus was on herself and the changes that had occurred over the summer. Her mother had heard of the ruthless bullying from her last year at Hogwarts at the hands of a gang of Slytherin girls in her year for (quite honestly) ridiculous and petty reasons. Her acne had been at its worst during this time, her body had still yet to start going through the awfulness of puberty. Her attitude was also a reason why she was a target. She enjoyed her studies but was also friends with quite a lot of boys in her year. She knew they weren’t really attracted to her, but she had introduced them to the game of football and found her lunchtimes were taken up by getting sweaty and kicking a ball around the field with the boys who wanted to join whilst her friends cheered from the sidelines. 

So her mother decided to take her for a weekend of shopping in London. Finding treatments for her painful skin condition was at the top of her priority list followed by a haircut, buying makeup, and finding a new wardrobe of muggle clothing that would flatter her body type.

Mina wasn’t so stupid as to think that the bullying would stop just because she finally had her acne at bay and because she finally understood how to fit into the beauty standard. It was the confidence that had come with it. Her father had taught her some nasty but effective hexes to use on the girls who dared taunt her as her mother taught her how to be quicker with her tongue and catch them up in anything they might try to use against her. 

It was the summer that she believed she was finally a stronger person. 

Mina walked alongside her father and noticed how boys who passed them would do double takes. Then it sunk in that obviously she’d be stared at for the caged barn owl that rested on her trolley that screeched every so often and would flap his wings as he puffed his chest out. 

‘If not for the owl, they’d definitely be looking at me’ she thought jokingly to herself

Mina gazed around and noticed several students with trolleys loaded with trunks. She recognised some of them from her classes, yet couldn’t quite put a name to them. She was also very aware of how close to 11am it was and how embarrassing it would be to miss the train. 

Once through to the platform, Mina and her father put her trolley with the rest of the luggage to be loaded onto the train and looked at each other warmly. Mina pulled her father into a tight embrace as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Mina murmured into her father’s ear

“Well, it’s not like you can’t write to us,” Mina’s father replied causing the girl to roll her eyes

“An ‘I’ll miss you too’ would have sufficed,”

With that, Mina pulled out of her father’s embrace and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They both smiled at each other as her father placed a hand on her cheek before she turned and climbed onto the train, waving out of the window once on board.

The train gave a final whistle and began leaving the station, leaving Mina to attempt to find her friends and share the delicious treats her mother had packed for her. Mina’s mother owned a bakery in the sleepy seaside town of Southwold and despite the fact her mother handled the business side of things, everything baked in the store was her own recipe. Her bakery had won multiple awards and was an attraction to any tourist who visited.

Travelling down the train, Mina noticed the subtle double takes of the boys she passed. All of which offered smiles, that certainly wasn’t usual. She was used to either being ignored or teased by the boys who didn’t know her or giggled at by girls. 

Once she found the compartment her friends were in, Mina smiled and entered, only to face two new additions to the group. A red haired girl you knew to be Lily Evans and the boy you knew to be Severus Snape. It wasn’t uncommon for you to talk to Lily outside of lessons, yet whenever she was joined by Severus, you always felt unwelcome, so why they didn’t have a compartment to themselves was something Mina wondered about.

“Flip me! Is that really you, Mina?” Jessica Dell, Mina’s best friend asked

Mina blushed and sat down next to her best friend and across from Lily, who offered her a warm smile. Apart from the two additions, the other girls joining Mina were all in Ravenclaw. Tamara Jenkins, and Tess Merelton had been a part of Mina’s life in Hogwarts and were very aware of the ritual on the train to begin as soon as Mina came through the door.

“Yes yes, Mina looks very nice, but where’s the food. As beautiful as you are now, your mum’s cakes are just a bit better looking,” Tess shot

Mina chuckled and opened the satchel much to the confusion of the red haired girl sitting opposite them. Severus however, didn’t raise his eyes from his book, at least, not in a way that Mina noticed.She ignored the prying eyes as she fumbled around the bag. Her cursed extension charm didn’t make it easy to find things, yet as soon as she felt the edges of several small cardboard boxes tied together with a string, Mina smirked and pulled them out.

“Right, make sure to pass them around and remember: sharing is caring,” Mina said as she handed the boxes around

Lily looked up at the box Mina handed to her.

“What’s in these?” she asked

“Open it and find out. I hope your mum made those thin nutty pastries!” Tamara squealed with delight as she opened the box containing baklava 

“Ask and you shall receive,” Mina chuckled as she reached over and took a baklava from the box Tamara clutched.

As Mina began to eat, she reached into her bag and pulled out a muggle fiction book she had been reading for her muggle studies class. ‘Animal Farm’ by George Orwell had been the novel she had made the most scribbles on and as much as she was hoping for the book to be about a farm with talking animals and whimsical adventures, she was sorely disappointed. She flipped open the book to the last set of notes she had made and with a quill in her hand, she was prepared to make more notes.

Lily took a bite of the chocolate covered biscotti and hummed.

“These are delicious! Sev, you need to try this!” Lily turned to the boy sitting beside her and offered him the box. Severus looked from the box, to Lily, then to Mina. Mina mustered the warmest smile she could given the circumstances of feeling extremely awkward around the boy and as if she was one more problem in the compartment.

Severus’ eyes went back to the page of his book.

“I’m not hungry,” was all he said  
Mina looked at Lily sympathetically and took one of the biscottis from the box. Jessica, Tamara, and Tess were engaged in a conversation of their own and Severus was nose deep in a book on… well, Mina couldn’t quite make out what it was as the cover was in tatters, yet it was obvious he was reading in order to not be dragged into an unwanted chat, leaving Lily looking rather lonely.

“So, how ready for O.W.L.s are you? I know it’s next year but I’m already pissing myself over them,” Mina said as she fiddled with her book

Lily snorted.

“I can definitely use this year to pretend they aren’t looming over me! Oh, have you completed the essay on Animal Farm for Professor Davis? I know I should be able to get it as I’m surrounded by muggles over the holidays, but the context essays on the USSR are just such a chore to read,” Lily groaned

Mina’s eyes shot open and she gave Lily a hard stare.

“We had an essay?” she inquired slowly

“Three sides of parchment on how the events of the Russian Revolution inspired the plot of Animal Farm. I would have thought you’d done it!” Lily chided

With that, most of Mina’s journey to Hogwarts was taken up by panic writing an essay she barely remembered she had. Although one of the best students in Muggle Studies, she wasn’t a fan of the essay writing procedure or being told to do work just because. She preferred finding things out for herself without being told to or given a deadline. Not exactly a Ravenclaw quality but she was amongst one of the brighter students in the year due to her preference to read around subjects whilst procrastinating on a project.

Around twenty minutes before the train arrived at the station, Severus left the compartment to allow the girls to change into their uniform. As Mina was buttoning up her white blouse, Lily looked up at Mina as she was pulling up her black tights.

“Mina, can I ask you something? As in, can you try to do me a favour?” Lily asked timidly 

Mina nodded in response.

“What’s the favour?” 

Lily bit her lip as her eyes travelled to the closed blinds of the compartment door where Severus was waiting. She shifted uncomfortably as she straightened her skirt.

“I think Severus needs more friends. I know I’m not his only friend, but the other boys he hangs out with are simply awful. I was just wondering if you could try to get to know him?” Lily asked

Mina furrowed her brows. She had never really put much effort into getting to know Severus personally. She once sat next to him in Transfiguration when Jessica was ill and his partner had been injured in a quidditch match. Mina felt too intimidated to engage him in conversation as every time she opened her mouth to speak, he shot her down with a look. 

“I don’t know, Lily. I don’t think I’m his type of person, hell, I play football with James and Sirius every other lunchtime, I doubt they’d appreciate finding out I hang around Snivillus,” 

Lily shot her a sharp look.

“Don’t call him that! I mean, if James and Sirius respect you, they might leave him alone. I just,”

She paused and looked down at her hands.

“I just want him to be happy,”

Mina looked down guiltily. She suddenly felt awful for the name calling given that her previous year had been full of it along with being levitated upside down with her pale blue underwear on display and her cheeks turning a cherry red as she tried to stop the tears from spilling from her eyes. 

“I understand. Sorry. I’ll try my best with him but I can’t guarantee it’s a good idea,” Mina mumbled 

Lily’s eyes sparkled as she pulled Mina into a hug. Mina didn’t know how Lily did it, how she persevered through Severus’ sulky ways but if this would make Lily happy, she wanted to at least try. 

Plus Severus was good at potions, so if they became friends, maybe he’d help her out? 

For some reason, Mina suddenly started to feel hopeful for the coming weeks.

———————————————————————-

Mina took a seat at the Ravenclaw table alongside Jessica and a boy in her year called Xavier who she knew well from playing football at lunch. 

She was surprised by the amount of compliments she had received on her walk to the Great Hall. Girls who complimented her new look and asked for her skincare routine made Mina feel like she was on cloud nine. Some boys had even told her they liked the new look, with the one that stuck out the most being Eric Cho, a fifth year Hufflepuff boy who she had a very small crush on. 

Once the sorting had completed and the feast had begun, Mina found herself looking over at the Slytherin table just to catch a glimpse of Severus. He would occasionally look over at the Gryffindor table at Lily, but not once did he look in Mina’s direction.

The table was full of delicious roast beef, roast chicken, fat Cumberland sausages, fluffy Yorkshire puddings, crispy roast potatoes, and the sweetest honey roasted carrots Mina had ever tried. Every mouthful was heavenly and Mina couldn’t help but sigh every time she took a bite.

“I swear, the house elves outdo themselves every year!” Jessica said with a mouthful of roasties in her mouth

Mina hummed with agreement as she helped herself to more carrots and beef. 

“I’ve also noticed a certain Hufflepuff can’t seem to look away from you,” Verity Daley chuckled from across the table

“Who?” Mina asked dumbly

Verity chuckled.

“Eric,” she replied smugly

Mina turned around and looked in the direction Verity was facing and instantly locked eyes with the older boy. Once she made eye contact, Eric spluttered into his pumpkin juice and turned to his friend as if already locked in conversation. Mina blushed and looked back at her dinner plate with a shy smile dancing on her lips. 

“I mean, if he asks you out, you need to go for it! Word on the street is he’s been made captain of the quidditch team this year. With both your good looks, his sports skills, and your academic prowess, you’d make a pretty good looking kid,” Jessica chuckled as she gently nudged Mina in the ribs. 

Mina blushed even more and giggled. 

She thanked the heavens above when dessert arrived and she could cool down her fiery cheeks with freezing cold butterscotch ice cream. 

Mina listened eagerly to Jessica’s stories of her summer in a caravan by the Giant’s Causeway. As a muggleborn, Jessica seemed to always share intriguing stories of muggle inventions and funny stories about her parents’ interest in all things magic. 

“Seriously, it’s not as fun as it sounds. It’s so difficult to go to the loo, especially when every little bowel movement can be heard!” Jessica insisted to Verity

Mina had helped herself to chocolate fudge ice cream that had been drizzled in salted caramel. 

“I’ve always wanted to go to the Giant’s Causeway! It looks so pretty in the postcards you sent me! Plus, the caravan you stayed in looked so cute!” Mina sighed

Jessica shot her a sideways glance.

“Yeah, it was so cute staying in a freezing cold bunk bed. Let me ask you, have you ever emptied a septic tank?” 

All of a sudden, the chocolate fudge ice cream didn’t look as appealing. 

At the end of dessert, the hall erupted into the sound of scraping chairs and the clattering of footfalls onto cobbled stone. 

With a full stomach, the heaviness of her eyes matched that of her stomach and she couldn’t wait to get under the covers of her four poster bed. 

Yet before she could leave the Great Hall to climb the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room, a hand slipped a note into her hand before she felt herself being shoved forwards.

Mina gasped as she stumbled forward and grabbed Jessica’s shoulder to steady herself. The flash of golden blonde hair made Mina’s blood run cold. It was the same hair Mina stared at though salty tears as she was hung upside down and pleading to be let down. It was when she had gotten to the stairs that she opened the crumpled note with Jessica by her side.

“Is that from Eric?” she asked, yet as soon as she noticed Mina’s crestfallen face, her cheeky smirk was replaced with one of worry. 

They both stopped by the side of the stairs and read it together. The tears in Mina’s eyes threatened to fall as Jessica wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

‘Just because you look like a slut doesn’t mean they think you’re pretty. You’re still as pathetic as you were last year’

Mina huffed as she wiped her eyes. Veronica Nott was the worst person imaginable. Just because she could trace her bloodline back thousands of years, she believed she was a cut above the rest of her classmates. Mina was only her favourite target because her low self esteem meant she was easy to mock. 

Yet Mina took out her wand and through gritted teeth, cast ‘incendio’ and watched with glee as the flames licked away the cruel note.

“She’s just a cunt. Nothing more,” Jessica sneered as she watched the prefects guiding the first years around.

Mina cracked a smile as she nuzzled into Jessica’s neck before taking her arm and climbing the stairs up to their room, all the way mocking Veronica’s words. 

“She’ll be the first I’ll try out the bat bogey hex on,” Mina chuckled

Jessica laughed and nudged her.

“I can’t wait to see it! 

Once the girls had climbed up to the common room and had managed to answer the riddle, they both walked into the beautiful blue room that had been decorated to look celestial and other worldly. The first years were looking around the room in amazement and wonder, a look Mina knew well after seeing the new first years enter. Jessica flipped her honey gold locks over her shoulder as she tied up her hair and sat down on the settee and gazed at the bookshelf that lined the south facing wall. 

“I think this year’s gonna be different than the others,” she sighed

Mina tilted her head curiously as she took a seat beside her friend.

“I mean, it just feels different. I can’t describe it,” she murmured 

Mina wrapped her arm around her friend.

“I heard what Lily said to you on the train about Snape. I just-“ Jessica bit her plump peach lips “Just be careful. The Slytherin friends he has are just awful and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from cursing the daylights out of him if you got hurt,” 

Mina’s mind turned back to when she found out about Jessica’s two month detention for levitating Veronica over the Black Lake as a way to get revenge for her mistreatment of Mina. Mina’s lips curled upwards and snorted. 

“I’ll be ok, besides, James and Sirius take the piss out of him just because they can. Imagine if they had a reason for it,” 

Jessica chortled as both girls stood up and walked to their dorms. Once inside, the girls changed out of their robes and into their comfy pyjamas before performing their bedtime ritual then climbed into bed. 

Mina pulled the curtains around her bed and laid her head down on the fluffy pillows. As she closed her eyes, Mina realised how right Jessica was.

Something about this year definitely felt different. Mina wasn’t sure if it was good or not, nor did she care as her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off into a pastel dreamland.


	2. A future date and a disastrous lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m currently procrastinating on writing essays due next week so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**September 2nd 1974**

The next morning was full of shouts and fumbling as Mina had forgotten to set an alarm. Someone thought someone else had set an alarm and it was so and so’s fault for not waking the others. The girls usually liked being the first ones into the Great Hall, yet now, they only had half an hour to spare. It left Mina enough time to have a short shower and do her makeup, yet it would mean being breathless from the run to the Great Hall. 

Mina still had time to make herself look presentable and to style her jet black hair into a pretty high ponytail with two plaits to create a crown around her head. With just ten minutes until the end of breakfast, Mina hightailed it down the stairs to the Great Hall where her eyes met Flitwick’s disappointed gaze as he handed her timetable to her.

“You’re cutting it close, Miss Horowitz. Set an earlier alarm next time,” he chided

Mina apologized sheepishly as she took a seat and buttered a slice of toast and gazed at her timetable. This morning was double potions with the Slytherins which meant a possible interaction with Severus, yet was more likely going to be a chance for Veronica to irritate Mina or attempt to offend her into running out the classroom sobbing. Fortunately, Mina had mentally prepared herself all summer for this moment. 

After potions was muggle studies followed by lunch then history of magic with Hufflepuff. Overall, not too bad for a Monday morning. Mina sipped her pumpkin juice as Jessica ran into the hall with her timetable clutched in her fist. Jessica grimaced as she snagged two pieces of toast, some bacon, and an egg to make a sandwich.

Both girls had just enough time to finish their breakfast and have a quick chat over the state of their timetables before the warning bell rang for the first lesson. The girls rolled their eyes as they trudged their way to the dungeons and both mentally prepped themselves for Slughorn’s bumbling and the musty aroma of damp below the Black Lake. 

Once they reached the dungeons and their classroom, they were surprised to see the class hanging around the edge of the classroom. Jessica looked at Mina with a look of dread as both understood what this meant. It was the dreaded sign of assigned seating. Slughorn never really bothered with assigning seats, so what possessed him to do this was beyond Mina’s comprehension. 

Mina noticed Veronica flash a particularly nasty glare at her, which she chose to ignore and instead looked around the classroom at her other classmates, all of whom were also looking nervous about the seating arrangement. She noticed Severus shifting on the spot as Mulciber was murmuring in his ear and wondered what he was discussing but looked away as soon as Mulciber made eye contact with her and gave her a sly smile that she didn’t like one bit. 

Slughorn cleared his throat to command the attention of the class. Once he was satisfied that all eyes were on him, Slughorn gave a gracious smile.

“You’re all probably wondering why I’m assigning seats, yes? Well, I’ve been made aware of a certain discourse within the class,” his eyes landed on Jessica who shifted from foot to foot with a guilty look on her face. 

“Because I do not wish for any focus to be taken away from the lesson by petty squabbling, I’ve assigned seats that I believe will benefit the classroom environment. These seats will be in place for the rest of the year, ok? Now,”

Slughorn pulled out a piece of parchment and began reading it aloud. 

“Miss Dell and Mr Hunter, take the desk at the front, please,” 

Jessica gave Mina a tiny smile and nudge as she walked over to the front desk to sit alongside the sour faced Slytherin boy. Name after name was called and the only relief Mina felt was when Veronica had been placed next to Alfie Francis. That was all Mina wanted, to not be sat anywhere near Veronica. 

“Mr Snape and Miss Horowitz, table at the back right, please,” 

Mina looked down at her feet as she walked over to the desk she now shared with Severus and placed her satchel down on it before taking her seat. Mina thought it might be a way to interact with Severus so she could soon infiltrate her way into his circle of ‘friends’. 

She got out her copy of the potions textbook, parchment, quill, and ink as Slughorn announced it was going to be a theory based lesson rather than cracking on with the practical (which would be on the Wednesday afternoon). 

Slughorn’s voice began to drone as Mina began copying notes from the blackboard on the importance of bezoars in dealing with poisoning. Her quill scratched away at the surface of her parchment when she noticed that at the corner of her eye, Severus seemed to be digging wildly around his bag for a quill and parchment.

Mina silently reached into her bag and pulled out a handsome pheasant feather quill and parchment. Without making eye contact with him, she slid the quill and parchment over to his side of the desk. There were a few beats of hesitation before the pale hand of the boy beside her took the stationary and began scribbling down the notes on the blackboard. 

Mina didn’t notice that every so often, Severus would turn to look at her for just a few seconds before going back to his work. 

At the end of the lesson, Mina quickly packed her things away and massaged her wrist. 

“Here,” said a low voice beside her

Mina looked up into the dark piercing eyes of Severus Snape, who was holding the quill she had given him. Remembering the small mission Lily had given her, Mina gave him a tight lipped smile and shook her head.

“Keep it. I’ve got a whole partridge in my trunk,” she said lightly as she stood up and walked out of the classroom, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she strode out before Veronica could even see her leave.

Severus stood dumbly with the quill given to him by Horowitz and looked down at it. It was rare for someone to let him borrow things, let alone, let him keep them without forming some form of acquaintanceship. He blinked a few times before stuffing the quill into his bag, wondering why the Horowitz girl had allowed him to keep such a nicely crafted quill.

Further down the corridor, Mina had caught up with Jessica as they both headed to the courtyard for some time alone before break time ended and they would have to go their separate ways to their next lesson. Mina to Muggle Studies and Jessica to Care of Magical Creatures.

“Well that was a fucking snoozefest,” Jessica sighed

“Tell me about it! If it wasn’t for the fact Slughorn kept looking over at me, I probably would have keeled over,” Mina yawned

The mild September air had yet to have a crisp to it. The breeze was gentle and soothing as it caressed the faces of the girls. Jessica sighed as she noticed the cocky gaze of James Potter and Sirius Black, no doubt looking for someone to pester. 

“Those two are so annoying. I swear, every time James Potter ruffles his hair, he’s only doing it to knock out more brain cells,” Jessica giggled causing Mina to snort

“He’s a prick but a good striker,” Mina noted causing Jessica to roll her eyes

“You and your football games, I would’ve thought you’d kicked them in the shins by now,” 

“Don’t tempt me,” 

“Don’t you have MugStud with those two next?” Jessica teased

Mina groaned and flopped onto her best friend’s lap in a faux sob of agony causing Jessica to giggle at her friends display. 

“I swear, if Sirius sits next to me, I’ll drown myself in Myrtle’s toilet,” 

Jessica nudged Mina and she immediately sat up. Although with two of his friends, Eric Cho was looking directly at her and sent her a warm smile that sent a flutter through Mina’s heart. When they made eye contact, Eric looked away shyly before turning to his friends who seemed to be egging him on.

Once he was in front of them, one of his friends gave him a pay on the shoulder before they both walked away with excited smiles on their faces. Eric nervously ran his hands through his hair and looked back at Mina.

“Hey Mina, how’s your first day back been?” he asked kindly

Mina’s stomach jumped in her throat as she coughed and nodded awkwardly.

“I can’t complain. How about yours?” 

‘Great response, Mina. You’re a natural. You’re like the James Bond of cool, no, you are James Bond but with developing tits and a reasonably sized arse’

Mina felt a sharp elbow to her ribs as she noticed Eric looking at her inquisitively as if he just asked her a question.

Mina’s eyes widened and she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

“Sorry, I-“

“Oh no worries, I was just wondering if you were free next Saturday for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year?” Eric asked

Mina nodded quickly.

‘Holy fuck, this is happening holy shitting fuck he’s asking me out!!’ Mina mentally screamed at herself before replying.

“Yeah, that sounds fun!” 

Eric nodded quickly with a growing smile plastering itself onto his face. He looked down at his feet and chuckled.

“Great! I’ll see you there then! Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at one,” Eric simply turned around with a wave and walked up to his friends who all looked pleased for him. They walked inside with a final glance at Mina and Jessica.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the two girls glanced at each other and squealed as Jessica pulled Mina into a celebratory hug. 

“Merlin’s crusty pants he asked you! You’ve secured a first date with the hottest guy in the year above,” Jessica yelled as Mina held her hands tightly to her face

“I’ve got a date. I’ve got a date with Eric fucking Cho!” Mina said in a daze 

Before the girls could celebrate anymore, the bell for the end of break signalled and the two girls parted ways with a final celebratory yell, much to the confusion of passers by, which Mina ignored and gleefully made her way to the muggle studies classroom with a spring in her step. Alas, the power of makeup and a hint of confidence.

Once she reached the first floor room, Mina entered and saw a lone seat beside Lily which she quickly snagged. As she sat down, Mina pulled out her essay along with her quill, parchment, and ink pot. 

Lily flashed Mina a dazzling smile.

“Thanks for taking that seat before Potter. I would’ve cried if he’d managed to get it,” 

Mina smiled back at her.

“No worries. Besides, I wouldn’t want his presence beside you to upset the vibes in this room,” 

Lily cocked an eyebrow.

“Vibes? Have you been huffing the incense in the Divination room?” 

Mina chuckled in response.

“Nope, just managed to snag a date to Hogsmeade with Eric Cho,” Mina giggled

Lily grasped Mina’s arm. Her beautiful green eyes were wide in surprise and her brilliantly white teeth dazzled in the light.

“That’s brilliant, Mina! Good on you! Oh before that cow Veronica says that he’s only asked you out because of your new look,” Lily leaned in “Freya Moore overhead him tell Amelia Bones that he’s fancied you since last year when you were spending loads of time in the library. Apparently, he couldn’t take his eyes off you,” 

Mina flushed bright scarlet. That was definitely not expected. She had the awful feeling that he only asked her because she was somewhat more conventionally attractive, yet this was enough to put her head back in the clouds.

“Really?” was all Mina managed before Professor Davies entered the room requesting the essays they had written over the summer. Mina handed hers in with a smile and it was announced that it would be a private reading session on the second piece of literature, that being a collection of poetry by John Keats. 

As Mina read and scribbled notes, Lily leaned in once more.

“Sev told me about what you did, with the quill. That was very kind of you,” 

Mina shrugged.

“It’s not a big deal,”

Lily sent her a small grin.

“Well, Sev was pretty surprised by it, he even asked me if there was any underlying meaning behind it,” 

Mina furrowed her brow and glanced curiously at Lily.

“Why would he think that?” Mina asked

Lily pursed her lips.

“It’s just how he is. I think his lack of good friends makes him suspicious of general niceness. Hey, you should come sit with us at lunch. I can’t guarantee he’ll talk to you, but it’s a start,”

Mina looked back at the anthology of Keats poetry and bit her lip. She huffed as she thought about her lunchtime kick about with the boys, she didn’t want to be rude, but she did have better things to do than try and make nice with a wet drip with an attraction to potions and all things dark. 

“Fine, but only for five minutes,”

“Ten,”

“Deal,” 

With that, the two girls went back to their poetry, making notes and hoping for the best at lunchtime. Lily just wanted Severus to embrace the fact that there were better people than the boys in his house as Mina hoped and prayed that she wouldn’t have to spend more time than needed with the sulky boy. 

* * *

  
  
  


Mina walked beside Lily into the Hall hoping to just stuff some food in her gob so she could run off to have a kick about. Lily informed Mina that they’d be sitting at the Slytherin table which sent a sickening shiver to her stomach. It was common for house swapping at lunchtime but Mina’s fear of most Slytherins was enough to attempt to cut their lunch short.

As Mina entered the Great Hall, Lily grabbed Mina’s arm to drag her over to the table before she could make a dash. Thankfully, the Ravenclaw table was beside the Slytherin table so if everything went to shit, Mina was comforted by the presence of her house beside her.

The banquet of sandwiches and fruit before them held a tantalizing scent that Mina couldn’t resist as she snagged two marmalade sandwiches and a helping of figs and oranges. Lily shuffled beside Mina and waved at Severus who sat beside Lily. He had barely registered the fact that Mina was sitting beside Lily. Yet as he sat down, he noticed the figure hunched over the plate did not belong to a Slytherin, but the Horowitz girl who he now sat beside in potions and who let him keep her quill.

“What’s  _ she _ doing here?” Severus hissed

Lily smiled lightly as she elbowed Mina in the ribs, causing Mina to look up from her food with a disgruntled look gracing her features as her mouth was stuffed with marmalade and bread. 

“Mina here is helping me with my muggle studies work,” Lily replied causing Mina’s face to twist into one of confusion

“She is?” Severus questioned skeptically

“I am? Oh yeah, I am,” 

‘Merlin’s shorts I’m slow’ Mina mentally kicked herself.

“She’s helping me with the Keats anthology. It’s definitely different from other literature we’ve been focusing on,” Lily continued 

“Oh,” was all the boy said

Mina felt another nudge as a heavy silence fell upon the three teens. Mina turned to Lily in confusion. She didn’t know what to say to the boy yet Lily gestured for Mina to say something, to which Mina huffed and put her sandwich down. 

“So, Severus. How was your last lesson,” she asked

Severus gave her a side eye as he put down his sandwich. 

“Not bad. Probably not as easy as your last lesson though,” 

Lily nervously laughed knowing that Severus’ jab was either a poor attempt at humour or a sign that Mina was definitely not welcome to join them.

“Sev takes Care of Magical creatures whilst we’re in muggle studies,” she announced

Mina had been biting her tongue over the ‘easy subject’ comment yet now was her chance to one up him.

“Ah yes, the subject where getting shit on your shoes is a right of passage,” Mina shot, earning a sharp jab to her ribs, resulting in a yelp of pain. 

Severus’ dark eyes shifted from one girl to the other before he went back to his lunch. He shifted uncomfortably at the presence of the girl he barely knew and how close Lily seemed to her without ever really talking to her in the past. He only really knew her from a few classes and from the incident last year when a girl named Veronica from his year levitated her upside down to the point her underwear was on show. He never saw the events unfold, just heard the whispers and giggles about it in the common room. 

Mina rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch. She didn’t want to be sitting there any longer than the allotted ten minutes but every second felt like an eternity. 

Yet there was a sudden jolt to her shoulder, causing Mina to jump. Both Lily and Severus turned to see what the fuss was about, Mina noticed Severus bow his head lower as if to not be noticed. 

Mina turned and was greeted with the soft gaze of Xavier.

“Hey, you coming for footie on the field? Sirius bought a football,” Xavier said excitedly 

Thanking all things holy, Mina stood up with her sandwich in hand. She knew she had overstayed her welcome and didn’t want to stay any longer than she had to. Making small talk with someone who didn’t want her there was as painful as pulling teeth. 

“Yeah, coming!” She swung her bag over her shoulder and turned to the two.

“Have a good lunch,” 

As soon as Mina’s back was turned, she could hear a low hiss of words coming out of Severus’ mouth, probably chastising Lily for even thinking about allowing Mina to sit with them. She now knew that Lily’s hope for some form of friendship between the two was extremely unlikely.

* * *

“You were hanging out with Snivillus? I’d take a shower if I were you, Horowitz!” Sirius yelled as he kicked the ball to Mina

Mina quickly dribbled the ball towards Xavier, laughing at Sirius’ remark. The lunch had left a sour taste in her mouth and she couldn’t be asked to stand up for him. 

She was aware of her hypocrisy, as a victim of bullying, she knew how soul crushing it could be to have people go against you for no reason. Yet having James tell her about how Severus’ friends had cursed Mary McDonald and Severus had done nothing to stop it, her sympathy for him had dried up.

“Yeah, hope you didn’t touch him, he might’ve thought it was a sign of budding romance. Plus you’d be covered in grease!” James chided as he tackled the ball off Mina. 

“Arse!” Mina yelled as James tripped her as he ran in the other direction with the ball.

“Sorry!” James said as soon as he realised Mina had gone down

Sirius helped her up and the two ran at full pelt after James. Mina was very aware of Eric and his friends watching the game from a distance and couldn’t help but feel a need to show off her skills. 

Both Mina and Sirius tackled James yet it was Sirius who got the ball. Mina ran ahead and the ball was passed to her. Her pulse raced as she sprinted with the ball then booted it into the makeshift goalpost of two potions books. Xavier dived in the wrong direction leading to Mina scoring.

Mina, Sirius, and David (who was the guy in goal for their team) cheered and hugged. 

“If only you were this good at quidditch and in Gryffindor,” Sirius joked as he ruffled her hair

Mina snorted as she cast aguamenti into her mouth.

“I’d rather shit on my hands and clap,” she retorted 

Sirius clapped her on the back and loosened the tie around his neck. Mina knew that most of the girls would’ve swooned if Sirius had done that to them, yet Mina knew that despite his good looks and laid back nature, he wasn’t really interested in having a girlfriend. She still knew when guys were good looking, and Sirius definitely was, but she felt nothing but friendship in their celebrations.

The warning bell for the end of lunch cut shrilly through the air. The group stuffed the football and goalposts into Sirius’ bag before all going their separate ways to lessons.

* * *

  
  
  
  


After a long day of doing the bare minimum, Mina was exhausted. Everything seemed to go by quickly after lunch and nothing much of note happened, yet it was still enough for Mina to feel too lazy to do anything other than have a shower, put her acne repelling face mask on, write a letter home, and sleep. 

She wanted to tell her mother about her date and see if she had any advice. Knowing that her mother had gotten pregnant with her older brother before marrying her father meant that talking about relationships and sex came easy for the two. As her mother’s only daughter, she was definitely privy to finding out all sorts of things about her mother’s years as a teen. 

Sitting at her desk with a freshly moisturized face and quill in hand, Mina began to write:

  
  


_ ‘Dear mum _

_ I hope everything is well at home (and dad hasn’t driven you too mad!).  _

_ Just a quick question: what should I wear for a date? Only asking because I’ve been asked out by a guy in the year above to the next Hogsmeade trip and I wanted your advice (and to gloat).  _

_ Also, if you send anything from the bakery, I shall be eternally grateful. _

_ I love you so much and please give dad my love. _

_ Your favorite child, _

_ Mina’ _

Mina tucked away the letter into an envelope and tied it to the leg of Barry, her barn owl, who screeched affectionately as she fed him a dead mouse she had stolen from the owlery when she went to collect him after dinner.

“Off you go,” she ushered to the owl who gave a final screech before flying off into the night.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three- Just Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the chapter and all reviews are welcome.

**4th September 1974**

  
The morning breeze sent a shiver down Mina’s spine as she made her way to the courtyard with her marked MugStud essay in hand. Despite the little care she had put into it, she had managed to snag the best mark in the class, for her muggle studies just came easy to her and was definitely something she considered getting a career in. 

Lily walked beside her. Apparently, Severus was going to the library and she wanted to spend more time with the girls before another lesson sat in the vicinity of James Potter. Lily had yet to have a go at Mina for her ‘attempt’ at being nice to Severus yet Mina was very aware that the subject hung around them like a bad smell they were fighting to ignore. 

The two girls had charms and ancient runes together after break which gave Lily plenty of opportunity to bring up the disastrous lunchtime. Severus had chewed her ear off after Mina had left and had called Mina a multitude of horrible things along with insulting her intelligence. In his mind, anyone other than Lily and a handful of Slytherins were a hindrance who deserved a little less than the bare minimum of his attention. Sure, he thought Mina was somewhat attractive with less acne and makeup but there was nothing more to her that demanded his attention or acquaintanceship. 

The girls took a seat in the courtyard where they were soon joined by Jessica and Lily’s friend Mary who had just arrived from care of magical creatures with their robes looking like they’d been singed by fire. 

“Fucking Kettleburn and his damn fire crabs!” Jessica huffed as she sat beside Mina on the bench 

“So that’s why your robes look so… different,” Lily chuckled causing Jessica to shoot her an icy glare

“Yeah, well, you try and be paired with Mulciber who spends the entire lesson staring at your tits with an open mouth. It’s a bit difficult to avoid the fiery arse of a turtle when he keeps talking about where he wants to put his face,” 

Mina shuddered in disgust.

“What a creep,” she spat

Jessica’s mouth twisted into a sly grin.

“I reminded him I was a muggleborn and he soon stopped. God, he must’ve felt like an idiot,” 

Mary looked at the conversation in disgust at the mention of Mulciber. He was the one who attempted to send a curse at her after she called him out for his bullshit and thankfully, it barely missed her. Yet she was still shaken by the attempt. 

“Ugh speaking of, we’ve got potions with the Slytherins after lunch,” Mina groaned

Jessica nudged her.

“Yeah, at least you’re paired with Snape who lives and breathes potions. Alfie’s as useful as a chocolate teapot,” 

Lily shifted beside Mina uncomfortably and fidgeted with her hands. She was very much aware that the lunch attempt put Mina in a bad spot with Severus and that being partnered with him was not going to make for a fun lesson for either of them. 

So Lily stayed quiet much to Mina’s amusement. 

“He’s a sulky dickhead. I don’t care if he’s the next Slughorn, I really don’t want to work with him,” Mina sighed 

“Don’t be rude! It just takes him a while to warm up to people,” Lily said defensively 

Mina observed Lily quietly and tried to think of a quick and witty comeback but all of the thoughts lined up in her head weren’t quick nor were they witty, they were just plain mean. So she just sighed and looked at her feet. 

“I don’t know why you defend him so much, Lil. Sure, James and Sirius take it too far sometimes, but he does ask for it,” Mary chimed in

“Ask for it? Did Mina ask for it when Veronica held her upside down and displayed her underwear to the year?” Lily shot

Jessica scoffed as Mina’s eyes widened in surprise. Lily had no right to compare her and Severus.

“Mina doesn’t go around hexing people willy nilly with her idiot friends. She doesn’t shoot down anyone who tries to get close to her as she’s reading tips on how to use unforgivable curses. Furthermore, she actually knows how to clean herself,” 

Lily’s face reddened with anger and she shot up with her hands balled tightly into fists. She was taking sharp breaths between clenched teeth and Mina knew it wasn’t going to end well.

“You’re all so cruel!” she snapped before storming off

Rather than following her friend, Mary continued sitting with the girls and huffed.

“She goes too far when it comes to Snape. Even when his mates tried to curse me, she tried to find a reasonable explanation for why he didn’t do anything. It really gets on my nerves,” Mary muttered

Jessica’s eyes remained narrow as she watched Lily walk out of sight. 

“She doesn’t even fancy him yet defends him until she’s blue in the face. She had no right to bring you into it,”

Mina remained silent as she tried to calm her breathing. Yes, Lily took it too far but she didn’t want to cause more discourse between them. 

The warning bell rang for charms with the Gryffindors which Mina hoped would be an opportunity to apologise to Lily for Jessica going a bit too hard on her, yet she knew it might take her a while to calm down, so she decided to just stick with Jessica for the lesson.

* * *

Once settled in, Flitwick began explaining the uses of the Summoning Charm as he stood on top of several books in order to see the class. Flitwick was one of Mina’s favourite professors as he was one of the calmest and less strict compared to others. Plus he was her head of house and Mina had managed to build a good rapport with the man.

Flitwick then demonstrated with a book at the back of the class before telling the students to practice it themselves.

Both Mina and Jessica made several feeble attempts at summoning a book at the other side of their desks. Once they realised it was fruitless, they decided to chat amongst themselves until Flitwick came over to them or called them out for not doing anything. Because Flitwick did neither during this particular lesson, Mina happily put her wand away.

At the end of the lesson as Mina was packing up, Flitwick’s soft voice asked her to stay behind. She guiltily waved Jess off and walked to the front of the classroom.

“Don’t worry, your not in trouble,” he laughed as he observed Mina’s sheepish expression 

“I was just wondering how your studies with the piano are going?” Flitwick asked causing Mina to furrow her brows

She had been taught to play the piano by her father since she was four after reading a muggle research paper that concluded that children who learn musical instruments at an early age have a higher IQ than those who don’t. She occasionally played during the holidays but she wasn’t exactly the next Mozart.

“They’re going well, sir. I finally got the hang of Waltz in D minor by Brahms at the end of the summer,” Mina replied 

Flitwick clapped his hands.

“Oh very good! I was just wondering about your opinion of jazz?”

“Jazz, sir?” 

Where the fuck was he going with this? 

“Yes, Miss Horowitz. Do you like jazz?”

Mina looked around and shrugged.

“I do enjoy jazz to relax,” she replied cautiously 

Flitwick’s face brightened and he clapped his hands eagerly. Wherever he was going with this, Mina hoped he would give her a late note so that Professor Babbling didn’t give her a bollocking in front of the Ancient Runes class. 

“Wonderful! I’ve decided to get a school jazz orchestra together for the holidays to play during celebratory dinners and I was wondering if you would like to be our piano player? I don’t mind if you say no but it would look good on your CV,”

Mina nodded eagerly.

“I’d be delighted, sir!” Mina replied

“Excellent! We’re having our first meeting this lunchtime in the music room if that works for you?”

“It does. I look forward to it,” Mina replied 

Flitwick wordlessly summoned a small cardboard box along with a piece of parchment and quill. He handed her the box and began scribbling a note.

“Just so Professor Babbling doesn’t give you detention for being late to her lesson,” he said as he finished the note and handed it to her before giving her a warm smile.

“Now, don’t eat those all at once!” he said as he gestured her to leave

“Thank you, sir!” Mina called as she left the classroom and looked at her timetable. She groaned when she noticed Ancient Runes was three floors above the Charms room and she’d have to climb a load of stairs just to get to her next lesson.

Although she stopped and curiously opened the box Flitwick had given to her and her eyes widened when she saw that scurrying around the box were four pink sugar mice that would squeak softly every few seconds. 

Mina grinned as she shoved the box into her satchel and climbed the three gruelling floors to the classroom. Mina was ten minutes late to the lesson and knew without her note, she was in deep shit, so she held the note tightly in her fist and opened the door.

Immediately, every student’s eyes were glued to the door as it opened and Mina was subject to the gaze of thirty pairs of eyes on her.

“Miss Horowitz, you’re fifteen minutes late. Care to explain why?” The harsh voice of Professor Babbling shot at Mina 

Still out of breath from the climb, she panted as she held up the note.

“Talking...to...Flitwick,” she panted

Professor Babbling strode over and snatched the note off her. Her hawklike eyes scoured the contents of the parchment before she looked back up at Mina’s reddened face and rolled her eyes.

“There’s a seat free beside Miss Moore. Go,” 

Mina made her way to the seat directly in front of none other than Lily and Severus and sat beside the brunette Hufflepuff who gave her a small comforting smile. As eyes began going back to the blackboard. 

Once Babbling allowed for working in pairs, Freya turned to Mina and began looking at the textbook between them. 

“Why were you late? I honestly thought Babbling was going to have an aneurism when she read your name from the register and you weren’t here,” she giggled

“Flitwick’s starting a jazz orchestra and wanted me to join,” Mina responded 

She didn’t see Freya’s face go from curious to a smug grin. 

“He also may have asked a certain someone along,” she said with a nudge

Mina’s face burned bright scarlet as she realised who Freya was talking about and buried her head in her hands as Freya’s laugh tinkled like silver bells.

“I forgot Eric played the double bass. Hang on, how do you know Flitwick asked him?” Mina asked

Freya replied with two taps on the side of her nose before going back to the textbook, leaving Mina blushing and staring into space. She remembered talking to Eric in the library during the previous year about being forced to play instruments by their parents. 

‘Right, no pressure,’ Mina thought to herself as her heartbeat raced at the thought of showing off to Eric as soon as she had her lunch. 

Once the bell for lunch rang, Mina turned to Lily. She had to apologise for the words that were said between them. 

“Hey, Lily. Do you mind if I borrow you for one second?” she asked nervously as she noticed Lily’s eyes roll and narrow whilst Severus’ remained hard and cold

Lily looked at him before turning back to Mina and pursed her lips. 

“I’d rather you didn’t,” she said bitterly before packing up her things

Mina noticed the particularly harsh look in Severus’ eyes and deduced that she had probably told him what had happened at break. With a heavy heart, Mina turned back around to pack up her things. The meeting with Eric was the only thing that stopped tears seeping from her eyes. 

She suddenly felt her appetite vanish as a heavy feeling set itself in her stomach. She had nothing else to say to Lily other than that she was sorry that Lily got offended by the chat. But as she thought more about it, she felt a white hot rage burn in her throat at the thought of Severus pouring poison into her ears but ignored it as she stormed out of the classroom, shoving past Severus in the process. 

Was it necessary to do that? No. Was it cruel? Yes. But in that moment, Mina wasn’t exactly thinking with her conscience and her main aim was now to get to the music room. 

As she strode through the corridor, it dawned on her that her potions lesson after lunch was probably going to be made more awkward and intolerable by her brash actions, yet pushed those thoughts aside as she descended the stairs and made her way to the music room. 

* * *

  
  


After twenty minutes of waiting around in the music room and playing a few ditties on the piano as more people began to fill the room, Flitwick arrived and showed everyone where they were sitting. 

In total, there were seventeen students from all different houses and years with the youngest being a first year Slytherin who was on the trumpet at the back.

Eric was the only double bass player and was rather conveniently sat near Mina. Every so often, he would turn and flash a grin at her as Flitwick handed out music books to each student with several well known jazz pieces in it, Mina recognized a few of them with one of her favourites, Take Five by Dave Brubeck being the first one they learnt. 

After tuning up each instrument, Flitwick stood at the front on the mahogany conductor's podium and signalled for Thomas to start on drums before Mina and Eric joined in. Mina made sure her hands were relaxed as she played for she noticed many Jazz players had an air of relaxation about them as they played. Her hands occasionally hit a few wrong keys due to the repetitive nature of the song yet continued playing through her mistakes with gritted teeth.

Once or twice, Flitwick would stop to listen to a section of the music before taking it from the top causing everyone to inwardly groan.

By the end of lunch, Mina’s hands ached as she hadn’t played for such a long time and once finished, Mina massaged her fingers as she packed up her belongings. She looked over at Eric who had indents made from the strings he had been plucking throughout and sent a warm smile his way. 

Once dismissed, Eric sidled beside Mina.

“Hey Mina, what lesson do you have next?” 

Mina looked up with wide eyes as a soft blush flushed her cheeks. 

“Potions. Though I really don’t want to go as we have to play nice with the Slytherins,” she groaned

Eric chuckled.

“Ahh unlucky!”

“What about you?” Mina asked

“Herbology with Gryffindor, so not as bad as your afternoon,” 

There was a silence between them as they left the music room, thanking Flitwick on their way out before descending the stairs.

“I was just wondering if you wanted me to walk you there? I can’t guarantee I’m an amazing chaperone but I have taught myself to cast a nasty knee reversal hex should you receive any grief from your classmates,”

Mina’s blush grew and she nodded.

“I’d be delighted! As long as you don’t get into any trouble for being late,”

Eric waved her off.

“Professor Sprout loves me too much to give me any grief over being a few minutes late. Plus I have an excellent excuse,”

Mina cocked her eyebrow.

“Oh and what would that be?” 

It was now Eric’s turn to blush as he carefully linked his arm with hers, causing Mina to swoon slightly at his bold actions.

“I must escort a rather beautiful lady to her next lesson and defend her honour should any unworthy bastards wish to cause her any grief,” he said in an exaggerated hero’s tone causing Mina to erupt into a fit of giggles.

“I would be honoured,” Mina replied 

They made their descent down the stairs to the dungeons as they both complained about the state their fingers were left in by the first band meeting. Despite the initial awkwardness, Mina had managed to feel extremely comfortable with Eric as they continued their walk. 

“So after this extremely brief encounter, are you still down for Hogsmeade on Saturday?” he asked before they both reached the entrance to the potions classroom

“I’d be delighted,” Mina replied as she noticed more students begin to walk to the classroom 

She didn’t realize it was going to happen. Not so soon and not with the boy she fancied. Yet it had all happened so naturally. His hands were at her waist as hers curled around his neck. At the same time, both Eric and Mina leaned in and kissed. It wasn’t long, nor was it passionate, but it was sweet and Mina wanted to lean in for more.

“Ugh, get a room!” Avery yelled down the corridor as he strode with his pack of Slytherin boys including Severus, who looked equally disgusted. 

Both Mina and Eric giggled as they hugged, causing more Slytherins to make fake retching sounds. Eric pulled away and took her hand, giving it a soft kiss. 

“Farewell, my sweet!” he cried down the corridor as Mina clutched her chest and giggled before she found herself being pulled into a firm hug by Jessica. 

Mina was still in utter shock as she replayed the kiss over and over in her head. That was her first kiss and it was in front of the potions class with a load of Slytherins watching in disgust. All in all, a perfect first kiss.

“Holy shit, I thought that was going to be saved for Hogsmeade, you sly minx!” Jessica jested

Yet the celebrations were cut short as Slughorn appeared and ushered the group into the classroom. Mina wandered to her seat at the back still in a haze from the kiss and didn’t even flinch when Severus slammed his bag down on the desk. 

Once the practical began, Mina’s trip to dreamland caused Severus so many issues. For starters, Lily had told him about how their group had ganged up on her and the fact they had made her cry was unforgivable in his book. Then with Mina’s constant daydreaming about snogging a Hufflepuff had led her to weigh out the wrong amount of ingredients. The final straw was when she nearly added one too many measurements of standard ingredient.

“Can you focus on this instead of your disgusting display with that dunderhead?” Snape snapped as he snatched the measuring cup out of Mina’s hand.

Mina jolted from her daydream once Snape’s hand made contact with the measuring cup. 

“He’s not a dunderhead and it wasn’t disgusting,” she retorted calmly as she read the instructions from the textbook 

“You do the stirring. Let’s hope he didn’t transmit his stupidity with his mouth,” he leered

The girl rolled her eyes and began stirring until Severus caught her arm again.

“Can you not read?” he snarled

Mina looked up at him before looking back at her textbook and bit her lip. She was about to make another stir and Severus was livid by her utter ignorance. He had just about had it with Horowitz. Not only was she needlessly cruel to his friend, but she was also thicker than a brick, yet was somehow in Ravenclaw. 

“Maybe you need someone to teach you how to read and count since your own stupidity nearly ruined a potion even a first year could make!” he spat loud enough for Veronica to hear, causing her to cackle. 

Mina ignored her and finished the potion making and cleared away the table soundlessly before sitting back down to wait for Slughorn’s inspection.

Once he saw the potion, he happily exclaimed it was the best made in the class and awarded them both five points each. Severus gritted his teeth as he was the one who did all the heavy lifting in the group. Mina was more of a liability than anything. 

Once dismissed, Slughorn called Severus to remain behind and the class left.


	4. Chapter Four- Official Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick content warning- There will be mentions of racism and antisemitism. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I’m nearly done with my first essay so thank you so much for your patience!

**7th September 1974**

Mina sighed as Jessica’s hands ran through her damp hair. The night before, Mina had an exceptionally weird dream that Slughorn arrived at potions class wearing a garter belt, stockings and little else, causing Mina to wake up both horrified and with an awful case of bed head from tossing and turning. 

“Did you backcomb your hair while you were asleep? It’s a matted mess!” Jessica huffed as she attempted to comb through Mina’s hair.

It took Jessica around twenty minutes to be able to run a brush through her hair and another twenty to help Mina style it into soft waves with slight volume in the back. Despite Mina’s nervousness about the date, she had managed to keep a steady enough hand to do her makeup. She had finally been able to use the eyeliner she had bought with her mother and Jessica insisted on a natural lip and only a hint of blush (“It brings more attention to your eyes, not that your lips and cheeks are bad!”) 

Once Jessica gave Mina the ok on her outfit of a plain black polo neck shirt with a red plaid pinafore dress that just about reached her lower thigh, both Mina and Jessica made their way to Hogsmeade.

Summer was still just about lingering in the air so the girls were absolutely fine with not wearing coats. The short walk past the quidditch pitch and out of the gates warmed them both up nicely as a cool breeze brushed past them. 

Both girls had made plans to meet up after the date and go over the details of it. Whilst Mina was sitting with Eric, Jessica was going to be in Madam Puddifoot’s quaint cafe not too far from the pub with a study group. 

Once the girls reached the pub with a group of other students trailing behind them, Jessica gave Mina a quick kiss on the cheek and hug. 

“Have a good date and make sure it doesn’t go on for too long!” she said as she made her way to the bright pink cafe. 

Mina waited nervously as she twiddled her fingers outside the popular pub. It was a great place for a first date as it was cosy and had a very relaxed atmosphere. It wasn’t cold and shoddy like the Hog’s Head, but it wasn’t decorated like a cherub’s wet dream as Madam Puddifoot’s was. It was a place she could feel relaxed and not worry too much about it being a ‘perfect’ first date. 

As Mina started to shake slightly with nerves, she noticed Eric coming towards her dressed very handsomely. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked down at her brown leather brogues that she had spent the majority of last night polishing. 

“Hey Mina!” Eric said as he gave Mina a peck on the cheek he then took a step back and admired her outfit “You look absolutely lovely,”

Mina giggled.

“You don’t look to bad yourself, Mr Cho,” she replied with a cheeky smile

He donned a pair of beige high waisted bell bottoms with a long sleeved peach floral shirt. Mina noted how his clothes complimented his figure amazingly as his toned muscles were very noticeable through his clothes. 

‘I am really one lucky gal’ Mina thought to themselves as they made their way inside the pub 

They found themselves a booth in the corner of the warm room by the fireplace and both of them put down their bags and stood up to order.

“I’m paying, you just sit there and look pretty,” Eric said

Mina opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by a kiss. 

“I’ll get us both a butterbeer and maybe something sweet to share,”

Mina made her way back into the booth and sighed happily. She was more than willing to pay or go Dutch but the fact he was going to pay and wouldn’t hear otherwise made Mina’s heart leap. Sure, men usually paid on the first date, but who wouldn’t say no to free food and drink? 

When Eric returned, he held a tray with two glass mugs of sweet foamy butterbeer and a slice of apple and cherry pie with two spoons. 

“This looks lovely!” Mina exclaimed as she gazed at the large slice of pie. The pastry was a beautiful golden colour and had been dusted with sugar making her mouth water even more. 

“So how’s your week been?” Eric asked before taking a sip of butterbeer.

Mina thought for a bit. She didn’t want to tell Eric about the issue she’d been having with Lily, despite the fact that it had plagued her heavily throughout the week, as she knew she was the one who would come off badly in the situation and she didn’t want to jeopardize her image so she could get something off her chest. So with a smile, she lied. 

“Quite boring. Professor Babbling set us a massive essay on Friday and I still haven’t quite gotten round to writing a single word. How about yours?”

Eric hummed.

“Not too bad, although it doesn’t sound as invigorating as yours,” he teased

Mina giggled as she took a sip of butterbeer. She couldn’t help but start to feel increasingly relaxed around Eric. His soft spoken words and sweet nature made her feel comfortable and it also helped her realise how his crush on her was genuine and not some sick prank being played on her. 

“No in all honesty, it’s not been too bad although I’m getting pretty nervous about the next quidditch game. The team is great and they’re all really hard workers, but Slytherin are always so violent when it comes to playing. The amount of times I’ve nearly been thrown from my broom whilst playing them is astronomical,” Eric laughed nervously 

“I know! Every single time I’ve watched a Slytherin game, there’s always some accident that ends in a hospital wing. I remember last year when our Keeper, Thomas was it so hard in the face with a quaffle his nose was just hanging from a bit of skin,” Mina shuddered as she recalled the incident 

Eric hummed in agreement.

“I remember that! It was an amazing save but I’m pretty sure several spectators fainted from the amount of blood there was on the pitch. I know it’s mean of me to say, but I have yet to meet a decent Slytherin,” 

That was a statement Mina couldn’t help but agree with.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be in the crowd in case anything bad happens. Jess was made the official commentator for the games this year, so I get to sit in the viewing box with her,” Mina chortled as she took a bite of her pie

Eric raised his eyebrows in amusement. Jessica was an amazing commentator and kept the game entertaining for anyone watching, even those who weren’t interested in quidditch. Her humour was definitely something not appreciated by the teachers, McGonagall in particular, but she was the only commentator in the last year that hadn’t used particularly bad language so it was decided she would be the new commentator.

“Jessica’s the new official commentator? Didn’t she call Callum Fairley a ‘slice of ham she’d have in her sandwich’?” 

Mina giggled into her butterbeer as she remembered McGonagall attempting to wrestle the microphone out of her hand for that comment made towards the Ravenclaw boy (which had worked in her favour as they ‘snogged a bit’ after the game) as Jessica pleaded to let her keep it as the game went on. 

“She did. She’s said a lot of things but the teachers decided she was the cleaner on of the rest of the commentators,” Mina replied 

“Fair dos,” Eric chuckled as he had another bite of pie. 

Mina took a gulp of her butterbeer and clapped her hands together.

“So, where do you live when not at Hogwarts?” Mina asked

Eric looked guilty at his lap and laughed nervously.

“Do you promise not to judge?” he asked

Mina held up three fingers. From how he was speaking, she imagined he was about to tell her he lived either in a mansion on his own island or in a shack in someone’s garden. 

“Scouts honour,” she replied 

“Well, we live in a townhouse in Belgravia. My dad works for an accounting firm in London whilst my mum works in international development in the Ministry of Magic and they like living close to work,” he replied 

Mina remembered the trips to London with her dad and brother and going past the houses in Belgravia and how pretty they all looked. She also remembered how her father also looked longingly at the houses. 

“It must be so nice living in the center of London! Belgravia is such a nice area,” she sighed

Eric looked at her in surprise.

“Wait, you don’t think I’m a posh twat?” he asked 

Mina took a hold of his hand and put on the best serious and empathetic voice she could muster.

“Of course I think you’re a posh twat. But you’re a posh twat that I fancy,” Mina couldn’t help but fall into a fit of laughter at the end causing Eric to also fall into a fit of laughter. 

“Well that’s a relief. Mind you, both my moved to the UK just before I was born just so I could get into Hogwarts,”

Mina furrowed her brow. She hadn’t really heard about wizarding schools other than Hogwarts and Ilvermorney, the latter she only heard about because that’s where her mum went. 

“I’m sorry if it’s a rude question, but where were your parents from?” Mina asked

Eric shook his head and waved her off.

“It’s not a rude question at all. My dad’s Chinese and my mum’s Korean. The only wizarding school for those in Asia is Mahoutokoro in Japan or some other one in Russia. My parents were still quite upset and hurt by the events of the second muggle World War and the part Japan played in it, so as soon as mum found out she was pregnant with me, they both moved,” 

Mina was very well aware of the events of the second muggle World War. Despite the fact that none of Mina’s family lived in Germany or anywhere where those of Jewish origin were sent to concentration camps, she was aware of the damage inflicted upon the community once she was old enough to be told about it by her parents. Although the resentment toward the Jewish community in the UK was something Mina knew first hand. 

“I’m lucky my parents were well off and that dad had a degree. I’ve seen how some poorer people in the Asian community are treated and it makes me sick. I mean, that’s not to say I haven’t experienced people pulling back their eyes and calling me ‘ching chong’, but it’s the arseholes in the National Front that make everything worse,” Eric spat

Mina reached out her hand and held his softly. She felt tears prickle her eyes as she knew very well how the National Front and the anti-immigration supporters and those who idolised facist regimes viewed her and so many others.

Before she knew it, her mouth began to move.

“Before my family moved to Southwold, my family lived in a pretty affluent part of Leeds. We weren’t rich, but we were comfortable. One morning, I heard this loud smash through our living room window. When I came in, there was a large brick with a swastika drawn on it. I was about five when it happened, so I didn’t understand what was really going on but I remember my mum sobbing on the ground and my parents packed the house up so quickly and we stayed in a hotel room for about a week. When we came home, the place had several bricks through the window and graffiti on the side. It was only when I was older that I was told that there was a Black Shirts parade through the streets that week. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so angry in my life,” 

As Mina finished, she realised she was shaking. She quickly wiped her eyes and let out a nervous laugh.

“Sorry for such a heavy topic on the first date. I read a lot of muggle literature on the subject for MugStud,” she said

Eric shook his head and pulled Mina into a hug.

“There’s nothing wrong with having difficult discussions on a first date. In fact, I found it quite refreshing to find someone in the wizarding world who understands the stupidity of muggles and how it still affects us,” Eric said kindly

The both looked at each other and Eric’s hands found their way to Mina’s cheeks and he pulled her in for a soft and comforting kiss. When he pulled away, Mina smiled and laughed as Eric kissed her on the nose. 

They both started talking about less heavy subjects like lessons and the look of their common rooms when Mina spotted a flash of red hair walk past their booth in the direction of the toilets. Mina knew this may be her only chance to get Lily in private to apologise, so she took it. 

“One sec, I’m just nipping to the loo,” Mina said as she stood up

Once she was out of the booth, she strode to the toilets and swung open the heavy wooden door before walking in. 

Thankfully, there was no other person in the toilets except for Lily.

“Lily, can we talk?” Mina asked through the locked stall door 

There was a sharp sigh.

“Can’t you see I’m a little occupied?” came the irritated voice of Lily. 

Mina sighed and sat down on the floor by the door to the washroom, preventing anyone from coming in and Lily from coming out. She didn’t care if there was piss on the floor or if the floor was going to give her a rare form of pox. She needed Lily to hear her out. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so needlessly mean to Severus and I should have stood up for you when Jess and Mary were picking on you for your friendship with Severus. It was unfair on you and I just wanted to say I want you to forgive me so we can move on,” 

There was no sound for a few seconds. Mina hoped that she hadn’t said the wrong thing or that she hadn’t put Lily in an awkward position by sitting outside the stall as Lily was using the toilet. 

Suddenly there was a flush and the clicking of a lock. Lily opened the door and looked down at Mina with a raised eyebrow as she walked to the sinks to wash her hands.

“What are you doing on the floor? You’ll get yourself all dirty,” Lily chided

“Lily?”

Lily turned around with a small smile on her face.

“You’re right. What you said about Sev and the fact you pushed past him just because you were angry was extremely uncalled for but I understand that it was done not to spite him but because you were upset with me. I would try and pick a later date to apologise to him though as he really doesn’t like you at the moment but once he sees you and I are friends again, he might come around As for the other things, I forgive you. We both spoke out of turn and we were both at fault,” 

Mina stood up and pulled Lily into a hug before being gently pushed away. Mina felt her heart sink as she thought that Lily was going to tell her it was too soon to hug her.

“You’ve been on the floor. Wash your hands,” she chided

Mina giggled as she began putting soap on her hands.

“I notice you’re with Eric. Nicely done,” she said with a wink before leaving the toilets

There was a heavy weight lifted from Mina’s shoulders. She felt the stone lump of guilt in her stomach dissolve as she dried her hands and sighed. 

She walked back to Eric with a bigger smile on her face than when she went in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her relief that Lily had forgiven her made her feel lighter than a feather and the fact she was finally on a date with her crush just added to her ecstasy. Everything finally felt like it was clicking into place. 

* * *

  
  


After another twenty minutes, Eric had to leave for quidditch practice.

“I honestly had a great time and I find you absolutely fascinating,” he said with a shy smile

Mina blushed as he pulled her in for a kiss. He then looked nervously at his feet before finally looking back up at her with his lower lip being bitten nervously.

“Do you, um, do you think we could make us official?” he finally asked

Mina couldn’t help but feel an ecstatic smile spread across her face. In order to stop herself from screaming, she clamped her lips closed and just nodded like a mad woman. Eric took her hands in his and kissed them.

“I’ll see you later, my love,” he said as he walked away

Mina backed herself into the stone wall of the pub and attempted to steady her breathing. Her face felt like a simmering cauldron ready to boil over and her lungs felt like they were working overtime just to keep oxygen in her body. 

Mina only just noticed Jessica standing with her arms crossed and a sly grin spread across her face.

“Good date, Miss Horowitz, or should I say Mrs Cho,” 

Mina slapped Jessica’s arm as both girls made their way to Honeydukes as Mina retold the events of the date. 


	5. Chapter Five- Birthdays and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m enjoying writing and planning this story so much so the fact you guys are enjoying it makes my day!

**6th November 1974**

Mina was supposed to be celebrating her birthday. Today, she turned fifteen and was supposed to be in her common room eating cake with her friends and boyfriend (who she was going to sneak in). It was supposed to be a joyous occasion and full of fun and happiness.

Instead, her hands were beginning to feel raw and sensitive as she scrubbed her second cauldron of the night in Slughorn’s classroom. As much as she wanted to use the cleaning charm, Slughorn had taken the wands of the four in detention and put them at different corners of the room so that they wouldn’t be tempted to talk to each other.

James and Sirius were both huffing and puffing into their cauldrons whilst sending hateful looks at the other member of the detention club. 

Severus Snape had not looked at any of them during their time in detention. He wanted to get the job done and go so that he didn’t have to spend more time than he had to in the presence of James and Sirius. Mina, he couldn’t quite work out what he felt towards her yet. As annoying and arrogant as she was, she definitely had something to her that he couldn’t help but feel drawn to. 

His gaze shifted slightly to Mina and her load of unwashed cauldrons but looked away before she could meet his eyes. Her right hand that clutched the bristled scrubbing brush was still bandaged at the knuckles and she looked extremely uncomfortable. 

As Mina put more pressure into scrubbing off a scorched blob of… something, she winced as she grazed her fingers along some of leftovers of a sixth year’s potion that had been hidden in the crevices of the cauldron. Whatever it was, it began to irritate the raw skin of her finger tips. Yet she didn’t make a peep. All she did was wince slightly and continued to scrub the cauldron, occasionally sending venom filled glances to the backs of James and Sirius’ heads.

* * *

  
It was after jazz band when the events leading up to the four students’ detention took place.

“My fingers are killing me!” Mina groaned to her boyfriend as she massaged her fingers

Eric was also studying the indentations left on his fingers by the double bass and cursing under his breath as he attempted to massage them out before the start of his herbology lesson. 

Flitwick was handing out sugar mice around the room after announcing that the group would all be performing at Slughorn’s exclusive Christmas party, held only for the best students and past alumni that had been invited. It was the most excited she had seen Flitwick as he seemed to shake with delight during the announcement. 

As the students were leaving the room, Eric and Mina were called behind. 

“You’re not in any trouble!” he soothed as he saw the worried expressions on Eric and Mina’s faces. 

They stood before him and anxiously nibbled their sugar mice as he waited for the remainder of the students to leave before closing the door.

“So I was thinking that as both of you are together, you two could perform a duet together. I take it you can both sing?” 

Both Mina and Eric blushed and nodded.

“Excellent! If you two could come up to this room tomorrow lunchtime and we can go over songs. If that’s alright with you two?”

“Of course, sir,” Eric replied as Mina just hummed and nodded in agreement. She knew she had a decently good voice for crooning as her aunt who had taught her how to sing was a professional Broadway star. The fact she was a squib didn’t stop her from achieving her dreams and Mina couldn’t help but look up to her. 

After Flitwick fed the two more sugar mice, they were excused from the room where they both hugged each other in excitement.

“I honestly can’t wait until this party! I’ve heard amazing things from people who have been,” Mina gushed

Eric looked at Mina with a cheeky smile.

“Me too. Plus, there’s often booze at these parties so we could probably sneak a few drinks,” 

“You naughty fucker!” Mina feigned disappointed as she quickly pulled Eric in for a kiss. 

The month the two had been dating was bliss. Mina would let Eric and his friends sit with her and her friends as they studied and played gobstones or exploding snap together. The impending doom of Eric’s O.W.Ls was soothed by Mina looking over his work and helping him focus. Although not the best at studying herself, she helped Eric make flashcards from his notes and would both test each other afterwards.

They both continued to kiss on the stairs when she heard a familiar retching coming from behind them. 

Mina rolled her eyes and looked up at James and Sirius coming down the stairs.

“Oi Min! Just because you’ve got a boyfriend now doesn’t mean you can skip on football on the field!” Sirius chided with a smug grin on his face.

James and Sirius cornered the two with folded arms.

“Sorry, boys. We’ve been busy with jazz band. I promise I’m not trying to avoid you!” Mina replied as she gently pushed past the two.

James ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled before putting an arm around both Mina and Eric’s shoulders. 

“Oh so that’s what the kids are calling it these days,” he said suggestively 

Eric snorted with laughter as Mina kicked James in the shin. She didn’t mind the banter and at times, James and Sirius could be quite amusing but in this moment, she wanted to get to potions and get her last lesson out of the way so that she could enjoy the rest of her birthday. 

Yet something caught James’ eye and he pushed the two lovers aside as he was quickly followed by Sirius.

“I sometimes wonder how I’m able to tolerate them,” Mina muttered

Eric gently nudged her as he took her hand.

“Chin up, birthday girl! They’re out of our hair for now,” 

Mina nodded as she kissed Eric on the cheek. He had told her that her present from him was coming later in the Ravenclaw common room, so she couldn’t help but feel quite excited about it. Jessica was also clued in on Eric’s gift to Mina but just kept her lips closed in a tight grin whenever she asked about it. 

Yet as Mina and Eric were nearly down the stairs, their ears pricked at the sound of a commotion coming from near the entrance to the dungeons. Fortunately, it was just James and Sirius levitating Snape from his ankles in front of the entrance to the dungeons. Unfortunately, it meant Severus’ body blocked the entrance. When it came to mocking Severus, James and Sirius were like terriers with a rat in that they refused to let go even when no more enjoyment could really be taken from it.

Eric rolled his eyes.

“Oi. Put him down so this lot can get to their lessons!” Eric yelled at the two boys as he gestured to the bored looking Ravenclaws. If there had been Slytherins about, the two wouldn’t risk putting a target on their backs. 

Sirius looked over at Eric and grinned mischievously. 

“Oh yeah? Tell me this, lover boy, what’ll you do if we don’t?” 

Eric let go of Mina as his hands balled tightly into fists. He didn’t care much for the Slytherin boy as he had seen him tag along with his gang of thugs that made quite a few members of his house come back to the common room in floods of tears, yet he couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He was being used as a barrier to lessons and Eric knew that this was just a humiliation tactic.

“Just do it,” he snarled

Mina shivered slightly as she had never heard Eric get so angry before. He probably wasn’t going to walk Mina to her lesson as even Professor Sprout had her limits. 

“Seriously, just let him down already. You’ve had your fun,” Xavier chimed in

The bell rang for the beginning of class and Mina was growing impatient along with her classmates over Potter and Black’s antics.

“Come on, James, just stop, alright? You’ve made your point, I mean we all get it, you don’t like Severus. So can you stop being a prat and put him down before we all get in trouble?” Mina snapped

James rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I see getting a boyfriend has turned you soft, Horowitz,” James leered

“Maybe the reason why she wants us to put Snivellus down is so she can give him a go,” Sirius added

Mina felt Eric tense beside her and knew he might do something he would regret. She took his hand and grasped it tightly. Despite the fact James and Sirius were just trying to add some spice to their antics, Mina wasn’t going to let Eric get into trouble. 

“Don’t. They’ll move eventually,” Mina whispered to Eric.

“Oh Min. You’re no fun anymore. You’re just as boring as your spineless boyfriend,” Sirius added.

Mina saw red as she pushed through the crowd, Eric failing to grab a hold of her and stop her from doing something she would regret. Yet the closer she got to Sirius, the angrier she got. 

The smug look on his face was enough to send her into overdrive as she brought back her clenched fist and swung it into the mouth of Sirius Black. The girls who adored him would probably not forgive her for what she had just done, but she didn’t care. He disrespected her boyfriend, so what better punishment than a swing at his stupid mouth.

As soon as her fist was by her side, hell broke loose.

Eric pulled Mina back as James lost his focus, dropping Severus to the ground so he could check on his friend, whose mouth had become a fountain of blood. Sirius turned his attention on Mina as James held him back.

“You bitch!” Sirius howled as he tried to push past James.

“Mate, calm down. You can’t hit a girl!” James soothed

Whilst this commotion was occurring, Severus raised his wand and sent a jelly leg hex at Sirius, who immediately collapsed to the ground, unable to stand. 

“Fucking hell, Snivellus, give it a rest!” James yelled over the cries of Sirius as he sent a knee reversal hex back at Severus, who immediately fell back down. 

Eric was still holding Mina back and was trying to soothe her. He did not appreciate Black calling his girlfriend a bitch one bit but he noticed several Ravenclaws running down the stairs, no doubt to get Slughorn to sort this mess out and he didn’t want Mina to do something she would regret if he let her go.

Slughorn boomed up the stairs with one of the stormiest expressions she had ever seen Grace his face. He stood in silence as he took in the scene before him.

Severus and James were sprawled on the floor with their legs at odd angles, Sirius was standing there still in shock covered in blood, and Mina being held back in an iron grip by the shoulders as her boyfriend whispered soothing words in her ears as she still attempted to get out of his grip.

“What in the name of Merlin is going on here?” Slughorn thundered, his deep voice echoing off the stone walls.

He waited for an explanation.

“Well?” 

“James and Sirius were levitating Severus and blocking the entrance to the dungeons, sir,” Eric replied

Slughorn took in the expressions of the boys on the floor. 

“Is this correct, Potter?” Slughorn inquired

James bowed his head.

“Yes, sir,” he replied

Slughorn then looked at Sirius. 

“Black, why are you covered in blood and why does Miss Horowitz have a tooth sticking out of her knuckle?” 

In all the adrenaline that had been pumping around her body, Mina had failed to notice the sharp pain of Sirius’ tooth piercing her skin and coming out when her fist had made contact with his mouth. She looked down at her knuckle and nearly turned white when she saw one of Sirius’ pearly white teeth sticking out of her knuckle. 

As soon as Slughorn pointed it out, Mina felt lightheaded as she stumbled her way to the floor, Eric supporting her upper body the whole way down. 

“She attacked me, sir!” Sirius protested

“After you goaded her!” Eric shot back

“Didn’t mean she had to punch me though, did it?” 

“Stop being a prick, Black! You started this!” Mina fired from her feeble position on the ground

“Miss Horowitz, I do not appreciate such language!” Slughorn fired at her before sighing and using the counter curse on James and Severus. 

After he had James and Severus standing sturdily on their two feet, he massaged the bridge of his nose before looking back at the group before him.

“Ten points will be taken from all four of you and you will be serving detention in my classroom tonight. Potter, Cho, and Snape, go to your classes immediately while I escort Horowitz and Black to the medical wing,” 

Eric helped Mina to her feet and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before leaving her with Slughorn and Sirius.

As she trudged along the hallway beside Slughorn, she couldn’t help but notice the sour glances Sirius would shoot at her. Yes, she acted without thinking, but he had just disrespected her boyfriend. There was worse Sirius could have called him, but the point was that he couldn’t go around talking like that and not expect some sort of consequence. 

Madam Pomfrey sorted Mina out very quickly. There was a quick fumble to yank the tooth out as painlessly as possible and Mina had taken both Wiggenweld potion for the damage to her knuckle as well as a calming draught so that Madam Pomfrey could sort out her hand without too much struggle on Mina’s end.

“Now, Miss Horowitz. I trust you to go back to your lesson and not cause any more trouble on your way back,”

Mina collected her things and made her way to the dungeons, preparing herself for Slughorn’s wrath. Every step towards the classroom filled her with dread. She didn’t know how Severus would react to her presence beside him. For the most part, he ignored her and only spoke to her when they were working on a potion together. So she hoped that would be the case again. 

The strength of the calming draught wasn’t enough to stop her feeling apprehensive about entering the classroom, yet she still had a light feeling in her head and her fingers. Her knuckles were still pretty sore but it wasn’t unbearable.

Slughorn ignored her when she entered the classroom. Everyone else was too focused on whatever Slughorn was writing on the board to notice Mina sidle in and sit beside Severus. 

As Mina began to write the notes from the board on doxycide, she heard the sweeping of parchment come from Snape’s direction. She looked down and saw the parchment covered in notes from the beginning of the lesson scrawled in Severus’ handwriting. She turned and looked at him as he continued scribbling down notes. 

Once he noticed her gaze, he turned his head slightly. His expression was void of emotion as usual. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his notes. 

“Thank you,” Mina managed to whisper under her breath

Yet it was loud enough for Severus to hear. He tightened his lips when he turned to her, his dark eyes shifted from her hand to her face. 

“It’s for the state you left Black’s mouth in. Nothing more,” he hissed back 

Yet Mina couldn’t help but feel a light fluttery feeling in her chest. It was the nicest thing Severus had ever said to her. 

* * *

Mina huffed as she finished the last cauldron in her pile. When she looked up, she was one of the first of the four to finish. 

“Are you done, Miss Horowitz?” Slughorn asked

Mina nodded. 

“Yes, sir,” she replied 

She watched as Slughorn stood up and walked over to her station. He peered over at the work of the rest of the boys yet looked pained when he saw that James and Sirius had done lacklustre jobs in the past two and a half hours. Severus was more or less done with one cauldron left to scrub. 

When he finally arrived at her station, he peered into her cauldron and gave her a tight lipped smile and nod. 

“Horowitz, Snape, you’re excused. James, since you’ve decided to spend this detention daydreaming, you can finish Snape’s cauldron. Don’t let me catch you in here again,”

James groaned audibly to the amusement of Sirius whilst Mina and Severus collected their belongings and left the potions room. 

Once they were both out, they walked in the same direction, Mina to the stairs to the exit and Severus to the Slytherin common room. There was a very awkward silence between the two students as they walked. Mina wanted to make small talk but she worried about saying the wrong thing. 

Yet to her surprise, it was Severus who spoke first. 

“How’s your hand?” he asked

Mina quickly recovered from her shock that Severus actually bothered to attempt small talk.

“It’s still a little sore but it’s not too bad,” she replied 

Severus reached into his bag and handed her a book with a blue tattered cover. She took it apprehensively and studied it.

“Um thank you?” 

Severus rolled his eyes.

“Page three hundred and nine. There’s a mild pain relief potion that should help you with your hand. The ingredients aren’t too hard to find and it’s not too difficult to brew, so even a thickhead like Black could make it,” 

Mina flashed him a warm smile. He was probably thankful for demeaning Black in front of her peers. Rumours spread quicker than the plague in Hogwarts, so the chance that everyone was talking about the fact Mina knocked out a tooth was extremely high. 

“That’s very kind of you, Severus. Thank you!” 

Severus shrugged as he turned in the direction of the common room. 

“Give it back on Monday,” was all he said as he uttered the password and entered his common room.

Mina looked at the book in curiosity and sighed softly. Despite not seeing eye to eye with Severus and the two having a dislike towards each other, it was the olive branch that the two needed to make lessons at least slightly more tolerable. 


	6. Chapter Six- Quidditch and Bogeys

**9th November 1974**

Mina wrapped her knitted gold and black scarf tighter around her neck and pulled her coat tighter around her figure as she sat beside Jessica in the commentator’s box. She wasn’t particularly fond of quidditch but she did want to support Eric and enjoy Jessica talking shit into the megaphone. The only exciting thing about watching the match was listening to Jessica yammer on about what was going on before she’d make a rather eyebrow raising comment then watch in amusement as McGonagall would attempt to wrestle the megaphone out of Jessica’s hands.

The game was yet to start and the cold blustery day didn’t exactly perk up her spirits. The wind howled around her ears and she pulled her coat tighter around her figure in order to find some solace of warmth within the thick material. All she could do was soldier through as Jessica went through her notes on names and positions.

As Jessica’s focus was more on the sheets of parchment before her, Mina tucked her gloved hand into her pocket and pulled out an envelope she hadn’t the time to open at breakfast due a small food fight between several Gryffindors breaking out that had taken her attention away from the heavily stamped envelope before her.

She knew immediately from the stamps and the curved handwriting who had sent the letter. She closed her eyes and let out a small squeal before opening it.

_ Hiya Minnie, _

_ I hope you’re doing well and congratulations on getting yourself a man! The picture you sent of the two of you together is so cute!  _

_ I’m currently moving apartments at the moment as I’ve managed to save up money from the last show I was in and it’s such a beautiful place in East Broadway where you’re more than welcome to stay any time you like! It’s definitely a different scene to Brooklyn and the moving process has definitely taken its toll.  _

_ I’ll be sending you a booklet of singing techniques next week to help you practice for your Christmas show! I’m so proud of you, Minnie! As someone with no magic, I find singing is the closest thing to magic for me and it makes me so happy that you enjoy it too.  _

_ Speaking of Christmas, I won’t be able to join you guys for Christmas this year as the move has burnt a hole in my wallet and I have several auditions to practice for. Next year, I’ll definitely make sure to be there! I’ll make sure to write to you everyday throughout Hanukkah as I know you don’t get time off for it.  _

_ I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you soon!  _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Auntie Esther _

_ xxx _

The excitement Mina felt whilst opening the envelope vanished as soon as she found out her aunt wouldn’t be coming for her aunt wouldn’t be there for the holiday celebrations with the rest of the family including her grandmother, her grandmother’s cousin Tina and her husband Newt. It was a Christmas tradition to floo their way to their home in Dorset and spend time with all the weird and wonderful animals Newt kept. It was always a good time with funny stories that always came back with her, mostly to do with the whole family walk on the beach when all the adults would end up drinking brandy out of flasks.

Mina giggled as she remembered one of the famous beach walks when her father and older brother both attempted to shove each other into the sea before just wrestling each other into the sand.

A harsh voice suddenly clipped Mina’s thoughts away from memories of Lulworth and back into the reality of the Scottish Highlands:

“Five minutes, Miss Dell. I don’t think I need to remind you that any bad language will mean detention and suspension from the microphone. Understood?”

Mina looked up to see McGonagall turned around in her seat, giving Jessica an especially stony glare that made even Mina shiver.

Jessica beamed back at the stern woman.

“Of course, Professor! Besides, I have Mina here to snatch the megaphone off me should any uncouth language pass my lips!” 

In an attempt to hold in a snort at Jessica’s response, Mina ended up choking on her own saliva and having an unattractive coughing fit.

“See, Professor. Mina can just cough into the megaphone should I say anything,”

McGonagall had a particularly sceptical look on her face as she turned back around to look at the pitch. Mina couldn’t help but feel awkward around McGonagall after she chewed her out for the events that led to Sirius losing a tooth. Mina believed that McGonagall was slightly too harsh on her given the circumstances that Mina felt the need to punch Sirius and the fact she had already been punished.

Jessica gently nudged Mina’s side and showed her the diagrams for the match. It was all gobbledegook to Mina but she looked at what Jessica had written beside the name of each player. All of what she wrote were quips regarding each player, with the worst ones saved for the Slytherin team, with Mulciber having some of the funniest lines.

“I’ll go soft on your boyfriend, but no promises I won’t say anything,” she whispered so that McGonagall couldn’t hear. Mina responded with a small shove to Jessica’s side causing a snort from the blonde with the megaphone. 

Jessica tapped the megaphone to life with her wand, creating a sharp whistle that ricochet around the stadium. Mina watched as students looked in pain as they grasped their ears at the assault Jessica had caused to their eardrums.

“Calm down, you babies, it wasn’t that loud. Anyway, you all know the drill. Just two minutes until play and the players need me to introduce them as they come out as apparently, it looks cool. So without further ado: the Hufflepuff team!”

From the left side of the pitch, Mina made out the canary yellow robes of the Hufflepuff team with Eric leading the pack. Mina took the omnioculars from around her neck and pulled them up to her eyes where she focused her gaze on Eric walking out, smiling and waving at the crowd to the hoots and cheers of the Hufflepuffs. 

“And the next team of basta- I mean guys: the Slytherin team!” Jessica announced with the same amount of enthusiasm of finding out one’s walked in dog shit. Yet Mina was able to work out the dig Jessica made at Slytherin for the lack of girls on their team. Mina was rather surprised McGonagall didn’t turn around at that comment as she was sure everyone heard Jessica almost call the Slytherin team bastards. 

Madame Hooch strode to the middle and blew her whistle, causing a flurry of yellows and greens to fly across the pitch. It was at this point that Mina put the omnioculars down and decided to just listen to Jessica’s commentary.

Mina’s gaze was only fixed on Eric. Watching him look around for the Snitch from a higher point than the rest of the action wasn’t really entertaining, but it was more enjoyable than watching the zooming of yellow and green every few seconds. 

“So we’re starting out this cold day with Martin O’Hare of Hufflepuff taking the quaffle and passing it to Alice Goodman. So far so good, right?”

Mina glanced up to see Eric around forty yards from where she sat. With a tentative smile, she gave a small wave to Eric, who in turn, blew a kiss in her direction. Mina swooned slightly and looked at her lap. To think they had been dating a month and Mina couldn’t help but act like a giddy teenager was slightly embarrassing. 

“Cho, eyes on the match, not my friend!” Jessica reprimanded into the megaphone much to the delight of the crowd who ‘ooh’d’ and whistled to Mina’s embarrassment. 

“We all know she’s a catch but we’d rather Hufflepuff win than Sly-“

“Dell! Please no house bias in the commentary!” McGonagall hissed

“Sorry Professor- oh looks like Hufflepuff scored. Keep it up!”

After forty minutes, Mina was cold and very uninterested. Every once in a while, she would clap and cheer as Hufflepuff scored or boo when Slytherin scored, yet other than that, she was bored out of her skull. 

Yet Mina was drawn to the present by Jessica.

“Eric Cho has spotted the snitch! Now Eric, if you win this game, I’m sure Mina will give you more than just a kiss in the changing rooms,” 

Mina shoved Jessica harshly as she chortled with laughter. What made the scene even better was McGonagall turning around in her seat and trying to prise the microphone out of Jessica’s hand. 

“Miss Dell, what have I told you about inappropriate language?” 

The rest of the commentary box was far more interested in the tussle between McGonagall and Jessica to pay attention to the match. 

“It was just a joke, Professor!” Jessica whined

Mina rolled her eyes and signaled to Jessica she was off to the toilet. She didn’t actually need it, but after sitting around exposed to the elements, she needed to go somewhere more covered. 

The stadium was formed of wooden beams and platforms, behind the large tapestry that covered the stadium, it was rather bare and looked quite unsafe. Yet Mina strolled her way through the stand before finding a small nook to sit in and relax. 

Only small gusts of wind could reach her in the small corner she had found and she sighed deeply. There was a low grumble in Mina’s stomach and she clutched it tightly to muffle the sound of a mating whale. She regretted just having dry toast for breakfast instead of the croissants and other pastries that were tempting her, but the whole morning was spent putting on makeup and making sure she looked good. 

Yet the weather had slapped her cheeks enough to make her look like a clown and had messed up her hair to the point she felt knots already form in her hair. 

As much as she liked Eric, she was really pushing herself to pay attention to the game. 

“Thought you’d be watching your boyfriend play,” came a familiar low voice beside her

Mina turned to see Severus in a plain black cloak standing over her. The only colour he donned was the silver and grey knitted scarf that looked slightly tattered around his neck. 

“I just wanted to get out of the wind. It’s too fucking cold to be sitting there doing nothing except cheer every couple of minutes,” Mina replied as she wrapped her arms around her knees. 

Severus said nothing as he glanced at her one more time, his eyes lingering on her hand that was still tightly bandaged under her gloves. He noticed that she didn’t have the pained expression on her face that he saw her with on Wednesday night and assumed she had brewed the potion he had recommended. 

She noticed his cold black eyes on her hand and sent him a warm smile in return. 

“I made the potion on Thursday night. It was a massive help with the pain. Thank you again for lending me that book, I appreciate it,” 

He grunted in response. He noticed a small envelope poking out of her pocket before looking back at her face. He sometimes wondered why his friend Avery had a small thing for her as she definitely couldn’t compete with Lily and the only interaction she’d ever had with Avery was telling him to ‘fuck off’ when he mentioned the colour of her underwear after the Nott incident. To him, she was somewhat pretty with a pretty plain personality but a mean punch. Nothing really interesting about her. 

She stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. The roar of the crowd was getting increasingly louder meaning something was probably going to happen soon and she didn’t want Eric to look up and see her vacant seat beside Jessica. 

“I better get off. It was lovely to chat to you, Severus and I’ll give you back the book on Monday!” 

With that, Mina turned and began walking away. The envelope was still sticking out of the side pocket and Severus felt his eyes travel elsewhere for a very brief second. Once he noticed what he was looking at he looked away in embarrassment before quickly walking back to the Slytherin stand with his hands in his pockets. 

Mina quickly rushed into her seat and leaned in.

“Did I miss anything?” Mina whispered to Jessica 

Jessica shook her head before putting her mouth back to the megaphone. All Mina really noticed was a mid air scuffle between a Hufflepuff and Slytherin taking place. 

“Looks like there’s a scuffle going on between Cho and Henderson for the snitch! Ohh! You dirty cheat! You can’t do that!” 

The scuffle had turned violent as Henderson was attempting to knock Eric off his broom by constantly crashing into his side. Mina gasped as she saw Eric get viciously elbowed during Henderson’s crashing and was thrown from his broom. 

“ _ Arresto Momentum!”  _ came a booming voice above Mina that she recognised as Dumbledore’s. 

The Hufflepuff crowd had turned from cheers of encouragement to a swarm of angry hornets as Eric tumbled through the air from his broom. There were shouts of disqualification making their rounds around the pitch as Mina stared in horror at Eric’s limp form thudding to the ground with a small bounce. 

“Match paused due to Slytherin being a bunch of good for nothing-“ 

The megaphone was snatched swiftly from Jessica’s hand. 

Madam Pomfrey ran onto the pitch and checked on Eric who looked in a slight daze as Madam Pomfrey sat him up and rubbed his back soothingly. Although he was looking alright, Mina couldn’t help but worry. Her anxious thoughts were pierced by the soothing squeeze of Jessica’s hands on hers.

“He’s going to be alright. His fall was cushioned. That bastard can’t get away with-“ 

Jessica’s tirade was broken by the cheers in the Hufflepuff stand as Eric stood up with his arm held triumphantly upright with a golden gleam coming from his hand. 

“He did it! He caught the snitch!” Jessica yelled

Mina pulled Jessica into a hug and looked proudly at her boyfriend who was gazing in her direction. 

“Hufflepuff win the game 210 to 70,” McGonagall announced into the megaphone to the joy of the Hufflepuffs .

* * *

  
  


Eric’s hand was held tightly in Mina’s as he lay in agony in the hospital wing. Despite his fall being cushioned, Henderson’s assault had left two of Eric’s ribs broken and a shattered ankle caused by the way he landed. 

“That was a really dirty bit of cheating by the Slytherins!” Amelia Bones muttered

“Yeah, well Henderson’s been banned from playing for that stunt he pulled. Arsewipe deserves more than that!” Keira Somey spat

The team had joined Mina with food that they had stolen from the kitchens and offered her a plate full of doughnuts and cauldron cakes which she gladly accepted. It was now late and Mina didn’t want Eric to spend the night alone with no one to celebrate his victory with. 

Yet Mina found herself and the rest of the team being shoo’d out by Madam Pomfrey at half seven to allow Eric rest.

Eric pulled Mina in close and kissed her passionately. 

“You really are special to me, Mina,” he whispered before he kissed her on the cheek. 

Mina shook her head and laughed as she placed her hands on his cheek. 

“You have no idea how brave I think you are. I wish I could spend tonight with you so you don’t have to be alone,” she replied as she rubbed his hand with her finger.

Eric chuckled.

“Just make sure you visit me tomorrow. I’m spending another few days here and I’m bound to get bored looking at the ceiling,” 

Mina nodded and straightened her back. 

“I’ll come as much as you want me too,” 

The look on Eric’s face shifted from one of warmth to one of slyness. Mina knew what was going to come out of his mouth so she put her hand on his lips. 

“No,” she chuckled.

“I didn’t say anything!” he protested yet the mischievous glint in his eye told her otherwise.

“Sleep well, Casanova!” she giggled 

Her lips brushed his forehead as she smoothed his hair under her hand. Both teenagers giggled at their childishness yet the tender moment between them was broken by the matron.

“I’ve already told you, Miss Horowitz, Mr Cho needs his sleep and I would appreciate it if you left!” she hollered

Mina quickly strode out of the hospital wing after giving Eric one final fleeting glance. Once she was out, she jumped as the doors were slammed behind her. 

Mina shook her head as she walked to the Great Hall so that she could at least get something for dinner. Her footsteps echoed on the stone floor and she couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy from just talking to Eric. She really did like him and was feeling her excitement swell inside her at the thought of performing with him at Slughorn’s Christmas Party.

The duet that had been chosen was: ‘ _ Baby It’s Cold Outside’  _ and was such a fun song to play and sing. Her mother had also promised to send one of her old party dresses to her which filled Mina up with more excitement as her mother was one of the most stylish women she knew. 

Her head was too far in the clouds to notice she had gone in the wrong direction not until a shoulder crash into her. She looked up to see Veronica Nott looking down at her. Despite her tall graceful figure, she had the strength of an angry bull.

“Oops. Wouldn’t want to end up like your boyfriend now, would you?” she jeered 

“Fuck you. At least I have a boyfriend,” Mina shot back

“ _ Scourgify!”  _

Mina felt the harsh soapy bubbles form in her mouth before falling from her lips and stinging her eyes as some bubbles made their way out of her mouth. In this moment, Mina couldn’t help but feel humiliated as Veronica’s friends crowded around. 

“What a filthy mouth! Well done for clearing it out,” giggled one of Veronica’s friends

Although the humiliation was bringing tears to her eyes, Mina had to fight them down. After all, it was what Veronica wanted. The choking feeling welling up in her throat began to get unbearable as she spat out the suds. 

“ _ Volatilis Lutum!”  _ Mina cried through the bubbles at Veronica. 

She got up and dashed in the direction of the Great Hall when she heard Veronica groan in pain as snot formed into the shape of a bat within her nose before squeezing its way out and flapping around.

Mina patted herself on the back for her handiwork as several girls screamed after her. Cursing her for doing such a ‘disgusting thing’. 

It wasn’t until Mina reached the Great Hall that she finally felt safe. When Jessica waved her over and patted the seat beside her, she knew nothing bad could happen. 

All Mina wanted to do was chug some pumpkin juice and get rid of the soapy flavour inside her mouth. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for being patient with me! 
> 
> Lockdown part 2: The Electric Boogaloo started last week and my partner left to stay with family the day before lockdown started, so I’m either doing uni work or writing chapters (it really is a sad life I’m living at the moment). 
> 
> I hope you’re all staying safe and the next chapter should be up soon!


	7. Chapter Seven- Firewhiskey Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight CW- underage drinking and some suggestive themes toward the end.

**20th December 1974**

The fourth year Ravenclaw girls dormitory was alive with the sound of Elton John playing vibrantly from Jessica’s record player that ran on magic that her best friend, Mina, had bought for her last year for her birthday. A majority of the girls were getting ready for the Slug Club Christmas party in the dungeons. Everyone, that was, except for Jessica, who was dancing around the room in her pyjamas and a bottle of stolen Firewhiskey in hand. 

For a sickle, the girls in the room paid for shots of the forbidden liquid fire as they all knew they would not be allowed to drink at the party despite the copious amounts of alcohol that would be served. 

Despite only having one shot, Mina already felt warm and tingly inside. Her nerves from that morning had vanished as she was bundled up in a fluffy purple dressing gown in front of the mirror applying makeup and swaying to the tunes that passed through the music box. As of the previous morning, she was on vocal rest and had only spoken via notes and gestures. Flitwick had ensured both her and Eric wouldn’t give into temptation and charmed both of their throats so that no vibrations could pass through. Why he couldn’t just rely on giving them a good vocal warm up before the party was beyond her. Yet in less than an hour, she was allowed to speak again. 

Just four days ago, she had been gorging herself on oily treats sent by her mother to celebrate Hanukkah and the menorah on her windowsill had been lit up beautifully. Now, it was in her trunk, the end of one holiday to start another that she only really celebrated because her mother had grown up in a dual faith household with an agnostic father and Jewish mother who had created a hybrid holiday so that the family could be together despite school holiday timetables not allowing time off to celebrate Hanukkah as a family. 

Mina applied the red lipstick Jessica had let her borrow as a finishing touch to her face. She wanted to have that sultry songstress look to her and had put her hair in rollers to give it more volume. Laid out on her bed was an evening dress from her mother’s younger years before she had gotten pregnant with her brother. 

Strolling over to the gown, Mina took off the dressing gown. The shapewear her mother had sent with the dress was tight and rather uncomfortable, but if she wanted to fit into it and look the part, she just had to grit her teeth and bear it. The dress only just touched her knees but was apparently very ‘in vogue’ for the time. As uncomfortable as Mina was, she had to admit she felt like a movie star in it. 

Sadly, her mother didn’t trust her enough with her pearl necklace which would have gone wonderfully with the outfit. 

After putting on the small heeled pumps and having Jessica help zip her gown up (and maybe having another shot), Mina carefully took out the rollers from her hair and spritzed herself with perfume. 

“Mina! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so… wow!” Tess gushed as Mina just sent her a grateful smile and nod. 

“I think Mr Cho will have a hard time keeping his hands off you,” Jessica chuckled as she nudged Mina. 

Mina replied by playfully swatting Jessica’s arm then looking for the time. The jazz group all had to be there an hour before the party to warm up and quickly run through the set list for the night. 

The girls were still very slowly getting ready with most of them taking turns with the mirror to apply their makeup. Mina gave Jessica a hug and the rest of the girls a wave before heading out of the dormitory to meet Eric. 

Once in the common room, Mina couldn’t help but feel extremely giddy. The nervousness of performing was replaced by an airy happiness at the thought of getting to perform not just to students but also Hogwarts alumni who had really achieved something with their lives. Mina only just caught a faint reflection of herself in the mirror and couldn’t quite believe her handiwork. The six o’clock night sky just seemed to add a backdrop of mystique to her and she couldn’t help but do a twirl as she gawked at herself. 

There were sniggers of other students behind her but she paid no attention to them. Obviously they were just jealous of how amazing she looked. 

Or she was just a bit tipsy. 

Maybe it was both? 

Mina made her way to the entrance of the common room and opened the door. She noticed Eric leaning against the wall looking so cool. He hadn’t yet noticed her and she just allowed herself to study him as he was illuminated by the candlelight. She noticed his shoulder length hair had been tied into a ponytail that was elegantly held in place by a black ribbon. His black dress robes were perfectly fitted to his toned figure.

‘ _ I am the luckiest woman alive’  _ Mina thought to herself as she walked over to him. It was the click of her heels that drew his attention and he turned.

Although he was on vocal rest, his expression said it all. The way his eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise was enough to send Mina’s heartbeat into overdrive as red flooded to her cheeks. 

She still swooned when he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers. It was only a matter of time before he tasted the spice of firewhiskey on her tongue and asked her where his shot was. 

When they parted, he raised his eyebrow and gestured holding a bottle before flicking his wrist backwards and forwards twice. She smiled sheepishly in response as she bowed her head and nodded. He shook his head as if to reprimand her but the sly smile on his face told her that he was probably more jealous than angry that she had been drinking.

He held out his arm and Mina gladly took it. 

The walk to the dungeons was long but not boring. Despite the silence between them, Mina was extremely comfortable in it. The only sound that could be heard were their heels clicking against the stone floor. Students were either getting ready for the party or packing for their journey home the next day. Either way, students had been told to stay in their common rooms unless invited to the Slug Club just so guests wouldn’t have the displeasure of bumping into students getting up to mischief. 

The bitter chill in the air was almost comforting to Mina as the smell of pine and holly hit her nose. There was always something about the holidays that gave her so much warmth and happiness. 

Once the pair had reached the dungeons, they found their way to Slughorn’s office and knocked once they realised it was locked. Suddenly, a large boy dressed in white robes opened the door. He had his name etched into a bronze tag on the breast. 

He pulled out a piece of parchment with a list of names sorted neatly into columns and quill.

“Name and house?” he asked

Due to the charm put on both Eric and Mina, no words could leave their mouths. To her horror, Mina realised she had left her note from Flitwick with her details on it. She tapped Eric’s shoulder and had a panicked look on his face so when Eric pulled his note out, he pointed at Mina then the note. 

“Eric Cho? There isn’t anything on the list saying you were allowed to bring a plus one,” the boy explained as if he were talking to a five year old.

Eric furiously shook his head and pointed to the note then gestured at Mina then the list and gave him a wild look.

“Yes, I understand, Mr Cho. Your lady friend looks rather lovely and you don’t want her effort to go to waste but I insist, no plus ones,”

Eric balled his fist in frustration and shut his eyes as he stomped on the ground. As someone aware of the situation, Mina couldn’t help but be rather amused by the spectacle before her. If she were allowed to make any sound, she would be howling with laughter yet all she could do was inhale and exhale quickly to avoid feeling like her head was about to explode from just how ridiculous the whole thing was. 

“What’s going on over there?” Mina couldn’t help but feel relief was over her when she heard the footsteps of Flitwick approaching the door. 

Once he stood before them he looked at the pair and rolled his eyes. 

“It took you two long enough. Come in, come in,” to their surprise, the doorman huffed and stood aside as he mumbled to himself. 

The room looked so luxurious. Gossamer curtains of different shades of blue hung from the walls and gathered at the ceiling creating a beautifully intimate setting despite the large space. Along the wall opposite the door were tables piled high with delicious looking food and drink. Boys and girls in white cloaks (Mina presumed Slytherin students not in the club) were preparing themselves by setting up trays with certain foods and glasses before making finishing touches to the room. 

The orchestra platform was in a darker blue area that overlooked what Mina thought to be the dance floor. There was a large white grand piano that Mina could feel her fingers itch to just touch the ivory keys. It was much bigger than the one in the music room and much more beautiful, yet where this piano was kept, Mina desperately wanted to know. 

Flitwick murmured the counter charm to the silent pair’s throats before summoning two large glasses of water to his hands. 

“Drink up. I’ll warm your voices up then we’ll be doing a tune up with the rest of the orchestra. By the time we’ve done a brief run through, the guests will be arriving. I’ve assigned two twenty minute slots when you two will be free to have some fresh air. Alright?” 

Mina and Eric nodded as they gulped down the refreshing cold water. 

The vocal warm ups Flitwick made Mina and Eric do were pretty simple scales and arpeggios. Some in staccato and some slurred. Then there were pitch warm ups that required breathing from the diaphragm that led to the dress and shapewear pressing into Mina’s organs uncomfortably. 

Once Flitwick was satisfied, the whole orchestra warm-up began. As Mina was the only one who wouldn’t need to fix anything, she played an A on the piano. First Eric on double bass tuned up, followed by the guitars, then the saxophones, trombones, and trumpets. Once all sections had tuned up, the whole band played an A in perfect tune, much to Flitwick’s delight. 

Then the run through. 

Quarters of songs were played. In the first section, it was all instrumentals. Their first being one of the newer hits by Celestina Warbeck yet a jazzier instrumental interpretation of it. Followed by a handful of muggle songs. Once the section ended with The Holly and the Ivy, Mina and Eric and the guy on drums and girl on guitar would go for their break whilst the brass continued to play. 

After that, the whole of the brass section would leave for the vocal section to begin. The pair would start with a piano duet of  _ ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ _ followed by a piano-less croon by Mina of  _ ‘Santa Baby _ ’. Eric would have his solo of  _ ‘Niffler in my Stocking’  _

The first vocal section would end and the cycle would continue once more but with different songs. 

Mina felt extremely giddy when Slughorn clapped his hands to get the attention of the orchestra. Everyone turned and looked at the bumbling man who seemed to have already had a bit to drink.

“From what I’ve heard, you’re all sounding excellent and I want you all to enjoy yourselves and please help yourselves to treats during your breaks!” his cheeks were very red and ruddy looking so with a glance and nod to Flitwick, the orchestra all turned to their conductor. 

“One and a two and a…”

Mina’s hands were on the keys as she waited for the drums to finish playing their introduction before jumping in. Along with the orchestra, there was now the hums of voices, clinking of classes, and shouts of laughter. She even spied couples dancing from the corner of her eye which sent a warm feeling to her stomach. 

As each song would end, there would be cheers of applause and a ten second break to have a drink and turn the page before starting the next song. Although it was exhausting, Mina felt an addiction to the thrill of the applause and allowed herself to bask in the praise before quickly turning the page. 

It was when the orchestra got to ‘ _ In Merlin’s Fireplace’  _ that Mina felt herself relax as it was the last song before her break. Fortunately, it was a rather simple tune with most of the brass section doing the heavy lifting. Her fingers were beginning to ache and she needed something to eat. Her dress and shapewear would definitely protest but her need for sustenance was too much. 

At the end, Mina placed her hands on her lap and took a sip of water.

“So our brass section will now take over for us,” Flitwick announced, allowing Mina, Eric, and the rest of their section to stand up and take a rest. 

Once off the stage, Mina made a beeline to the canapés and took a smoked salmon and cream cheese cracker and almost groaned with how good it tasted before taking another. 

“My dress robes have pockets if your dress doesn’t,” Eric murmured in her ear

Mina snorted with yet another cracker in hand. 

“We’re going to need a bag. There must be some potion in this. It’s not natural for food to taste this good,” she moaned

Eric chuckled as he pulled Mina in for a kiss.

“You were great up there. You should’ve seen all the eyes just on you,” he whispered close to her face. 

Mina turned red and looked shyly at her feet. She never would have guessed that the confidence boost she had received over the summer would have led to people actually finding her attractive. 

“Unfortunately I had a great big fucking piano in my way,” Mina replied as she took another cracker. 

Eric looked slightly apprehensive about something but Mina didn’t want to push him on the matter. She knew when he was nervous as he would avoid her gaze and look at his hands at the imprint left by the bass strings. 

“Hey, why don’t we dance?” she asked which Eric responded with just an appreciative nod. 

Since it was a rather slow piece, Mina felt herself be pulled into Eric’s embrace as they slowly swayed to the rhythm. His hand was warm against her bare back and she shivered when she felt his hand slowly move down. 

Mina could feel the loud and fast thumping of Eric’s heartbeat. She felt soothed by the closeness between their bodies and felt a rush as his hand touched the fabric of her lower back. She couldn’t help but let her mind run to the evenings she spent with him in empty classrooms in the only solace away from students, teachers, and portraits. 

Yet she was brought back down to Earth with a tap on the shoulder. Mina turned to see Lily and Severus standing beside each other. Mina noticed Severus looking awkwardly down at his feet with a glum expression on his face juxtaposing Lily’s vibrancy.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting anything but I just wanted to let you guys know that you were amazing up there! Flitwick’s trained you guys up so well!” she exclaimed.

Mina returned an equally warm smile.

“Thank you so much! I didn’t know you two were in the Slug Club,” Mina replied as she carefully eyed Severus who was looking away. 

“Yeah, Slughorn noticed how great we were doing in potions and invited us. I didn’t know how full on Slughorn went with his parties! It’s so beautiful in here,” Lily gushed as she looked around the beautifully decorated room. 

Lily then excused herself to talk to some friends leaving Severus standing there rather awkwardly. Mina didn’t know what to say so just said the first thing that came to mind.

“Oh Severus, you look rather dashing tonight,” that was a lie. 

His robes looked rather off black and bordering on grey and the slight tatters around the collar led Mina to believe that perhaps they were second hand. His hair had a rather shiny sheen to it. Not in a greasy way but rather as if he had put too much gel in it. Mina didn’t see why people made fun of his appearance as he wasn’t unattractive. Yes, his nose was slightly large for his face and his hair often had an unhealthy shine to it, but to her, he was more plain than hideous. It was just his attitude that made itself apparent on his face that she disliked about him. 

Severus returned her compliment with a sharp glare and he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

“Well, that wasn’t awkward,” Eric commented bluntly causing Mina to splutter. 

“I just feel a bit sorry for the guy. I mean his only friends are Lily and cunts from Slytherin,” Mina replied as she took a drink from a tray. 

“Maybe if he fixed his attitude, more people would want to be friends with him,” Eric mused

Mina nodded and hummed in agreement. 

“I think so too,” 

* * *

The night had ended for the orchestra rather successfully. Mina and Eric’s singing was met with copious amounts of applause and even a rose thrown at Mina’s feet which she happily held onto. 

As the room started to clear and Flitwick had allowed them to leave, Mina walked over to Eric and took his arm as they walked out of the room, decorations now being taken down and the night officially over. 

The silence between the two was comfortable as Mina pulled herself into Eric’s body in an attempt to find warmth. 

“So I found the room of requirement the other day completely by accident,” Eric announced rather awkwardly.

Mina’s brow furrowed.

“Oh um good for you?” she replied, having some clue as to where this was heading. 

Eric biting his lip nervously was confirmation as to what he was going to ask yet Mina mentally prepared herself for what was to come. 

“I was just wondering if-“

“Yes,” 

Eric stopped and turned to Mina. He looked completely bewildered as his dark eyes searched Mina’s face for any sign of apprehension. When he couldn’t find any he smiled softly.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,m. I’m sure,” 

With that, the two made their way through the castle to the seventh floor. Each step sent a shockwave through Mina’s body. It wasn’t until they stopped in front of a blank wall that Mina watched in wonder as a large wooden door began to form before her eyes. 

“We could just lie down in there and fall asleep?” Eric suggested 

Mina laughed and squeezed Eric’s arm comfortingly.

“I’ve never slept on a bed made by a mystery room before,” Mina responded as she walked to the door and turned the handle. As the door creaked open, she turned and looked at Eric and stretched out her arm.

Nothing was said as Eric smiled as he took her hand and walked with her into the cosy looking room as Mina closed the door behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I’m definitely not going to go into detail about what exactly went on in the room of requirement but there will be hints throughout chapters to come. 
> 
> There’s going to be around 2- 3 more chapters in fourth year before getting to 5th year begins!
> 
> My plan for the rest of the story is to end it on Mina’s last day of Hogwarts then create a part two that takes place a few years later. 
> 
> Stay safe, guys!


	8. Chapter Eight- Cherry Brandy on the Beach

**25th December 1974**

Christmas morning was usually a quiet affair in the Horowitz household. Mina enjoyed the peaceful ambiance created by the soft sunlight peeking through the curtains and the faint crashing of waves in the distance. Living in a quiet seaside town was quite a blissful existence. 

Yet this Christmas, it would be a quieter affair as Newt and Tina had both been struck with an awful case of krup flu and had decided it would be best to isolate as to not get the other members of the family sick, so it would just be Mina’s mother, father, brother, and grandmother staying at home. 

Yet the sound of the smoke alarm split her eardrums in the early hours of seven in the morning.

“Oh bloody buggering shit!” followed by the clattering of feet down the stairs was enough to startle Mina out of bed. 

Still in a rather groggy state, Mina staggered over to her bedroom door and opened it. She poked her head around the door and noticed her older brother, Jonah looking equally groggy and curious as he looked down at the top of the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Despite the eight year age difference, Mina and Jonah were incredibly close yet his job as a Mediwizard took up a lot of their time together. 

The sound of flapping and bellowing was enough to make the Horowitz siblings walk down the stairs to see what the hell was going on. 

“Fucking muggle contraptions!” along with the sound of clattering plastic further piqued Mina’s curiosity. 

Jonah walked into the kitchen first, where smoke was billowing around the room and the nauseating smell of burning bread gave the two a good idea as to what awoke them from their slumber. 

The patriarch of the family, Simon Horowitz, a rather respectable figure in the Ministry of Magic, was standing atop a wooden chair in just his underwear flapping a tea towel around the room as the shrill siren continued the assault on everyone’s ears. 

“Merlin wept! What the hell are you doing?” Jonah yelled over the continuous beeping. 

Simon looked down at his children with a look of sheer panic on his face. 

“It won’t stop! It won’t bleeding stop!” 

“Have you tried opening a window?” Mina suggested. Unfortunately, smoke detectors weren’t to be taught in muggle studies until after Christmas, so Mina didn’t really have a clue what to suggest. 

Simon returned Mina’s question with a slap of the tea towel.

“Oi what was that for?” 

“Did I try opening windows… such a stupid idea!” 

Jonah rolled his eyes and rushed over to the window and opened it, allowing the smoke from the burning thing to leave the room. It took about a minute until the kitchen was free of smoke and the Horowitz siblings were still looking at their father in complete confusion as he climbed down from the chair, pretending nothing had happened. 

Mina looked over at the stove and noticed what should have been a loaf of bread was now a rather large lump of charcoal. How her father had lost time enough to let the bread get into that state was beyond her. 

“I take it you were making bread?” Jonah asked as he looked in disgust at the sooty black lump.

“Well, I tried,” Simon replied glumly as he gestured to the stove top.

Mina’s eyebrows knitted together as she looked at her father’s lack of attire sceptically.

“And you decided to do it in your underwear because…?”

Simon dragged his chair to the dining table and pushed the chair under as he grumbled to himself like a petulant child. 

“I didn’t do it in my underwear. I was in my pyjamas when I made it,” 

“Er… right…so you took your pyjamas off because?” Jonah pressed

Simon rolled his eyes as he put the tea towel by the sooty bread and scoffed. Mina wasn’t sure where this conversation was going and by the look of it, neither did Jonah. 

“Look, kids. Your mother and I got sidetracked,” 

“Sidetracked?” 

“We were making bread together then we decided to go back to our room and we lost track of time,” he finished. Mina’s father was extremely blunt to a fault and this was one of the times it would have been best not to ask. 

Both siblings shrieked in disgust as they realised what their father was insinuating. With a roll of his eyes Simon put his hands on his hips.

“Look, there’s nothing wrong in your mother and I-“ Mina really didn’t want to hear what her father was going to say next. 

With her hands clamped to her ears, Mina ran out of the room followed by Jonah close behind her. Mina wasn’t so naive to believe her parents no longer had ‘time alone’ but she really  _ really  _ did not want to have verbal confirmation that they still had sex. 

The thought of it sent a shudder up her spine. 

“Well, that’s the holidays ruined,” Jonah groaned as he followed Mina into her room “they should’ve just stopped after having you,” 

Mina hummed in response as Jonah flopped onto the bed. 

“Dad just doesn’t think about what we don’t want or need to hear,” Mina whined.

“It’s the part Parisian that’s done that to him,” Jonah replied.

“If only there were some way to get it out of him, that would be grand,” Mina replied as she flopped onto the bed beside her brother. 

“Speaking of loved up family, mum told me you got yourself a boyfriend,” Jonah teased

Mina chuckled and looked down at her feet. She had obviously told her mother about the night in the room of requirement (which then led to a long and slightly embarrassing conversation about staying safe) yet she doubted her mum had told Jonah about that. 

“I might have,” she responded coyly before looking back at her brother, who had now sat up and looked rather pleased. 

“And… what’s he like?”

There was a small pause as Mina thought about everything she liked about Eric. The small things he did, his prowess on the quidditch pitch, the skilful way he played in the jazz orchestra. Mina could go on and on.

So Mina took a deep breath and began telling Jonah everything she believed to be important, glossing over the more intimate parts of their relationship as she knew Jonah didn’t need to know everything and also didn’t need another shock that early in the morning. 

* * *

The opening of presents from friends and Newt and Tina was slightly more awkward than Mina thought it would be. Looking at her parents sitting so close together made her sick to her stomach, yet she was saved by her grandmother handing her a gift. Despite her age, Mina’s grandmother was still very spritely and moved like a woman younger than her years. 

“Here you go, Minnie,” she said in her broad New Yorker accent. 

Mina opened the beautifully wrapped gift and gasped at what was inside. She pulled up the dark blue fluttery fabric and held it to her body. Her grandmother had gifted her a dress that she had recognised and had always admired in her closet whenever she visited. It was definitely a dated style, but not something that would be out of place at a ball. 

Her grandmother grew up in the wealthy upper east side and attended multitudes of fancy balls and dinners in her youth. A lot of the dresses were still kept in mint condition within her closet. 

“Grandma, are you sure?” she asked in shock.

Her grandmother waved her off with a dazzling smile and a laugh. 

“Of course, sweetie!” 

From her parents, Mina received a new record player that adapted to environments with high magical interference along with some records by Jimi Hendrix, David Bowie, and Queen. 

Her brother had gifted her a book full of pop songs for the piano along with a metronome that hissed when she didn’t play in time to the music. 

When the owl post came that morning, a gift from Jessica and Eric landed before her along with a multitude of cards from friends. She had given Jessica a subscription to a wizarding fashion magazine called: ‘ _ Witchwear Monthly’  _ and for Eric, Mina had given him a broom maintenance kit that she had ordered from a quidditch catalog she had stolen off of Xavier. 

Over breakfast, the family enjoyed a light meal of fruit and yogurt in order to make room for the huge meal they would be having later that day. 

The multitude of owls that flew in and out of the kitchen was a big distraction to the family. The most notable card came from America. Mina’s mother opened it before handing Mina a card that was within the envelope.

“Oh! Esther’s gotten a role in ‘ _ 42nd Street’!  _ Oh look, she’s also sent us a signed picture of the cast,” Mina’s mother, Leah exclaimed excitedly. 

“What role?” her grandmother asked as she put another spoonful of fruit and yoghurt in her bowl. 

Leah looked through the letter and gasped. 

“She’s only gone and got the part of Dorothy Brock!” she exclaimed excitedly. Mina guessed that was a rather sizable role from her mother’s tone.

“Is that a good thing?” Simon asked as he loaded a spoonful of yoghurt into his mouth. 

Leah looked at her husband with furrowed brows. 

“It’s huge!” Leah replied

Whilst her mother attempted to explain the plot of the musical as simply as she could, Mina opened her card from her aunt and pulled it out. It was a rather simple card with a giant Christmas tree on the front, yet when she opened it, a slip of paper fell out of it and dropped on her lap. As she studied it, her eyes narrowed in confusion, yet when she looked up, her mother seemed to have a glint in her eyes. 

“Mum, Pan Am is like a plane, right?” she asked as she studied the slip. 

Her mother laughed.

“Your aunt’s been asking for you to come and stay for the summer. So we both got together and found a good date for you to go,” she said rather excitedly. 

Mina’s breath caught her throat as she put her hand to her mouth and screamed. She had never been to New York before, let alone on a plane! Her MugStud class was bound to be jealous. 

“You leave three days after you come back from school and you stay for just over a month. We decided to use a plane instead of a portkey as I know how much you love your muggle things,” her mother continued as Mina felt tears of joy spring from her eyes. 

“I’ll write back to her after breakfast! I can’t believe it!” Mina squealed

* * *

As the afternoon hit and the brisket was slow cooking in the oven, all of the adults within the house packed their hip flasks into their coat pockets, leaving Mina the only one without alcohol. She sulked slightly as she clipped the lead on the collar family Labrador, Colin. After trying firewhiskey, she did want to feel that burn again.

The crisp air hit her face as she clambered down the stairs and out of the house by the front of the closed bakery. Colin was going mad as he pulled Mina in the direction of the beach. 

“Slow down, Minnie! We need our drink first!” her mother called from several yards behind her. Mina huffed as she waited for them to finish. Colin yanking on the leash in the process in an attempt to pull her over so he could drag her to his favourite place.

“Calm down, Colin!” Mina hissed at the dog. 

Yet Colin seemed to just get more excited, especially when he noticed the hip flasks being put into the pockets of the family.

“Give him here!” Jonah yelled as he took the leash from Mina. Mina lagged behind the family so that she could walk beside her grandmother. She linked arms with her and they happily walked through the silent town to the pebbly beach. 

Mina jumped slightly when she felt her grandmother slip something into her coat pocket, she looked at her grandmother who smiled slyly as she put a finger to her lips. 

“I don’t want you to feel left out. Just don’t tell your mom or she’ll skin me,” she giggled

Mina put her gloved hand in her pocket and pulled out a plain metal flask that sloshed with the sound of alcohol. 

“Cherry brandy definitely helps take the edge off these freezing walks,” her grandmother giggled as Mina hurriedly opened the flask and took a large sip. The taste wasn’t as intense as firewhiskey, yet it was still good.

“Thanks, grandma. You’re the best!” Mina whispered as she pulled her grandmother in for a hug. 

“I know. Then again, I don’t have much competition,” she muttered grimly. 

Mina snorted as she thought back to the last time she met her father’s mother and grimaced. It was at her bat mitzvah and the whole time, she complained about everything. Instead of congratulating her on her reading of the Torah, she just told her it was ‘mediocre at best’. She never came for Christmas as ‘it’s for brainless gentiles’ and she was just a piece of work who seemed to take great pleasure in making those around her miserable. 

Once the family reached the beach, they let Colin off and threw his ball into the crashing waves, which he happily ran to collect. Mina spent her time running after Colin and sneaking drinks when the rest of her family weren’t looking. 

Her cheeks tinged red as the walk continued and the cold no longer bothered her. Colin’s antics were making her laugh as the walk went on and the flask nearly emptied. She knew she was going to have to take a lie down as soon as she was home. 

As the family walked back, Mina happily linked arms with her grandmother again. Her grandmother’s cheeks had taken a much darker colour than when they first stepped outside and she seemed a lot less steady on her feet than she was earlier. 

Once they reached the door and climbed up the stairs to the living area, Mina’s mouth watered at the smell of the brisket in the oven. As Mina’s mother went into the kitchen to work on the rest of dinner, Mina and the rest of the family took to the living room and relaxed by the radio as wizarding Christmas tunes poured out. Mina laid down on the settee beside her grandmother, who was working on knitting a scarf. Jonah was getting stuck into a book a friend had bought him and her father opened the Daily Prophet. 

Mina jumped as two owls flew through the open window and dropped a large wrapped gift and a letter beside her. She sat up and opened the present first. 

She squealed as she noticed Eric’s handwriting on the note attached and opened the present to see a record by Dave Brubeck. 

_ ‘Dearest Mina, _

_ I remember the day I first kissed you like it was yesterday and this album comes to mind. _

_ All my love and best wishes, _

_ Eric’ _

Mina sighed happily as she put the record and note to the side and opened the next letter which, judging from the handwriting, was from Jessica. She had already gotten a gift and a card from her so she didn’t know why she had mailed her now. 

‘ _ Mina, _

_ I hope you’re enjoying Christmas/ Hanukkah/ the holidays. I come to you in a time of great need.  _

_ I don’t remember what holiday work Slughorn set for us and I’m not going to start writing an essay when I don’t even know it’s right.  _

_ Please respond ASAP, _

_ Jessica’ _

Mina rolled her eyes. Slughorn had only set a reading homework and not an essay. So she got up and tossed the letter from Jessica into the fireplace as she continued to listen to the radio as she began to drift off on the sofa.

* * *

The family sat around the dinner table absolutely stuffed with all the delicious food Mina’s mother had made. The only one still eating was Colin, who had managed to annoy her mother enough to give him several helpings of brisket. 

“That was delicious, mum,” Mina complimented as she rubbed her full stomach.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, darling,” her mother replied as she took a sip of water. 

Her father had to ruin the moment by opening his mouth and burping loudly earning him a slap with a napkin from Mina’s mother.

“Simon! Don’t be disgusting!” her mother reprimanded as Mina and her brother laughed into their sleeves. Mina’s grandmother seemed to not have noticed her father’s rather rude antics and seemed to be dozing off in her chair. 

Mina’s mother got out her wand and waved the empty plates into the sink as they began to scrub themselves clean and all leftovers were covered in tin foil and put into the fridge. 

The family made their way into the living room as they continued to listen to the radio. The Minister for Magic was giving a speech on enjoying this time of year. Mina made her way over to the piano in the corner of the room and opened the piano book given to her by her brother. After a few tries and blunders, she had managed to learn ‘ _ Hey Jude’  _ by The Beatles. 

The sleepy atmosphere in the living room began to fade as Mina’s grandmother was the first to go to bed. As Mina continued to play, not taking her eyes off the piano, she did not notice her father rather drunkenly making his way up the stairs followed by her mother. 

The only family left in the living room were Mina and her brother who was swaying along as Mina played and sang under her breath. It wasn’t until Mina finally stopped and looked around to see just her brother beside her that she realised she had been playing for a while. 

The sky had gone very dark outside and the events of the day started to weigh on Mina. She hasn’t realised how tired she was as she had become so engrossed with her music book.

“You’re a good player, Min,” her brother said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey from her father’s drinks cabinet.

Mina turned and smiled at her brother.

“Thanks,” she replied as she rubbed her eyes.

“Have you thought about what you want to do after Hogwarts? I mean, you won’t get that talk until the second term of fifth year but it’s always good to be prepared,” he said softly. 

Mina shook her head. She’d only really thought briefly about maybe going into the Ministry to do something surrounding muggle relations, yet she wanted something more from it. She wanted to really get to know muggles and their daily lives. But she knew she’d be ridiculed for wanting to do something like that. 

“I remember sitting in McGonagall’s office and hoping for her to tell me that I had good enough grades for St Mungo’s. I mean, I caused a load of trouble in my day, but there was always something that made me think that I possibly took it too far and that they wouldn’t want me. But McGonagall was so understanding and she helped me with my transfiguration and potions grades so that when it came to N.E.W.Ts, I would have everything I needed,” 

Mina pulled her brother in for a hug as the fireplace began to dim. The thought of the next academic year terrified her, but she allowed herself to just embrace the moment she was in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> To anyone in Manchester uni, you guys have my full support. Although I don’t go to Manchester, you guys are creating the discourse that we need in order for more people to listen and realise how badly we’ve been screwed over this year by all the universities around the country. 
> 
> To anyone else in university in the UK, please get in touch with the union, sign petitions, make your voice heard. My university Union currently has a petition going around but a lot of us feel that our voices aren’t going to be heard. 
> 
> I understand a lot of freshers had their experience taken away from them due to offers and the tough competition that would be there should you take a year out. Yet no one deserves to have to pay full price for something they aren’t getting. 
> 
> Stay safe, guys!


	9. Chapter Nine- Valentine’s Bothers

**14th February 1975**

Valentine’s Day was always a special occasion in the castle. The great hall was always decorated in a sickly shade of pink with streamers, balloons, and heart shaped confetti somehow making its way into the meals that followed a similar sickly pink colour scheme as the decor. 

Yet sitting at the Ravenclaw table was a rather sulky looking Mina, who played with the rose coloured porridge in front of her. Jessica spent her breakfast soothing Mina between bites of bacon and shocking pink scrambled eggs.

“Min, you know he’s busy with O.W.L work at the moment, maybe it just slipped his mind last night?” she hushed before staring daggers at the Hufflepuff table. 

The night before, Eric had asked her to meet him outside the room of requirement at seven pm. Despite the workload she had, she dropped everything just to meet up with him and waited by the wall just for him to not come along, even when she had stayed for two hours in hope that he would be any second. 

But he never came. 

Mina glanced over at the Hufflepuff table where she faced Eric’s back before pushing away her porridge in disgust. 

“Even if he did have work, it’s not difficult to just come over and change plans! I wouldn’t have minded as much,” Mina groaned as she grabbed her bag and flung the straps over her shoulder. 

“Where are you off to? You haven’t even finished your breakfast,” Jessica chided.

Mina rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to Herbology early. If I stay in this room any longer, I’m going to vomit. Or commit mass homicide. I haven’t decided,” she muttered darkly as she stormed out of the hall with a face of thunder. 

Jessica sighed as she watched her friend stride out of the room. To say she was worried about Mina was a slight understatement. The way she burst into the dorm with tears cascading down her face made Jessica’s blood boil and the fact Eric hadn’t even apologised just added more heat to her rage. 

Before she knew what she was doing, Jessica crawled under the Ravenclaw table with unopened love letters to Mina and thundered to the Hufflepuff table. She brought her foot back and kicked the bench Eric was sitting on. 

Eric jumped and turned around. 

“Jess? What was that for?” he asked irritably. His face began to drop once he saw the murderous look Jessica was giving him.

“‘Jess what was that for?’ cry me a river, fuckface! You made Mina wait two hours on her own and didn’t even bother to call it off!” Jessica snapped. 

Eric glanced at the red and pink letters with Mina’s name etched in different handwriting and groaned in realisation as to why Mina’s friend looked ready to murder him.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, I had to-“

“Save it. I’m not a shitting owl! Grow the fuck up and go say sorry to her! I don’t care if you had your balls taped to the toilet seat and couldn’t get up! The fact you didn’t approach her this morning was such a wussy move,” Jessica spat before turning around and grabbing her things.

Eric turned back to look at his housemates who were all clenching their teeth to keep their mouths shut. They didn’t want to point out the fact that Eric was going to be skinned alive by Mina later that day when he did finally manage to explain himself. 

* * *

At break time, Jessica had managed to sneak a small grin out of Mina by opening the love letters sent to her in the courtyard and reading them aloud in funny voices.

“Ohh this one’s good! 

_ Dear Mina, _

_ Your skin was once like the pink porridge before me, _

_ Now it is softer than a pigeon's egg.  _

_ Dump that boy you call a boyfriend, _

_ Date me instead.” _

Mina rolled her eyes.

“That one didn’t even rhyme! And what does ‘softer than a pigeon’s egg’ even mean?” Mina exclaimed 

Jessica read through the poem again and pursed her lips, making a kissing sound as she analyzed the text before her in rather scrawled handwriting.

“I think they were supposed to write ‘smoother’? I guess this person doesn’t know their textures,” Jessica hummed. 

From the corner of her eye, Mina caught the flapping of a cloak in the breeze followed by the waving of a yellow and black scarf. Her fears were made apparent when she noticed it was Eric coming toward her. Mina’s face dropped even more when the look on his face wasn’t one of sorrow, but of sheepishness. 

The girl beside her tensed as she hid the love notes in the pocket of her cloak and gave Eric an icy stare. 

“Er Mina, can I talk to you?” Eric asked nervously. After seeing Mina’s punch on Black, he worried he may be in a similar position. 

Mina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Aren’t you already?” she replied snarkily. 

The Hufflepuff fiddled with his hands and bit his lip. As angry as she was with him, she still couldn’t get over how beautiful he looked with the spring sunshine reflecting off his hair.

“In private?” he asked timidly. 

It was Jessica who now rolled her eyes. If he was going to break up with Mina, she had the tissues, comfort food, and whiskey at the ready in her dorm. So she stood up and walked away, making sure to stare daggers into Eric’s soul on her way as a warning. 

Eric sat beside Mina and Jessica watched from a distance, ready to run over should Eric break her best friend’s heart. 

“Mina, I’m really sorry for not coming to you last night. I forgot I had an assignment due today and I wanted to work on it,” Eric said apologetically as he reached for Mina’s hand. 

Mina breathed in sharply and closed her eyes to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes. 

“You could have told me. I felt like a fucking idiot waiting by the wall for no one to show up. Do you know how humiliating that is? Do you know how stupid I felt?” Mina snapped back.

Eric recoiled at her biting tone.

“I haven’t really been working hard on my O.W.Ls and now I realise I need to get my shit together. Last night wasn’t fair on you and I’m so so sorry,” 

Mina chewed her lip. She did have feelings for Eric and she had some idea as to how much work goes into sitting the dreaded exam, but she didn’t want the time they spent together to be strained by Eric’s lax study plan. She also didn’t want him to use it as an excuse for not wanting to be with her. If he felt no spark, if he found her annoying, she would rather him tell her. 

The last thought terrified her to the point her voice had lost all its anger and had been replaced by one of a scared teenager. 

“Do you still want to be with me?” Mina asked quietly. 

Eric took her face into his hands and stared into her eyes. 

“Mina, I would do anything for you to forgive me and for us to move on from last night. I mean it from the bottom of my heart,”

Mina’s lip quivered as she allowed several tears to fall. It was relief that washed over her. It would have spread across the school like butter on hot toast if she had been dumped on Valentine’s Day. 

Eric leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips that became more feverous the longer their lips were together. Both of them had drowned out the sounds of disgust made by first and second years that passed as they pulled away and smiled at each other.

“Let me make it up to you tonight. Meet me in the room of requirement during dinner and wear something pretty. I swear I will do anything for you to forgive me for last night,” 

Mina chuckled as she pressed her lips against his. 

“Promise you won’t be late?” she teased.

“Promise,” Eric soothed. 

All the dread and anger had been washed away within a few seconds. Mina no longer wanted to kick Eric’s arse or graffiti in the girls toilets how much of a prick he was. She wanted to drag him to the room of requirement right then and skip lessons for the rest of the day just to be in Eric’s arms.

Yet the shrill ring of the bell pulled her away from those thoughts. The two giggled as they held hands and pulled each other close. The bliss she felt didn’t last long as Jessica ran over and gave Mina a playful shove.

“Mins, Professor Binns won’t appreciate you being late for the lesson. Even if it was so you could go off to shag Cho,” 

Mina shoved Jessica and waved to Eric as the two girls headed to History of Magic together. Eric stared at the two girls as they walked away and sighed. He really wanted to make it up to Mina for being such an idiot but just taking her to the room of requirement tonight wasn’t going to be enough. 

He needed the help of the kitchen staff. 

* * *

Over the past month, James and Sirius had come to forgive Mina for her rash actions in November. It started when Mina brought her own football from home as a symbol of peace and somehow, the event was forgotten without even a long winded conversation.

It was Mina’s turn in goal during their lunchtime play and she found herself scuttling from side to side in the makeshift goal post whenever Sirius had possession of the ball. His quick feet and reactions kept Mina on her toes and her dashes to save the ball were weak in comparison to Sirius’ powerful blows to the ball. 

The amount of dives she made to save the ball caked her white school blouse in mud and grass stains, yet that just added to the fun of it. 

James was positioned in the defender position by Mina and when the two weren’t fretting about Sirius with the ball, they were chatting about their Valentine’s Day plans. 

“Mina, you’re in double Ancient Runes with Evans, right?” James inquired

Whilst watching Xavier and Gerald fighting for possession of the ball, Mina thought then nodded. 

“Yeah, why?” Mina asked

Potter chuckled and did a small celebration dance much to Mina’s amusement. Her laugh tinkled in the air as Xavier booted the ball over Martin’s head. 

“I’m sending her something and I need to know what room you’re in and what seat she sits in. That is if you remember,” 

Mina cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.

“You really are a lovesick puppy, Potter. What makes you think she’ll even like it?” Mina teased to the annoyance of James.

“Are you going to help me or not?”

Mina rolled her eyes. 

“Second desk from the back closest to the window. You better not send her something that’ll embarrass her,” Mina warned lightly. Yet her tone contradicted her feelings, she could do with some entertainment in one of the dullest classes she’s had the displeasure of sitting in. Even if it was at the slight humiliation of Lily. It was all in good fun, right?

Right? 

“Fuck, I’m a bad person,” Mina muttered to herself when she realised that when it came to James Potter, no matter how harmless the prank, the words ‘ _ funny’  _ or ‘ _ sweet’  _ were not in Lily’s vocabulary. 

For the rest of lunch, Mina couldn’t help but feel that she had to warn Lily to the point she became so distracted, she didn’t notice Sirius had possession of the ball, nor when he booted it and the ball flew inches past Mina’s head. 

When the bell rang for lessons, Mina put her cloak on over her filthy clothes and swung her bag onto her shoulder. 

“Enjoy your lesson!” James yelled cheekily which led to Mina sticking her index and middle fingers up in a vulgar fashion, much to James and Sirius’ amusement. 

As she walked away, Mina felt guilt bubble up inside her guts.

“I have to tell Lily,” she muttered to herself.

* * *

“You did what!?” Lily shrieked as the two stood outside the classroom. 

Mina bowed her head in sorrow and fidgeted nervously with her thumbs. She knew Lily was going to be a  _ bit  _ irritated, but she was not prepared for the several blows to her arm Lily gave her in return for her honesty. Even Severus looked slightly taken aback by Lily’s assault. 

“It was an accident!” well… it was more of a short lived excitement that festered the more Mina thought about it. 

Lily narrowed her eyes and folded her arms as if to call Mina’s bluff. 

“You’re sitting in my seat then,” Lily said finally. 

“What?” Mina and Severus exclaimed in tandem before looking at each other with wide eyes. 

“I’m not sitting next to  _ her _ !” Severus pleaded as he narrowed his eyes. Mina scoffed. 

“Oh dry your eyes, I’m not a bad potions partner! So this will be no different,” Mina replied sarcastically. 

It was Severus who scoffed at Mina’s reply as he looked away. Mina felt her eyes narrow and her lip curl at Severus’ rather rude response. 

“What was that in aid of,  _ Snape _ ?” Mina snarled

“Your complete idiocy,  _ Horowitz,”  _

Severus looked away in annoyance. This was one of the only lessons he could sit next to Lily and talk to her without the threat of her fellow Gryffindors doing anything to him. Now, the idiot incarnate that stood before him had ruined it by blabbing to Potter during their stupid muggle game. 

Before Mina could retort, Lily slapped both Mina and Severus on the shoulders. 

“You two know you bicker like old women, right? Sev, it’s just for one lesson. Mina’s not that bad plus she gets good marks in this lesson,” Lily pleaded. 

Severus’ eyes softened at Lily’s plea before sighing. He would be lying if he told Lily he was going to be nice to Mina but it was worth it if it would make Lily happy. 

“Fine,” he muttered. 

With that, the teens strolled into the classroom for their final lesson of the week. Mina made sure to make a big gesture as she got into her seat just to make Severus uncomfortable. He exhaled sharply at the Ravenclaw’s attempt to irritate him further. 

Although Mina wasn’t really that close to Severus, she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy winding him up. Especially after he had been quite rude about her sitting next to him. With all that pleading, one would think that he liked Lily as more than a friend. Maybe he fancied her. 

Mina’s eyes widened at the realisation. 

Her thoughts were confirmed when she noticed him glance longingly at the back of Lily’s head rather than focusing on getting his things out for the lesson. Mina smirked to herself when she saw how hopeless the whole situation was. From their interactions, Mina knew Lily only saw Severus as a friend and nothing more. 

‘ _ Poor bastard,’  _ Mina thought to herself as Professor Babbling strode to the front of the classroom and began the lesson.

The Professor’s eyes landed on Mina and Lily’s seat switch and narrowed her eyes.

“Horowitz, Evans. Why aren’t you in the correct seats?” she asked sternly. 

Lily wordlessly opened her mouth but Mina beat her to it. She was already on an annoying Snape rampage and this would just add more fuel to the fire. 

“I apologise, Professor for changing seats with Evans without consulting you, but… well… Snape ate Evans’ Herbology homework and I would feel so guilty if Snape were to be brutally attacked this lesson,” Mina replied much to the amusement of the class who mostly scoffed at her outlandish tale.

For the first time in… well ever, Professor Babbling’s face turned from the unamused stern glare to one of amusement and there was even a hint of a snort if one were listening closely. 

Mina was prepared to be told not to be so ridiculous but was pleasantly surprised when the Professor responded with:

“Very amusing, Horowitz. Five points to Ravenclaw for creativity,” 

As soon as Professor Babbling’s back was turned, Mina felt two pairs of eyes stare daggers into her with Snape clutching his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white. Rather than taking the hint to stop, Mina really couldn’t help herself.

“Calm down, I could have told her Lily caught you sniffing her underwear,” Mina goaded.

Mina noticed Snape grit his teeth and not take his eyes off the front of the class. Even more amusing, his pale cheeks were now flushed with tomato red. 

“ _ Shut. Up!”  _ Severus hissed. 

With that, Mina closed her mouth feeling rather accomplished. Was it mean? Probably. But was he a rude prick who deserved it? Definitely. 

As the lesson dragged on, Mina thought she was safe from whatever ‘gift’ James planned to give Lily. For the majority of it, Mina was glancing wildly around at any sound made within the classroom. A cough, a sneeze, a creak of a chair or desk were all suspect. 

It was only when the classroom door slammed open that Mina knew it could only be Potter’s ‘gift’. After all, he did enjoy making an entry. 

Yet James nor Sirius were anywhere in sight. Instead, it was when Professor Babbling had left the room to get something from the stockroom that a large woven basket hovered above the heads of the students in the classroom. There were points and shouts for Mina to watch herself.

Before she could move, the basket got closer to her head and tipped over. 

Mina’s vision was flooded with pink and red confetti shaped like hearts falling on her head like fresh snow. Before something light thunked her on the back of her head and fell onto the floor behind her. 

The classroom was flooded with hoots of laughter and jeering as Mina shook herself in an attempt to loosen the confetti from her clothes and hair but to no avail. Lily was among the laughing classmates much to Mina’s relief, yet Severus looked at the confetti in disgust. Mina picked up the object that hit her on the back of the head.

A beautiful black wrapped box of chocolates with a dark red bow rested on the floor behind her. Mina turned it and noticed a small note stuck to the bow. 

_ ‘Knew you’d get cold feet, Horowitz. Give this to Lily and enjoy the confetti. _

_ James’  _

Mina’s grin grew as she handed the box to Lily. 

“I believe this is addressed to you,” Mina said smugly as she handed Lily the box. Lily gritted her teeth and took it off Mina, yet to Mina’s surprise, she didn’t shove it back to her nor offer it to Freya, she instead placed it carefully into her bag. 

As Mina watched this, she noticed Severus no longer looked just a little bit annoyed, he was apoplectic. Mina felt herself shrink into her chair when Severus’ gaze fell on her. She never realised how uncomfortable his deep black eyes could be until this moment. Mina knew he saw Lily put the box in her bag, and she had theorised Snape’s attraction to Lily so his reaction definitely made sense. 

The longer Mina stared back into Snape’s eyes, the more uncomfortable she became, so she did the first thing she thought of and looked back at her work. It was much easier than doing or saying something to him. 

* * *

  
Later that night, Mina felt herself growing increasingly more excited as she walked down the corridor to the room of requirement. Once she had finally gotten rid of the confetti and showered, Mina was dressed in a flowy pastel blue calf length dress with black pumps matched with minimal makeup for a more natural look. 

The happiness in Mina’s heart leapt when she saw Eric standing by the room of requirement. When he noticed her coming, his eyes lit up as he waited for her to get closer. 

“God, you look stunning!” he gasped.

Mina giggled and twirled girlishly before taking Eric’s hand and letting him take the lead. 

The first thing Mina noticed when she stepped in was how elegantly designed the room was. The walls were painted with depictions of Ancient Greek mythology in such a way it would put Michaelangelo to shame. 

In the center of the room, there was a beautifully set table with a fruit bowl as a centerpiece, adding to the artistic design of the room. Mina assumed the house elves in the kitchens had something to do with the vast quantity of food set at the table. 

“So, have I redeemed myself?” Eric asked

Mina replied by pulling him into a deep embrace before kissing him passionately. 

“You’ve made a dent,” she replied coyly. 

With that, the door to the secret room closed behind the couple, leaving them to enjoy Valentine’s Day alone and reunited once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I admit Mina was a handful this chapter, but I want to write her in a way that doesn’t make her a completely sympathetic character as I get irritated when characters are overly nice/ don’t act like teenagers can be complete arseholes for no reason other than to wind others up. 
> 
> I’m also quite sad to announce that this chapter marks the beginning of the end of Mina and Eric’s relationship. The next chapter will be jumping into the beginning of fifth year and briefly skim over Mina’s mediocre trip to New York which will probably put a damper on your mood. 
> 
> I finally finished a majority of my essays for uni, so I rewarded myself with writing a beast of a chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter Ten- Badges and Nicotine

**1st September 1975**

The train gave one last whistle before it began slowly crawling out of the station with the faces of proud parents and jealous siblings moving along much too slowly for Mina’s liking. The sooner the train left the station, the sooner she could relax and catch up with her friends without the watchful eyes of grieving parents waving to their offspring. 

As Mina made her way through the train and past the carriages, she couldn’t help but feel the same gnawing dread that she had been experiencing all summer. The true end of childhood with the big bad world waiting to snatch her in its clawed grasp. O.W.Ls and not the cute ones like Barry. 

Mina finally came to a compartment with Jessica, Xavier, and Freya sitting happily and chatting animatedly to one another. Mina hurried into the compartment and locked it behind her before drawing the blinds to stop prying eyes from peeking in at what Mina was about to do. 

“Mina, what the hell’s wrong with you?” Xavier exclaimed. Mina ignored him and she gestured for Jessica to shuffle away from the window. 

Knowing what her friend was going to do, Jessica rolled her eyes and moved along as Mina stood on the seat and opened the window.

“Seriously, what’s- oh,” Freya caught the red and white packet sticking out of Mina’s pocket and rolled her eyes as Mina pulled out a cigarette, placed it in her mouth, and lit it.

“Ladies and gents, the new addition to the Ravenclaw prefects,” Jessica teased. 

Mina exhaled the smoke out the window and chuckled. She had been waiting all morning to feel the nicotine rush and now she had it and oh how sweet it was. The fact she had been made a prefect meant her new habit would probably be going unchecked. A definite abuse of power but a much needed one. 

“Piss off, I feel like Bridget Bardot,” Mina sighed as she flicked the ash of her cigarette out the window. 

“But you still look a knob,” Xavier, her new fellow prefect piped up. 

“Rather look one than be one,” Mina shot back. 

The compartments erupted in giggles as the teenagers realised how ridiculous they were all being. Jess then turned her attention to Mina’s bag and a wide grin spread across her face. 

“You have the stuff?” she asked in anticipation. 

Mina nudged her bag with her foot toward Jessica’s greedy hands.

“They’re pastries, Jess. Not drugs,” Mina retorted as she exhaled the last of her cigarette and closed the window as she threw the stub out onto the tracks. 

“They might as well be drugs,” Jessica chuckled as she began digging through Mina’s bag for the plain white cardboard boxes. Once she found them, she gave a small cheer and piled them up beside her. As she opened them, she passed them around, displaying all the different sweet treats her mother had packed for her. 

As the train journey went on, the topic of summer holidays was brought up and Mina sighed. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but her trip to New York was not what she was hoping or expecting it to be. 

For most of it, Mina’s aunt had left her alone for hours on end to go to rehearsals and attend cast only parties. As amazing as her apartment was and how vast and exciting the city felt initially, Mina couldn’t help but feel a great amount of disappointment when it came to the trip. In her attempts to entertain herself and stop the overwhelming boredom and loneliness she felt, she had picked up the smoking habit just to give herself something to look forward to.

What perhaps exacerbated her melancholy was the fact that she would often get a lot of male attention whenever she ventured out yet the one boy who she wanted to pay attention to her never wrote to her at all during the summer months. She felt so stupid the entire time for just waiting around for Eric to write to her at least once and tell her he missed her or he wanted to see her or to just see how she was. 

For that, she felt spite crawling up her throat. She had half a mind to find his carriage and chew him out for making her feel so stupid. But there was a dread of facing him. She knew it was over with him, it was all just a matter of time before they had the long talk of why they weren’t meant to be. A talk Mina really didn’t want to have but knew had to happen so that she could move on with her life. 

Mina sat and listened to Jessica talk about going to Cornwall with her family and staying in a cute cottage by the seaside as she absentmindedly ate the baklava her mother had packed for her. She knew the topic of New York was going to come up, so she mentally prepped herself to lie so that she didn’t sound ungrateful. 

“So Mina, how was New York?” Freya asked politely.

Mina forced a smile and pushed a section of hair behind her ear. 

_ Mina woke up to the sound of heavy traffic outside the window. Car horns beeping and the sound of people shouting was not something she was used to as an alarm.  _

_ The midday sun hung lazily in the sky behind a curtain of smog as Mina stretched her limbs before preparing herself for another day of doing nothing. So far, she had received letters from Jessica, her parents, and her brother. Nothing from Eric despite the fact she had been sending letters to him throughout the summer.  _

_ She tried to tell herself it was because he was busy preparing for the next year at school but there was an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her otherwise.  _

_ ‘He doesn’t love you anymore,’ her mind sneered harshly ‘pull yourself together and confront him,’  _

_ She walked through the large apartment to the kitchen/ living area. The open plan room didn’t feel as homely as the pictures of her aunt’s past apartment despite the more money she had put into it, the lack of decoration and the sheer height of the apartment made Mina feel so detached from everything.  _

_ As she walked to the table, she noticed a small note from her aunt with her name written in large curled writing.  _

_ She opened it and saw two twenty dollar bills flutter down to the floor making Mina sigh. This could only mean one thing.  _

_ ‘Dear Minnie,  _

_ I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to spend as much time with you as I was hoping to. I have a rehearsal until late tonight as well as a small party at Belinda’s place so I won’t be back until late tomorrow. Buy yourself some food or to go somewhere nice.  _

_ Again, I’m sorry. _

_ Esther  _

_ xxx’ _

_ Mina threw the note to the floor as she gripped the counter harshly. The one reason she was looking forward to going to New York was because she wanted to spend time with her aunt who she hadn’t seen for ages. Now she was growing to hate the city and resent her aunt for bringing her there.  _

_ Mina noticed Barry relaxing on the balcony and ran to him, hoping there was perhaps a letter from Eric. As she opened the door and looked down, she picked up the small pile of letters on the floor. She flicked through them only to find nothing from Eric.  _

_ She cursed as she threw herself to the floor and stroked Barry. All the disappointment she felt at everyone was just sitting on her shoulders and there was nothing she could do about it. The rinse and repeat of her days became her personal limbo and she felt so disconnected from the world.  _

_ She sighed as she pulled out a packet of cigarettes she had bought from the corner store with a forged ID and lit one. Cigarettes and small quantities of liquor from her aunt’s alcohol cupboard were the only things she used to at least look forward to waking up. After seeing several landmarks, the city just looked the same. The people were all the same. It all made her feel so sick of being disappointed time and time again.  _

“It was amazing! It beats every holiday I’ve had so far!” Mina lied through her teeth. 

“I’ve always wanted to visit! I’ve seen it in so many movies and it all just looks so sophisticated and cool,” Freya gushed. 

Mina internally snorted at Freya’s words. Sophisticated was one of the last words Mina would use to describe the city. If anything, it was packed with smog, rats and rubbish. Too many people thinking it was the best city in the world and glorifying it to high heaven just added to Mina’s disappointment. 

Xavier suddenly looked at his watch and stood up. 

“Mina, we’ve got a prefect meeting in the compartment at the front. It was nice catching up with you guys!” he said as he grabbed his bag. 

Mina shot up and began walking out of the compartment when Jessica grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug.

“Do I need to kick Eric’s arse before or after dinner?” she hissed. Her warm breath tickled the shell of Mina’s ear as she looked down at her feet. 

Jessica took in Mina’s reaction as her stare on her became harder. 

“You tell me more at dinner, ok?” 

Mina nodded before leaving her two friends behind and following Xavier to the prefect meeting. She wanted to forget about her shitty summer and take this time to find out who else she would be patrolling corridors with. 

Mina wanted to slam her head into the window when she saw Avery and a girl called Hermia Crowe sitting next to each other. If she was put on patrol with Avery, Mina knew only one of them would make it out of that patrol alive. From what she remembered, Avery was a slimy prat with an equally shitty personality. How he got his place as a prefect was beyond Mina’s comprehension. Maybe Slughorn had been experimenting with LSD when he made his decision. 

Lily was sitting beside Remus Lupin and they both smiled and waved as Mina and Xavier made their way to the empty seats beside them. The compartment was then opened by the Hufflepuff Head Boy and each house prefect was given a new compartment to sit in. This time, it was so that the Head Boy and Head Girl could talk to their new prefects after talking to the older ones and inform them of anything.

Mina and Xavier stood up and stumbled their way to the Ravenclaw prefect compartment as the train crossed the border dividing the north and south of England. 

Mary Clearwater and Matthew Wilson who were prefects last year now wore the badges of the Head Girl and Head Boy. They gave Mina and Xavier small smiles before gesturing to them to sit down. Mary handed them two sheets of paper as Matthew began.

“Welcome, Mina and Xavier. We’re delighted that you could join us. So in this meeting, we’ll be going over what’s expected of you, days you will be on patrol, and the use of the prefect bathroom. Before we begin, any questions?” 

Mina and Xavier shook their heads.

“Excellent, Mary will be going over our expectations for the year and what you will be looking out for on patrol. I will discuss the prefect bathroom and then you lot will be dismissed. Sounds good?”

Mina wanted to slam her head harder as Mary Clearwater’s monotone drawl reached her ears. The sweet relief of unconsciousness and a pounding headache would beat actually paying attention to Mary.   


* * *

Mina and Xavier were tasked with welcoming and guiding the first years around the castle, so were allowed to go back to their friends whilst the sixth years performed the obligatory train patrols to make sure no trouble was being caused or to comfort sobbing first years. 

As Mina followed Xavier, she caught herself looking into the compartments as she passed them. As soon as she saw a flash of long dark hair with a touch of a yellow and black tie, Mina averted her eyes to her feet as she continued to walk. 

She kept her mind on getting to the compartment and relaxing. She didn’t want Eric to take up any more of her mind than he did. 

“My robes are in my bag, so I’ll change in the loos,” Xavier said as he kept walking.

Mina nodded and walked in to see Jess and Freya already changed into their robes. 

“How was the meeting?” Freya asked.

Mina began to strip as she passed the separate pieces of paper to the Hufflepuff girl. 

“Boring. Mary Clearwater’s the Head Girl for Ravenclaw and her voice is so bloody annoying. I wanted to rupture my eardrums just so I wouldn’t have to listen to her,” Mina groaned.

It was Jess’s turn to suppress a groan. She rolled her eyes before looking back at Mina.

“You mean the same Mary Clearwater that gave me detention for ‘backchat’? God this year’s going to drag!” she complained, much to Mina’s amusement.

“Well, telling her to ‘get a life’ because she yelled at you for running in the corridor would constitute as backchat in my opinion,” Mina hummed.

Jess’s jaw dropped as she stood up and walked over to Mina before grabbing her face. The look of faux horror on her face just added to Mina’s amusement, especially as Mina was still only in her underwear. 

“Mina? Are you still in there? Please tell me they haven’t got you too!” 

Mina gently pushed Jessica away before she put on her blouse. 

“I’m just saying you gave her backchat. I never said she didn’t deserve it,” Mina hummed. 

“Oh thank God!”

Freya was too busy reading Mina’s patrol timetable to really pay attention to Mina and Jessica’s bitching about Mary. 

“So on patrol, you’re just given an area to stay in until eleven?” Freya asked.

Mina nodded.

“Pretty much. Anyone outside after nine is reported and put in detention. If they’re Ravenclaw, I also have the authority to dock points, but I really don’t want to use it,” Mina replied as she finished getting dressed and put her badge on her collar before sitting down by the window. 

The weather had become extremely cloudy and spots of rain started to drip sporadically onto the window as the train began making its way through the Highlands. It wasn’t long now until they would be arriving in Hogsmeade and inside Hogwarts. Despite the hoods on the carriages to the Castle, Mina knew she was probably going to get drenched. 

When Xavier returned, Mina went through her timetable again. Every Monday, Friday, and Sunday, she would have to walk around whatever place assigned to her and pace aimlessly around until eleven. Yet every Thursday night from seven until nine, she had the prefects bathroom to herself. She had heard rumours that the room was bigger than the great hall and that house elves come in to massage whoever calls them, yet that all sounded too good to be true. 

The train began to slow down as the rain began to pummel the windows heavily. Mina really did not want to leave the carriage yet found herself swinging her bag onto her shoulder as the last few students trickled out of the train. 

Once at the door, Mina took her bag and put it on her head as she followed Xavier to the nearest carriage. Her footfalls sloshed in the gravelly puddles as her feet hit the uneven ground. The wind mixed with the rain only added to how cold Mina felt. Her hair stuck to her cheek and she knew she looked like a drowned rat.

Mina’s teeth chattered as she entered the carriage and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself up.

“Shitty weather,” Jess commented in disgust as the carriage began to move forward.

Mina couldn’t help but agree.

* * *

  
Throughout the sorting ceremony and feast, Mina noticed Eric avoiding his gaze from the Ravenclaw table. Every time Mina thought she could see him look, he would just quickly avoid her gaze and look down. 

Mina tried to enjoy her meal as much as possible but everything just tasted like sandpaper. Her nerves about Eric had now affected one of the best parts about going back to Hogwarts. She pushed her plate away and leaned her head onto Jessica’s shoulder.

“I really don’t want to start this year,” Mina groaned.

Jessica ‘awwed’ in return and put an arm around Mina.

“It’s all going to be alright. Well, as long as you aren’t spending your free time snogging Eric’s face off!” Tess piped, causing Jessica to harshly nudge the girl and shake her head. Thankfully, Mina wasn’t paying attention to Tess’ comment.

Jessica knew Mina wasn’t in a good place with Eric from her letters over the summer but didn’t want to pry with other people around. Mina hadn’t gone into detail but Jess’ intuition told her that Mina and Eric just had to make it official that they were over. 

“Hey, how about you show me around the prefect’s bathroom on Thursday? I’ll bring my music player,” Jess lowered her voice “and some booze and we can just relax as we wash each other’s backs?” 

Mina perked up slightly as she nodded.

“Yeah. That sounds good,” she replied before her attention was once again on the Hufflepuff table. 

At the end of the feast, Xavier and Mina walked to the end of the table closest to the front which was where all the first years were situated.

“Alright, first year Ravenclaws, gather round us!” Xavier announced. Like lambs, all the first years quickly gathered around.

One first year in particular caught Mina’s eye for how apparent he seemed to admire himself as he tousled his wavy blond hair and flashed Mina a toothy grin and wink.

Mina bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing at the first year’s poor attempt at flirting as it came off as more cringy than cute. 

“Right, so I’m Xavier and this is Mina. As prefects, it’s our job to show all of you to the Ravenclaw Tower and help you guys get settled into your dorms. If there’s any issues or questions, please don’t hesitate to ask,” 

Mina nodded and clapped her hands together. 

“So let’s get started! Xavier, if you want to lead, I’ll take the back of the group to make sure no one gets lost,” Mina said as enthusiastically as she could muster. 

She watched as Eric and his friends left the room without even a glance back in her direction and scoffed before plastering on a warm smile as Xavier began leading the group through the hall. 

At the back of the group was a rather small and timid looking girl who was nervously looking around the room as she walked. Mina pitied the girl before making sure no first years were behind her as she stood next to the girl. 

“Are you looking forward to tomorrow?” Mina asked politely. The girl jumped and shrugged. 

“I guess. I just don’t know anyone here,” she murmured.

“I was scared on my first day too, it’s normal. You find that sharing a room means it’s easier to make friends,” 

The girl looked at her feet and sighed. 

“I don’t have wizard parents and I’m scared I won’t be able to make friends because of it,” 

Mina’s blood ran cold. She would be a liar to say that it wouldn’t be an issue and that she could easily make friends with wizards who care about nonsensical issues like blood status. The bigger issue would be others finding out her parentage and the tormenting that would come from it. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. If anyone says anything to you about it, come to me or any of the other prefects and we’ll sort them out,” Mina replied soothingly.

Rather than having the desired effect, the girl stopped and looked at Mina with wide eyes.

“You mean, it is an issue?” she gasped. 

Mina shook her head and ushered the girl forward. 

“No no no, that’s not what I meant! What I mean is some might find it a bit… odd but honestly, it’s not something that comes up in polite conversation,” 

‘ _ I am so fucking this up,’  _ Mina thought to herself as the girl trudged up the stairs, seemingly in a more foul mood than before. 

Once they got to the Ravenclaw tower entrance, Xavier stopped.

“So guys, this is the entrance to the common room and dorms. For each house, the way to get in is different. For us, we have a riddle that we must solve in order to enter. If you don’t know the answer, you may have to wait for another student to come along,” he explained as he approached the door. 

“Although there are some questions that can have different answers as long as you argue your point,” Mina chimed in. 

Xavier laughed as he remembered Jessica being asked for the similarity between a badger and a snake and Jessica responded with ‘they’re things you can find dead on the side of the road’. 

The bronze knocker then began it’s riddle.

“What am I?” it asked. 

“An arsehole,” Mina muttered under her breath, causing a few first years to giggle. 

“A question,” Xavier replied.

The door then opened and Mina didn’t need to usher the group forward as they were all so excited to enter. The gasps she heard from the first years at the spacious room they stood in was one she remembered sharing with them in her first year. 

The group separated so Mina could take the girls to their dorms and Xavier could show the boys to theirs. Mina led the way into the first year dorm and opened the door. 

“Your belongings are all by your beds, so get settled in and get to know each other. If you girls need anything, I’ll be in the common room until ten,” 

With that, Mina closed the door behind her and put her hand in her pocket to feel the small cardboard box and the compact metal lighter.

“I fucking need this,” she muttered to herself as she trudged down the stairs and back into the common room where Jess was sat on the sofa.

Mina gestured to the balcony and Jessica nodded. They made their way to the covered balcony and closed the doors behind them. Mina took out a cigarette before offering one to Jess.

“Ohh the peer pressure to try drugs! From a prefect, no less. How do I cope?” she wailed dramatically causing Mina to laugh when she took one.

The girls sat in silence as they smoked allowing the nicotine rush to take over. 

“So, you and Eric. You want to talk about it?” she asked quietly as she tucked a strand of hair behind Mina’s ear.

Mina exhaled smoke as she sighed. Jessica was the only one she could really trust to talk about all of this with. 

“I don’t think there’s a ‘me and Eric’ anymore. He’s not said it and I’ve not said it but I’m pretty sure he no longer wants to date me,” Mina replied glumly.

Jessica rubbed Mina’s back soothingly and gave her a tight lipped smile. 

“So he never wrote to me over the summer, ok cool, maybe he was busy. But then he refuses to look me in the eye during the feast? Never gives me a note explaining anything? Yeah, I’m pretty sure as of today, I’m single. I just need to tell him that,” 

“Mins, I’m so sorry,” Jessica whispered 

Mina shrugged. 

“Like fine, I’m cool with being single, but at least have the balls to tell me why it’s not working rather than have me write to you over the summer and get shit all in return!” 

Fat tears rolled down Mina’s face as she took another puff of her cigarette with a shaky hand before flicking the stub over the balcony. 

“To think I was in love with him? That I would do anything for that boy… it just… I’m so disappointed in myself and him,” Mina continued. 

“It’s not your fault, Mins. He’s just a massive twat that doesn’t deserve you. Listen to me, you are one of the funniest and most beautiful people I know inside and out. If Eric can’t see that, who cares? There are so many more people who would kill to be in Eric’s position,” Jessica whispered as she pulled Mina into a hug. 

“So I should just break up with him tomorrow?” Mina asked hesitantly.

Jessica shook her head.

“No,” 

Mina looked at Jess with a confused expression on her face. With that rant, Mina expected her to just say yes and give her tips on how to break up with Eric without crying.

“Tomorrow, you kick his arse for making you feel shitty over the summer and then break up with him. You’re too good to have been treated like that,” 

Mina giggled as she pulled Jessica in closer.

The shadows of the night had taken up the night sky and the clouds and rain didn’t help with the visibility, but the two girls sat in awe as they looked down upon the Hogwarts floor grounds through the stone barrier of the balcony as they listened to the soothing fall of the rain. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m sorry this one was more filler than anything but I am setting up for the next one to be a more exciting chapter! I just needed to set some things up.


	11. Chapter 11- Courtyard Blues

**2nd September 1975**

As daylight broke in the Ravenclaw dorm, Mina groaned as she knew she would have to roll out of bed and somehow get through the day with an endless pit of anxiety in her stomach. The thought of going to lessons was not something she wanted to think about, yet the urge to just get on with the day as normal overtook as she rolled out of bed with a groan. 

Other than Jessica, Mina didn’t want anyone to notice that there was anything wrong with her so she began the day with a warm shower that soon turned into a very bloody hot one as she scrubbed her skin raw. She thanked her lucky stars that yesterday night wasn’t an ‘official’ patrol night as she needed those extra hours in bed after her cigarette and everyone still seemed to be up. 

After drying herself off, she put on her perfume and makeup before getting dressed into her uniform, Mina grabbed her bag and shoved several books into it before leaving the sleepy dorm. 

After a quick cigarette on the balcony, Mina sat silently in the common room as she watched several students begin their trek to breakfast. She wished she had the same amount of energy and enthusiasm as they did but she felt nothing but emotionally drained and just wanted to spend the day not interacting with anyone. 

Once Jess spotted Mina looking rather glum on the sofa, she rushed over and wrapped an arm around the girl. 

“Hey, Min. Let’s head down to breakfast, I’m fucking starving!” 

Yet Mina only responded with a small nod and a sigh as she linked arms with Jessica. She didn’t feel hungry but knew Jessica would probably force her to the hospital wing if she skipped breakfast so she reluctantly went with her to breakfast.

As the girls approached, the heavenly smell of breakfast wafted through the corridors yet the smell was making Mina more nauseous than anything.

Jessica and Mina found seats at the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Mina reached for two slices of toast before applying a thin layer of butter and raspberry jam then began the mechanical process of eating. She let herself slip into her own little world as she chewed on the thick slices of toast and occasionally sipped her pumpkin juice from the goblet in front of her. 

Mina felt envious of Jessica’s ability to be able to eat as the blonde girl beside her hummed as she took bites of forkfuls of scrambled eggs and bacon. The timetables were passed around not long after the girls sat down and Mina wanted to pull chunks of hair out when she saw what her morning looked like. 

“Double Transfiguration with Slytherin? Who thought that was a good idea?” Xavier groaned. 

After break wasn’t too bad with Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors followed by Charms and Muggle Studies after lunch. Yet the day was going to drag with the weight of breaking up with Eric weighing heavily on Mina’s shoulders.

“That’s the issue, they probably weren’t thinking,” Mina hummed drily. 

“I swear to Merlin, if McGonagall assigns seats and she pairs me with Mulciber, I will… well, I’ll do something really bad,” 

Xavier chuckled darkly.

“What’s the matter, Dell? I thought you and him were becoming great pals,” 

Jessica glared at Xavier and kicked him harshly under the table causing the boy to wince and grab his shin. 

“If you call having a one sided blood status kink getting on well, we’re getting on famously,” she grunted. 

Mina’s face crumpled at the thought as she finally finished her breakfast and pushed it away. Once everyone had finished, the group began their walk to the Transfiguration room with heavy hearts.

Once outside the room, Mina leaned against the cool stone wall in silence as more students began queuing up behind her. The Slytherins were rowdier than usual, shoving their way along the corridors, paying little heed to passers by. Mina rolled her eyes when she noticed the swaggering figure of Veronica and her group of friends as they squawked obnoxiously like overexcited parakeets at the other end of the corridor. 

The fifth years were let in by the stern transfiguration professor and were (thankfully) not assigned seats, so Jessica and Mina chose the back corner of the classroom where they would remain relatively out of sight. 

Unfortunately for the girls, Mulciber had grabbed Severus by the shoulder when he noticed where Jessica was sitting and pulled him over to the empty desk in front of them. 

“Alright, mudblood?” he leered as he sent Jessica a wink. 

Disgusted, Mina went to stand up but Jessica harshly grabbed her arm and forced her to remain in her seat.

“He’s not worth losing your badge over,” she whispered.

Mina grit her teeth as she clenched her fist under the table in the hopes that it would stop the need to break Mulciber’s skull in two. Maybe later, she might ‘aim her wand in the wrong direction’ and accidentally hit him with whatever charm she thought would affect him worse. 

As the lesson began, Mulciber made it his mission to turn around and take Jessica’s attention from Professor McGonagall’s demonstration at the front of the classroom. Each time, Jessica would kick his chair and try to shut him up by sending him hateful glances but to no avail. 

It was whilst McGonagall was too busy with her demonstration that Jessica leaned in close to Mina and began having a private conversation without the fear of McGonagall catching them.

“So, when do you think you’ll do it?” Jessica whispered.

‘It’ being dumping Eric for being a thoughtless bastard. 

“Tonight after dinner. That way, I don’t have to go through the day with people looking at me in pity,” Mina whispered back before taking down notes from the blackboard. 

“Good thinking. Do you want me to stay close by? Maybe around a corner?”

Mina nodded earnestly. 

“If you don’t mind? I’d rather not go back to the common room alone,” 

Jess looked at Mina’s notes before checking her own. 

“Oh shit, she’s rubbed off the hand movement for  _ evanesco _ ! Do you mind if I copy your diagram?” 

Mina pushed her parchment to Jess, who quickly copied down the note before passing it back to Mina. 

“Where do you think I should take him?” Mina asked. 

“Um, maybe the courtyard? I mean, I wouldn’t call it the most romantic of places but no one really goes in it after dinner,” Jessica replied.

Their conversation had not gone unnoticed by the boys in front of them. Whereas Severus was quite happy just zoning in and out of their conversation without the girls knowing, Mulciber preferred to let them know that perhaps their conversation wasn’t so private.

He turned around in his seat with eyes as wide as saucers and a look of faux compassion etched on his features. 

“Horowitz, you’re breaking up with Cho?” he asked with a small grin. 

Mina’s stare hardened.

“Fuck off,” she hissed through gritted teeth.

To her dismay, her reaction only egged on Mulciber’s antics as his smile widened and he leaned forward.

“You’re really breaking up with Cho? I’m surprised you’re the one doing it. After all, you were really punching above your weight with him,”

Jessica kicked Mulciber’s chair with as much force as she could muster, causing the boy to jolt back and lose his balance on his seat and thus fall onto the floor with a clatter.

“What is going on back there? Mr Mulciber, care to explain what was so important you felt the need to disrupt my lesson?” McGonagall asked harshly.

Before the disgraced boy could answer, Jessica tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked up into McGonagall’s stern gaze. 

“Sorry, Professor. Mulciber kept leaning back on his chair and he fell backwards,” Jessica explained innocently. 

McGonagall’s gaze fell back onto the boy who was now dusting himself off from the fall. From her point of view, she had no reason to suspect foul play from either Jessica or Mina due to the pages of notes in front of them. 

Her lips thinned as she began walking back to the front of the classroom.

“Not a good start to the year, Mr Mulciber. Five points from Slytherin for distracting other students from my lesson,” 

Mulciber glared at Jessica, who simply responded by silently giving him the V. Mina watched as Mulciber leaned in to whisper into Snape’s ear only to be shoved away by Snape’s elbow before receiving a rather nasty glare from the boy. 

* * *

After break began, Mina and Jessica found themselves walking to the courtyard to relax before their next lesson. What perhaps they didn’t plan for was a rather nervous looking Eric sat on their usual spot. 

“Fuck!” Mina hissed when she noticed that he had spotted her. There was now no way she could run away without looking like a scared child.

“Right. Shit. Ok. Fuck. Min, until he tells me to piss off, I’ll be right here,” Jessica whispered.

Mina felt her stomach drop as her feet refused to stop walking toward Eric despite her need to get away and hold off talking to him until after dinner.

“Hey, Mina. Do you mind if we talk?” Eric asked as he eyed Jessica warily.

Mina knew what this meant. He had beaten her to what she was going to do. After all, who asks to speak privately with the skittishness that could put a mouse to shame if it’s not to do something that would make her cry and have her friend attack him? 

The look Jessica gave Eric could curdle milk but with a heavy heart, she gave Mina a comforting squeeze before leaving her.

Silence followed Jessica’s absence as Eric stood up and looked at his feet with a bitten lip. Mina couldn’t help but feel resentment begin to bubble in her throat and replace the nervousness with complete and utter anger. Her fists balled at her side as she looked around and saw that the courtyard wasn’t as empty as she had hoped meaning there would be witnesses to the end of their relationship.

“Listen, Mina. I’ve been thinking that-“ 

Mina felt the snap.

“Oh cut the bollocks! I hear nothing,  _ nothing  _ from you all summer and you have the gall to begin…  _ this  _ in the middle of the courtyard when everyone is out and about. How fucking stupid are you?” 

That was harsh. That was too harsh, but Mina couldn’t see past the summer of doubt and sadness she had to endure. She no longer cared that Eric looked close to tears nor that people were looking from the corner of their eyes. His stupidity started this mess and Mina would be damned if she let him get off easy. 

“Mina, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn’t know how to tell you. My O.W.L results weren’t great and my parents wanted me to choose between you and quidditch and-“ 

“Oho, so your academic fuck up is somehow  _ my  _ fault? I’m sorry I’m not as good as quidditch and maybe you prefer shoving brooms up your arse but you could have said something! Or better yet, get your psychotic parents-“

“Don’t you fucking say a word about my parents! It’s my fuck up, leave them out of it!” 

Eric’s face had gone red and his eyes were now wild. If not for the context and onlookers, Mina would do anything to comfort him but in her mind, he deserved nothing. 

“Let’s go somewhere else,” he hissed but Mina shook her head and scoffed mirthlessly. 

“That wasn’t the first thing to enter your dense skull? You started with ‘ _ listen, Mina’.  _ That’s not how it fucking works, Eric!”

All the adrenaline had gone and the anger had begun to subside. Mina knew there was no use drawing out the inevitable, she would only feel more emotionally drained if she said anything else. 

Her stare remained hard on Eric. God, she still loved him. Despite the fact his eyes were shooting daggers into her, she just wanted time to stop and engulf her into the abyss if it meant staying with him for a moment longer. 

“Just do it, Eric. Just… just say it,” she whispered in defeat.

Eric gulped and stood slightly taller. His fingers ran themselves shakily through his hair as he looked at his feet then back into Mina’s eyes. Mina stared back with all the courage she had left in her. 

The courtyard around Mina fell silent as he opened his mouth and began to say those world shattering words. Only his lips moved as the words filled her ears with poison and heartache. The last look he gave Mina was one of pity as he walked his way through the gaggle of students that had gathered to see what the hell was going on. 

Mina felt her legs buckle and her vision become blurred by the tears that swam in her eyes. The greys and browns of the cobbled courtyard stone became one awfully combined colour. Her chest was too tight to let out a sob or a scream as she clutched it to stop the pain from leaking around her body. 

She felt an idiot for feeling such a loss when she had already planned for this to happen. She thought that she would feel relief that it was over that she no longer had to worry about talking to him but she just felt so emotionally drained.

Arms engulfed her into an embrace that helped her to her feet and onto the bench. Floral perfume wafted into her nose as her face fell into Jessica’s lap and she allowed herself to silently sob as Jessica ran her fingers through Mina’s hair comfortingly. Nothing was said, nor did it have to. Jessica had heard everything from her hidden spot in the corner and knew all Mina needed was support and comfort. 

After all, rumours spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. 

* * *

  
The walk to DADA was longer than Mina remembered it being. The staring and pointing, the fake sympathetic looks, it was all too much to handle. 

Jessica shot sharp looks at anyone who did anything of the sort in her vicinity as she guided her friend through the maze of corridors and crowds of students. Yet Jessica was very aware of the fact that the new DADA professor looked to be a rather timid man who she could perhaps manipulate into giving them the lesson off if Mina were to cry hard enough. 

Once inside the classroom, Mina was sandwiched between Jessica and Lily. As Mina rested her head on the desk, she let out another series of silent sobs. There was no way in hell she was going to get through this lesson without bursting out of the room to get some space and air. 

She knew Jessica was filling Lily in on the disastrous break time as she felt Lily gently rub her back. Mina didn’t care if it was Lily or Jessica who comforted her, all she knew was that she didn’t want to be alone and she needed all the comfort she could get. 

The only time Mina raised her head was to answer the register at the beginning of the lesson. Even then, her response was quiet as she restrained herself from choking on a sob. She vaguely registered the new teacher, Professor Armstrong giving her a look of pity and a nod before going back to calling out names. 

“Hey, if you feel up for it, Sev and I have permission to use the astronomy tower for extra practice with the O.W.Ls. The view is quite lovely and if you need space, you’re more than welcome to join us,” Lily whispered sweetly to Mina.

Mina sniffed loudly and nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” she mumbled back. 

Professor Armstrong clapped his hands together, bringing the attention of the class back to him. All eyes but Mina’s were on him, a fact he had duly noted during the register.

“Alright, everyone. I’m going to give you fifteen minutes to review everything you learnt last year and after that, we will be having a quick test, just so I can get a grasp of everything you already know. You may work in pairs or groups as you study,” 

With that the classroom erupted in chatter as the fluttering of pages filled the room. Professor Armstrong made his way through the classroom to Mina’s desk. He bent down as Lily tapped Mina on the shoulder. Mina noticed a flash of a grimace on Professor Armstrong’s face before he handed her a handkerchief.

“Hey, Mina, do you want to step outside with me quickly. Jessica, you too,”

The girls stood up and followed the middle aged professor out of the room as Mina kept most of her face covered by the soft handkerchief. Once outside the classroom, the door was closed behind them.

“What’s happened?” Professor Armstrong asked gently.

Mina shook her head and sniffed loudly in response. Her mouth felt too dry to allow her to speak, so she kept her head down as she blew her nose.

“Sorry sir, she broke up with her boyfriend at break after he was an absolute tw-“ 

“Ok, Jessica. I don’t need the details. Since you probably won’t be paying attention to the lesson, I recommend you have some time alone to just have some breathing space,”

“Sir, please let me stay with her! I wouldn’t want her to throw herself out the window!” Jessica pleaded causing Professor Armstrong to roll his eyes.

“Very well. I’ll set some work for you two to use for catchup and get your classmates to bring your belongings to you. I hope you feel better soon, Mina,”

With that, Professor Armstrong walked back into the classroom, leaving the two girls alone. As much as Mina wanted to celebrate getting out of lessons, she instead allowed herself to wallow in the empty feeling in her chest as she slid down the wall and sat down. 

“Hey, Min. Why don’t we head up to the common room, have a few cigs, listen to some music and just relax?”

Mina’s head felt heavier than lead as she nodded. Jessica helped the girl to her feet and slowly they made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. 

The silence wasn’t one Mina was used to as she made her way to the balcony and slumped against the railing with a heavy sigh.

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Mina finally uttered as she lit a cigarette and offered one to Jessica.

“It’ll take time to get used to, but just so you know, Eric was an idiot to let you go like that. He may have thought it was the kindest way, but he’s obviously stupid when it comes feelings,” 

“I’m actually single. He wasn’t the one,” Mina mumbled more to herself as Jessica pulled her close.

“And that’s ok. Not every person you date will be the one,” she whispered.

As Mina swayed to the music of Jimi Hendrix on the balcony, Jessica returned with a tray piled with food in her arms. Mina tilted her head quizzically as she wiped away stray tears from her cheeks.

“So I went to the kitchens and told the house elves I had a friend who had been made single and well, they were all quite worried about you,” Jessica chuckled as she lay the tray down.

The plates were piled high with pies and sweet treats.

“Um, just so you know, the whole school knows,” Jessica whispered hesitantly.

Mina scoffed and looked at her feet.

“Figures,” she muttered as she took a bite of a jam filled doughnut and sniffled.

Jessica bit her lip at Mina’s lack of response before taking a doughnut off the tray. The whole journey to and from the kitchens were filled with buzzing questions and comments of sympathy for Mina, a gesture Jessica knew Mina wouldn’t appreciate from strangers. 

The worst of it came from Veronica who looked like she was mimicking a sobbing baby before cackling obnoxiously as she gave Jessica the side eye. Not only had the break up gotten out, but the fallout had also managed to be a part of school gossip. 

Mina knew she didn’t have long to pull herself together but the lesson off had helped her clear her mind so she could prepare a strong front to present to the school and Eric. She was far from over it but baby steps were better than wallowing.

* * *

  
The rest of the day felt like a blur as Mina sat through her last lessons feeling totally numb. Dinner was spent avoiding eye contact with anyone and muting anyone who spoke about her. The only thing Mina wanted was to go somewhere quiet and out of the way so she could be alone with her thoughts. 

As she got dressed in the dormitory for bed, Mina remembered Lily’s proposition. She had never been into the astronomy tower but the thought of being somewhere high up was rather tempting. 

Mina pulled on an oversized sweatshirt she had stolen from her brother before pulling on her flat ballet pumps. She didn’t care that Severus was also going to be there, she just needed a change of scenery. After all, Lily would probably say something if Severus was out of line.

After sneaking out of the common room, Mina walked through the corridors with her he’d hug low, avoiding eye contact with anyone she passed. Whispers were filtered out as she continued on her way, they stung but bit by bit, the impact of their words faded into white noise.

The climb up the astronomy tower was completely silent and once at the top, Mina was faced with the backs of Lily and Severus. 

Lily turned and gave Mina a warm smile as she patted the stone bench beside her. Once sat down, Mina breathed a sigh of relief at the cold breeze that whistled past her. She looked down at the chart beside Lily and began studying it curiously.

“It’s not finished yet, but you’re welcome to have a look through the telescope. I’ve always found it so relaxing up here,” Lily murmured.

Severus greeted Mina with a nod as he wrote down something in what looked like a potions textbook before going back to his star chart and telescope. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Lily asked.

Mina shrugged.

“I’m not as bad as I was. That’s not to say it doesn’t hurt,” she replied.

Lily put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. Lily was always such a caring person. Yet the comfort caused tears to prickle her eyes again as she thought about the hurtful words she had shot at Eric. 

“It’s the other students that make it worse,” Mina grumbled.

“They just want to stir the pot. I know it’s hard, but try to ignore them,” Lily hushed.

Severus scoffed through his nose causing the two girls to look at him in confusion. Lily held Mina’s shoulder firmly to suggest she not say anything.

“Everyone in this school often wants something from someone. I guess this is the most entertaining thing for them,” Severus hummed thoughtfully.

Mina couldn’t help but agree.

“Is it being talked about in your… circle?” Mina inquired. Severus gazed back at Mina with a rather owlish look on his face. For a brief moment, his eyes softened and he looked at his feet.

“I don’t pay attention to trivial matters, but from what I’ve overheard, it is a central topic of discussion. It’s mostly what you said in the courtyard that’s the most talked about,” he replied.

Mina’s heart sank as she exhaled. What would make this moment perfect would be a cigarette between her fingers and some cherry brandy her grandmother had given her at Christmas. 

“Do you think any less of me? I mean, I know I was harsh but-“ 

Lily shushed her with a hug. Severus’ eyes went from his star chart to the wide eyes of Mina. He could see the red rims of her eyes and the quivering of her lip that meant he could add fuel to the fire or help vanquish it. He didn’t really have an opinion so he shrugged.

“You said what you had to,” he replied.

At that, Mina felt the heart soar and the weight of the world slowly lift from her shoulders. Severus’ words were a wave of relief for her. She looked back up at the sky and sighed. 

Tomorrow was just another day that Mina would have to push through. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I’ve been having a rough few weeks at uni due to my anxiety surrounding Zoom seminars and it spiralled into a depressive episode meaning I haven’t been as motivated to write.
> 
> It is a longer chapter than usual and I know Mina’s sadness is talked about a LOT but in remembering my first break up and the break ups of friends, it is the only thing you can really think about. 
> 
> Anyway, all reviews are welcome and definitely help with my motivation. I honestly appreciate everyone that has left kudos and comments, they all mean so much to me. Enjoy the rest of your weeks and please stay safe!


	12. Chapter Twelve- A Bang and a Splash

**4th September 1975**

The bright and warm atmosphere that manifested within the walls of the great hall often created a buzz within students to prepare them for the day ahead. The tempting aroma of pastries, bacon, sausages, eggs, and buttered toast was usually enough to create an endless pit in the stomachs of students to fuel their day. 

Yet Mina only toyed with the thought of eating breakfast. After receiving copious amounts of pastries from her mother, Mina gorged herself on the sweet treats to feel some form of comfort. Mina knew it was an unhealthy coping mechanism, especially because she was often so stuffed with pastries that she couldn’t bear to look at other food in the great hall but she couldn’t help how the breakup had affected her. She just felt so powerless to the gossip and rumours. 

The silver fork in her hand half heartedly pushed around a serving of scrambled eggs that tasted like fluffy sandpaper in her dry mouth. Yet, she continued to push in food into her mouth until the plate was clear before sighing again. 

The stupidity at the thought of being this upset over a boy made Mina feel even more helpless to the pit she felt herself falling deeper into. To make matters worse, Mina kept telling herself she loved Eric. After all, he was her first everything, the most exposed she had been to anyone, yet a rather nasty voice in the back of her head taunted her. 

‘You didn’t really love him, you loved being wanted’ 

And that was the sad truth.

She never loved Eric. She never thought for one second about truly introducing him to her parents or perhaps marrying him and going on to have children with him or live in a small cottage in the countryside with him. 

He was just right for the moment. A mere infatuation that gave her a hit of closeness that she desperately craved. 

“Ugh, potions with Slytherins again? Thank Merlin we have our trip to the prefects’ bathroom tonight, huh, Mina,” Jessica chirped. 

Mina replied with a hum and a nod before going back to staring at nothing in particular. Jessica just left Mina alone. She knew pestering Mina too much might lead to an outburst and as much as she cared about her friend, she really wanted to go to the prefects’ bathroom and see if it was as impressive as rumours said. 

That wasn’t to say Jessica wasn’t slightly worried about Mina’s behavior the past two days. In all honesty, she looked like shit. The fact she had been neglecting the skincare routine that she had made for herself had caused a cluster of acne to begin to blossom on her left cheek and chin. Her red eyes and the dark bags that hung under her eyes just added to her rather ghastly appearance. To top it all off, she couldn’t be bothered to just slap some makeup over it. 

As Mina slunked her way to potions beside Jessica, she couldn’t help but feel sick when she noticed Veronica standing by the door with an amused grin plastered on her face. Her eyes seemed to light up as soon as she noticed Mina’s rather poor appearance and nudged the girl next to her before whispering something and cackling. 

Mina and Jessica kept their distance but Veronica was in a pretty brave mood today as she sauntered her way over to the two girls. 

“Fuck off,” Jessica spat immediately. 

Veronica snorted. Her hand rested on her jutted hip and her smile only seemed to grow. 

“Oh calm down, muddy. I just wanted to ask if Eric ever saw whatever it is inside Mina’s blue knickers?”

Mina’s cheeks burnt red as she looked to the floor. All backbone had been taken from her causing the girl to just melt into herself. 

“Again, fuck off. You’re on thin fucking ice!” Jessica snapped. Mina made a feeble attempt to calm Jessica down but a small part of her wanted to see what happened next. 

“What? I’m just asking! I mean, I heard a rumour that Eric put a finger in and pulled out cottage cheese!” with that, Veronica erupted into a shrieking laugh. The normal Mina would have hexed her. Prefect Mina would wittily tell her that she’s confusing Mina with herself. Yet the husk of Mina just stared at the floor hoping Veronica didn’t notice the glassy appearance of tears in her eyes. 

The cackling of other Slytherin students just added to the burning shame Mina felt. What Veronica had said was not true but the thought of others thinking it was made Mina’s insides crawl.

“And that is a hat trick!” Jessica sang as she raised her open palm and swung it into Veronica’s cheek. The sharp crack echoed through the dungeon hallway with a symphony of sharp gasps filling the silence.

“Fuck off!” Jessica snapped. 

Veronica’s mouth was still open in complete shock. Her hand flew quickly to her reddening cheek. Before Veronica could even think about raising her wand, a rather stern Slughorn stood in the doorway. 

“What in the name of Merlin is going on here?” he snapped.

“It was Dell, sir! She attacked me out of nowhere!” Veronica pleaded. 

“Oh shut up! You started it!” Jessica shrieked back. 

Slughorn only responded by pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply. His face had gone an ungodly shade of red as he steadied his breathing as he thought about what he was going to say next. 

“It’s not even your first week back and I’m already having to sort out petty squabbles,” he began steadily before pausing. Mina held her breath as a deadly silence swept through the corridor. 

“Nott and Dell, you are to see me after the lesson. As for the rest of you,” his eyes trailed only slightly from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin “get into your seats from last year. I was considering letting you choose your seats but you two have really let me down. In you come,” 

The fifth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws looked ready to groan unanimously, yet the rather level voice in the scolding from Slughorn was more dangerous than if he were to throw a small tantrum. So the students silently walked into the potions classroom and found their seats. 

As Mina sat beside Snape, she gave a polite tight lipped smile and nod as she sat down. Severus responded with a rather owlish glance before getting out his parchment and textbook. 

As soon as Slughorn noticed the class getting out their textbooks, he clapped his chubby hands together.

“No no. Textbooks away. Before we delve into the importance of the exams you will be sitting in June next year, you will all be brewing an individual wit sharpening potion from memory. You may confer with the person beside you but only for this lesson. Understood?” 

Once Slughorn gave the go, Mina slunked out of her seat, walked to the front of the room and collected the ingredients she remembered she needed for the potion. 

She began to cut the ginger root and put it into the cauldron. From what Mina remembered, the potion was supposed to go from blue to some form of green as she stirred the ginger root in. She halfheartedly stirred until her wrist was limp only to find the potion had gone a darker shade of blue.

“Fucking hell!” Mina hissed as tears of frustration fell down her cheeks. She would be lying if she said that the words that came out of Veronica’s mouth hadn’t stung her heart. The events of the week had started to build and break her shoulders to the point she knew there was going to be an emotional outburst sooner or later.

A ticking time bomb was going off in Mina’s body and it was only a matter of time before she exploded. 

Before she knew it, Mina slammed her ladle into her cauldron and began chopping more ginger root with a lot less care than usual. As the knife slammed haphazardly into the root, she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder. 

“Stop. You’re only going to make it worse,” said the cold voice beside her. 

Mina jumped from her feverish daze and dropped her knife. Her breathing had become quick and frantic as she took out her frustrations on the now mangled ginger root. 

Severus snatched the knife from her and took it to his own root before adding it to her potion. 

“Now stir,” 

Mina leaned over her cauldron and stirred. She didn’t really know why Severus was being so kind to her (well, as kind as he could be) but it was a welcome change nonetheless. 

As Mina stirred, she watched in wonder as her potion went from a dark blue to a light lime green. She let out a breath and mustered a smile.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Mina said as she began to prepare the next ingredients of armadillo bile. 

Severus stared at her and noticed the small tears forming in her stormy grey eyes before sighing sharply.

“If you’re going to cry, try not to do it over the cauldron. It’ll make the potion void,” 

Mina turned back to her cauldron so that Severus wouldn’t notice that his comment had made her feel the stress again. He really did have the charm of a fart at a dinner party. 

As the class went on, it was hard for Mina to focus on anything. There were several times during the lesson that Severus would snatch her ingredients away from her and bark instructions at her. It was oddly soothing that Severus was making an effort to help Mina. She felt somewhat less stressed as time went on, yet it didn’t stop him from making snide comments. 

At the end of the lesson, Slughorn came around giving out grades for the finished potions. Of course Severus received an ‘O’ for his perfectly brewed potion whereas Mina’s slightly off coloured potion with several small lumps in places received a ‘P’. It was a lower grade than what she was used to but she knew if her mind was truly clear, she perhaps would have received a higher mark. 

Even Slughorn seemed disappointed as he examined the contents of her cauldron. His voice was loud enough for Veronica to hear, who snorted as she whispered something to her friend on the desk behind who also joined in with the giggling.

Mina looked away in shame as she began to pack her bag. She hated feeling so emotionally raw and she hated her lack of backbone. She cursed herself when she used the sleeve of her robe to wipe away any tears. 

“You know she does it because she’s jealous of you,” Severus murmured.

Mina looked up in confusion. 

“What are you one about?” she hissed.

Severus’ lips curled slightly as his eyes flashed over to Veronica before returning back to Mina. He thought for a moment, pondering if it would be wise to spill an overheard private conversation then remembered how Veronica had once made Lily cry in second year and he felt a burst of courage course through him. 

“She saw you getting on the train before first year and noticed how your family treated you. She was jealous of you because your parents actually love you and praise you whereas hers just keep pushing her to achieve well and keep up appearances,” 

Mina glanced at Veronica and knew she should probably feel sorry for the girl but she felt nothing but hatred. Her having a crappy life did not give her the right to mercilessly torment Mina. 

“She told you this?” Mina asked

Severus shrugged. 

“You hear a lot in the common room,”

With that, the class was dismissed except for Jessica and Veronica. Mina decided she didn’t want to stick around for when Veronica left the classroom and instead opted to go up to the dormitory for a quick nap instead. The mental exhaustion of the day was getting to be too much and Mina needed a way to settle her head. 

But she was so tired. The night she spent tossing and turning suddenly caught up to her as she began to climb the stairs out of the dungeons. She vaguely remembered feeling rather hot and flustered as she carried on up.

Everything after that she couldn’t recall as her legs buckled from under her, sending her flying backwards down the cold stone stairs. 

* * *

The light above Mina burnt her eyes as she opened them. She could feel the lead weights of sleep hang on to her lashes as she struggled to recognise her surroundings. A sharp pain split her skull in two as she squeezed her eyes shut to prevent herself from feeling that pain again. 

For what felt like hours, Mina lay motionless on the bed and waited for someone to check on her so that she could bring up the intense pain in her head. 

She felt a soft pressure surrounding her skull. She carefully brought up her hand and touched what felt like a tightly wrapped gauze with a large cotton pad on the side of her head. There was another jolt of pain, this time, in her pinky finger that had been taped to her ring finger. 

“Mrnhh,” she groaned softly. 

She tried to move but she ended up moaning in pain as an agonising jolt ran down her spine, causing her to flop helplessly on the bed. 

Whatever sound she had made alerted one of the matrons on duty. The clicking of heels against the stone floorboard were not from the shoes of a student. 

“Lie back down for me please, Miss Horowitz. You wouldn’t want to do any more damage to yourself,” the firm voice hushed. 

Mina slowly opened her eyes and quickly put a hand over her eyes to stop herself from feeling the shocking pain in her head. 

“Ouch,” Mina hissed. 

She felt the pressure of hands on her head then the gauze around her head being unwrapped with the pad sticking to her head slightly.

“That was a very nasty fall you had. Thankfully it’s only a concussion and broken finger you came away with although I am going to have to have a look at your back just after I reapply your gauze,”

As she said this, Mina felt the pressure of the gauze wrapping itself around her head as a new cotton pad applied itself to where most of the pain had been coming from. 

Mina heard the curtains around her being drawn before feeling a sense of total weightlessness as she was lifted and her school robes were removed. She felt no sense of embarrassment of being disrobed in this way ever since her brother told her that mediwizards have seen it all. 

As she was lowered back down, she felt herself being turned onto her side and something soft propping her up. 

Soft warm hands made their way onto Mina’s back and she let out a small gasp when the matron touched her lower back especially when she began feeling around that area.

“You’ve badly bruised your lower back. It’s not broken, but it will be difficult for you to walk for about a week,” 

“How long will I have to stay here?” Mina asked.

The nurse paused before letting Mina lie back down and covered her with a thick and warm duvet that instantly warmed Mina up. 

“Since you do have a concussion, I would recommend keeping you in at least overnight just to make sure you haven’t done any lasting damage to your head. Also, the friend that took you up here let me know about what might have caused you to faint and I’m prescribing you both a calming drought and sleeping drought for the next week,” 

“Thank you, matron,” 

“Your other friend, Jessica will also be running errands for the hospital wing as a part of her detention but since I’m the one on duty tonight, I might just let her off with helping you,” there was the sound of a smirk in the matron’s voice but Mina was too busy thinking about what the matron had truly said. 

One person that wasn’t Jessica had helped her up to the hospital wing and had also gone on to tell her about the breakup. Who it was, Mina had no clue. 

* * *

By the time dinner had rolled around, Mina had been able to open her eyes in the dimming light. Out of the kindness of her heart (and wanting to beg the matron to allow her and Mina to go to the prefect bathrooms), Jessica had come up to the hospital wing with a rather delicious beef stew.

“Here comes the choo choo train, choo choo!” Jessica sang as she brought the spoon to Mina’s mouth. 

Despite initially protesting, Mina found she rather enjoyed being spoon fed and opened her mouth before giggling. Mina didn’t know whether it was the calming drought or the knock on the head that had helped her feel much lighter and less emotional but it was a welcome change. 

“Once you finish dinner, I convinced Madam Forrest to let us go to the prefect's bathroom tonight,” Jessica said with a grin. 

Mina’s eyes widened and she felt a similar smile spread across her face. 

“How did you manage that?” Mina asked.

Jessica fed Mina another spoonful of stew before resting the spoon back into the bowl. 

“Well, I was asked to just give you a sponge bath but I told her it was your first night being able to use the prefect’s bathroom and I would be there to make sure you didn’t slip and help you change and Madam Forrest agreed to it,” 

Mina made it her job to finish the stew as quickly as possible before slowly being helped up by Jessica. Thankfully, she had brought up Mina’s pyjamas and dressing gown and slowly, the girls made their way through the hall to the bathroom. 

As it was dinner, barely anyone was lurking around the corridors so Mina could take her time walking around as her back jolted painfully as she walked. Yet due to its location in the hospital tower corridor, the girls didn’t have to walk too far. 

After going past the portrait of Boris the Bewildered, Mina found the door.

“Sandalwood,” she whispered. 

The door slowly opened and Mina was the first to step inside and immediately, she was blown away by the sheer size of the room. Yet what was even more impressive was the large bath built into the floor in the centre of the room. Surrounding it were taps topped with jewels with a sheer depth that was enough to require a diving board. 

“Holy shit!” Jessica gasped as she walked over to the bath and began experimenting with the taps. Out of them came gels and salts of all different colours and smells. Her favourite came from a tap topped with a sparkling lime green gel that had a sharp but sweet smell of an apple orchard. 

Once Jessica found the tap for the water, Mina was pleasantly surprised at how quickly the tub filled up. Jessica walked to the side and took out her record player from her bag before putting on an album Mina liked but didn’t recognise.

“Bruce Springsteen,” Jessica replied at Mina’s confused look. 

It was then that Jessica helped Mina strip before stripping herself and helping Mina lower herself into the pool that had now filled with green foam. On the edge of the bath was a ledge that Mina found herself sitting back on, enjoying the soothing feeling of the warm water on her back. 

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Mina sighed.

“Ugh, tell me about it. Without you, the day was pretty hellish. I mean when Severus Snape of all people told me he had taken you to the hospital wing, well, talking to him is enough to put a damper on anyone’s day,”

Mina winced as she felt herself shoot up. 

“Severus took me to the hospital wing?” Mina asked. She furrowed her brows in thought as it was probably him that told Madam Forrest about her ‘situation’. 

Jessica tilted her head carefully. 

“Yeah. According to Xavier, Severus was behind you on the stairs and all of a sudden you just fell backwards and hit your head on the way down. Before anyone could do or say anything, he lifted you with a spell and took you to the hospital wing,” 

Mina was now deep in thought. Why the hell would Severus bother to take her to the hospital wing? She wasn’t exactly nice to him nor did she consider him a friend, there must have been some ulterior motive. 

“Did he get any rewards from teachers for helping someone of a different house?” Mina asked. 

Jessica pursed her lips. 

“Not that I know of. Merlin only knows what goes through his greasy little head though,” a sly smirk played on her lips “maybe it was to impress you, you know like a knight in shining armour type thing,” 

Yet Mina replied with the shake of her head. 

“I doubt it. He’s really into Lily so I don’t think he’s moved on to me so quickly,” 

Jessica scoffed before swimming over to a tap and twisting it to get some shampoo.

“Right, before you turn into him, let’s get your hair nice and clean. I’m pretty sure I saw dried blood in it,”

With that, Mina turned and allowed Jessica’s nimble fingers to work their way through her hair and scalp, enjoying every second of their time in the prefect’s bathroom. 

* * *

Mina enjoyed the feeling of being tucked into bed by Jessica who had also brought a book with her to read aloud to help Mina sleep. Although she felt like a child, it was a welcome distraction from the day of stress, sadness and pain. 

Thankfully, Jessica had been given a pass from Madame Forrest that allowed her to be out of the common room after hours. 

The flickering candlelight beside Mina created a warm and cosy atmosphere made even better by Jessica lending her a stuffed bear to keep her company for her night in the hospital wing. 

Jessica took a seat in a small but cosy armchair beside her and opened her book. It was a rather famous muggle book written by J.R.R Tolkien called ‘ _ The Hobbit’ _ . Unfortunately, it wasn’t a book on the muggle studies curriculum but Mina allowed the words to wash over her after taking the lavender coloured sleeping drought. 

As Jessica read, Mina felt sleep begin to make its way through her system. Everything felt so warm and comfortable that closing her eyes became easy and letting her head go blank was much easier than before.

All thoughts of Eric, Veronica, and Severus had wiped themselves from her thoughts and had been replaced by hobbits and small homes made of holes in the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I’m sorry I haven’t been as active as usual but unfortunately, uni does have to be a priority and there are some really long essays due this week that I keep stopping and starting. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope the next one won’t take as long to come out!


	13. Apples, Honey, and Poltergeists

**5th September 1975**

The midday sun pierced through the dark mauve curtains of the hospital wing as life seemed to go on as normal. Yet throughout the night, Mina had been awoken by several awful headaches that in two instances, caused enough pain to make her to vomit what little she had in her stomach, leading to Madam Pomfrey having a word with Flitwick for someone else to cover Mina’s prefect shifts for the rest of the week. She was also going to be kept in the hospital wing until Sunday evening which was hell enough. 

Of course, Mina enjoyed the vast amounts of rest she had been getting but she wanted to go for walks around the grounds so that she could stretch her legs. 

As much as Mina wanted to do her first patrol as a prefect, she was also well aware that loud noises could trigger a migraine and more vomiting, something she would rather avoid. Especially if she had been given the dungeons for her patrol route. 

As Mina began drifting off after having a meal of apple slices and honey for her lunch, there was a yell and a clatter that made Mina jump out of her skin. It was a voice that haunted her dreams and made her wish she were elsewhere.

“Don’t worry matron, I’m just doing the rounds!” a horrifically familiar voice shrieked as there was another loud clatter and a smash of a glass vial. 

“Peeves! You are forbidden from entering this area. Go away! Shoo!” Madam Pomfrey hissed. 

Yet everyone in Hogwarts knew Peeves had a mind of his own. He never feared the students or teachers and did what he liked as long as it caused great distress or a lot of noise. To Peeves, nothing could beat the fun of winding an entire castle up. The only form of control anyone had was the threat of the Bloody Baron who, unfortunately for those in the hospital wing, seemed to be roaming around elsewhere. Maybe clanking his chains and moaning in the astronomy tower. 

“I’m sorry matron! Duty calls!” 

Mina heard the yelps of several students a few beds away from her and felt a dreaded bubble in her stomach. Of all the things to happen today, this was the last thing she wanted. It was nearly the weekend, not to mention, she had quietly celebrated Rosh Hashanah with a few pastries delivered to her from her mother. Peeves was just a cherry on a shit covered cake that was her week. 

“Fuck off! Let me sleep!” a male voice cried from the bed next to her causing Mina to pull the duvet up over her face when she heard the nasty giggle of Peeves ring in her ears.

“Ohh naughty naughty! Such nasty words coming out of a boy’s mouth has only one cure. SOAP!” 

Mina’s eyes closed and tightened as she cringed at the sound of the boy gagging on something she assumed was a bar of soap. How and why Peeves had it was anyone’s guess but she really didn’t like where this whole scene was going. 

“Mad- am Pom-eugh…” the boy gagged before being cut off by dry retching and coughing. Mina’s grip on her duvet became so tight that she get her fingernails digging into her palm as she kept the sheet over her head and hoped Peeves would leave her alone. 

To make matters worse, Mina began to feel throbbing behind her left eye and the rest of the left side of her head. After the intense night she’d had, she knew a migraine was brewing and needed a pain relief drought soon or else she would have to go through the painful process of trying to keep the potion down through the waves of dry heaving and crying in frustration. 

Suddenly, the privacy provided by the curtains surrounding Mina’s bed vanished as Peeves whipped them away with a sharp flick. Mina felt like a child but if her eyes were to catch any sign of light, she would be done for. 

“Patient zero or as we all like to call her, Howling Horowitz! It’s medicine time! Now where has that rascal gone, hmn?” 

His voice always had a sly twinge to it but at the receiving end of it in her state caused several goosebumps to crawl up her spine as the throbbing in her head began to intensify unbearably. Mina felt tears of pain collect in her left eye and dribble down her cheek. She needed rest and she needed darkness and her damn pain potion before she could even think about playing along with, let alone tolerate Peeves’ shinanegans. 

The metal bed frame began to shake violently and clatter loudly against the wall. Each jolt sent more pain to throb behind Mina’s left eye as she felt the tell tale tightening of her throat and bubbling in her stomach. 

“Get up, Horowitz! Don’t you have boys to sneak into the room of requirement with?” Peeves sang causing Mina to cringe even more.

“Mina and Eric sitting in a tree- oopsies, I forgot!”

The amount of pain and frustration that had been building underneath the duvet became too much and Mina quickly pulled back the duvet and leaned over the bed. She did have a vomit bowl on her bedside table but the blistering pain in Mina’s head was too much to handle.

Peeves’ bed shaking had become rather rhythmic and really helped the upchuck colourfully paint the stone tiles with semi digested apple slices and honey. Mina moaned in pain as the light hit her eyes and the throbbing in her head intensified to the point she believed she was going to black out. 

“Messy messy sicky sicky yuck yuck! Look everyone, Horowitz has decorated the floor!” 

Mina wanted to cry in shame and embarrassment but all of that faded when the bed suddenly stopped shaking and Peeves suddenly fell silent. 

“ _ Leave _ ,” a firm and dry voice hissed at the foot of Mina’s bed. If she was tempted to open her eyes in curiosity, the voice made sure she kept them firmly closed. 

The Bloody Baron was one of the only ghosts in the castle that made Mina feel uneasy. It was something to do with the hauntingly wide eyes and rather vacant expression on his face that gave Mina the chills. If she was going to take more sleeping drought, she did not want to have the Bloody Baron wandering through her dreams. 

“I’m sorry, Baron! I’m really sorry! Please forgive me, your ghostliness! I didn’t mean it!” Peeves began to plead as his voice became distant. 

In an act of embarrassment, Mina felt around the bedside table for her wand. Once she felt it, she pointed it at the area where she had thrown up and whispered:

“ _ Scourgify _ ,” she didn’t know if the spell had cleaned up the vomit, nor did she care. Instead, she went back under the covers to try and deal with the throbbing pain behind her left eye and enjoy the peace and quiet while she could. 

Yet the pain in Mina’s head began to intensify again and she felt a hopeless sob leave her lips as she made a fist and held it tightly to her left eye as another shot of pain ran through her head. 

Mina’s groans of pain alerted Madam Pomfrey who quickly rushed to her side. She felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and another hand take a part of her bedsheet.

“It’s alright, Miss Horowitz. Here’s another dose of pain relief and a sleeping drought. Just so you’re not exposed to the light, I’m going to dim the area around your bed so you can sit up for me,”

There was a soundless wave of a wand as the curtains around Mina’s bed became darker in colour and the top of the frame holding the curtains was covered by a black curtain.

Mina tentatively took the covers off and with the help of Madam Pomfrey, sat up. After knocking back the two potions, she was helped back down.

Although the pain relief was instantaneous, Mina could still feel a slight throbbing behind her eye. She did not feel as nauseous as she had done previously when taking her medicine, yet she could taste a slight difference in the potion given to her. 

As Mina felt a warm pressure of sleep surrounding her, she felt a cold towel press into her head, giving her more relief from the pain she had experienced earlier. Her eyes grew heavy as the lavender infused sleeping drought did its work and Mina fell into a heavy slumber.   


* * *

The darkness around Mina’s bed remained for the rest of the day as she slept. Yet when she woke up in the evening, she noticed that although the curtains were still there, an oil lamp had been lit beside her, giving off a warm glow in the small dark cocoon around her. 

As she slowly sat up, she felt a grin spread across her cheeks as she noticed a rather large pile of envelopes on the table going over her bed. Her day had been rather lonely between naps and painful headaches as well as the fact Madam Pomfrey had a habit of shooing away visitors, especially when it came to patients in Mina’s feeble state. 

Mina wheeled the table closer to her and went to work on opening the cards. 

A rather pretty floral one was the first in the pile from Jessica as well as getting the girls in Mina’s dorm to sign their names and messages of well wishes of a quick recovery. 

Beneath it was a card with a bee and apple drawn rather nicely on it, again from Jessica wishing her a happy Rosh Hashanah and an apology for having to spend it alone. There may have also been a derogatory comment made towards Madam Pomfrey’s dictatorship of the hospital wing but it made Mina laugh nonetheless.

A card with a teddy bear driving a car from Professor Davies gave her his well wishes for a quick recovery as her wit and knowledge had been sorely missed in the classroom. It so let her know an assessment was taking place in a month and that he would talk more about it when she returned. 

The last card came from Lily and Severus. All it did was wish her well and that her presence was missed in class. Upon further inspection, the majority of what was written on the card was by Lily and Severus only signed his name at the bottom. Yet Mina didn’t mind as she placed it with the rest of her cards. 

Mina did wonder about Severus since Jessica revealed he had been the one to take her to the hospital wing. She was aware of his feelings toward Lily and the fact he often kept Mina at arms length, yet the fact he had become rather soft around her in the last week made Mina smile slightly. She didn’t know why it did though. 

She didn’t find him particularly attractive nor did she find him a delight to be around yet there was just something about him that Mina couldn’t quite put her finger on. Maybe it was a hope for friendship? Perhaps her brain was pushing her to use him for his knowledge in potions? 

She didn’t quite understand her feelings. Ever since Eric, all of her feelings had been messy and unpredictable. She felt like a walking exposed nerve, always getting set off by something and she hated it. She had been put into hospital because her feelings couldn’t be kept in check, for goodness sake! 

Why Severus Snape kept running through her head, Mina didn’t know. 

What she did know was that her fall had given her a wake up call. She shouldn’t mope about someone who obviously didn’t care about her, she needed to pull herself up and go back to her confident self that had been put away during the summer. 

Mina quickly made a note to Jessica with permission to use her purse and gave her a list of things to buy from Hogsmeade tomorrow but did warn her to collect the receipts before putting her note at the bottom of her bed so that if Jessica couldn’t wake her the next morning before going to Hogsmeade, she at least had something to go by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> I’m sorry for the short chapter that is more filler than anything, I’m just prepping for my final essay of the year which is 5500 words and I’m feeling the pressure but I wanted to get this one out so that I could have more fun with the chapters to come!


	14. Unsaved Seats

**7th September 1975**

The cold and cloudy Sunday morning felt unwelcoming as the sun failed to pierce the thick cover of grey clouds hanging in the sky. Yet the insulated castle and cracking of the fireplace was enough to warm up the dormitory of the Ravenclaw common room. 

It was rare for anyone to be awake before nine in the morning, especially when they were off their heads on pain relief potion and calming drought, but Mina sat awake in bed with her catch up work and quill in hand. Being discharged from the hospital wing that night felt like bliss until she came back to her room with a pile of books and homework piled on her bed (which she swiftly pushed off and went straight to bed). 

Yet she found herself awake at seven in the morning with her back feeling much better and her head feeling less like she had been sitting at the bottom of the Black Lake. So she did the most rational thing she could think to do and began making a dent in her missed school work. 

The soft snoring from Verity’s bed was quiet enough to become white noise to Mina’s ears as she lazily scribbled her one parchment essay on self fertilising shrubs for herbology. Although a good all rounder, herbology often made Mina want to rip out her hair. Professor Sprout had given up all hope on Mina to at least get above an A in the subject, and just seemed to let Mina achieve all Ps without the call for a remedial class. It was some unspoken agreement between the two that as long as Mina handed in work and showed up to lessons, she would not come down on her like a tonne of bricks to do better (even if it was the bare minimum). 

Once she had finished the lacklustre essay in under twenty minutes, she looked at the pile of work and notes on the floor and decided to do her numerology worksheet for her arithmancy lesson, yet after an hour, she had finished and put all of her work to the side before peeling back her bed sheet and stretching out her back. There were a few satisfying ‘pops' as Mina bent down to touch her toes.

Mina walked into the bathroom and stripped before turning on the shower and allowing the warm water to cascade down her body. She allowed the water to massage her back as she applied her hair products and body lotion. Once she had dried off, she scooped up her Tolipan Blemish Blitzer and put a rather generous amount onto her face. 

She had to leave the cream on her face for half an hour in order for all of her new spots to vanish completely, so Mina walked back into the common room with her towel wrapped tightly around her body and quickly put on her dressing gown. 

She towel dried her hair as she plopped herself down on her bed and reached for the bag full of things Jessica had bought for her in Hogsmeade the previous day. 

She spotted the purple rollers that she had put onto her list and pulled them out.  _ Dawlin’s Magic Rollers: Give your sopping wet hair a curly treat!  _

“Perfect!” Mina muttered to herself. She began to apply the rollers to sections of her hair at a time. They were designed to dry and curl hair which Mina was in desperate need of. Although her hair was rather thick, it tended to remain only slightly curly and not have much volume at the root, something she was in desperate need of. 

Once she had applied all the rollers to her hair, Mina dove back into the bag and snatched up one of the several packets of cigarettes Jessica had managed to buy from the dingy off licence slightly outside of Hogsmeade. 

She opened up the packet and sat by the window where she lit up the tobacco filled stick and exhaled out the window. After several days of not being able to smoke, Mina felt ravenous for the stress relief they supplied. 

As she flicked the ash out of the window, she felt her mind wonder yet again to Severus Snape and his heroics in taking her to the hospital wing. She hated that her mind kept wandering off into the realms of the Slytherin boy but she couldn’t help it. The fact he was so besotted with Lily somewhat irritated her but she couldn’t quite put a finger on why. 

Up until recently, Severus was more like an unremovable tumour that she had to deal with on occasion, now, he was more of a mental tumour that for some reason kept popping into her unsuspecting mind. 

“I don’t fancy him!” she hissed at herself as she blew more smoke out of the window and gritted her teeth. 

Perhaps she was more intrigued by him.  _ Yes! That’s it!  _ Who wouldn’t be somewhat curious about a guy who kept mostly to himself and looked like a stereotypical vampire? Especially after treating her like an annoyance but still helping her. 

Mina stubbed out her cigarette as she felt the face mask become tighter around her mouth and cheeks. 

After the twenty minutes were up, Mina went back into the shared bathroom and scrubbed the hardened mask from her face before applying a thick moisturiser. 

Mina didn’t know why she was spending so much time on her looks this morning, all she knew was that she hadn’t felt pretty in a while and wanted to feel confident whilst walking through the corridors. It would just be a bonus if anyone complimented her. 

She applied her makeup carefully, making sure it looked natural yet sultry with a hit of red on her cheeks and rosebud pink on her lips. She decided against anything too heavy on her eyes so lightly pencilled her waterline and put on light brown eyeshadow before adding the final touch of mascara. 

Once she had finished her makeup ritual, she took out the rollers and was pleasantly surprised by how bouncy her hair had become. Rather than brushing, Mina simply ran her fingers through her jet black hair and tousled it slightly to give her some form of volume. 

She changed into a long sleeved black polo neck shirt and a pair of burgundy and white pinstripe cigarette trousers with a pair of brown brogues then left her room for an early breakfast. 

For the first time in a while, she didn’t feel like she wanted the stone walls to swallow her whole. She let herself hold her head high as she made the rather lonely walk to the great hall. Yet it didn’t matter that she didn’t have company, she didn’t feel the need to have someone fight her battles for her anymore. 

Though perhaps that may have been the cocktail of drugs that sloshed around in her stomach. 

Once she reached the great hall, Mina was pleasantly surprised to see only a handful of students eating breakfast. 

Mina sat down at the Ravenclaw table and helped herself to a bowl of fruit salad and toast with lemon curd. As she chewed, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her muggle studies professor, Professor Davies standing behind her with a warm smile on his face. Mina dropped her toast and turned around.

“Hiya, Mina. I’m glad to see you’re feeling better,” 

Mina nodded earnestly and smiled back nervously.

“Thank you, sir,”

“Since I’ve caught you before the next lesson, I was just thinking that I may as well fill you in on the next set of lessons over the course of the next two weeks,” 

Professor Davies took the empty seat beside Mina. 

“Of course,” 

“So, starting from my next lesson with you, there’s going to be independent presentations from everyone in the class. It’s a topic of your choosing as long as it’s related to muggles, so it could be an event in history, a music group you like, a critique on a film, anything you like. Since you’re one of the top students in the class,” Professor Davies reached into his pocket and handed her a pink slip of paper “I would assume you might perhaps like to use the restricted section for your studies. Please don’t abuse it,” 

Mina took the slip of paper and smiled.

“Thank you, sir! Quick question, when will I be presenting?”

Professor Davies thought for a bit.

“I’d say that you should be one of the last of the presentations as our last lesson was spent in the library, so Thursday in two weeks' time. Is there anything else you’d like to ask me at all?”

Mina shook her head, causing the professor to stand up and nod.

“Good, good! I expect something rather interesting from you,”

With that, Professor Davies left the hall, leaving Mina to ponder as she gazed at her pass to the restricted section in the library. A place she had only ever been in once with Eric to help him with a project on recent deaths caused by kappas for his O.W.L project. 

Mina decided to dedicate the rest of her day to her project, just so she had it out of the way. Once she had finished her breakfast, she made her way to the library, hoping to find something interesting for the class. 

* * *

As she walked into the library, she received a rather nasty side eye from Madam Pince before presenting the pink slip and walking through the double doors to the restricted section. 

As her heels clicked against the polished chestnut floor, Mina found herself ensnared by the labyrinth of leather bound books before finding her way to the muggle events section. 

As she looked through the books, she found herself looking through the archives of recent murders. 

‘ _ Maybe something ghoulish like H.H. Holmes?’  _ she thought to herself as she sat on the floor reading through an old article in  _ The Evening Star _ . 

Yet something else caught her eye. 

In a leather bound book beside copies of  _ The Sun  _ on Myra Hindley and Ian Bradey, there was perhaps a more famous and mysterious case. 

Jack the Ripper.

What made him fascinating was the fact he was never caught. Hell, even a member of the royal family was accused of the atrocities committed in Whitechapel. Ideas swirled around her head as she began to ponder how she would present it. 

Then a flash of excitement ran through her as she thought about presenting it as a ‘who dunnit’ in order to keep interest within the classroom. 

Mina began to collect books of interest before carrying them down to the quiet study area. Her mind was so full of ideas that she didn’t realise who it was she had sat beside. 

Severus Snape looked up from his book on hexes to see Mina making herself comfortable beside him with a rather generous amount of books beside her. He felt himself roll his eyes and exhale. He was saving that seat for Lily, yet she was half an hour late and perhaps not coming, he just let Mina be and decided he would get her away once he spotted Lily. 

Mina glanced beside her and spotted Severus' nose deep in a book. She felt a smile grace her face and she tapped his shoulder. 

“What?” he hissed, hoping Madam Pince wouldn’t hear them.

“I just wanted to thank you for taking me to the hospital wing the other day. It was really nice of you,” she said sweetly causing Severus to curse himself for being so harsh with her. 

She felt rather uncomfortable as he gazed at her with his cold dark stare before shrugging.

“You fell on me and didn’t respond. I did what anyone would have done,” 

Mina’s smile tightened and she couldn’t help but pull him into a quick hug. It lasted no longer than two seconds, but that was perhaps two seconds too long. Severus didn’t really know what to do so just let her hug him. She was the only girl to ever give him that much affection and he would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy those brief two seconds.

“What was that for?” he hissed.

Mina chuckled when she noticed his usual pallid cheeks had taken on a shade of beetroot red.

“It was just a way of saying thank you. I honestly appreciate not letting anyone else handle my unconscious body. Especially Veronica Nott. Merlin only knows where I would’ve woken up,” Mina hummed the last line more to herself.

“Probably in a toilet on the second floor,” Severus responded.

Mina cocked an eyebrow and giggled.

“You’re humouring me? That’s a first,”

Severus said nothing, yet there was a glint in his eyes that Mina had never really seen before. Chuckling, Mina went back to her books and began scouring the pages for arguments for and against suspects of the Ripper case. She would obviously have to cover the cases themselves and chose not to show the rather gruesome images of the victims published in the papers just to make sure no one with a weak stomach had to reach for a bucket. 

As Mina continued to make notes on the structure of her presentation when she suddenly realised she would have to go back to the archive section soon in order to read through the murders timeline from the perspective of the tabloid papers. Among the copious books she had read, the general consensus was that Aaron Kosinski and although Mina did agree that his movements matched the time frame of the start and stop of the murders, there were bites of antisemitism within the pages that caused her to grit her teeth as she read. 

Yet there is such a thing as too much and Mina was at breaking point when she slammed the book in front of her closed in disgust. Her sudden actions caused Severus to jump slightly and glance over at Mina curiously. 

“Save my seat,” was all Mina said as she stood up with her pile of books in hand. 

Mina made her way to Madam Pince to check out the books from the library. Despite the fact some of them made her rather uncomfortable with their sweeping generalisations of the Jewish community, Mina decided to use that to her advantage within her presentation and use their stereotypes as arguments against Kosminski (despite the fact he probably did it). 

Mina waited patiently for Madam Pince to scribble down the titles of the books Mina was checking out and stamping them with their due date. Once Madam Pince had gone through the tedious process of checking out all eight of her books, Mina thanked her and made her way back to her seat.

She nearly dropped her books when she rounded the corner.

Sitting in her seat was Lily who had a rather bright and cheerful expression on her face as she read through her work. Mina wasn’t upset by Lily sitting beside Severus. What did upset her was the fact she had explicitly asked him to save her seat, suggesting she would be coming back to sit back down. 

“Wow,” Mina sighed to herself as she mustered up her courage and gained her composure before stomping into the study corner she had been sitting in with Severus.

Mina rolled her eyes and stormed over to the two. Ignoring Lily’s conversation starters and Severus’ wide eyed stare, Mina snatched up her belongings and shoved them into her bag.

“Thanks a lot, Severus!” she snapped before making her way out of the library.

She knew she was overreacting, especially when her mind wandered to running back there just to tell Lily she had passed a lot of gas on the chair, hence why it was so warm. It was wrong of her to just storm out rather than just listen to Lily and take another seat in the library. 

As Mina walked aimlessly around the corridors, she noticed how much darker the sky had become as evening fell onto the castle grounds. A deep growl in her stomach meant it was almost time for dinner so Mina turned heel and made her way to the great hall.

The heavenly scent that wafted from the hall beckoned Mina the closer she got to its open doors. Yet she was looking more at her feet as she walked meaning her eyes were not really on where she was going. 

She felt her body collide with another before almost tumbling backwards. Before she could hit the hard stone ground and require another visit to the hospital wing, a hand reached out and pulled her up before she could hit the ground. 

“I am so sorry!” the soft male voice exclaimed.

Mina straightened her back and found herself looking into the warm muddy brown eyes of Remus Lupin. Someone she vaguely knew through James and Sirius and a fellow prefect.

“Oh no, I should’ve been looking where I was going,” Mina apologised as she straightened herself out.

Remus looked slowly around before his gaze fell back on Mina and he fidgeted with his hands, not knowing what else to say to the girl other than bidding her a good evening. So they nodded politely and parted ways.

Once inside the hall, Mina noticed that the hall was much busier and more full of life than it was that morning. It felt like just hours ago that she was in an empty hall eating fruit salad and marmalade.

‘How time seems to pass when one’s having fun’ Mina thought drily to herself.

“Mina! Where the hell have you been all day?” Jessica chastised as Mina sat down.

“Library,” Mina replied before filling her plate with roast beef, cabbage, and potatoes. 

Jessica snorted.

“You went to the library looking like…  _ that _ ?” she said as she gestured to Mina’s attire.

Mina rolled her eyes in response. 

“No. I went to the library completely naked. I only changed when Madam Pince complained about touching the books whils nude,” Mina was rather surprised with how quickly that rather dry response popped into her head. 

Jessica responded with a cocked eyebrow and subtle shake of her head as she helped herself to a goblet of water. 

“If only Madam Pince found out what I do whilst reading her library books,” Jessica muttered airily.

Mina mustered a look of disappointment and glared at Jessica.

“Dis-gus-ting,” she drawled before letting her face break into a grin. 

Once both Mina and Jessica had finished their meals, they made their way up to the common room. As Mina was excused from prefect duties for the night, she wanted to spend her time in front of the fireplace in the common room.

After answering the riddle, Mina made herself comfortable on the balcony before pulling out a cigarette. 

“God, I’ve been craving this all day,” Mina growled to herself as she lit the one end and inhaled.

Jessica tutted before making herself comfortable beside Mina and pulled a cigarette out for herself. The cool air felt refreshing on Mina’s rather warm face as a gentle breeze caressed her body. 

“So, ‘the library’. Where were you really, and more importantly, who were you with?” Jessica raised her eyebrows suggestively causing Mina to scoff and shake her head wildly. 

“Seriously, I went to the library to work on my muggle studies assessment. Nothing else with no one else,” Mina took another inhale of her cigarette to cover up her nervousness. If Jessica found out that Mina had been hanging around Severus, even in a somewhat friendly way, she would give her the third degree. 

“Riiiight. I get you. Keeping it hush hush until you’re official,” 

“I thought I was the one with a head injury. Maybe I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey too,” 

Jessica scoffed before turning back to Mina with a sly grin on her face and a raised eyebrow. 

“I haven’t banged my head,” Jessica sighed and turned back to face the sky “Sirius Black asked me several times if I had seen you today and where I could find you. Apparently, it was urgent”

Mina narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows in a show of her utter bewilderment at the undertones of Jessica’s comment on Sirius looking for her.

“Yeah, probably to see when I can next play football. There’s nothing going on between Sirius and I. If anything, he’s attractive but not my type. Plus, half the girls in the school would have my guts for garters if they found out we were dating,” 

Jessica shot up and pointed at Mina triumphantly.

“Aha! You’ve admitted he’s attractive!”

Mina let out a laugh before stubbing out her cigarette and throwing the butt off the balcony.

“Saying Sirius is attractive is like saying the sky is blue. It’s a universally accepted fact. Just because I find him  _ attractive  _ doesn’t mean I’m  _ attracted  _ to him,” she found herself retorting hotly.

Jessica tightened her lips and pulled Mina in for a hug. She softly stroked the back of Mina’s head causing her to look around wildly at what might’ve prompted such a response.

“Um thanks?” Mina hummed in bewilderment.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen you this happy since you and Eric broke up. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sleeping around the school to quell those emotions… not that there’s anything wrong with sleeping around! I-“

Mina cut her friend off by squeezing her hand gently and laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

“Jess, seriously. I’m enjoying being single,” a mischievous grin spread across Mina’s face “plus I only trust my own fingers to get off,” 

“Mina!” 

The two girls cackled as they made their way up to their dormitory.

The events of that day mostly forgotten with the very big exception of Severus Snape, who had managed to weasel his way so far into Mina’s thoughts as she completed the mundane chores of washing her face, brushing her teeth, changing into her pyjamas that it was no wonder that Severus’ impassive face popped up several times in her dreams. 

When Mina woke briefly at eleven at night after dreaming about following Severus to potions through a dark hallway, she stared at her bed curtains in anguish wondering why her mind had such a fascination with the sulky Slytherin. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” she hissed to herself as she closed her eyes once more, hoping for her sleep to be dreamless and not plagued with images of Severus conjectured by her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As of finishing this chapter, my area has gone into tier four lockdown due to fears over the new strain of the virus. Thankfully, I had moved back in with my family before these restrictions could be put into place. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it and I hope to update again sometime before Christmas. If I don’t, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas, and if you don’t celebrate Christmas, I hope you are able to spend time with your families over this difficult time.


	15. Shattered Hearts in the Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of sexual harassment and some violence.

**25th September 1975**

Mina felt her focus on the potions lecture wane and fade as her presentation became closer and closer by the second. There were times Mina would stare at the blackboard and not realise until too late that she hadn’t been taking notes, and to her annoyance, Snape would simply sneer at her for her disorganisation. 

There had been an unspoken agreement between the two that Mina was not bringing up the incident in the library as long as Snape didn’t bring it up either. After all, what would that discussion look like? Not pretty from what Mina created in her imagination. Especially if Severus asked her why she was so upset because unfortunately, Mina honestly didn’t know why having Lily sit beside Severus upset her. 

_ ‘Uh because it was your fucking chair and he gave it away so that he could cosy up to Lily’  _ one of her thoughts chided.

_ ‘Haha, you fancy him’  _ the other snorted with glee causing Mina to blink hard and shake her head.

When she turned and looked at her potions partner, Mina didn’t feel that heart pounding weakness she remembered feeling with Eric, it was more curiosity as to what he was thinking at that moment.

In her book, that was most certainly not a crush. 

Obviously, her staring may have gone on for slightly too long as Severus turned to meet her gaze. His dark and rather unnerving eyes made Mina shiver and turn back to her book. 

‘ _ His eyes are too scary,’  _ Mina thought to herself as she added yet another reason as to why her growing curiosity about the boy beside her was not a crush. She desperately wanted Slughorn’s lesson to be over so that she could focus on her presentation in peace. 

As Slughorn announced that the next lesson would be an individual practical with no notes on the cure for common poisons, Mina hurriedly shoved her belongings into her bag before hurrying out of the classroom without a second glance. 

The foggy morning sent a shiver down Mina’s spine as she walked up the stairs out of the dungeon and in the direction of the courtyard. Once she found an empty bench, she pulled out a thick knitted scarf and wrapped it tightly around her neck before blowing hot air into her hands. 

Her leg jumped nervously as she mentally went through her presentation in her head. If she had cue cards, she would rely too heavily on them so she had to memorise the words and etch them into her skull. 

Victims, locations, suspects, and counter arguments ran through her head and she bit her lip as she thought through her introduction and conclusion. The presentations she had watched for the past two weeks had nothing on the sheer amount of detail she had gone into. She knew she wouldn’t get below an ‘E’ but she wanted that ‘O’ just so that she had that security in her coursework. 

She felt her blood run cold as the sound of the bell pierced her eardrums and she knew her time had arrived. Slowly, she put the strap of her satchel over her shoulder and slowly wove her way through the copious amounts of snaking corridors within the castle and up the stairs into the muggle studies classroom. Mina stood silently in front of the door as slowly, more classmates began to gather. 

“I hope your presentation’s on something good like Leeds United or the BMW R90. If I have to hear another presentation on World War Two, I may die of boredom,” Sirius groaned causing Mina to scoff. Although the two supported the same football team, she did not think the history of Leeds United was really that interesting.

_ ‘Oh fuck, I know quite a bit about football. Why didn’t I choose to present that?’  _ Mina mentally kicked herself then for a few minutes spiralled into a trance of self doubt and thinking about the other topics she watched before kicking herself again, this time, to stop her brain from getting off track. 

Professor Davies arriving at the door pulled Mina back into reality as she felt her feet find their way to her seat beside Lily. Jonathan Pearson was the last presentation before her and Mina could swear that her knees were already beginning to shake as she mentally ran through everything all over again. 

Dates, names, headlines all seemed to become a blur in her head as her mind was nowhere near the presentation on a muggle television show called ‘ _ Dad’s Army’  _ . She didn’t know whether she wanted the presentation to end already or if she wanted Jonathan to keep talking and to prevent her from speaking to the small classroom.

After all, muggle studies had the smallest number of students in it with only ten student names in the register. Surely a presentation to nine students and Professor Davies couldn’t be too bad, right? 

When claps rang through Mina’s ears, she felt her head slam onto the table before she shot her head back up and began to get out of her seat. She eyed Professor Davis’ beaming face and nodded nervously before taking her place at the front of the classroom. 

She took in a long deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was all she needed as her eyes snapped back open and a beam worked its way onto her features. 

“So the topic I decided to do my presentation on is the case of Jack the Ripper. Perhaps one of the most notorious cold cases in history. Before I begin, does anybody already know anything about the case?” 

* * *

Fifteen minutes.

That’s how long after the bell had rung for lunch that Mina had been allowed to continue. When the bell did ring, she thought that she would be told to stop and let everyone go to lunch, but everyone within the room seemed to be hooked onto every word she said. 

When she finally did finish her presentation, the applause that bounced around the room was extraordinary and Mina felt giddy from just how much people enjoyed themselves. Even James and Sirius were having their own debate on the suspects after the class had been dismissed and even given late slips to class so that they could have those fifteen minutes back. 

As the class began to disperse, Lily gently placed a hand on Mina’s shoulder and had eyes wide with wonder.

“Honestly, that was the best presentation! I can’t believe you even got the idiots at the front to take part!” she scoffed as she eyed James and Sirius leaving the classroom.

“Thank you! I honestly can’t believe I didn’t spend the whole presentation shaking,” Mina chuckled. 

Mina felt a larger and taller presence beside her, she turned and was faced with the excited smile of Professor Davies who had begun scribbling on his notepad. 

“Mina, do you mind hanging back for a bit? You’re not in any trouble, don’t worry,” 

Mina waved to Lily before being left alone in the classroom with her professor. His mood had shifted to one of exhilaration since Mina had finished her presentation. She waited patiently for her professor to finish what he was writing before he finally looked back up again.

“Honestly, Mina, that was the best presentation I’ve seen in all of my years of teaching. You should be proud of yourself and how does twenty points for Ravenclaw sound for enthralling the entire class?”

Mina felt a loss for words as she felt her cheeks grow hot and she simply replied with a nod. 

“Thank you!” she managed to choke out.

Professor Davis’ face then changed to one of mild curiosity as he sat down on one of the desks beside her. He looked down at his hands then back up to Mina before coughing rather awkwardly.

“So, Mina. Have you considered what you want to do after Hogwarts?” 

Mina tilted her head to the side. Why did he call her back to discuss life after Hogwarts? 

“I know I want to do something with muggle studies. Other than that, my plans are a bit up in the air,” she replied.

Professor Davies simply nodded before shooting upright and making his way to his desk at the front of the classroom. 

“What do you know about muggle institutions of learning, more specifically, universities?” 

Mina shrugged.

“Not much, Professor. Why?” 

Professor Davies then pulled out a rather large pile of glossy booklets that reminded Mina of travel brochures. There were different names printed on the front such as:  _ The University of York, Lancashire University, The University of Oxford, Bournemouth University _ . Mina didn’t quite know what to think of the booklets before her. Sure, she recognised a couple of the names, but other than that, she was rather unsure.

“As strange as it sounds, I was one of the first Hogwarts students to ever attend university. I actually went on to complete my Master’s degree at Cambridge University where I read History. I would like to think you should have a similar opportunity to read more into muggle life as well as achieve some extra qualifications,” Professor Davies babbled as Mina began to skim through the colourful booklets before her. 

“Of course it will cost a pretty penny, but I do know a few chaps who have created an organisation that funds wizarding research into muggle society. I’ll let you think over it, but I believe you would benefit so much from attending university,”

Mina nodded as she placed the booklets into her satchel. She couldn’t believe that her professor had so much hope for her future. Most of her professors had not even spoken to her about future endeavours and she couldn’t help but feel touched by the faith Professor Davies had in her.

“I’ll think about it. Thank you so much for letting me know,” Mina gushed. 

“Quite alright,” Professor Davies said before handing her a yellow late slip with a wink.

“For all your hard work,”

Mina looked down at the paper and noticed that she had been given an extra ten minutes to the initial fifteen.

“Thank you!” 

With that, Mina rushed out of the room with her head spinning wildly with ideas for her future. Her head was up in the clouds at the thought of her teacher having so much faith in her as to get some society involved in helping pay for more education in muggle studies amongst muggles. 

She entered the great hall in a daze and took her seat with her head so far in the clouds that she missed her goblet and poured her water onto her plate, soaking her mashed potatoes in water.

“Well done,” Xavier scoffed but Mina paid no mind to him. Instead, she pulled out one of the many booklets she had received from Professor Davies and began to take mental notes of courses and entry requirements, something she would need to ask Professor Davies to explain to her. 

Mina felt herself being pushed to the side before there was a clatter of cutlery, she looked beside her to be graced with the sight of Jessica with a face of thunder and extremely singed robes. She cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. 

“Care to explain?” she inquired.

Jessica looked over to her best friend and stabbed the center of her steak and kidney pie harshly and huffed.

“Fucking Mulciber! ‘Bend over a bit more, Dell’ ‘Give us a kiss, Dell’ ‘Your tits look good for a mudblood’. I had enough of him speaking to me and told him to fuck off. He then slapped my arse in front of all of his friends so I decided to pull his trousers down, y’know, humiliate him and give him a taste of his own medicine. Only problem was, the firecrab I was looking after got startled by his whinging and… well,” Jessica gestured to her tattered uniform. 

Mina turned and glared in the direction of the Slytherin table, only to see Lily sandwiched between Severus and a third year, who was looking at Lily as if she had grown an extra head. Mina gave her a pitying glance before allowing Jessica to talk her ear off about the detention she had that night which involved shovelling up hippogriff dung. 

“He harrassed you, what punishment did he get?” Mina asked.

Jessica’s eyes grew stormy as she sneered. 

“He proclaimed innocence and fucking Snivellus backed him up and told Professor Kettleburn I was being an attention seeker, the greasy fucking prat. He got off Scott free!” Mina turned around again and waited for Severus to catch her eye. When he finally looked at her, she narrowed her eyes and stood up.

“I’ll kill him,” she murmured darkly.

Jessica’s eyes grew wide and full of panic as Mina gestured Severus outside the great hall. Any inkling of interest had dissolved from her brain as a murderous wrath took a hold of her. Her strides out were loud and thunderous and all Jessica could do was watch in horror as she saw Mina’s fist begin to shake uncontrollably. All thoughts of university and her excellent presentation had dissipated at the thought of Severus standing up for a perverted arsehole.

What Mina didn’t know was that Lily wanted to see what the fuss was about but when she did notice Lily, she felt a sense of relief. At least if she began to get violent, there was someone to hold her back.

“What’s this about, Horowitz?” Severus asked in a tone filled with genuine curiosity. 

Mina replied by shoving Snape into the wall by his collar causing Lily to cry out. 

“Standing up for a sexist pig is what it’s about, you coward! You thought Mulciber was going to crush your balls if you said anything about what he did to Jessica? Well, guess what? I will make sure you shit, piss, and puke blood for the next two weeks if you don’t go back to Professor Kettleburn and tell him that Mulciber was being a creep to Jessica all lesson and that he _ assaulted  _ her!” 

“I wouldn’t call arse slapping assault,” Severus said in a sardonic tone.

Lily’s brows furrowed as she looked sharply at Severus in disbelief. 

“Severus, what the hell are you on about?” Lily snapped in a harsh tone that Mina had never heard before. 

Severus went from narrowed eyes to soft and gentle when his face turned to Lily. Mina scoffed at this and rolled her eyes.

“Lily, I swear, it wasn’t as bad as Horowitz is making it out to be!” he pleaded causing Lily to scoff and roll her eyes. 

“Wasn’t as bad? Severus, a girl was assaulted in the classroom and you helped cover it up! You are such a pig!” Lily yelled before storming off, leaving Mina and Severus glaring at each other. 

The silence between them was perhaps the most vulnerable Mina had felt in a while as Severus’ eyes bored into her. Mina shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her feet as she pursed her lips with gritted teeth.

“Well done, Horowitz! Congratulations on sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong! How does a gold star sound? Perhaps you would like to ruin another friendship for extra house points?” Severus spat.

Mina scoffed.

“My best friend getting a slap on the arse and not receiving justice is very much my business, you slimy cunt,” Mina’s tone changed into one of sickly sweetness “go to Kettleburn and tell him what really happened, then say you’re sorry to Jessica and you need to fucking mean it or you might just find yourself in detention tonight instead of perving on Lily as I know you love to do,”

“Although I’m sure you could wank over her in detention if you’re careful,” Mina added mockingly.

This enraged Severus and Mina knew it. She wanted to push his buttons and make him snap. She wanted nothing more than to watch him implode at her words but she mentally stopped herself.

“ _ Go,”  _ Mina hissed before turning around and going back into the great hall. 

“How will you know if I do?” Severus jeered. Mina turned around and scoffed.

“Use your head, Snivellus. I am prefect. I go talk to Kettleburn. Kettleburn tell me you told. Jessica says you said sorry. Need it any clearer?” Mina spoke as if talking to a toddler and basked in the reaction Severus gave her as his entire body had gone rigid and his face had gone a rather violent shade of red as his face twisted into a rather ugly snarl. 

As Mina found her way back into her seat, she looked back to see Severus had gone. 

“What happened?” Jessica asked nervously.

Mina put an arm around Jessica and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Let’s just say, you should be receiving an apology from Severus Snape sometime today as well as maybe getting out of your detention,” Mina chuckled smugly as she took a sip from her goblet. 

* * *

  
The top of the astronomy tower was cold at the best of times. After all, the stars in the night sky seemed closer as the sheer altitude of the highlands in autumn added to the cold temperatures. What perhaps added to this problem was the fact that Mina had been swimming around in the prefect bathroom on her own and hadn’t the heart to wash her hair before going up to the astronomy tower.

With a cigarette between her fingers, Mina waited patiently for the flash of red hair and green eyes to meet her. 

When Lily finally did arrive, she looked rather concerned as her eyes flickered between Mina and her cigarette. 

“Those give you cancer, you know? Plus if anyone finds out I let you smoke whilst on duty, they’d have our heads!” she said as she sat on the bench.

Mina rolled her eyes and inhaled. 

“They help with stress,” she replied airily as she watched the smoke from her mouth billow into the night sky “you spoken to Severus?”

Lily bit her lip and shook her head. 

“I really do hate the crowd he hangs around with. Sometimes I just wish I could make him change houses so that he didn’t have to be near that horrid lot!” Lily sounded close to tears but Mina didn’t push for her to say anything.

“He comes from a difficult home, so I always try to give him the benefit of the doubt when it comes to trying to fit in. So when you shoved him, I was so ready to take his side and tell you to stop but after you said that he had covered up an assault, I didn’t know what to think,”

Mina gulped. 

She had already assumed Severus had come from a neglectful home due to how much weight he seemed to lose over the summer but thinking back on the shove and the abusive language she used formed a knot in her stomach. Of course, she was justified in calling him out and making sure he knew what he did wrong, but she had gone about it the wrong way. 

Mina took another puff of her cigarette and flicked the butt off the tower.

“You know he fancies you, right?” Mina said airily causing Lily to look up and laugh.

“Severus? Fancy me? You’re mad!” Lily laughed nervously before shifting around uncomfortably. Mina knew that Lily was somewhat aware of his crush.

“You should see the way he looks at you compared to anyone else. The whole world can barely hold a candle to you in his mind. If I talk to him, he’s sullen and rather hostile but with you, it’s like you’re a goddess,” Mina murmured. 

It was Lily’s turn to scoff.

“If I were such a goddess, he would stop talking to that horrible lot he calls friends and try to make better friends that don’t call me a mudblood or think it’s funny to try to hex me!” Lily looked close to tears and Mina put an arm around Lily as she sat beside her.

“He just wants to have his cake and eat it. He wants the best of both worlds and he’s too stupid to see it’s pushing you away,” Mina sighed.

As the girls watched the clouds part and the night sky make its celestial beauty known to the girls, the awe they both felt silenced the slam of a wooden door and the hurried sound of footsteps on the stone floor. If they had really listened, they would have heard the heartbreaking sound choked sob echo through the hallway as the stone helped the sound reverberate. If they had come to see who had made that sound, they would be face to face with a pale boy in their year with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. They would have been aware of his heart breaking.

But they heard nothing. The night sky was too enticing to hear anything above their awe. So in their current reality, Severus Snape’s heart hadn’t shattered into a thousand pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I well up a bit writing the very end of the chapter? Perhaps. 
> 
> It’s now back to square one between Severus and Mina and I wanted to get in some acknowledgment of Severus’ shitty home life. 
> 
> I do believe Severus was in the wrong by covering up and glossing over Jessica’s assault but I did want to highlight how the position he was put in was rather sticky. I understand that back in the 70’s, this type of thing was seen as comical, yet I did want to consider the differences between muggle and wizarding societies approach to sexism. 
> 
> Touching anyone in a sexual nature without consent is assault, no matter if a badly written fanfic would tell you it feels good as it uses artistic language to describe it (*cough* fifty shades *cough*). Covering it up makes you just as guilty. I will not justify Snape’s actions but I do acknowledge his reasoning. The next chapter will take on a lighter mood whilst addressing issues in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys are staying safe.


	16. Crying in Sex Ed

**29th September 1975**

The interior of the Head of Ravenclaw’s office was one that always sparked feelings of comfort in Mina’s chest. The memories of sobbing her eyes out in this particular office after the incident in her third year involving Veronica Nott hanging her upside down from her ankles and flashing her underwear for almost everyone to see. Flitwick’s need to see one of his students smile again led him to charm the lemon meringue fairy cakes on his desk to dance for Mina.

Yet this was not the reason she was sat alongside all of the Ravenclaw prefects and Head boy and girl. 

Instead, Flitwick was rather red in the face, glancing nervously around his office with his fingers fidgeting under his desk. As prefects entered the room, he would cough and look down before nodding politely to look back around the room again. Mina had no clue why such a thing was occurring. All she knew was that all fifth year and above were off timetable for the rest of the day. 

Mina glanced around at the different array of curiosity displayed on the faces of those around her and pursed her lips tightly together to stop herself from talking and inhaled deeply as Flitwick cleared his throat.

All eyes were now on him, making his face turn a deeper shade of scarlet.

“R-right. Everyone’s here?” Flitwick looked down and muttered “good, good,”

Mina raised her eyebrows and subconsciously leaned forward. Every stuttered word added to the intrigue and interest that had been filling the school over the weekend. 

“S-so, as you may have been made aware, there have b-been several cases over the past m-month of students using their free time to, well, study each other as well as some students believing sexual harassment is acceptable behaviour in the classroom,” Flitwick’s tone now took on a more serious aspect and Mina felt a sense of dread begin to take over.

It was true that prefects had been finding an increasing number of students in various states of undress in comparison to previous years but Mina didn’t really see what the fuss was about. In regard to the sexual harassment, she thought an assembly would have been more sufficient than a whole day of ‘the talk’. 

“So because of all this, today is the first time in Hogwarts history that mandatory sexual education is now a part of the curriculum. Of course, this matter was once thought to be something for students to discuss with parents however, due to the circumstances, we believe that from now on, fifth years are to be given an in depth day dedicated to learning about… well, um… sex,” 

Mina felt her face fall into her hands in a combination of both sheer embarrassment and finding the situation completely absurd. 

Mary Clearwater coughed politely and raised her hand.

“But Professor, what does this have to do with sixth and seventh years?” 

Professor Flitwick looked down at his hands and sighed.

“Since this is a new addition to the curriculum, Professor Dumbledore believes it is imperative that all years are caught up,” Flitwick looked from prefect to prefect nervously “anymore questions?”

There was a hum of ‘no sir’ before Flitwick handed each student a small pile of timetables for the day written on crisply pressed parchment. 

“Now, to breakfast, all of you,” he sighed.

Mina left the room with Xavier close to her side as he flicked through the fifth year boys’ timetable and groaned.

“Why couldn’t they just hand out a booklet? I really don’t want a day of Madam Forrest answering questions on how to keep balls from shrivelling up,” 

Mina looked down at the timetables and groaned when she noticed that all sessions will be for all houses, meaning she would have to put up with Veronica making snide comments throughout the day on Mina’s sex life, well, now lack of one. 

“At least it’s not a one to one with Flitwick. The poor man would explode,” Mina chuckled absentmindedly as thoughts of Veronica swarmed her brain like killer bees. 

As the prefects made their way to the great hall, Mina began handing out the timetables to the girls in her year, all of whom were, unsurprisingly, not looking forward to this day ahead. 

“So that’s what today’s about? Keeping our hands to ourselves and the consequences of sex before marriage?” Tess groaned.

“Pretty much,” Mina hummed as Jessica snatched a piece of parchment from Mina’s outstretched hand with a forkful of scrambled egg in her mouth. 

“I don’t think I could look a professor on this list in the eye after today,” Tamara mumbled to herself as a laugh from the Slytherin table broke Mina’s train of thought. Mina looked over and rolled her eyes as Veronica’s eyes caught hers greedily with a horrifically sweet smile on her face. 

“Cunt,” Mina muttered under her breath before looking back to her fellow Ravenclaws.

“You should have seen Flitwick. You should thank your lucky stars he’s not teaching us any of this stuff,” Xavier piped up.

Mina sat down and half heartedly tipped a handful of Cheeri Owls into her bowl before pouring some semi-skimmed milk in, causing the grainy rings in her bowl to hoot softly in response. 

As Mina crunched on her breakfast, she noticed more and more lower year students begin to leave. She knew once the bell went, all of the fifth year girls would have to squeeze themselves into Greenhouse Seven for the lecture given by Professor Sprout. On what, Mina wasn’t sure but what she did know was that Veronica was not going to miss an opportunity to ask leading questions that would put Mina on the spot. 

And then the moment of truth. The piercing scream of the bell echoed throughout the great hall. Mina sighed as she stood up and linked arms with Jessica. 

“Righty- ho. Hell awaits us, fair Mina!” Jessica sang.

Mina didn’t believe in such a place where souls were punished, but this day was perhaps the closest she would ever come to believing in a fiery pit of torture. 

* * *

“Gather round. Find a seat- no, Miss Alder, not by the Devil’s Snare!”

All of the fifth year girls sat around the exceedingly long table filled with curious plants that Mina had not seen before as Professor Sprout took to the head of the table as the rest of the girls looked at her in a mixed array of weariness and curiosity. 

“Now, is everyone here? Yes? Good! Now, to begin today, we will be discussing plants that help with unwanted pregnancy and also act as contraceptives. Can anyone tell me what a contraceptive is?” 

Mina’s head slammed against the table and inaudibly groaned. Of course she knew what a contraceptive was, after all, she had been in a long term relationship that involved sneaking into the room of requirement whenever a chance was given for a bit more than just cuddles and kisses. 

As the lesson dragged on, Mina felt her pale olive complexion begin to take on a reddish hue, especially when Professor Sprout raved about the phallic shaped  _ Coles Sanguine  _ plant that helped with sexual stamina in men. The fact Professor Sprout was talking so highly about this specific plant made Mina assume that their herbology professor had first hand experience with it, causing Mina’s insides to curl up into a nauseating knot. She really didn’t want to think about it but an image of Professor Sprout in nothing but an open gardening robe popped into Mina’s head causing her to grimace. 

When the bell finally rang, chatter amongst the girls poured out and Mina and Jessica made a quick exit from the steamy greenhouse and began to giggle. Well, Jessica did. Mina remained silent with an expression that made her look like she had shit under her nose.

“That was bloody brilliant. Who would’ve thought our herbology professor actually did it with a person and not with a mandrake?” Jessica gushed causing Mina’s face to crumple up even more.

“Please shut up,” Mina whispered as she put her hands to her ears. 

As the two girls made their way to the courtyard, Mina noticed a tall Hufflepuff boy and a rather short Hufflepuff girl walking arm in arm in front of them. Mina could tell from the boy’s hair who it was and she felt herself pull Jessica back with an iron grip. She felt her once red hot face drain of its colour and her knees grow weak.

She remained silent as she watched the girl laugh and pull the boy in close, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“What the hell, Min! What was that- oh,”

Jessica turned and looked at Mina’s now pale face and wide eyes. Mina knew it was inevitable that she would see Eric around and perhaps even start to date again, but she hated herself for not being more prepared for it. 

“I’ll knock his brain out,” Jessica hissed softly as Mina stared down at her shaking legs. 

“It’s fine,” Mina mumbled as she turned around with tears threatening to fall down onto her cheeks. She let go of Jessica and began to walk in an opposite direction. To where, she didn’t know. She just wanted to get away and not have to look at Eric moving on.

“Mina!” Jessica hissed as she ran after her friend. 

Mina perched herself on a bench not far from the greenhouse and covered her eyes to prevent anyone seeing the fast and fat tears that began to fall. She knew this Hufflepuff girl as Eliza Pierson and in Mina’s opinion, she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. 

This fact caused Mina’s heart to shatter as questions and assumptions whipped wickedly through her brain. 

_ ‘They were together before you and Eric broke up’  _ one voice snarled.

‘ _ You were just a body to get experience with’  _ another hissed.

_ ‘Whore’ _

_ ‘Slut’ _

_ ‘You stupid bitch! You thought he genuinely liked you?’  _ a more deadly voice crooned. 

“Focusing on quidditch my arse!” Mina snarled under her breath between silent sobs. Jessica said nothing as she rubbed her best friend’s back soothingly. 

Jessica tucked a strand of hair behind Mina’s ear and pulled her close for an embrace. Needing the love and comfort, Mina wrapped an arm around Jessica’s back and sniffled. 

“She’s not even that pretty,” Jessica whispered in a hushed tone causing Mina to look up sceptically.

“Jess, she’s stunning. You don’t need to lie to me just to make me feel better,” Mina sighed.

“I’m not! Seriously, Min, you need to invest in some self confidence,” Mina giggled through her sobs.

“I doubt I’m going to get through today without a mental breakdown,” Mina muttered as she massaged the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah, well, you’ll have me to keep you company-“ the bell cut Jessica off.

“Right, Madam Pomfrey awaits and she can’t talk about STDs without us, now can she?” Mina wiped her eyes and took Jessica’s eyes once more. 

Her makeup may have been running down her face and her eyes were red and puffy as a result but Mina pushed any feelings of self pity down and began the slow walk to the next sex ed lesson. 

* * *

“Come on now, stop dawdling! We’ve got a lot to cover in too little time for my liking!” 

Everyone took a seat at the various desks dotted around the disused classroom. All desks had a small piece of parchment laid out with the same question written on the top of all of them.

**What do you want to know about when it comes to STDs and pregnancy?**

Mina grimaced at the question. There was nothing really to ask or that she wanted to know from Madam Pomfrey, thank you very much. So she crumpled the parchment up in her fist and shoved it into her pocket before leaning her head on her cheek. 

The only question Mina wanted the answer to was why she was so shocked to see Eric had moved on so quickly while she had taken her time to get over him. The high pitched warbles of Madam Pomfrey’s voice failed to make coherent words in Mina’s head as various hands were raised, diagrams were drawn on the chalkboard and chatter blanketed the classroom. 

Mina was aware of how easy it would be to just skip the rest of the day. There was no roll call and there were way too many students to notice if one were missing.

Instead, Mina spent the lesson with her head on the desk to cover up the fact she was crying. Anyone who looked at her would have thought she had fallen asleep from the sheer boringness that the classroom had been trapped in. It was no longer embarrassing to have the head matron of Hogwarts talk about sex as it was with Professor Sprout but the clinicalness of it all didn’t stir as many giggles. 

When the bell finally did ring, Madam Pomfrey made sure to keep Mina behind as she had noticed her failing to pay attention and she would be damned if another student came to her with bursting purple boils on their genitals again.

Jessica gave Mina a look of sympathy as Mina wiped her eyes and stood in front of the matron.

“Now, Miss Horowitz. Care to explain why you were failing to pay attention? I’m very aware of the fact you know most of this, but it is vital you pay attention!” Madam Pomfrey scolded.

Mina looked at her feet and shrugged. 

“Sorry, Madam Pomfrey,” she mumbled sincerely.

It then struck the matron what had preoccupied the girl’s thoughts as memories of answering questions asked by a Hufflepuff girl regarding sleeping with a boy who had already had a partner. She remembered having to silence the flurry of girls who muttered jokingly in their friends ears about Cho. 

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. 

She never failed to be amused by the various teenage soap operas that took place within the castle. 

“If you need anymore sleeping drought, let me know as I’d rather you didn’t catch up on lost sleep within lessons,” 

And with that, Mina was excused. 

* * *

  
The great hall at lunchtime was usually a loud affair but the past two lessons for fifth years and above garnered more noise and conversations than ever before.

As much as Mina wanted to be a part in these humorous conversations, she found herself instead inside her own little world as she put a forkful of fresh baked Scottish salmon into her mouth. 

The fifth year boys had a rather unfortunate lesson with Professor Slughorn that involved discussions of potions to increase pleasure and potions to reduce libido as well as idiots who had put their names on top of the parchment for anonymous questions with Madam Forrest. 

“Seriously, I don’t know why they’re dragging this day out. If I wanted to know about Veela rash, I’d look it up!” Xavier groaned.

“If you’re skipping, I’d join you,” Mina commented as she put a boiled potato in her mouth. 

Jessica looked between the two in surprise.

“And there I was thinking that Ravenclaw prefects were the pinnacle of good students and to be looked up to! You two make me sick!”

Mina snorted before guzzling down her goblet of water before looking at her fellow Ravenclaws.

“I’m serious about skipping if you are. I think Veronica’s been a little too quiet in these lessons for my liking and I’d rather not be called a whore in front of the year after the day I’ve had,” 

Xavier and Jess nodded with wide grins on their faces. 

“Alright,” 

“Definitely!”

Mina chuckled as she placed her hands on the table. After witnessing Eric move on and discovering he had lied to her face about not wanting a relationship, Mina decided she had earned an afternoon off. Of course, she was still going to do her prefect duties but she needed a rest.

Once the three Ravenclaws had finished their lunch, they made their way to the edge of the Black Lake where they began their plot to skip the last lesson.

The sun was surprisingly high in the sky with very little chill in the air. The highland mountains that surrounded the castle in the distance looked rather magnificent with the hazy blue backdrop of the sky in the background. 

Xavier lay on his back, watching the clouds potter lazily in the sky, guessing the shapes they created as Mina and Jessica leaned back using their elbows as support.

“I’d really like to be a cloud. Y’know, hang around in the sky, not have to worry about exams. Yeah, that’d be nice,” Xavier hummed to himself causing both Jessica and Mina to raise their eyebrows.

“How much fumes did you inhale in Slughorn’s classroom and care to share?” Jessica joked.

“I’m not high! I just think it’d be cool to be a cloud,” Xavier replied.

“And I’d really like to be part Veela but unfortunately, we don’t get what we want,” Mina muttered grumpily.

Xavier sat up and widened his eyes. 

“Mina, just because some dickhead has found a new muse, it doesn’t mean you’re hideous or you should want to be part creature that gives really horrible dick rashes!” 

Jessica nodded.

“He’s right. After all, you have something Eliza doesn’t have,”

“And what’s that?”

“Eric’s virginity,”

The three Ravenclaws burst into laughter and Mina couldn’t help but feel instantly better for the support system she had around her. With their minds not really on their surroundings, all three of them failed to notice Lily Evans pushing Severus Snape in the direction of the three. If she had been looking, Mina probably would’ve laughed more at the sight of Severus dragging his heels into the ground as Lily tried to drag him towards the three. 

It was only when both Severus and Lily were standing beside the giggling Ravenclaws that they stopped laughing. 

“What do you want?” Jessica asked as her narrowed eyes shifted from Severus to Lily. 

Lily fidgeted with her hands as she took in the now hardened expressions of the group with Mina’s looking as if she was ready to pounce on Severus and tear his throat out with her teeth. 

What was worse, Severus looked ready to hex Mina into oblivion for reasons Lily didn’t know.

“Jessica, Severus has something he’d like to say to you,” 

Jessica laughed and raised her eyebrows.

“Does he now? Let’s hear it. Oh and make it quick, I don’t want my hair to get covered in grease,” 

Xavier snorted and Mina kept her hardened expression as Severus turned away with a ‘forget it’. But Lily caught his shoulder and forced him to turn back to the three. His expression was more thunderstruck than before.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at Jessica who turned her hand, gesturing Severus to say what he needed to and leave them alone.

Severus inhaled sharply.

“I’m sorry for not standing up for you the other day after you were harrassed by my friend. It was wrong of me and I regret not coming forward sooner,” Mina noticed how his tone suggested he had probably been coached by Lily and wickedly thought about how he loved every second of it and scoffed.

“Alright cool. You can go now,” Jessica said as she waved him away.

Mina couldn’t help what came out next.

“Try not to look up Lily’s skirt on your way!” she sneered causing Severus to turn around harshly and glare daggers into Mina. 

Xavier snorted.

“Good one, Min!”

“Mina! That’s an awful thing to say!” Lily gasped. 

“Shut up, Horowitz!” Severus hissed as his grip tightened on his wand.

Mina gloated at the reaction she had been given. Her newfound hatred of Severus had inflated over the weekend and her need to take out her anger over Eric caused her to bask in the havoc she had created. Instead, her mouth continued to move.

“Or what? You’ll get your brutish friends on me? I’d like to see you try!” she snapped back as she shot up.

Lily ran between the two and held a hand to their chests.

“Stop it, Mina! That’s enough!” Lily snapped.

Mina responded by pushing Lily’s hand off her chest as Jessica and Xavier stood up, waiting to jump in should a fight break out. 

“Go on then! Curse me! We all know you want to do it!” Mina goaded with a sadistic smile on her face. She wasn’t sure what had gotten into her but she wanted to push Severus to his limits. Make him react. Make him do something he would regret. 

Instead, Lily grabbed Severus’ arm and dragged him away before the situation could escalate. The wicked satisfaction that had come over Mina subsided as she watched the figures grow smaller.

“Good riddance,” Jessica muttered as she sat back down.

Mina remained standing with a curled lip, waiting for their return.

“They won’t last,” Xavier muttered.

Mina cocked an eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?” 

Xavier shrugged.

“He hangs with death eater freaks that believe in blood purity and she’s a muggleborn. It’s bound to end messily,” 

With that, Mina sat back down and began to plan their ditching of sex education part three. 

* * *

Lupin and Mina climbed the stairs from the dungeon after a rather boring patrol together.

The skipping of the last lesson helped Mina fight the urge to nap as she sat beside the entrance to the potions classroom, watching as sixth and seventh years entered and exited for remedial potions. 

“I can’t believe how long today has been,” Lupin yawned as Mina hummed in agreement. 

“What are you on about? Sex education and a patrol have made today just fly by!” Mina responded sarcastically. 

Lupin smirked at Mina’s wry comment and sighed. He was exhausted and was ready for bed.

When the two parted ways, Mina answered the riddle correctly before entering the Ravenclaw common room and took a seat in front of the fire. The room had emptied and Mina just wanted to be alone without worrying about what she might say or do. Her mood had been rather volatile since she saw Eric and couldn’t help herself from speaking out of turn.

Yet she wasn’t alone. 

There was a quick and light tapping at the window that could only belong to an owl. 

Curiously, Mina shot up and opened the window, allowing the small and rather cute little owl into the room.

Owls usually come in the morning with the post, but Mina instantly recognised the little ball of energy that hopped and hooted excitedly with the letter tied to his leg.

“Hello, Herman. What’re you doing here?” she asked as she ran a finger over her brother’s owl's head. 

She took the parchment addressed to her and opened it using the firelight to help her see the words scrawled by her older brother.

_ ‘Dear Mina, _

_ Hope you are well.  _

_ Meet me at The Three Broomsticks this Saturday at one. I need to speak to you urgently. _

_ Please come alone. _

_ Love,  _

_ Jonah’ _

Mina tucked the parchment into her robes as her mind became ablaze with thoughts of why Jonah wanted to see her on Saturday. She picked up Herman and held him to her chest as she climbed the stairs to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I was asked by a friend how I imagine Mina to look and I often use the painting of Esther by Kate Gardiner Hastings as a frame of reference. I’d love to hear what you guys think! 
> 
> So lockdown part three was announced last night so I hope you all stay safe and look after yourselves!


	17. Announcing a New Change

**4th October 1975**

As Mina got dressed on the sleepy Saturday morning, she couldn’t help but let her mind go back to Severus Snape every few minutes. It was true that she spoke to him in an extremely cruel manner and at the time, she believed that he deserved it, but her potions lessons spent sitting beside him were on the brink of being completely unbearable. 

They would fire insults under their breaths, give each other the cold shoulder and worst of all, Lily refused to speak to her unless she apologised to him. It was just like last year all over again, except this time, Mina didn’t know how to swallow her pride and just say sorry. 

“Fuck!” Mina hissed as her mascara brush poked her in the eye, causing her grey eyes to become red and watery. She held her right hand tightly to her eye and huffed. Whatever her brother wanted to see her for today, she wasn’t sure. But what she was very aware of was the uneasiness she felt about the whole situation. 

After dabbing away at her eye and making sure her eye didn’t look too bad, Mina pulled on a thick maroon knitted jumper over her navy blue blouse before wrapping a scarf around her neck. The chilly autumn air had finally arrived and Mina did not want to catch her death before finding out what was going on with her brother. 

Despite her love for muggle clothing, Mina attached the clasp of her plain black cloak that had a warming charm already put on before sitting on her bed to lace up her ankle boots. 

“Are you sure I can’t sit with you? I don’t think I’ve met your brother before,” Jessica hummed dreamily causing Mina to grimace. 

“And I hope to keep it that way. If you want a physical description, imagine me but taller with slightly darker skin and you’re on the right path,” Mina replied causing Jessica to swoon, much to Mina’s disgust. 

“I like him already! Think you can set me up with him?” Jessica giggled as Mina pretended to retch violently. 

“Jess, I love you like a sister, I really do, but please don’t say anything else about wanting to get with my brother. It’s disgusting,” 

“I mean, a male version of you who’s on junior healer wages is any girls’ dream. Let me fantasise at least!”

When Mina finally stood up she felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of what Jonah might want. Had he killed a man? Had his healer license been suspended? Was he on drugs and needed money? This was the first time Jonah had ever come to see Mina in term time and the urgency of his letter brought out a shudder in Mina’s soul. 

“Look, you can sit at a table nearby and admire him from afar, if that’s a better compromise?” Mina questioned as the girls left their dormitory.

Jessica nodded vigorously, her blonde curls bouncing with each jerk of her head. 

“It’s better than waiting in Madam Puddifoot’s surrounded by overly eager couples,” Jessica shuddered at the mere thought of it. 

Due to their late morning, Mina and Jessica skipped breakfast in order to make it to the pub on time. Mina hated the thought of being in such a crowded place with her brother, but it was easier to remain unheard by the general chatter of patrons. 

As the two made it to the courtyard, they quickly caught up to the clusters of students being led to the quiet wizarding village by Professor McGonagall and allowed themselves to take in the beauty of the autumn day. Although the sky was grey and cloudy, the bronze and orange leaves gave off the illusion of the trees glowing brightly as if on fire. 

Mina’s and Jessica’s footfalls quickened when they noticed how far behind they were from the rest of the group and hurried to catch up. Mina could already feel a pit in her stomach as her mind pondered wildly the closer the girls began to get to Hogsmeade village. Despite the rather big age gap between them of eight years, they were still relatively close to each other and if he were to be telling her he had some disease that gave him only a few months to live, Mina wouldn’t know what to do with herself. 

When Mina saw both Severus and Lily go into The Three Broomsticks together, she felt her heartbeat plummet and suddenly more guilt began to seep into her bloodstream. That was just another thing on her list she needed to sort out today and she didn’t know if she would be in the mood after hearing whatever her brother would have to tell her. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go look for some new school robes. I’ll meet you in there in a bit. Sound good?” Jessica asked.

Mina nodded absentmindedly. 

“Sure,” she whispered back softly as the two hugged and parted ways. 

Mina closed her eyes tightly with a clenched fist before going inside. Immediately, her senses were overwhelmed by the delicious smell of cooking, baking and booze. The cosy candle lit room almost put Mina at ease until she saw a familiar figure in the corner dressed in lime green robes sipping on a butterbeer.

From where Mina stood, Jonah didn’t look particularly ill, nor was he looking upset. But every so often, he would glance around nervously as students came in, looking for his sister. 

When he finally saw her he waved sheepishly at her before standing up. Mina quickened her pace before running into her older brother’s arms. It definitely wasn't an illness he needed to speak to her about. He still had rather strong arms that seemed to crush her against his softly toned belly. He wasn’t overly warm either. This caused Mina’s mind to begin jumping to conclusions at a more rapid pace. 

“Hiya, Minnie,” he mumbled into her hair. 

“It’s good to see you again!” Mina replied before taking a seat opposite her brother. 

Mina opened her mouth to ask her brother why he had asked her to come over but he stopped her.

“How about I get us something to drink? I need a top up of butterbeer and you look famished! Any food you want in particular? I remember the pumpkin pasties here were amazing! Oh I’m pretty sure they’re doing a cherry and almond pie! How about one to share?” Jonah babbled.

Mina’s eyes widened at how quickly her brother was talking. Usually, frugal would be a perfect word used to describe her brother. To Mina, this was like when a dying man gives away all his possessions to the people he loves.

‘ _ Holy shit! What if he’s dying?’  _ Mina thought nervously to herself.

“I’ll just take a green ale,” Mina replied slowly as she noticed how flighty Jonah looked.

Jonah instantly stood and took out his coin purse. He laughed nervously as he threw the coin purse from one hand to the other and fidgeted with his feet.

“One green ale coming right up!” he announced before leaving the table. Mina watched impassively as her brother stood behind Snape and Lily in the queue who were seeming to be trying to count money between the two of them. Snape seemed to be going rather red as Lily was pushing coins into his hands and saying something insistently as she pushed his coin filled hands to his chest. 

‘ _ I bet he’s loving that’  _ a cruel voice in her head crooned mockingly, much to Mina’s own disgust at herself. If she were going to try and make up with him and get on better terms with him, she would have to at least try to silence the cruel mocking that occurred within her head. 

Behind the bar, Madam Rosmerta shrieked in delight when she noticed Jonah standing behind the squabbling two and quickly ran out from behind the bar to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek, which Jonah received with a rather red face. Her excitement to see Jonah surprised Mina and obviously surprised Lily as she dropped her money on the floor.

“Barnaby! Why didn’t you tell me you’d served Jonah? I would’ve given him a discount!” Mina overhead Rosmerta bellowed at the bartender to her right who looked around wildly and shrugged. Rosmerta then went back to talking quickly with Jonah before going back behind the bar to make his drinks. 

The fact Jonah jumped the queue seemed to annoy some of the students who scoffed and rolled their eyes, much to Madam Rosmerta’s annoyance.

“I’m sorry, but are you on call to save lives right now? No? Didn’t think so!” she snapped at a sixth year Slytherin who rolled her eyes in response. 

She handed him his drinks but refused payment, which Jonah happily gushed and thanked her for before coming back over to Mina, who was rather impressed by Jonah’s ability to get free drinks. 

“What was that all about?” Mina inquired.

Jonah took a sip of his butterbeer and grinned into his glass.

“Ros and I were mates back in the day. I was the one who encouraged her to take over the pub not long ago. Gosh, it’s been a while since I’ve seen her!” 

Mina chuckled as she took a sip of her green ale. 

“So, if you’re on call, what’s so urgent that you needed to see me?” Mina questioned as soon as she had finished her sip, causing Jonah to jump slightly and cough.

Jonah let out a short cough of nervous laughter before running his hands through his wild curly hair. 

“Look, you need to promise not to tell mum or dad before I do. If you do, I’ll tell them about your dirty little smoking habit,” he replied sternly. Mina’s eyes narrowed and her mouth opened slightly in rebuttal but Jonah jumped in.

“Promise me, Mina!” he hissed in a tone that silenced Mina and made her just nod in return.

Jonah sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

“So I’ve been dating this girl for about a month now. Before that we were… well how do I put this…?”

“You were shagging,” Mina replied with a cocked eyebrow. She now had a better grasp as to where this conversation was going since the sex education day and couldn’t hide her excitement as to what might come next.

“Er, yeah. We were shagging. A few days ago, she told me she had been missing her period for a while. I made a few calls, did a few tests and… Mina, how do you feel about becoming an aunt?” 

The last part came out slowly as if he had been going through what to say in his head. Jonah assumed Mina would either be angry or just start laughing at him for making such a huge mistake. 

What he didn’t expect was Mina to jump up and wrap her arms around his neck as she squealed in excitement. Despite the attention she drew to the table, Jonah was silently ecstatic that Mina was on his side.

When Mina stood upright, Jonah noticed how her cheeks had become flushed and she had a smile on her face that failed to go away as her mind became full of ideas of becoming an aunt. 

“What's her name?What’s she like? How far along is she? Tell me everything!” Mina gushed.

Jonah reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph which Mina snatched away. She studied the picture unlike any book she’d ever used and clapped her hand to her mouth.

“Her name’s Ayoka. She works for a muggle magazine for teens and honestly, she’s amazing,”

In the picture, was Jonah dressed in muggle disco attire of a colourful striped shirt with a rather long collar that had been unbuttoned enough to show his chest hair with tight red bell bottoms. Next to him, in his side embrace, was a rather tall girl with skin the colour of mahogany with a rather large afro. She was wearing a cropped blouse and a short blue skirt and seemed to be laughing at something he had said to her, showing off her pearly white teeth.

“She’s gorgeous! How did you manage to get with her?” Mina asked, causing Jonah to snort.

“We knew each other from school. She was in the year below me so I didn’t really speak to her much back then. We met up a few months ago at a birthday party for a mutual friend and we hit it off, so I started seeing her more and well, here we are,” 

Mina’s mind then went to the fact they were unmarried and having a baby. If her parents found out, they would probably flip as they made a similar mistake that resulted in Jonah and made both of the siblings swear they wouldn’t do the same. 

“Shotgun wedding. Maybe in January,” Mina said without thinking, causing Jonah to spit his drink out into his glass.

“What?” 

“Think about it. You’ve been seeing each other for months and only started officially dating a month ago. I’d say you know each other well enough to tie the knot. Is she Jewish or planning on converting?” Mina asked as her mind buzzed with ideas.

Jonah nodded. 

“She converted a few years ago after discovering that she had Jewish ancestry and wanted to go back to her roots. Funnily enough, we were going to the same services-“

“Good good. This means you have a rabbi that will happily squeeze you into his busy schedule, yes?” 

“Er… yeah?” 

“Nice! All you need to do now is tell mum and dad that you’ve been dating for longer than you actually have and that you two are just so passionate about each other that a wedding is the only option. I’m sure mum will want me to help out with making the guest yarmulkes, but it will be worth it!” 

Jonah stared at Mina with wide eyes and shook his head.

“You’ve thought way too much about it,” he muttered. 

Mina shrugged. 

“I’d say organise a dinner with mum and dad sometime next week. Invite them to your place and make dinner. Knowing mum, she’ll bring food of her own just because she doesn’t want her grown up boy to starve on junior healer’s salary. Then have wine while Nyoka has watered down wine whilst they’re not looking just so you throw them off the trail. Bring up how in love you are with her. Job done,” 

Jonah nodded his head as he hung onto every word that came out of Mina’s mouth before grinning.

“I think… I think that might work,”Jonah said. 

Mina nodded before lifting her half empty glass.

“A toast. To you and Nyoka!” 

The siblings clinked their glasses and chugged down their drinks before giggling to each other. All nervousness had dissipated from Jonah’s features and he relaxed back into his chair. 

“I’m going to be a dad,” Jonah mumbled to himself.

“Mazel Tov,” Mina replied cheekily.

Suddenly, there was a muffled burble from inside Jonah’s robes, causing him to stand up and take out a glowing glass blue ball that had a glowing mist change colours rapidly from within.

“Duty calls! Thank you, Mina! For everything!” Jonah pulled Mina into a quick hug before disapperating on the spot with a loud crack, leaving Mina alone.

Mina suddenly realised she still had the photograph still clutched tightly in her hand which she put away in the inside pocket of her cloak. She looked around the busy pub for Jessica, who she spotted unfortunately sitting in a booth alone but with Severus and Lily in the booth behind her. 

She knew this as when she looked over, they had been glancing over at her but had quickly turned away when she spotted them looking over at her and whispering between themselves. Mina rolled her eyes and strode over to Jessica, who had a pamphlet clutched tightly between her fingers and she was reading as if her life depended on it. 

Mina sat opposite her and coughed, causing Jessica’s head to snap up and look at her.

“Min! I saw you and your brother. All I can say is he looks rather dishy in his uniform,” she said dreamily.

Mina scrunched up her face.

“First of all, never say that to me again. Second, I’m afraid he’s taken and going to be a dad soon,” the nonchalance left her voice as soon as the prospect of becoming an aunt popped into her head.

Jessica squealed.

“Auntie Mina! Holy shit, that’s awesome! That’s what he wanted to talk to you about?”

Mina nodded and pulled out the photograph and handed it to Jessica who looked at it with wide eyes.

“She’s gorgeous! They’re going to have such a good looking kid!” 

Mina snatched the picture from Jessica’s hands.

“Yeah and keep your hands off him when he comes of age. I don’t want my best friend to become my niece-in-law, that would be weird,” 

Jessica nodded and waved her hand around lazily.

“Yeah yeah. So I take it there’s going to be a shotgun wedding involved? If so, please can I be your plus one? I’ve never been to a Jewish wedding, let alone gone into a synagogue,” 

Mina chuckled.

“Eh, depends where it is. Although I have a feeling it’s going to be in London as he mentioned they go to the same services, so it’s probably not going to be far from where you live and some of the Temples in London are stunning,” Mina mused causing Jessica to clap her hands excitedly. 

“Please say there will be chair dancing! I saw  _ Fiddler on the Roof  _ last year with mum and they did this really cool dance with chairs and glass bottles on heads,” 

Mina furrowed her brows.

“I don’t know about glass bottles but there is the horah, if that’s what you mean by ‘chair dancing’,” Mina replied. 

Jessica laughed before going up to order both of them some more drinks. Mina sighed as she looked at where Jessica was sitting, knowing that Severus and Lily were sitting there and stood up before her brain could start screaming at her to stop. 

She walked over to the booth and waited for both Lily and Severus to notice her. Once they did, both of them narrowed their eyes.

“What d’you want?” Severus asked harshly. Mina closed her eyes and exhaled. 

This was a bad idea, but it was the only way for Lily to talk to her again and right her wrongs. So Mina had the choice to either suck it up or have Lily never speak to her for as long as she and Severus were friends. Which may not be for long, but she did need someone to speak to in muggle studies. 

“Severus, do you mind if I borrow you for a moment?” Mina asked politely.

Severus looked as though Mina had just asked him to curse himself in the foot but he sighed and stood up. 

“Make it quick,” he muttered as Mina led him to the booth she had been sharing with Jessica. 

Mina looked at her hands and let out a deep sigh. His dark eyes that seemed to pierce her soul made her extremely uncomfortable, especially as they spat so much hate at her but she needed to just go for it so she could clear her conscience and get back onto good terms with Lily.

“Look, Severus, I’ve been a real dick to you the past week and I just wanted to say sorry. I know you need to keep on good terms with the guys in your house and I didn’t think about how it would have affected you until recently,” Mina waited for Severus to say something as he seemed to sit in deep thought.

“Anything else?” he asked. 

Mina looked around wildly.

“What?” 

Severus shrugged and stood up. For a moment his eyes seemed to soften when Mina dared look into them but very quickly lost their sparkle, becoming dark pits of coldness. 

“As long as you have nothing else to say and I can go before that friend of yours comes back to see I’ve ‘greased up her seat’, consider yourself forgiven,” 

With that, Mina was alone once again with a weight lifted from her soul and the newfound knowledge that she was becoming an aunt making her scream into her sleeve with excitement.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> The next chapter is the pivoting point in Severus and Mina’s relationship and I hope you guys are as excited as I am for it. 
> 
> All comments and constructive criticism on chapters are welcome! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	18. It’s My Party (And I’m Going To Cry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead!

**6th November 1975**

The prefects’ bathroom had been filled with steam and the delightful smell of freshly picked apples for the majority of the evening as green foam overflowed from the deep bath built into the warm beige flooring. 

In the shallow end, Mina sat alone with her jet black hair massaged into a topknot as a deep conditioner did it’s work on her split ends and dry frizz that had developed throughout the day. It had not been a stressful day, rather, it had been quite enjoyable as she had received a mountain of presents that morning from family members and friends with one of her favourites being a rather nice designer muggle perfume sent by her mother. 

Throughout the past month, she had been working her fingers to the bone in sewing yarmulkes for her brother’s wedding that was set to be taking place the Tuesday before she was to go back to school. Her role in the wedding had not gone unnoticed by Nyoka, who had sent her a long thank you letter along with a rather beautiful gold plated crescent moon necklace for her birthday that she had kept on in the bath. All Mina had to do now was to come up to her common room at half past eight for the celebration of several birthdays in her house, hers included. It seemed that today was a rather popular day for Ravenclaw birthdays, but it just meant a larger celebration. 

Mina had spent her time meticulously removing the thick hair that had begun to sprout on her legs and gave everywhere else a good trim with some cuticle scissors given to her by Jessica. 

As much as Mina missed having a boyfriend, the perks of being single had made themselves apparent as she hadn’t been worrying about the state of her body or being concerned with coming off as a flirt when she spoke to boys. Eric was often uncomfortable when Mina brought up talking to boys in her year or playing the occasional bit of football with the boys at lunch and Mina now basked in the delight of being able to flirt and have her pick of boys to crush on for the day. 

_ ‘Ah puberty!’  _ Mina thought to herself. 

Then the face of Severus Snape came to mind, making Mina grimace. They had been much nicer to each other since she had apologised to him and had even spent a lunchtime studying potions with him in the library but every time she did spend some time with him, she couldn’t help but feel disgusted in her attraction to him. 

_ ‘It’s not a crush, it’s hormones!’  _ she would often find herself thinking after having him pop into her mind. 

Mina took a gulp of air before plunging her head beneath the water and massaged out the conditioner, coming up to the surface and taking another greedy gulp of air before going back under to massage out the conditioner that now left her hair silky and smooth. She had decided to keep her hair straight for tonight’s celebration and she was rather amazed by how long it was without the curls. 

Mina climbed out of the bath and wrapped a coal grey towel around her chest. She then took a smaller towel to create a turban around her head to dry off her now silky smooth hair. 

By the stalls to the toilets, there was a rather large vanity built into the wall that Mina had put her makeup and other potions on for after her bath. Once she was satisfied that the towel had soaked up most of the water from her hair, Mina took it off and picked up her wand before casting a hot air charm on her head. Within seconds, her hair had become sleek and dry and easy to style. 

As she took her time with her hair and makeup, Mina couldn’t help but think back on Severus handing her a card wishing her a happy birthday in potions. She remembered how red he looked and how much she teased him for thinking of her before he whacked her hand away with his book. 

Mina shook her head once she had finished her makeup and let her towel drop as she looked around for her clothes. 

She had picked out a long sleeved sapphire blue dress that just about touched her mid thigh. She then put on some socks before putting on a pair of ankle boots that had a slight platform, giving her some much needed height. 

Once she was happy, Mina put all of her belongings into her satchel and cleaned up the room before being greeted by the cold November chill that had now taken over the hallways of the castle. 

As Mina walked, she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of excitement for what waited for her behind the entrance to the common room. Usually, there were decorations and food all provided by the house elves as well as booze provided by the older years. Yet there was always an unspoken rule to not get completely wasted as these events would no longer be looked over by the professors should a student come in for lessons the next day with a raging hangover. 

Occasionally, she received a few second glances by several boys and even some girls as she wove her way through. She couldn’t help but grin wildly and look down at her feet as she continued to walk. 

Once Mina got to the entrance, she was rather surprised to see Xavier standing outside with his back to the wall and arms crossed. Once he noticed Mina, his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised once he realised it was indeed Mina standing before him.

“Did you answer the question wrong again?” Mina asked cheekily.

Xavier scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky you look good tonight and no, I’m actually keeping a lookout for you. We wouldn’t want you to come in too early and ruin the surprise,” Xavier responded.

Mina looked between Xavier and the door and shook her head in confusion.

“So, am I allowed in yet?” Mina asked. 

Xavier looked at his watch and held up a finger, indicating that Mina had to wait for a few seconds. Then gave a nod. Mina clapped her hands and giggled with excitement, relishing in the way her hair swung from side to side before having Xavier answer the riddle and opening the door. 

The stairs up to the common room had been decorated with blue and bronze balloons and streamers with small flower garlands placed above every two steps. As soon as Mina opened the door to the common room and she opened it, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in the beautifully decorated common room and the large amount of people that took up space.

In the centre of the room, a long table holding multiple punch bowls containing several shades of liquid sat with all sorts of food placed delicately in between. The glasses had obviously been stolen from the kitchens but were of a beautiful crystal that emitted a multitude of colours when they caught the light. 

Mina looked up at everyone standing around looking at different entrances for their chosen birthday guest to come and see the exquisite scene before them.

There were several bangs and flashes as party poppers and streamers went off, all at different times with sharp gasps of those who entered, Mina’s included. 

“Happy Birthday!” Several voices cried and Mina found herself being pulled into hugs of different groups of people. 

Music of wizard rock bands filled the room as Mina and Jessica walked over to the punch table and helped themselves to snacks and drinks. Some punch bowls had been labelled as alcoholic and had been charmed so that anyone below fifth year could not ladle themselves a brew that had been spiked with firewhiskey. Even better, elixirs to prevent hangovers had been placed neatly beside the alcoholic punch bowls so before drinking the night away, taking a shot would stop anyone from waking up with a hammering headache and needing to retch their mistakes into the toilet bowl.

“This is amazing!” Mina gushed to Jessica after taking a shot of the milky white hangover cure and ladled herself a drink from a bowl of ‘Cherry Fire’. The liquid warmed Mina’s throat as it went down and Mina couldn’t help herself from having a bit more.

“Easy there, birthday girl! Don’t want you conking out before the party really starts,” Jessica chided.

Mina noticed Lily standing awkwardly beside James who seemed to be bragging about his skills on the broom, much to her disinterest. James’ friends (except for Pettigrew, who seemed to be glued to every word) had gone off to mingle with others. 

* * *

After having a few drinks, Mina found herself on the allotted dance floor beside Jessica, jumping up and dancing wildly to a punk band called ‘The Vampire and Veela Collective’ and started taking it in turns to twirl each other around.

“I love your hair like that! It looks like silk!” Jessica gushed drunkenly as she took a strand of Mina’s hair and twirled it with her finger. 

“Not as much as I love yours!” Mina shouted back over the music. 

The two girls cackled at their ridiculousness but still seemed too taken over by alcohol to notice just how stupid they looked. Yet that didn’t deter several boys coming over and asking Mina or Jessica to dance, each time getting rejected by a seat of Jessica’s hand. Yet when Mina felt a tap on her shoulder, Sirius Black stood beside a rather nervous looking Remus Lupin and Mina felt her heart melt when she looked into Remus’ soft muddy brown eyes that quickly looked away from hers when their gazes met. 

“Oi, Min. Next song’s gonna be a slow one and young Moony here wanted me to ask you if you’d like to dance with him,” Sirius shouted into Mina’s ear.

Mina shrugged and looked between Jessica and Sirius, a wide grin grew on her face at the idea.

“Only if you dance with Jess!” Mina shouted back in his ear. 

Sirius shrugged and nodded, taking Jessica’s hand with a wink and taking her away. As he did, Jessica looked back at Mina with wide eyes and agape mouth which Mina returned with a thumbs up before turning back to Remus. 

“Er- hi,” he mumbled before looking down at his feet. 

“C’mon Remus, we have prefect duties together when you’re not bunking off! I’m sure you know by now that I don’t bite!” she teased. 

Remus seemed to mutter something under his breath that Mina didn’t catch but waved it off as the hums of Simon and Garfunkel’s ‘America’ caught Mina’s ears. Her heart softened as she pulled Remus in close, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hesitantly going to her waist. 

They gently swayed and occasionally looked each other in the eye as the gentle music took over, Mina’s heart beating faster as she looked into his eyes and they both smiled nervously at each other. There was something rather fitting with the music and his slightly ragged clothes.

As the folk song slowed down for the bridge, Mina found herself pulling Remus closer. She didn’t know if it was because she was tipsy or because she felt like she needed somebody to hold her close, but she felt herself putting her head onto his chest and listening intently to his heartbeat, each quickening  _ thump  _ gave her a sense of closeness she had sorely missed with Eric. 

When she looked back up, she felt herself begin to inch her face forwards towards him and he very slowly began to hold her closer. By the ending of the song, their lips had caught in a tender embrace. Nothing passionate but sweet and tender.

“Woo! Get some, Moony!” Sirius yelled over the next track that was definitely more upbeat than the previous one. James was also clapping and cheering something incoherent with Peter just copying James, much to Mina’s annoyance. 

Lupin looked down at his feet then back up to Mina.

“I’m sorry about my friends. They get a little over eager when it comes to my achievements,” this statement made Mina cock an eyebrow.

“I’m an achievement? I’m touched,” Mina replied slyly causing the Gryffindor boy’s cheeks to go as magnificently scarlet as his house colours.

“I- I didn’t mean it like—“ 

He was cut off by a loud yell that Mina recognised as her best friend.

“What the fuck are you two doing here, huh? I would’ve thought you’d stay the fuck away for both yours and Mina’s sakes!” she cried.

Mina indicated to Remus that she’d be back and quickly wove her way through the crowd and felt her gaze harden when she noticed the two people Jessica was chastising. Eric and Eliza stood in a crowd of sixth year Ravenclaws, all of which were looking nervously between the couple and the rather murderous looking Jessica. 

Mina strode to Jessica’s side and clasped her hands on her best friend’s shoulders.

“C’mon, Jess. They’re not worth it,” Mina muttered, hoping to do some damage control before anything could get out of hand. 

She avoided looking at the couple, knowing that she too would have a go if she looked at them for too long. It was honestly pathetic that she’d allow herself to have her fun spoiled by a couple she barely cared about anymore. 

“Maybe we should go,” Eliza whispered to Eric, looking rather nervous as she felt the room begin to see what the commotion was about.

“Smart girlfriend you’ve got, Cho! It’s a shame she’s punching below her weight for a spineless drip like you!” Jessica spat. 

Eric grit his teeth and stood in front of Eliza protectively. Something that Mina had never experienced with him as she was often the one that refused to back down. She felt herself sneer but quickly wiped it off her face when she noticed just how upset Eliza looked by the confrontation. 

“Shut up, Jessica. The worst thing about dating Mina was having to deal with you!” Eric snarled causing Mina’s head to snap back to him. 

“Shut up—“

“Oho, I was the worst thing about dating Mina? You really are a drippy little twat! Do you know how many times she came crying to me because  _ you  _ stood her up or  _ you  _ didn’t write back to her or because  _ your  _ bollocks hadn’t dropped enough to break up with her. Spare me!” Jessica spat. 

Mina watched in horror as Eliza began to softly sob into her hands and Eric was too busy focusing on his spat with Jessica to notice. 

Mina didn’t know what overcame her, but she stepped forwards and took Eliza’s hands, only to be surprised when she wrapped her arms around her neck to sob softly into her chest. Mina put her hands in Eliza’s hair and decided to do the right thing by leading her to the balcony to get some air. 

Merlin knew she needed a cigarette. 

“It’s ok. You’re ok,” Mina gushed before taking the sobbing girl outside and closing the doors behind them. Immediately, Eliza collapsed onto the floor and cried into her knees. All Mina could do was soothe the girl. She didn’t deserve this. 

“I-I-I’m s-so sorry-y,” Eliza wailed between sobs.

“It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. My friend is still a bit touchy when it comes to Eric and she helped plan this whole thing, so I think she’s just a little put off by his presence,” Mina explained calmly. 

Mina put a cigarette between her lips and lit it, making sure not to blow any smoke at the girl who continued to cry. 

“I was the one that wanted to go. He tried to tell me it was a bad idea but I wanted to have fun with my friends so I didn’t listen. I’m so stupid!”

Mina bit her lip. She wanted to scoff and tell her that of course it was a stupid idea and that she should’ve thought the situation through but she held her tongue and continued to comfort the girl in between puffs of nicotine. 

She was startled when the doors to the balcony slammed open and Mina was face to face with a rather stern looking Eric. She felt her gaze leave him to go back to comforting Eliza, who had not noticed Eric’s presence.

“Haven’t you done enough damage tonight? Didn’t you think to control your friend more or maybe muzzle her?” Eric snapped.

Mina watched as Eliza looked up with a rather harsh expression aimed at Eric. 

“Shut up! At least she came out here to comfort me!” Eliza snapped back. Mina’s eyes widened as she looked away to go back to her cigarette and not have to get involved with the drama behind her. 

“Eliza, I was defending you back there! Did you hear what  _ her  _ friend was saying about me, about you!” Eric protested. 

But Eliza shook her head and clapped her hands over her ears before smacking them onto her thighs. She stood up and got close to Eric but not in a way that made Mina want to roll her eyes and look away in embarrassment.

“Eric, I don’t need defending! If I wanted to stand up for myself and use whatever you’ve told me against her, I would’ve! All I needed f-from you wa-was some f-fucking comfort!” 

And with that, Eliza ran off, leaving the two exes alone with the cool breeze whistling by to cover the silence. Eric watched Mina with narrowed eyes and his fist clenched.

“Proud of yourself now? Look at what you’ve done!” Eric snapped as he slammed the doors to the balcony shut, causing Mina to jump and turn around.

“I didn’t do anything. I just told her that there was nothing to worry about! Don’t jump in thinking you know everything when really, you know nothing!” Mina snapped back. 

“Yeah, well next time, keep better control of your friends! I now have to deal with  _ your  _ mistake,”

In that moment, Mina wanted to push Eric from the balcony and would’ve happily watched him fall. None of this evening’s events were Mina’s fault at all. All she wanted was to have a good party and dance with her friends and maybe spend a little more time with Remus Lupin after their brief kiss.

Yet her mood had soured and curdled like milk. Tears began running down her cheeks at Eric’s harsh words and all she wanted was to be left alone. 

“My mistake?  _ My mistake?  _ Fuck you, Eric! It’s my birthday and I had to spend it doing damage control and listen to you bitch and moan about my friend! You really are a clueless piece of shit and I really hope you’re proud of yourself because God knows I know your parents would be!” Mina snapped as more tears ran down her face. It was embarrassing that she was allowing herself to cry so freely in front of him, but the tears refused to stop. She had been having a blast and now her special day had been ruined.

She didn’t want to hear a lacklustre apology or have more insults thrown her way. It had all been too much as she barged past Eric, flicking her cigarette butt at his feet as she went. Although the music continued, Mina was very aware of eyes being on her as she made a mad dash through the common room. 

* * *

  
There was only one place she knew she could be alone, so she picked up speed as she made her way through the castle and climbed up the astronomy tower. Once she was at the top, overlooking the grounds, she let out a long and anguished sob as she collapsed to her knees. 

Her birthday had been ruined by a petty squabble and Eric had the gall to blame her, despite the fact she had done everything she could to control the situation and keep the party going but it was all too much.

From the pocket of her dress, Mina pulled out her cigarette carton and lit another one, crying as the thought of being yelled at in front of everyone came back to her. She had never felt so mortified in her life and on today of all days, it had to be the worst birthday she had ever experienced. Even scrubbing cauldrons last year was miles better than the party. 

As Mina puffed on her cigarette and cried, she was acutely aware of someone climbing the stairs. From the timing, she assumed it was Lily coming to check up on her but was surprised to be looking into Severus’ dark eyes instead. 

Instinctively, she rubbed at the fallen tears and makeup that must’ve also smudged down her cheeks and took another inhale from her cigarette. She didn’t want him to judge her too harshly for her now scruffy attire and at the same time, she was wary of what might come out of his mouth.

“What are you doing here?” Mina sniffled as she stood up.

Severus took in her disheveled appearance and sighed.

“I came up here for some peace and quiet. I guess I’m not going to get that up here,” he replied bluntly.

Mina chuckled through her sobs and took a seat beside him on the bench. The silence between them was only broken by her soft cries into her palms and Severus had no idea how to deal with it. Of course he had seen her cry before, but that was in potions after her breakup with the Hufflepuff boy. Being alone together on top of the astronomy tower was a different thing altogether. 

“You smell like an ashtray,” he commented causing Mina to giggle some more. He didn’t understand why, but he felt a lightness in his chest at the thought of being able to make Mina feel better. 

“Well, when your ex appears at your birthday party and your friend causes a scene to defend you, it’s hard not to,” she replied glumly as she reached into her pocket to have another cigarette.

Severus reached out his hand and put it on hers, preventing her from having another smoke. The smell of cigarettes and booze brought back rather foul memories of his father coming home from the pub completely wasted. Mina looked up in surprise before putting the box of straights back into the pocket of her dress.

He couldn’t help but feel a form of intimacy within the moment, more so than he had with his nights up here with Lily but Mina was more of a distant fascination in comparison to the stunning redhead. Mina’s eyes were too stormy and cold compared to Lily’s and he knew Mina had the capacity to completely hate him at the toss of a coin. 

But he still felt the need to comfort the girl, even if she irritated him.

“You… you look nice tonight,” he said finally, causing Mina’s head to whip around to look at him. She stared at him in curiosity and chuckled.

“Being nice doesn’t suit you, Severus. I’d expect something more along the lines of the ashtray,” she replied causing Severus to scoff. 

“You’re complaining?” 

Mina shrugged. 

“I guess I’m not accustomed to niceness coming from you. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice when it actually does come from you but it’s just surprising,” 

Severus looked down at his hands in his lap and sighed. He knew Lily would like it if he were nicer but at the same time, he revelled in the fact he could be himself around her. With his friends in Slytherin, he had to learn to hide his broad Northern accent ever since first year to avoid getting teased mercilessly, he had to at least try to change the way he dressed, and prevent anyone from finding out about his shit stain of a muggle father. He didn’t know if he could let his guard down enough around her friends enough to really call them his friends too. 

In his mind, no one could hold a candle to Lily. 

To him, Mina was too laddish and too invested in muggles. Sure, she could dress up and wear makeup but her love of football, her rather creative use of bad language and crudeness, her ability to give a good punch, and not to mention the fact Lily had told him about her going to a muggle university made him wary of her ability to be a good girlfriend. That and she was merciless about his crush on Lily, going as far as to stick her nose where it didn’t belong.

He jumped slightly when he felt Mina rest her head on his shoulder. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked quietly as a red blush blossomed on his cheeks.

“I—I just needed some comfort. I’m sorry,” she lifted her head but found herself brought back down to her initial position with her head on Severus’ shoulder only this time, there was a tentative hand keeping her in place. 

And with that, the two gazed up at the sky in a comfortable embrace, unaware of how much this night had truly changed everything between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you guys did too! 
> 
> I believe I’ve started to get the ball rolling between Severus and Mina so enjoy it while it lasts (oops)!


	19. Shabbat and Wine

**19th December 1975**

The deep scarlet steam engine burst to life as it departed from Hogsmeade station at eleven o’clock in the morning, signifying the end of term and beginning of the Christmas holidays. Mina couldn’t be more excited to go home. 

She always found going home on a Friday to be the best as it meant coming home to the delicious smell of Shabbat dinner cooking in the oven and the house nicely decorated with candles and flowers. It meant a relaxing bath and her parents in high spirits as they sipped wine as they helped each other cook, well, as her dad cooked and her mother baked a mouth-wateringly good apple and pecan strudel. 

Yet, for now, she was sitting in a carriage with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Jessica. 

Ever since they kissed, Remus and Mina had been rather awkward around each other, especially after looking at the map and finding her sitting rather close to Severus Snape after she had rather dramatically stormed out the room with tears running down her cheeks. Yet they were still civil when they spoke during prefect duties and lessons together. There was a silent promise between them to not speak about the event despite the crushing need to tell each other where they really stood. 

But for now, he watched in mild amusement as Mina and Sirius had a rather heated discussion about football techniques.

“Booting the ball is so fucking lazy! Like wow, well done, you’ve gotten the ball closer to the other teams’ goal! What now if it goes to the other team and they boot it? It’s less football and more volleyball with your feet!” Mina shot at Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed his head back. 

“Well, it works for most teams! Plus, if the whole game was spent just dribbling and passing, no one would score! Sweetheart, just because you can’t—“ 

“‘Sweetheart’, oh calm down, Casanova! I can boot by the way, probably not as hard, but it’s stupid to just rely on it!” 

Jessica sent Remus a sympathetic smile.

“I don’t understand any of this either. How’s potions going for you?” she asked sweetly in an attempt to drown out the rallying arguments going on between the two.

James had honestly zoned out as he threw his snitch in the air and caught it, each time, making Peter wheeze with excitement.

“I don’t know why you’re not a seeker, James! You’ve got so much talent!” Peter gushed as he was enraptured by James’ simple movements, but it was enough to inflate James’ already large ego.

“Oh, you know, I was told by McGonagall it would be too unfair to the other team. I think it’s just her ploy to stop Evans from being so impressed, she has no option but to agree to one date with me,” James replied smugly.

Mina was now standing up trying to demonstrate the perfect dribbling technique in the tiny cramped compartment as Sirius watched and nodded before poking holes in her argument, causing a more aggressive debate to take place with hands clapping against hands as they each tried to prove their point. 

In turn, Jessica and Remus had to raise their voices, just so they could hear each other over Mina and Sirius’ discussion, which had now turned into an argument over who was the better player out of the two, with Sirius using Mina’s sex against her, causing voices to raise again as Mina threw scathing insults at Sirius who tried to argue using biology and that Mina should settle for ‘being good for a girl’. It was out of this heated anger that Mina’s Yorkshire accent began to make itself more apparent, much to the compartment's amusement. 

This caused James to join in on the argument, who played Devil’s Advocate for each of the arguments presented by the two, which meant Peter agreed with James, despite the fact he was only contradicting the arguments just so Mina and Sirius could see from each other’s point of view. 

It wasn’t until there was a slam on the window that the group stopped and turned their heads to see a rather annoyed Lily Evans standing with crossed arms and an even crossed expression.

James seemed to be the only one in the compartment that didn’t get the hint that perhaps the group were being a bit too loud and disturbing other students

“Oh hi, Evans, have you come to agree to a date this holiday? Good, because I have next Wednesday free and—“ 

“Not in a million years! Besides, I’ve been receiving some complaints that you’re all being too loud as well as some first years hearing some rather disturbing imagery involving knee caps,” her eyes trailed to Mina, who was still standing and may have threatened Sirius with her feet. 

Mina grimaced before looking at Sirius with a smirk on her face, who returned a rather wolfish grin at her. 

“Please, can all of you consider the other students before shouting? Thank you,” with a huff she slammed the door closed before James could open his mouth and throw compliments her way.

Mina and Sirius giggled at the lovestruck expression on James’ face as he kept staring out the window, looking for any sign that Lily could come back. His eyes then lit up as they flickered between the giggling Sirius and Mina before going back to the window of the compartment door.

“Start arguing,” he said as he waved his hands behind him.

Mina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“And why should we do that?” she questioned.

James turned back to them in a flash and a rather maniacal grin plastered on his face. 

“If you two start arguing again, like really going at each other and Mina bring out the scary accent—“

“Fuck off, I don’t have an accent!” Mina shot without realising that the short time living in Leeds had given her a bit of an accent when she wasn’t thinking about it. 

“Yeah! Just like that!”

The muffled giggles spread through the compartment, much to Mina’s annoyance, who shot everyone a silencing look. 

Mina opened her mouth to argue again but James was too wrapped up in his master plan to impress Lily that he failed to let her speak. 

“So, you two are screaming at each other, like really going for each other’s throats, then, when Lily comes over again, I have a go at the two of you as she comes in and then she sees how mature and responsible I am!” 

Sirius clapped James on the back with a faux pained expression.

“One flaw in your plan though, mate. Min and I have already gotten most of what we wanted to say out of our system and I don’t think we could fake the energy we had,”

James then turned to Mina in desperation, who simply shrugged and shook her head. This gave James an idea. 

“Shit, right, Mina, you have a Northern accent when you’re angry and it’s really bloody scary,” 

Mina lazily slumped back into her seat beside Jessica and slumped back.

“Eh, I guess I do,” she replied knowing how much it would annoy James. 

_ ‘I don’t have a Northern accent!’  _ her head screamed at her. But it was much more entertaining to see James in such a rut over Lily. 

_ ‘Just like Severus’  _ Mina thought to herself darkly as she looked at her feet in disappointment. 

After the night on the astronomy tower, Severus had been… well, rather nice to Mina. He would hiss corrections and give her pointers after the lesson. There was even one occasion that he let her borrow one of his textbooks that he had scribbled corrections all over for a test which gave her one of the highest marks in the class after him. 

His niceness had just confused Mina even more about her feelings towards him and made it even harder to look him in the eye whenever they spoke. Yet she was aware he would never feel that shyness with her so long as Lily was in the picture. Was it a crush? Mina wasn’t sure but there was a certain change in dynamics that Mina couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

She knew it wasn’t the fact that he was someone who paid attention to her as if that were the case, she would be all over Remus.

So she sighed and let her feelings be as James began a long winded and rather boring soliloquy about Lily’s hair that Mina grumpily ignored. 

* * *

The train pulled into the station and Mina hopped out of the train with just her satchel and a rather annoyed Barry and rushed off the platform.

Jessica lived in Brixton so was getting a tube home. Sirius and Remus were staying at James’ rather large manor in Somerset, so were all travelling there by Floo. Peter wasn’t very good company, so Mina left him to sit on a bench on her own.

She knew her brother and Nyoka were coming to pick her up, but it was a matter of when that concerned Mina. Her mind raced to thoughts of having to go inside her satchel and live in there for the night before being picked up.

With her mind off in another place, Mina didn’t register someone sitting on the same bench in a similar daze as to how they were getting picked up. When Mina did finally look up, she jumped slightly when she saw Severus looking around, waiting for his mother to come and pick him up from the station. 

“I didn’t think you’d be going home for Christmas,” Mina commented without looking at him. 

Severus let out a snort as he slouched into the bench even more. It wasn’t that he was particularly wanted at home, rather, his father had been getting increasingly violent towards his mother and he wanted to be there should anything begin to escalate.

“I didn’t think you’d be celebrating it,” he responded bluntly, gesturing with his head to the gold Star of David necklace that had been sent to her by her parents as a gift on the first day of Hanukkah. This prompted her to shove it under her T-shirt to prevent any unsavoury comments from passers by. 

“Well my mum grew up in—“ 

Mina shot her head up as she heard a flurry of pigeons up above them. This fluttering and cooing seemed to annoy or excite Barry (Mina couldn’t tell), who opened his wings and began screeching noisily and as he jumped up and down in his cage. This noise caused muggles passing by to look in confusion at his display and snigger. 

Mina reached into her satchel and grabbed a box that had been charmed to remain cool before grabbing a dead mouse and shoving it into his cage. 

“For fuck’s sake, Barry!” Mina hissed as he nipped her fingers with his sharp beak. When Mina looked back, Severus was watching her in mild amusement. 

“Barry?” he finally asked.

After Barry heard Severus using his name, he turned to him and shrieked and began jumping up and down again with more vigor. 

“Yeah, that’s his name,” Mina replied. 

Severus rolled his eyes as he looked at the over excited barn owl looking at him in hope of another treat, or at least some more attention. 

“Most of the people I know have called their owls less  _ human  _ names,” 

Mina shrugged and dared herself to look Severus in the eye before a grin filled with genuine humour appeared on her face.

“Because I thought it would be funny,” Mina replied simply as she began to coo the owl into a more relaxed state. 

“You really are odd,” he muttered. 

“I take that as a compliment,” Mina replied smugly before looking down at her knees. 

The two sat in a rather comfortable silence as they pondered what to say next. Mina reached into her satchel and pulled out a quill, ink and parchment and began to write on it.

“What are you doing?” Severus questioned as Mina handed him the parchment, becoming increasingly aware of two rather tall and familiar figures approaching her.

“It’s my address. If you ever feel bored, just send me an owl,” Mina replied sweetly as she hurriedly began packing her belongings. She knew that her brother seeing her sit beside a boy would lead to merciless teasing and she wanted to prevent Severus having to bear witnesses to such embarrassing banter.

But her attempts were in vain as her brother began running towards her, his hair flopping with each bounce and his lime green healer robes billowing behind him. 

“Minnie! My sweet dear sister!” Jonah exclaimed much to Mina’s annoyance. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Mina hissed. 

“Jonah, for fuck’s sake! Stop embarrassing your sister!” an East End female voice cried out which Mina assumed to be Nyoka’s. This did little to stop Jonah as once he reached Mina, he picked her up and spun her around as Mina thrashed violently against him. 

Severus watched in complete shock at the display. He wasn’t aware of families being so close that they created scenes like this in public, yet Mina’s expression of both embarrassment and shock made it all the more entertaining to watch. 

Once Jonah put Mina down, they smirked at each other and hugged each other tightly before Jonah’s attention turned to Severus as Nyoka arrived, giving Mina a tight hug she didn’t expect.

“Mina, you didn’t tell me you’d gotten yourself a boyfriend!” 

Mina lightly kicked his shins before giving Severus an apologetic look.

“Jo, this is Severus. He’s been helping me in potions,” Mina explained as she gestured to Severus.

Jonah chuckled and stretched out his hand and Severus tentatively took it and shook the man’s hand, feeling his pallid cheeks turn a shade of red. 

“Nice to meet you, Severus. I’m so sorry about the scene just now, Mina just gets so excited to see me,”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Severus responded. 

Severus didn’t really know what to say. He had never had anyone greet him home like that. He now somewhat understood what Veronica had meant when she mentioned her anger towards Mina and her perfect family. There was something about how close the siblings seemed that made Severus feel a similar form of jealousy. 

“C’mon, I’m parked on double yellow!” Nyoka said hurriedly.

Mina pulled Severus into a quick embrace and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Have a good Christmas, Severus!” Mina said before picking up her owl and satchel and making her way off with her brother and a woman he assumed to be her brother’s fiancé. 

He watched sadly as she walked away. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he rather liked the noisy and boisterous greeting and banter between the siblings. There was a closeness that he longed to feel when greeting his mother at the station that he would do anything to feel. 

“Who was that?” 

Severus turned to see his mother looking even more gaunt than the last time he saw her with a small glint of curiosity in her eyes. 

“Just a friend,” he replied as he grabbed his bag and stood up.

Severus noticed his mother watching the three figures walking toward the exit, occasionally bumping each other and laughing. 

“She seemed nice. Perhaps you should invite her over when your father isn’t home,” his mother hummed. She had never seen Severus that close with the muggleborn girl and pondered the idea that perhaps he had found himself in a relationship with this one. 

Severus scoffed. 

“She’s Jewish. Dad wouldn’t like it if he found out we’d had her in the house, let alone, another witch,”

His mother looked at her feet and smiled sadly. After all, she was no stranger to forbidden romance. She never understood her husband’s hatred of muggle made concepts but the rather soft look on Severus’ expression would make it worth it to meet the girl properly. 

“That’s why we’d have her over when your father isn’t home,” she whispered as she kissed her son on the head. 

That was the closest thing Severus ever got to the wild display of love and affection between the Horowitz siblings. He looked down at the parchment given to him by Mina and tucked it into his tattered coat pocket with a small tight lipped smile.   


* * *

The car journey had come to an end and Mina had been having a loud and lively conversation with Nyoka who had gone into specific detail about the dress and colour scheme for the wedding. 

Once they had all hopped out and climbed the stairs up to the apartment above the shop, Mina was welcomed by a bone crushing hug from her mother. 

“Hiya, honey! Ohh it’s so good to have you back,” her mother said as she kissed both of Mina’s cheeks before patting her on the back. 

“Go on up and have a wash. Dinner won’t be too long,” Mina climbed the stairs and once in her room, she let Barry out of his cage and watched as he hopped around the room before Colin the black labrador bounded in and began jumping up Mina for attention. 

All of this excitement must have gotten to Barry as he hopped onto Colin’s back in an attempt to ride him or just for the sake of jumping on the dog. 

Colin began running around the room in an attempt to get Barry off his back, barking and moving in different directions. Barry responded with a long and shrill screech that alerted Jonah and Nyoka.

“What the— oh shit, Nyoka! Get the camera!” 

Mina had been on the floor gripping her sides as laughter had claimed her body and she leaned on her bed as she tried to stand up. There was a quick  _ flash  _ as Nyoka stood with the camera in hand, giggling along to the shenanigans going on in Mina’s room. 

* * *

Simon Horowitz placed his hands on both Mina and Jonah’s heads after saying a prayer as he lit the candles. In Mina’s opinion, this was her favourite part of Friday night as she enjoyed the fact that it was something special she took part in with her family. Despite the fact she herself did not really believe in God, she liked partaking in the tradition of it all.

“ _ Yivarechecha Adonai v’yishmerecha _

_ Ya’er Adonai panav eilecha vichuneka _

_ Yisa Adonai panav eilecha v’yasem lecha shalom” _

It was usually in prayer times that Mina really saw her father become serious and more insightful. 

As soon as they sat down, all members of the family, including Nyoka, sat in reflective silence before digging into their food after Mina’s mother had played up the roast chicken, potatoes and other vegetables.

“This is lovely, Mrs Horowitz!” Nyoka gushed as she took a bite of her chicken. 

Mina’s mother chuckled.

“Oh no, sweetheart. This was all Si’s doing,” she responded as she took a sip of wine. 

Nyoka blushed and turned to Mina’s father who waved her off.

“Don’t worry about it. I cook, she bakes,” he said.

Nyoka nodded.

“Well, it’s all very lovely,” 

Mina’s father smiled proudly as he picked up a chicken leg and slurped on it noisily. Mina grimaced in disgust before turning to Nyoka who had swapped her wine for Mina’s grape juice whilst her parents weren’t looking.

“So, Nyoka. Jonah tells me you write for a muggle fashion magazine. What’s the latest styles and should I be wearing my hair down?” Mina asked as she gestured to her long black hair.

Nyoka chuckled.

“I’m actually the fashion editor for a black teen magazine called  _ Candy,  _ it’s a crap name but it sells pretty well. Most muggle and wizarding fashion magazines tend to overlook black fashion and hair and even the culture behind trends,” Nyoka explained but she looked at the gold necklace around Mina’s neck.

“But I can tell you that colder skin tones tend to go well with silver jewellery, however because your complexion is a cool olive and has a sort of Mediterranean feel to it, you have the luck of suiting both silver and gold jewellery,” she explained.

“Fascinating!” Mina gushed as she took a sip of wine and smirked at Nyoka, who winked in return.

Mina’s mother coughed, bringing the attention of the table to her.

“Mina, as your father and I are shelling out quite a bit of money for the wedding, we’ll be skipping Christmas this year and instead, our gift to you will be getting robes for the wedding,” she said nervously.

Mina’s eyes lit up.

“Oh nice!” 

“And, we’ve spoken to your friend, Jessica’s parents who have agreed to have you stay with them the night before and after the wedding, so you’ll be going back to Hogwarts with her,” 

Mina’s face broke into a smile as she stabbed her roast potato.

“Cheers mum! Say, Nyoka, what colour do you think would suit me best?” 

Nyoka burst out laughing. 

“Well, I’d say pastels would drain you out so maybe something jewel toned? An emerald green I think would look best,” 

“Nice!” 

The rest of the meal was spent in mirthful conversation and giggles as most of the table had their fair share of wine. The collective excitement for the wedding had bubbled over into the conversation as guests, catering, and other bits and bobs were discussed as with a wave of a wand, the plates made their way into the sink and a rather magnificent apple and pecan strudel dusted in cinnamon floated into the room along with crystal bowls and tubs of different flavoured ice cream. 

Mina went to bed that night with a full stomach and a warmth in her cheeks. Colin had made himself comfortable on the end of her bed after being fed scraps of dinner and nuzzled at her feet. 

All had become silent in the Horowitz household. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> My COVID results came back negative so all is well in my house again. I hope all of you are staying safe!


	20. Mazel Tov to the End

**6th January 1976**

Mina was awoken with a start by the muggle alarm clock on Jessica’s bedside table blaring out a shrill song as Mina yawned and stretched herself out on the blow up bed that had been made on Jessica’s floor. 

Her back felt rather abused by the uncomfortable nature of the bed but Mina knew better than to complain. The warmth of the bed contrasted the bitter cold of the room that had no heating but Mina persevered as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. 

After using it, she noticed Jessica had turned her alarm clock off and fallen back asleep. This gave Mina the opportunity to reach into her bag and look through the sheer amount of letters Severus had sent to her. Granted, most of them had been questions about the potions essay set by Slughorn over the holidays but some of them had been rather… sweet? 

It wasn’t something out of a romance book, but they definitely showed a nicer side of Severus. On occasion, Severus had written about his mother wanting to meet Mina after seeing her hug and kiss him at the train station (not in those exact words, but in the same vain), yet this plan never came to fruition and the subject seemed to have been dropped rather quickly when they couldn’t find days they were both free. 

When Jessica began to stir, Mina shoved the letters back into her bag as if they had been dripping in smut. If Jessica found out Mina had been sending messages to Severus, she would flip her lid. After all, he hung out with a bad lot who made awful remarks about Jessica’s existence in the magical world. 

“G’mornin,” Jessica yawned.

Mina pretended to yawn.

“What time is it?” Mina asked, playing along with the charade.

Jessica looked at the alarm clock on her side table and groaned. 

“Nine. Best get up,” 

Mina climbed out of her blow up bed again and looked around the tiny cramped room, when her eyes seemed to be drawn to the emerald green gown that hung over the door alongside Jessica’s pastel purple dress. The wedding was in four hours but there would be no using magic to help her get ready, so Mina and Jessica walked down the creaky stairs into the tiny kitchen, where Jessica’s mother was boiling a kettle over the stove and her step-father was sitting reading a newspaper at the kitchen table as the muggle radio hummed in the background. 

“Good morning, girls! What would you like to drink this morning? Tea? Coffee? Juice?” Jessica’s mother asked.

“Usual for me, mum,” Jessica replied as she took a piece of toast from the toaster causing Jessica’s mother to roll her eyes and hand her an already made cup of tea. 

“Orange juice for me, please,” Mina replied as she sat down opposite Jessica’s step-father. 

Mina peered at the front page of the newspaper clasped in Jessica’s step-father’s hands where the headline exclaimed:

**‘Three Men Missing In Scottish Highlands Now Presumed Dead’**

“Here you go, sweetheart,” Jessica’s mother said warmly as she handed Mina a glass of orange juice. Mina thanked her and kept reading the details on the front page with fascination before feeling a rather uncomfortable dread in her stomach when she realised that the location these men went missing were around thirty miles from Hogwarts. Causing her to grimace and look away in order to find another distraction. 

Once the girls had finished their breakfast, they took turns using the shower before beginning the process of getting ready. Jessica giggled when Mina became rather scared of the hair dryer and sat her down on her bed before blowing hot air all over her head. It was nothing like the quick drying spell and a much slower process. 

Mina kept her hair down and naturally curled before adding two pearl hair grips to the side of her head and borrowed Jessica’s makeup as she had left most of hers at Hogwarts. 

“So, any fellas I need to be aware of for dances?” Jessica asked, causing Mina to roll her eyes.

“Some of my French cousins on my dad’s side might—“

Jessica’s head flew up and her eyes sparkled.

“French boys? You never thought to tell me sooner?” 

Mina shrugged.

“All of them go to Beuxbatons and are massive dicks, so steer clear of them. Now my brother’s healer friends… they are something else but will probably see us as too young for them, so chances of a dance with them are pretty slim,” Mina said sadly as she applied a dark red to her lips. 

Once the girls had finished getting ready, Jessica helped Mina into her dress to avoid any of her makeup rubbing off and Mina in turn tied a bow at the back of Jessica’s dress. 

Mina revelled in her custom made gown that perfectly fitted her form without revealing too much. Of course, Mina wanted to show off her newly developed cleavage just in case she met any potential suitors, but her mother had put her foot down straight away at any plunging neckline, so she settled for a backless silk robe that hugged her hips and just about touched her ankles. 

The entirety of the guests were wizards, or at least from magical backgrounds, so the festivities after the wedding were going to be magnificent. 

“What’s the circle song again?” Jessica questioned as Mina applied her lipstick for the nth time.

“Hava Nagila. It’s all in Hebrew so don’t worry if you don’t know the words, you can hum or ‘da-da’ along!” Mina replied airily. 

As the two girls began their descent down the stairs, Jessica’s mum gasped at their attire before bundling them close together for a picture on Jessica’s camera. 

“Stunning, just stunning,” she kept gasping as she felt the light silk robes on Mina’s dress. 

The girls smiled as the camera flashed and they were sent on their merry way, meandering through the busy streets of Brixton until they reached the tube station. After purchasing their tickets, they boarded a tube to Earl’s Court, changing at two stations and receiving the odd glance. 

Once they arrived at the temple, they greeted both the bride and groom before finding their seats rather close to the front. 

Mina talked Jessica through the service. Knowing her brother, there was a high chance he had bribed the rabbi to make it a quick service so that they could get straight to the food, drink, and celebrations. 

As more people arrived, Mina recognised a few friendly faces with Newt and Tina taking seats behind them, causing Jessica to gasp.

“That’s Newt  _ fucking  _ Scamander!” Jessica hissed excitedly into Mina’s ear, causing the girl to jump back.

“Miss Dell, we are in a place of worship!” Mina hissed before giggling as she turned to greet the elderly wizard and witch. 

“Hey, Newt, Tina!” Mina whispered excitedly. 

Tina’s eyes sparkled as they met Mina’s and shook her warmly by the hand.

“It’s good to see you again, Minnie. Who’s your friend?” Jessica’s breath caught her throat at being addressed by the woman as Newt seemed preoccupied with keeping his suitcase closed. 

“Tina, I’d like you to meet my friend, Jessica,” 

“How do you do, Jessica,” Jessica tentatively shook Tina’s hand before her mind travelled elsewhere to guests coming in. 

“That’s— no! Dumbledore and McGonagall! What are they doing here?” Jessica gasped. Mina’s head snapped at the mention of the head and deputy head coming through the door and bowed her head to avoid eye contact.

“Crap! I forgot my brother’s still friendly with them,” Mina groaned before facing the front, still attempting to keep a low profile. 

Although Tina had noted Mina wanting to avoid her teachers out of term time, Newt had not received the memo and waved the two teachers over, much to Mina’s embarrassment. 

“Albus! Minerva! Over here!” Newt called. 

“Crap, crap,  _ craaap!”  _ Mina hissed as she sat down and slumped in her chair in an attempt to make herself less noticeable.

“Newt, how good it is to see you again. I must ask, how are the krups?” Dumbledore asked lightly from behind Mina. 

Newt began going on about his new litter of krups as he made room for Dumbledore to sit beside him as McGonagall took a seat at the end of the bench. If Mina wanted to have a blast at the reception, all of that hope had been shattered by the presence of the head and deputy head’s presence. 

“Ah, Miss Horowitz and Miss Dell, I didn’t notice you two there. It’s a rather wonderful interior, don’t you two think? The colour scheme of the flowers really is quite marvellous,” Dumbledore went on.

Mina slowly turned around in her seat, with an awkward smile plastered on her face. 

“Hello, professors. I didn’t think you’d be showing up with your busy schedules but it’s great that you could make it,” Mina replied sheepishly through gritted teeth. 

Dumbledore’s robes were of a light periwinkle and decorated rather splendidly with silver stars and planets at the cuff of each long sleeve. He seemed rather pleased to see the two students before him and if he had sensed any nervousness radiating from the girls, he did not seem to show it.

“Miss Horowitz, there is nothing like a wedding to fill up one’s schedule. I do believe the Wizegamot can wait. After all, a student’s happiness, albeit an old student’s happiness is much more important,” he replied with a signature twinkle in his eye. 

His gaze soon became fixed on the floral displays that hung on the end of each bench.

“I believe it was Nyoka who sorted out flowers and such,” Mina replied. 

“I would assume as such. I remember her being quite the artistic minded student,” he replied. 

McGonagall was giving Mina a rather tight lipped smile but it was in Jessica’s presence that her eyebrows raised. 

“Miss Dell, I’m surprised to see you here. I would have thought you would be completing the transfiguration homework you failed to hand in at the end of term,” 

Jessica gulped and a squeak caught in her throat as she blinked hard. Yet her response was saved by Professor Dumbledore who chuckled as he clapped his hands together.

“Now now, Minerva. There is a time and place for discussing school work. Perhaps you two can sort out this conundrum at the beginning of term? Here, we should be celebrating the union of two souls,” 

Mina was rather thankful for Dumbledore’s interruption as the rabbi, Rabbi Schaffer, took to the front, under the chuppah and clapped his hands together, getting the attention of everyone within the Temple. 

“Before we begin today’s ceremony, I’d like to begin with a big thank you to everyone who has arrived  _ on time _ and that we will be beginning shortly,” there was a strain in his voice and Mina did not want to know who would be on the receiving end of that bollocking.

Yet her thoughts were taken away by an orchestral quartet beginning a quiet and beautiful tune as her brother walked in with her mother and father on each side of him. The rabbi began to sing along to the music slowly in Hebrew, symbolising the beginning of the service. 

* * *

The service ended with the smashing of glass beneath feet as the yelling of: ‘Mazal Tov’ filled the room. 

The sheer excitement about going to the next venue filled Mina up as the grownups helped to pack away the room using magic as Mina and Jessica meandered their way through to the outside. 

“That was such a nice service! I thought weddings were supposed to be boring and go on forever, but this was actually nice,” Jessica gushed. 

Mina didn’t respond as she joined the rush to the next venue with one thought on her mind. The seating arrangement. She would be damned if she had to sit beside Dumbledore or McGonagall, who would definitely put a stop to her drinking at the party. 

“Let’s hope they sat us next to grandma. She would definitely allow us to drink. Maybe the cousins? I doubt they’d tell,” Mina said more to herself as they made their way into the rather grand building across the road. 

A sign pointed the party upstairs and Mina made sure she was one of the first inside after the orchestra had set up. Once allowed in, Mina pounced on the board holding the seating arrangement and cheered when she noticed she had been placed with her cousins on her dad’s side of the family. All of whom were French, so she knew they would be very relaxed about her drinking. 

In the meantime, Mina helped herself to the tray of appetisers, made by her mother that welcomed guests warmly.

She hummed as she took a bite of warm, sweet baklava and helped herself to a bottle of butterbeer, well, what would soon be a cover to hide stronger substances. 

As the hall filled, Mina drank with increasing vigor before sneaking shots of firewhiskey into the bottle. All provided by Rosmerta, who seemed too preoccupied with the layout of the elf wine on each table to notice Mina fixing drinks for her and Jess. 

Soon, the venue became crowded with people finding seats or having a dance on the dance floor, or mingling. In essence, people were too occupied with their own things to worry about what Mina was up to. Even as she snuck drinks, she couldn’t help but notice how well the vast room had been decorated. 

What added to the charm was the glass ceiling that let natural light enter the room, creating a warm glow on every surface that not even magic could create. All tables had white and gold shimmering cloth that covered the surface with flowers of a deep royal blue and white that complimented the surfaces. 

“Bounjour, cos. Drinking before it’s even begun to get dark, tut tut,” 

Mina rolled her eyes and spun around as Jessica ‘oohed’ at the rather tall and handsome boy behind her. A seventh year quidditch player with a French accent. Mina couldn’t blame Jess for her reaction, but those reactions just added to his ego. 

“Benoit. You’ve grown,” Mina responded glumly as she took a sip of the rather revolting alcoholic concoction she had created in her attempt to get smashed. 

“I see you haven’t but the mess on your face has. Well done. Although perhaps you need a step ladder so I can see you properly, cos?” he teased, causing Mina to kick him in the shins.

“Piss off! At least I’m not a twat,” she replied. She half expected Jessica to say something, yet to Mina’s surprise, she had gone off to talk to Newt. 

“At least I can keep an eye on my friends,” 

Benoit and Mina had always had a  _ competitive  _ relationship to say the least. They didn’t know when it started but Mina just rolled with it and often held matches with Benoit where they would rally insults until one of them got bored. 

“Right, before my friend gets sucked into Newt’s suitcase for the festivities, kindly fuck off,” Mina huffed before running over to Newt and Jessica who seemed to be in deep conversation sitting beside Mina’s grandmother and Tina. Mina didn’t want to interrupt their conversation, rather she needed an out before she smacked her cousin. 

“Alright, grandma?” Mina asked moodily as she took another gulp of firewhiskey mixed with ale and gillywater, that made her retch slightly.

Her grandmother nodded as she looked around the room in amazement before grabbing the bottle out of Mina’s hands.

“I’m confiscating this, young lady,” Mina’s lips became tight in annoyance before a grin spread across her cheeks as her grandmother switched the bottle with one produced from her own bag before putting a finger to her lips.

“Firewhiskey goes rather well with cherry soda, don’t you think?” she added with a wink before handing Mina another gift of cigarettes.

“Keep this one in your cleavage. We wouldn’t want your mother to know,” she added before going back into a daydream like state as she looked around the room. 

“Thank you grandma!” 

“I remember being young and rebellious too. Sometimes we need that little vice to get us through,” she whispered.

Mina then looked at the floor nervously as she assumed her grandmother was insinuating she was unhappy with her life but she didn’t want to delve further into it, especially with the bride and groom due in at any moment. 

“She’s pregnant, isn’t she?” her grandmother commented bluntly as soon as she saw Nyoka and Jonah coming into the room, much to the applause of the guests. 

“I— how did you–“ 

“Your mother was the same with your brother. I’m not against it, actually, I’m quite excited to meet my great grandchild but it’s not a good time for it. Muggleborns are going missing and your dad has irked several people in the ministry. It’s all a matter of time,” 

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two before her grandmother seemed to snap out of… whatever state she was in as she jumped up as if time had not blown a kiss her way and grabbed Mina’s hand.

“Ahh yes! The hora. Best part of the wedding if you ask me!” 

Mina grabbed Jessica on her way to the dance floor as the music started to become louder and more vibrant. She was still in a state of shock as she danced and chanted along at her grandmother’s words. There was such… hopelessness in her voice. 

It was true, her father had brought in tougher legislation for suspicious items but how did her grandmother know? 

Mina watched as the bride and groom were hoisted in the air and the circles around them became louder and more excitable. Mina tried to join in with the cheering at each bounce of the chair, but she felt the pressure of what her grandmother had told her weighing heavily on her. She wasn’t stupid, she knew bad times were coming in the wizarding world but she didn’t need it to feel so certain.

Mina looked beside her to see Jess having a whale of a time, something that just added to the sinking feeling in her gut. Soon, Jessica could be facing whatever was occurring in the magical world and when that day came, Mina wanted to be ready. 

* * *

The back of the venue was rather dark and messy with litter and rubbish bins piled high behind such a beautiful place. This was perfect as no one would think to go down there except employees for the venue.

Mina took a drag of the berry flavoured cigarette her grandmother had given her as she finished telling her brother about the brief but disturbing encounter with her grandmother. 

He looked down at his feet the entire time as he rested his back against the grimy wall and sighed. 

“Shit,” he muttered.

Mina gulped as she looked at her brother running his hands down his face as she exhaled and bit her lip. 

“So grandma knows about the pregnancy? Shit,” he huffed. 

Mina’s eyes widened in surprise.

“From what I’ve just told you, you only see grandma knowing Nyoka’s pregnant as the bigger issue?” Mina exclaimed.

Jonah shrugged.

“I mean, we’ve used a potion that helps extend the pregnancy safely but do you think grandma will tell mum?”

“Are you not listening? The wizarding world is on the brink of falling apart and dad has his head on a chopping board? Fuck me sideways!” 

Jonah sighed and made a grabbing motion with his hands as Mina threw the box of cigs at him. She watched intently as he lit it before he collapsed back against the wall. 

“It’s common knowledge that we’re heading towards a civil war, Min. Just… When the time comes for that, Nyoka and I have a plan. With the stuff with dad, he may not act it around us, but he’s really fucking good at his job and has powerful supporters within the ministry that would throw a fit if anything were to happen to him. You don’t need to worry about this stuff. Not yet, anyway,” 

Mina felt her face turn scarlet as she could sense her worries were being brushed off like dust in a museum. 

“Not yet? I want to be ready for this war and I believe the sooner I’m ready, the better! Just tell me, please! What are the plans? What’s our plan b should plan a go tits up?”

Jonah rolled his eyes. 

“The guests will be wondering where we’ve gone,” he replied calmly.

“Jonah—!”

“ _ Mina!  _ I mean it. Put the cigarette out and come back to the party. Get all of these thoughts out of your head and have a good time. If you can’t even manage that, then  _ pretend _ . It will be good practice for you,”

And with that, Jonah climbed the metal stairs alone. Mina had never heard him speak so sternly before, nor had she seen him look so panicked. He had never raised his voice at her like that before and the fact that he had finished their conversation so abruptly made Mina’s insides shrivel up some more.

The grimy brick wall was the only physical thing Mina’s mind could focus on as her head spun with theoretical situations that stemmed from the thought of the wizarding world toppling over.

And she had no idea what part she would have to play when it did.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I now have all of the chapters planned and we’re not even half way through the story which will go on for 55 chapters with an epilogue. Now I’ve got a clear plan and system going, I can’t wait to actually get these chapters written down and released! 
> 
> I’m sorry for the slightly dark ending but I did want to add an air of uneasiness, so I’m sorry if you were expecting hijinks and a fluffy ending 😅


	21. Informal Interviews

**13th January 1976**

Transfiguration was one of the only subjects where Mina focused on her work out of fear of being called out in front of the whole class. With her other lessons, Mina often made up responses that sounded right in her head or was allowed to sit back and relax. McGonagall had a habit of setting off Mina’s fight or flight instincts without even trying as her sternness with the entire class seemed to drive out any jokes or banter she may feel bubbling up in her throat. 

Despite the dull morning of turning cats into cauldrons, Mina still managed to cock it up and turn her poor cat into a furry bundle of… well Mina didn’t quite know what she was looking at as her furry cauldron still had ears and a tail as well as a tabby pattern on its outside. But what did make itself apparent was that she hadn’t quite gotten rid of its ability to perform bodily functions. 

“Uh Min. Piss. There’s piss on the desk!” Jessica yelled, causing her to grab her belongings and throw them onto a chair. 

“ _ Shit!”  _ Mina hissed as the liquid trickled all over the desk. 

With any other professor, Mina would’ve put her hand up and pointed at the mess as she hoped for a bit of jovial laughter and be told to just clean it up before being given pointers. But McGonagall didn’t really have that funny bone in her body and her expectations of Ravenclaw house, especially a prefect, made it just that little bit more difficult to ask for assistance. 

“ _ Scourgify!”  _ she whispered as soon as McGonagall’s back had been turned. Unfortunately, Mina had nothing to dry the desk with so took off her robe and used that as a cloth. 

Her cauldron let out an awful yowl that seemed to echo around the hollow middle, amplifying the sound for all the class to hear. 

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up, Tibbles!” Mina groaned as she began cradling the cauldron so that she could calm it down, yet if anything, it agitated the cat-cauldron hybrid even more. 

Unfortunately for Mina, the attention of the class was no longer on their own work but on Mina cradling and cooing at the failed transfiguration like a mad woman. Even more unfortunate for her, Professor McGonagall’s attention had been grabbed by the panicked cries of the cat stuck in cauldron form. 

Just to add to Mina’s discomfort, Severus had turned around in his seat to see what the commotion was about. His eyes bored into Mina’s before he held up his perfectly transfigured cauldron with a hint of a smirk on his lips. 

_ ‘Cocky bastard’  _ Mina thought to herself. 

Mina couldn’t help but roll her eyes yet was brought back to reality by a shiver running down her spine and McGonagall standing beside her, arms folded, lips tight. A nervous squeak left Mina’s lips as she held the cat cauldron tighter to her body as if it were a teddy bear or comfort blanket. 

“Miss Horowitz.  _ What exactly  _ do you call that?” McGonagall asked sternly. 

To Mina’s dismay, she couldn’t exactly think of what to call the thing or if it were just a rhetorical question McGonagall was asking that Mina was expected to remain silent for and use her as a bad example. 

“It’s—uhm– well it’s a cat but it’s also a cauldron. I feel a bit put on the spot here, so I’m going to go with a catdron?” Mina’s eyes were going everywhere but McGonagall and she mentally kicked herself for letting that slip out as the aura surrounding McGonagall became increasingly claustrophobic. 

“Cat or cauldron, it’s not the correct form, Miss Horowitz. Five points from Ravenclaw for cheek,” 

She pointed her wand at the furry cauldron and walked away to help another student. Unfortunately for Mina, the now transfigured cat began flailing wildly and yowling like never before as it began attacking the sleeves of Mina’s blouse. McGonagall either didn’t notice or wanted Mina to sort the cat out as her back had been turned for the assault. 

“Shit, Jess! Get it off me!” Mina cried as her shirt sleeves became caught in the cat’s claw. Mina winced as the claw pierced her skin, drawing small spots of blood that made themselves noticeable on Mina’s once crisp white shirt. 

Instead of panicking like Mina, Jessica rolled her eyes and began stroking the cat and tickling it behind the ears. Almost immediately, the cat began to relax and settled onto Mina’s lap, much to her dismay. 

“How can you not like cats? They’re all fluffy and sweet. Aww, look, he’s purring,” Jessica cooed as she fussed the cat some more. 

Mina grimaced as she looked down at the tabby cat on her lap and curled her lip. 

“They’ve got nothing on dogs. At least they have the capability to actually love you unlike this evil bastard,” Mina muttered as she examined the claw marks on her arm. 

Throughout the ordeal, Severus had been turning in his chair to watch the rather amusing display at the back of the class and chuckling to himself. This did not go unnoticed by Mulciber, who went out of his way to tease Severus for his interest in Mina, which earned him a rather stern glare and punch in the arm. 

“In all honesty, mate, go for it. I heard she’s pretty easy to get with. Plus, Avery overheard that Hufflepuff bloke she dated claiming she’s at least decent at– ouch!” 

“Shut up, it’s not like that. I don’t care what she does in her free time. I just find her incapability to calm a cat funny,” Severus hissed back before turning his cauldron back into a cat.

He made sure not to turn to Mina in such an obvious way after that. 

Mina’s saving grace from the catastrophic lesson came in the form of Professor Davies who sauntered into the room. His tweed robes billowing behind him as he approached Professor McGonagall. He made a show of pointing at Mina and then gesturing somewhere across the classroom, all the while seeming to be bursting with excitement. 

McGonagall rolled her eyes before turning to Mina. 

“Miss Horowitz, you are excused from the lesson. Next time you come in here, make sure you have mastered transfiguring your cat into something more… metallic or I may have to keep you,” 

Mina quickly got up from her seat, packing her belongings in her satchel before giving one last withering look at Tibbles as she exited with Professor Davies. 

Once they were outside the classroom, Professor Davies seemed to have a spring in his step.

“Before I let you know what’s going on, quick question, do you know what it is you want to study at university and which university is your first choice?” he asked.

Mina’s brow furrowed in confusion as she wondered what reason he had pulled her out of class and asked such a question.

“Um… I’ve been looking at the combined Archaeology and Anthropology course at the University of Londinium,” Mina replied slowly as she tried to keep up with her muggle studies professor. 

Professor Davies seemed rather pleased with that answer as he nodded along with a wide grin on his face. 

“Good good! Now, in my office is one of the heads of the Wizarding Institute of Muggle Relations. He’s here to have a rather small and informal interview with you on your interests in your career after Hogwarts and university. Sound good?” 

Mina’s blood froze as soon as the word ‘interview’ was mentioned. Even if it was informal, she didn’t prepare a speech or get anything together. After a lesson of being attacked by a cat and receiving a tongue lashing from McGonagall (even if it was a mild one), she didn’t know if she was quite prepared to meet a person who held a monopoly over her future, should she pass or fail. 

“Uhm…”

“Excellent! Don’t worry, I will be in the room with you and helping to fight in your corner should it not be going well. However, given your grades and passion for the subject, I doubt there will be any reason to fret!”

Why did he not tell her about this sooner? She didn’t have her robes on over her uniform and her left sleeve and arm had been half destroyed by a cat, she was not in the right attire for an interview, no matter how informal. 

Mina’s breath became caught in her throat as soon as she entered the Muggle Studies professor’s office. Her eyes were instantly drawn to a portly man sitting behind the desk, puffing on a cigar. As soon as his eyes met Mina’s, he ushered her wordlessly to sit down in the seat before him. 

There was a rather awkward silence as the man behind the desk puffed away on his fat cigar whilst he studied the rather nervous girl sitting before him. Despite the fact the interview hadn’t even started, Mina felt the innate sense she had already failed without even opening her mouth. 

He dropped the cigar into a silver ashtray beside him then opened up a notebook beside him, creasing it on a blank page then picked up a fountain pen beside him. Mina found herself rather fascinated as he wrote without the need for an ink pot. He finally looked up at her again, his ruddy cheeks beaming as he gave her a calming smile, something Mina didn’t expect. 

“Now, before we begin, Miss Horowitz. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cecil Wordsborne and I help run the Wizarding Institute of Muggle Relations or WIMR for short. The reason I’m here today is because your professor tells me you have an aptitude for joining our ever growing family of oddities fascinated by the studies of muggle life and culture. Of course, I doubt he said it like that, but am I correct in thinking you are drawn to the discipline and perhaps have something you could bring to the table?” 

Mina nodded as she took in every last syllable to exit the man’s mouth. 

“I do, sir,” Mina replied as she looked around the room for something else she could add. 

Cecil seemed rather pleased with her answer, even if it was only three syllables long. 

“Before we get into the nitty gritty of university and your career path, tell me about yourself. What is it that you think drew you to become interested in this area of study?” 

Mina thought for a bit as she looked at the film posters hung up around the room that created odd silhouettes in the dim candlelight. 

“Well, I’ve always had an interest in the social backgrounds of muggle history. Despite the fact that things such as fashion and technology has developed at such a fast pace and it is only now that equalities of gender and race are only recently being brought into question, something that wizards seemed to have sorted out centuries ago is rather interesting to me,” Mina thought for a bit then felt her brows furrow as a controversial thought came into her head and exited her lips quicker than she could stop it. 

“Of course, I’m not saying that wizarding life in a paradise full of equality, hell, we’re nearing a civil war over blood status and the belief we are superior just because we wave a magic stick and we can turn pumpkins into carriages or whatever. What is needed is more respect for muggles and more understanding towards their way of life. I’m sorry I got so heated it’s just–“

“Nonsense, my dear, nonsense! I don’t think I could put this mess of a society into better words. You see, our institute is under threat at the moment from our pureblood manic chums across the UK. In fact, one of our members was recently found dead in his home with a dark mark above his home. I do need you to understand that with this area of study comes a great amount of courage and a willingness to protect yourself as well as the institute. Do you understand?”

Mina nodded sombrely. She hadn’t expected the interview to take such a turn, but whatever she was saying, it seemed to impress Cecil nonetheless. 

“Good. Now with you applying to university, there will also be the burden to look out for students on nights out or just around the campus in general. You know how the blood driven puritans get after a few drinks,” Cecil spat out the last part. 

Mina nodded. After all, who hadn’t read the awful events that transpired across the UK in the papers? 

“Now, moving on from such a topic,” Cecil’s tone had become lighter “universities and degrees. Do you know what you want to take?” 

“Archaeology and Anthropology at the University of Londinium,” Mina replied. 

Cecil seemed pleased by her answer as he jotted down her answer down into his notebook. 

“Good good. Any particular reason?” 

“Well, the subjects because I do enjoy reading about classical muggle history and I do want to look at maybe researching muggle and wizarding relations in the past. I’ve read through other universities offering the same course but Londinium has a better option in module choices,” Mina replied.

Cecil seemed to nod along as she answered and mutter her answers back as he wrote. Once he had finished, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Mina before leaning back in his chair.

“If you want to study at university, I’m afraid you will have to take three subjects at GCE level at the same time as N.E.W.Ts take place. Will that be an issue? No? Splendid! Now this paper holds the subjects you can take at GCE and those circles in red are ones recommended if you want to pursue your degree in archaeology and anthropology,”

Mina looked down at the paper, already knowing the three subjects she wanted to take. 

“History, sociology, and geography. I looked at the brochures and I knew by then,” Mina replied quickly. 

Cecil let out a hearty laugh as Mina handed back the paper and he checked off the subjects she had named. 

“Excellent. Given your engaging answers and your eagerness for your chosen subjects, I will happily offer you a spot on our summer courses in your chosen subjects. I shall send you more information–“

Cecil was cut off by the bell and the clattering of footsteps in the hallway. He paused, allowing himself to gather up his thoughts as Mina sat wide eyed at the edge of her seat. The knowledge she had been granted extra support meant the world to her and all she wanted was to hear the end of Cecil’s sentence. Once the noise had stopped, he continued to talk.

“I shall send you more information in the coming months. What you do need to know for the time being is that these summer courses will be held in Oxford, where you will be boarding with us for most of the summer along with other students from all around the world. The fees involved will amount to around seventy galleons but if money is an issue, please let me know and we can come up with a payment plan,”

Mina knew she would feel guilty for asking for the money from her parents, but this was truly her passion. To hell with Christmas presents or Hanukkah gifts. If she had to, she would happily pay them back once the money came in after university. 

“Right, that’s about everything. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Horowitz. I hope to see you this summer,”

“Thank you for the opportunity, sir,” Mina gushed before she exited the room with a spring in her step. 

Cecil looked over at Professor Davies with a wry grin on his face as he packed his notebook and pen into his pocket. 

“I assume you will be telling Albus to keep an eye on the girl? She seems she would be a great candidate to his little anti-dark magic club,” Cecil noted.

Professor Davies nodded.

“He knows and will be calling her into a meeting come seventh year before graduation among other students in my class. Granted, she may not be as gifted with magic as others in her year, but from what I’ve heard, she knows how to land a punch,”

Cecil chuckled as he checked the desk one more time for his belongings before placing his bowler hat on his head.

“Good. Muggle forms of fighting will definitely take those blood puritans by surprise. As long as she disarms them, of course. She may prove herself to be invaluable to the cause,”

“Indeed,” 

And with that, Cecil and Professor Davies left the small office, locking it behind them. 

* * *

“So, let me get this straight? You got called out of transfiguration to be welcomed into a cult of muggle lovers to discuss going to uni?” Jessica asked sceptically. 

Mina nodded and hummed happily as she thought back to how well the interview went. The fact she was going to be staying in Oxford and studying muggle subjects to prepare her was an added bonus. 

“Yup, I mean, I will have to take exams on top of my other exams, but it’ll be worth it, right?”

Jessica chuckled and nodded.

“From what I’ve heard, parties at uni can get wild plus fit and smart guys around you, totally worth it!” 

Mina playfully slapped Jessica’s arm as her daydreams of finally going to university made themselves more apparent and seemed much closer to her reach. Just then, Lily and Severus walked past them, Lily giving a warm wave and Severus just ignoring them as he passed as he seemed to pay more attention to Lily, something that put a slight damper on her mood. 

“I still don’t know why Lily hangs out with him,” Jessica sighed.

Mina tilted her head.

“Why’s that?” she asked.

Jessica pursed her lips in thought before raising her eyebrows and clicking her tongue against her teeth. 

“I mean, he’s alright for a Slytherin, given I’ve forgiven him for the arse slapping incident. But his mates are just so… Ugh! I don’t know how Lily puts up with it or if she’ll put up with it anymore,”

Mina shrugged as she felt heat rush to her cheeks. Most of the day, she had spent taking a gamble with what to say next and this was no exception.

“I think he’s nice,” Mina replied. 

Jessica raised her eyebrows and curled her lip in disgust.

“Please  _ please  _ tell me you don’t say that because you fancy him. I will drink every poison in Slughorn’s cupboard if you tell me you fancy…  _ that!”  _

Mina huffed defensively. She now felt some understanding as to how Lily felt over a year ago when they hanged up on her for her friendship with the boy. Granted, she wasn’t going to storm off, yet she did feel something akin to irritation at the dehumanising way Jessica spoke about him. 

“I never said I fancied him. I just think he gets a bad rep from his friends and his house,” 

Jessica cackled as she clapped Mina on the back. 

“Whatever you say, Horowitz. Whatever you say,” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’ve had a blast writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I’m starting to get into the Wizarding civil war part of the story and I’m honestly really looking forward to writing the darker chapters to come (despite the fact some of them will be depressing as hell). 
> 
> Uni is starting next week so I may not be updating as quickly but I will try to get at least one chapter out per week (although realistically speaking, I write more when procrastinate on work)! 
> 
> Again thank you so much for your support. I’m aware this story might not be to everyone’s taste and this story might only just feel like it’s inkling towards Severus x OC but to those of you who have been there supporting me from the beginning, you honestly make my day and make it that little bit easier to write!


	22. Exams With a Hint of Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten carried away in relaying what was drilled into me at GCSE and A Level but the way in which the questions are approached are what helped me get the grades I needed for uni, so I hope this chapter helps!

**1st June 1976**

The early morning chirps of the blackbirds nesting in the roof above the girls dormitory was not a welcome sound. As beautiful as it was, it meant one dreaded thing that caused alarm bells to rattle around the skulls of those that were unlucky enough to bear witness. The morning of the first set of O.W.Ls had finally arrived and every single girl in that dorm had been awake until the wee hours of the morning revising like never before. 

The usually chaotic rush to get ready had been replaced by a more somber affair of scrubbing soap suds off in the shower whilst stifling yawns. Dark bags hung under every girls’ eyes from the countless nights spent fretting over wand motions and remembering dates of goblin rebellions and witch trials. 

Mina had been lifelessly brushing her teeth with a book propped open on a page on the witch trials for five minutes before she realised she had dribbled most of her toothpaste down herself. Even then, she just left the splodge on her vest and spat out the toothpaste before engaging herself with the book once more. 

What perhaps differed from the textbooks in the hands of the other girls was that the one Mina was reading had been written by a muggle historian from a feminist perspective. In their ordinary history of magic lessons, there was more focus on the witches that had actually been involved and the loss of magical lives rather than the rather loss of muggle lives that had been swept along by a mass hysteria. Due to the fact an essay question about it hadn’t popped up in previous years exams for a while, Mina had a feeling that this was the year the witch trials would rear its ugly head. 

The girls all began their descent down to breakfast. All with heads hanging low and books tucked under their arms, ready to read at breakfast. The slow and steady pace would not be out of place at a funeral march as all girls looked as though they had not slept and had been silently mourning their lack of job prospects should they fail.

Of course, the first exam is always the worst as it often sets the tone for the exams to come. Should the first one go tits up, it sets the tone for the other exams to come. It was also a day of a double exam, history of magic and numerology, two subjects that Mina was not the best at but had started to improve upon thanks to the crushing sense of dread created by her revision. 

Breakfast was once a lively affair created by the chattering of students yet had been replaced by muttering dates under breath and some students crying softly into their sleeves when they answered the wrong question on a cue card. 

Mina took a page out of Jessica’s book when it came to breakfast as she cut up and placed a kipper and a poached egg between two slices of bread to create a breakfast sandwich. 

“I’m fucked,” Jessica muttered as Mina chewed mechanically on her sandwich whilst reading through her book “Binns is a boring twat that doesn’t let proper information get in, you know? And now I need to regurgitate his lectures in an exam hall without crying! How?

Mina cocked an eyebrow at the lack of sense her friend was making before giving her a pat on the back. 

“Jess, breathe. Trust me when I say you’ll nail this exam. I promise,” Mina lied comfortingly as she patted Jessica on the back. 

In all honesty, Mina was very much aware that Jessica had as much hope to pass history of magic as Mina was to date Eric Cho again. It was her worst subject and to make matters worse, she had barely revised it until the previous night, putting it off until she really needed to get her head down. 

Similar breakdowns were occurring around the room, none were loud enough for Mina to hear, but heads softly banging against tables and sniffles into book pages became a common sight. 

Mina’s eyes darted from her book to the Slytherin table, more precisely, to Severus Snape, who had his nose deep in a history of magic textbook. Around him, his friends seemed to be rather relaxed, having jovial chats whilst Severus seemed to be competent in tuning them out. The only time he did look up was to glance up longingly at the Gryffindor table. Mina was all too aware that he had been looking over at Lily and she couldn’t help but feel an uneasiness rest in her stomach. She couldn’t quite place the feeling but she looked back down at her book before she could think anymore into her feelings towards the boy.

After taking the last bite of her sandwich and quickly guzzling down her orange juice, she became aware of students beginning to leave as tables began being transfigured into rows of separate desks. 

She took her book and walked with Jessica outside the great hall as it began to become the examination hall. Most fifth year students were waiting anxiously outside the room, as Mina and Jessica took a seat on the floor at the side of the corridor. Finally getting the sense to use these final moments to relax, Mina placed her book beside her before focusing on her breathing. 

As she closed her eyes to begin the process of relaxing her whole body, Jessica tapped her on the shoulder looking extremely worried. 

“I think I’m going to shit myself. Can you come get me when they start going in?” 

Mina nodded.

“Do you need me to come with you or–“

“No, I need you on lookout and time keeping— _ fuck!”  _ and with that, Jessica ran through the crowds of students with a hand clutching at her stomach. 

Mina placed her head against the wall as she began inhaling and exhaling deeply. Allowing herself to melt into the bend between the floor and the wall. What she really needed was a cigarette, in fact, she was practically gasping for a quick hit of nicotine to soothe her nerves, yet she persevered, promising herself several once the exam had ended. 

Lily and Severus were in rather deep conversation on the other end of the room. Severus seemed to be clinging to every last syllable that exited her mouth as he nodded along and seemed to answer back rapidly. Mina couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she softly tapped the back of her head against the stone wall. Mina looked down at her feet as she huffed, wanting nothing more to go in and start the exam. The wait to get into the hall seemed to add to the atmosphere of nervousness that hung around the corridor like a bad smell. 

Tapping on her book beside her, Mina considered picking it up again and checking over the notes she had written into the margin about how the muggle version of the witch trials were linked to the wizarding telling but stopped herself before she could open up the book. She knew that her nerves would get to her so kept it closed but sighed. The warbling of anxious murmurs was enough to put her off doing any more revision and she attempted meditating again but the corridor had become too chaotic to focus on breathing. 

Jessica took her seat beside Mina and caught her breath after sprinting from the bathrooms across the corridor. Mina glanced at her friend then back at her shoes with a wry grin on her face.

“Nice poo?” she asked. 

Jessica elbowed Mina’s side and snorted. 

“Oi, my bowels get tricky when I’m nervous. And it was a good one, thank you for asking,” 

Mina closed her eyes and chortled, her gaze once again fell on Severus chatting with Lily before finally ending up on the now opened door to the great hall. If Mina hadn’t felt the nerves inside her have a form of breakdown, now was the time. 

She could feel her breath catch in her throat as Jessica helped her to her feet. The fact that exams had well and truly started was now official made Mina’s skin crawl and her heart pound faster than ever. 

“All fifth years, line up outside the exam hall in alphabetical order, please and do so  _ quietly _ ,” McGonagall’s voice rang out clear as a bell, piercing through all of the nervous chatter. 

Mina gave one last farewell squeeze to Jessica’s shoulder before finding her place between Jeromy Hall, Hufflepuff and Callum Ingram, a fellow Ravenclaw. 

“Upon entering the exam hall, you are all to remain silent. Do not turn over your question papers until you are told to and most importantly, any extra materials are to be left outside the room, failure to hand in any extra material will result in disqualification and may impact your further examinations. Understood?”

There was a muffled harmony of nods and ‘yes Professor’. It was then that McGonagall stood aside and allowed the students to enter the hall to find their seats. 

Mina’s legs felt as though they had been hit with a jelly leg jinx as she began the trek into the now transformed great hall. Rows upon rows of desks lined the floor, each with a turned over piece of parchment bearing the questions for the examination to come. Her mouth grew dry and her palms became sweaty as she peered on the desk for a pink slip with her name on it. 

Much to her dismay, her desk had been located at the front of the exam hall. In her mind, already a bad omen of the shitstorm to come. 

The symphony of scraping chairs echoed through the hall as Mina took her seat, gazing around her row for some form of comfort. Thankfully, Lily had the desk beside her and Jessica just behind her. They gave each other pleasant nods and nervous smiles before facing the front of the room where the invigilators in various states of dress and statues stood, eyeing up each student that dared to look in their direction. 

An enlarged clock placed at the front of the room stared each one of the students down. The pretentious ticking that came out of it almost drove Mina to insanity, yet she busied herself with writing her name, student number, and examination code on the top sheet of answer parchment before her. The only thing she had been allowed to write. 

The time ticked by slowly as the question paper seemed to goad her into turning it over. Teasing her with its presence. Yet Mina persevered as she sighed. She waited anxiously for the allowance to turn over her paper and begin. In the meantime, she tied her hair up in the hopes that she would not become distracted by it tumbling down onto her page. 

Strategies began flowing through her head. She knew to answer the thirty mark essay question first. That was where she could pick up the most marks, even if her answer was utter bullshit. A shit essay was better than a half done essay and some correct answers in the one mark and five mark questions. 

“Students, the time is nine thirty, you may turn over your question papers and begin,” a voice rang out. 

Mina wasted no time in turning her paper over and letting her eyes flit to the final essay question. 

_ ‘The Salem Witch Trials that occurred in Massachusetts between the years of 1692 and 1693 is the main reason for the strained wizard and muggle relations in America. Discuss. (30 marks)’  
  
_

Mina’s hands began to itch as she flicked to the parchment indicated for the final question. She had been correct in believing that the final question was going to be the witch trials. Now she needed to unpack the question in her introduction. 

She hurriedly underlined key words. This question was not about muggle relations in Britain but instead, she would have to focus on the wizarding history of America. Now, the tricky part, finding other reasons for strained muggle and wizard relations in America. 

Mina quickly scrawled down other events that could have been a bigger catalyst in relations. Of course, she was going to argue with the main statement of the question, yet counter arguments would help prove her point better. 

Once she had completed her plan, her hand began to move on its own accord. Dates, names, and places seemed to seep out as her mind whirred. Going back to the muggle book she had read, she used accounts of how the trials had not just affected wizarding and muggle relations but also muggle on muggle relations. 

She tentatively raised her hand as she completed the entire three page section dedicated to her essay and still had another paragraph and conclusion to write. 

A sharp stabbing of heels against the stone floor landed beside her and Mina looked up at a stern faced invigilator that could give McGonagall a run for her money gazed down at her, looking from Mina to her hurriedly written paper. 

“Yes?” she whispered. 

“Can I have another piece of parchment?” Mina whispered back. 

The woman gave her a curt nod and flicked her wand as another piece of parchment floated down beside her.

Mina thanked her and continued on her essay. Each bone and nerve screaming in her right hand to stop writing and massage it, yet Mina gritted her teeth as she continued to write. If this essay had full marks, she would get an Acceptable grade guaranteed. 

Once she had completed the essay, Mina took a deep breath and slumped back into her chair, allowing for a one minute break before answering the one mark, five mark, and ten mark questions. She glanced up at the clock as she rotated her wrist whilst clenching and unclenching her hand. She had another half an hour, meaning she more or less had the exam in the bag if she had the questions she wanted. Yet anything on the Goblin Rebellions were to be skipped or bullshitted as she couldn’t be bothered with revising for it. 

Her heart jumped when the only question on Goblin Rebellious was the one marker. The two others were on the Werewolf Codes of Conduct and the International Statutes of Secrecy. Both of which, mostly being common knowledge that Mina could fluff out. 

Quill once again took to parchment and Mina began to write once more. 

* * *

“Well, that was fucking dreadful,” Jessica groaned as soon as they had left the exam hall. 

Feeling sympathetic for her friend, Mina sighed as she tucked her book under her arm with a groan. Now that she was out of the room, she revelled in the sweet smell of fresh air that hadn’t been tainted for two hours by canned up nerves. 

And the need to smoke. Badly. 

Mina could hear groups of people discussing how badly they believed the exam had gone, with some going as far to call the entire paper the worst they could possibly sit. There was something about their nerves that caused Mina to feel a sense of smugness over how well she felt the exam had gone for her. As mean as it was, there was something rather satisfying about coming out of the exam hall feeling like the smartest person in the room. 

Just as Mina was about to turn and walk back to the common room, Sirius tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Oi Min, you fancy playing football in a bit?”

Mina nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! Give me twenty minutes. I need a cig after that exam,” Mina groaned. 

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise and chuckled.

“Mind lending me some? I’m all out for the rest of term,” 

Mina shrugged. Since going back for Christmas, she had bought and hoarded several boxes for very low prices. Her face held a tightened grin as she went through how much she could milk a fellow addict for her own gain. 

“Tell you what, I can sell a pack to you for a galleon and two sickles,” Mina bargained causing Sirius to scoff heartily.

“A prefect drug dealer? That’s something that’ll cause a scandal if it ever got out,” he teased as he poked her shoulder. Mina slapped his hand away before cocking her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

“Money upfront and I don’t do IOUs unless you want your kneecaps broken in,” 

Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Deal. I’ll see you on the pitch,” 

Sirius then strolled back over to his group of friends. As she was watching the boy walk away, Remus had caught Mina’s eye and waved nervously in the distance. Mina smiled back warmly and waved back before bowing her head before she could get stopped by anyone else for a chat. 

And just her luck, with her head bowed, Mina had not been focusing on where she was going and ended up colliding into Lily’s side.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Mina apologised quickly as she looked up into the dark eyes of Severus, who looked as if she had purposely bumped into him. Her breath briefly caught her throat as her cheeks filled with crimson before looking down again. 

Lily chuckled and dusted off Mina’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright! Oh by the way, you seemed to be storming that exam! I couldn’t even finish the parchment of the essay question,” 

Mina looked down at her feet again as a tight smile was brought to her face and she let out a light scoff. 

“I mean, I think a lot of what I wrote was utter gorgon shit but at least the unlucky person marking my essay will be entertained, right?” again, Mina couldn’t help but lie in order to cover up her smugness. She then dared herself to look at Severus with a polite smile.

“How about you, Severus?” 

Severus looked her in the eyes before clenching his teeth and glancing at the stone floor beneath them.

“It wasn’t too bad, though I doubt I wrote anything that you would deem ‘gorgon shit’,” the edges of his mouth curled up, indicating that he had been joking and that he was aware that Mina was perhaps not being truthful about how badly she had done. Mina snorted whilst Lily and Jessica looked at their playful exchange in confusion.

Mina snorted and tilted her head to the side.

“Ohh, someone’s in a cocky mood this morning,” Mina teased. 

“I believe I did more revision on the subject in one day than you’ve done in a year, so I think I’m entitled to feel smug. You also,” his eyes fell to the book tucked under her arm “didn’t even use the textbook for last minute revision. Don’t be surprised when you fail, Horowitz,” 

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes. Their playful teasing had definitely not translated to the two girls beside them. On Mina’s side, Jessica looked fuming whilst Lily watched the rallying wearily. She had decided that if Severus got punched by Mina or a harsh tongue lashing, he probably deserved it. 

“You’re right, completely and utterly correct. I may find myself whoring myself to muggles to get just a scrap of change in years to come all because I didn’t revise from the damned textbook and no respectable job wants me!” Mina wailed dramatically causing Severus to let out a brief snort.

Jessica could finally feel the intentions of Mina’s behavior and rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Cigarella. Let’s get some nicotine in you before you completely fucking lose it!” 

Once the two were out of sight as they made their way to the Ravenclaw common room, Jessica firmly pushed Mina into the wall, holding her in place as Mina looked at her with an expression of utter confusion. 

“What the fuck, Jess?” Mina questioned carefully.

“Um no, I think you should be asking that to yourself. As in ‘what the fuck Mina’ why in the hell were. you obviously flirting with Snivellus?” Jessica asked sternly.

Mina shook her head. 

“I wasn’t flirting and don’t call him that, ” Mina muttered quietly.

“Min, I have two working ears and eyes. I know what I saw. Just… just be careful, alright? If you break his heart or are just leading him on and he finds out that he’s your little plaything or rebellion against your own house or whatever, heaven knows what him and his creepy friends will do to you. Look, I don’t care if you fancy him, though I would get your head checked, but that lot are bad fucking news and I don’t want to find you lying in a corridor cursed into oblivion. Please, Min. Be careful if not for you, then for me,” 

“Yeah, I promise,”

Jessica let her go whilst giving her one last warning look. 

Mina huffed and nodded as they began going up the stairs again. Not even she had been aware that she was flirting but there was a fluttering in her stomach when she thought back to his responses. He clearly wasn’t stopping her and he seemed rather comfortable in giving his responses. His tiny smirks and even that brief scoff at her melodrama filled her with joy. 

It was with that joy, she made a rather stupid mistake as she turned to Jess. 

“So um, do you think he was flirting back?”

Jessica turned with a face of thunder and her hands balled into fists. 

“For fuck’s sake, Mina!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your support! 
> 
> I think you guys might be aware what event is coming up in the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled!


	23. Snape’s Worst Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter ahead!

**11th June 1976**

The temperature around the ground of Hogwarts seemed to have been going haywire as the dawn of the infamous heatwave of 1976 began to creep up on the UK. The humidity around the castle had created a stifling warmth in every classroom as the hazy sun shone through into every nook and cranny it could reach. The hottest day has yet to arrive but in its midst were pleasantly warm days to relax and revise. 

Getting into the groove of exams had become increasingly easy with the only subject Mina was very aware of failing very badly being herbology.

How did she know? She received a rather nasty bite on her shoulder by a fanged geranium during the practical and rather than get away from it or put it in a safer place, she hexed it into oblivion until the examiner yelled at her to stop and go straight to the infirmary, instantly ending the exam. 

The DADA theory exam had been a piece of cake for Mina, who loosened the tie around her neck and unbuttoned her shirt down to her clavicle as the warmth of the summer sun drenched the castle. Spending so long in the exam hall made her feel rather stuffy yet the best thing about the last exam in the afternoon was that it would be her last. 

Since the exam had ended before lunch, Mina had nothing else to do but go out and sunbathe with Jessica by the Black Lake. Mina had packed her enchanted school bag with magazines, cigarettes, and her music player. A perfect afternoon as long as no teachers caught them smoking. 

Jessica had quickly caught up to Mina and as common after all exams, the usual conversation occurred.

“So, how did you find that exam?” Jessica enquired. 

Mina pursed her lips as she thought.

“I mean, it wasn’t too bad. At least the essay question on the unforgivable curses was easy enough, albeit fucking depressing. I mean, do you think if anyone supported the use of them in their essay without properly backing up their answer they’ll get a knock on the door by aurors during the summer?” 

Jessica scowled. 

“I hated it. I couldn’t think of an argument in favour of the cruciatus curse, so I just said that anyone who uses it is an unstable piece of shit who deserves life in Azkaban,” 

Mina sighed blissfully as soon as they were out of the castle and walking on the soft, bouncy grass beneath their feet. Mina and Jessica spotted a tree in the distance with a large trunk that they could go behind in order to not be seen smoking but also away from the increasing hustle and bustle of students that seemed to be gathering by the docks of the Black Lake for a paddle. 

“Absolute wusses,” Jessica snorted as she spotted girls putting their feet into the freezing cold water and squealing. 

Mina rolled her eyes. 

“Have you ever felt that water? It’s fucking freezing,” Mina retorted but Jessica seemed to be having none of it. 

“Min, you either go hard or go home. There’s no middle ground. You either jump in or you stay out,” she explained firmly causing Mina to tut as she collapsed onto the ground behind the tree. 

Mina summarised that Jessica was only making this point because Beatrice Bulstrode was one of the girls taking part in the paddling. There was something about Beatrice that Jessica didn’t like and Mina couldn’t stand, either she was too much of a wet drip (not Mina’s words) or because she had a habit of talking too much and droning on and on without whatever she was saying going anywhere (Mina’s words precisely). 

Mina took out her music player and put on a disk of ska artists that Jessica had been playing nonstop. The easy beats and rhythms just seemed to perfectly suit the bright and sunny day as the two girls held cigarettes and browsed the fashion sections of different seasons of  _ Cosmopolitan  _ magazine. 

Outside of the cocoon created by the music and fumes of nicotine, Mina was vaguely aware of some form of commotion going on in the distance. Her prefect senses were tingling but at the same time, she didn’t want to ruin her contentment by sorting out another fight. On occasion, she peaked around the massive tree that obstructed her view of where the large number of voices were coming from but could only see a massive gathering of students. It was only when she spotted the redhead dot of Lily Evans storming up from the shallows of the Black Lake, Mina eased back and allowed Lily to sort it out. 

Of course, not very prefect like but after a long and boring exam, she couldn’t be bothered to deal with teenage drama. 

“I really don’t know if I could pull off a crop top this summer. I have such a bad case of blubber on my lower stomach,” Jessica groaned as she gazed wistfully at the ultra slim models posing daintily. 

Mina snorted and looked down at Jessica before rolling her eyes and going back to her magazine.

“What blubber?” Mina asked as she looked through swimsuits that would supposedly suit her figure.

“It’s on my lower tummy, look!” Jessica lifted her shirt just enough to show Mina a rather small mound of fat that protruded just after her navel. Mina rolled her eyes. 

“Jess, that’s called having a uterus. All girls have that bump. Try not to fret about it or put on high waisted trousers then a crop top if you’re that worried about it,” Mina explained carefully. 

Jessica glanced at Mina carefully and pouted as she went back to the magazine, all the while poking her lower stomach in discontentment. Mina’s eye twitched as she grabbed the magazine out of Jessica’s hands, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise. 

“I swear to all things holy, that is part of your stomach is completely normal. I have it, McGonagall probably has it, hell, even our glorious founder Ravenclaw has it. Maybe you should take a break from these,” Mina said calmly as she put the magazines into her bag.

_ ‘Merlin only knows what would happen should she start reading the dieting section’  _ Mina thought sadly to herself as she thought back to the rather insane fad diets dotted around the magazine. 

Jessica huffed as she laid back into the summer sun, raising her shirt and skirt slightly so that she could get as much of her body tanned as possible before the lunch bell chimed. Yet when Jessica turned her head to the side, she sprang up onto her side and gazed in horror.

“What the fuck is going on over there?” 

Mina was in the middle of lighting another cigarette when she followed Jessica’s gaze to the crowd of students in the same position as when she last looked over. Only now, the crowd seemed to be buzzing excitedly, yet there seemed to be a more malicious tone to the voices like angry hornets that all seemed to be buzzing in different pitches. 

Mina paused the laid back tunes to hear more clearly what was going on in the distance. It didn’t help much but her focus on the goings on was now much clearer. As much as she didn’t want to get involved, Mina stood up and handed her cigarette to Jessica, indicating her to stay in place as Mina began the walk over to investigate.

What truly puzzled her was that Lily had walked away from the scene. Usually Lily had a no nonsense approach to fights and arguments, handing out detentions and docking points in a heartbeat, so why she was letting whatever it was to continue, Mina wasn’t sure but it was either harmless or bad enough to go and fetch a professor. 

There was a loud  _ crack  _ and another  _ crack  _ coming from the epicentre of the crowd before wild applause, cheers, and groans of disgust rang through the circle. Mina felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck that seemed to intensify the closer she got to the crowd. 

Yet a student spotted Mina approaching in the distance and cried:

“Prefect!” before there was a stampede away from the trouble. 

Sirius Black peaked and rolled his eyes.

“It’s only Mina!” he yelled, leading to some students to stay in place. 

Yet the large amounts of students that had run away revealed a rather horrific sight. 

Severus Snape was hanging by his ankles with his trousers and underwear thrown to the side. In his precarious position, he cupped a hand over his exposed genitals as his face flushed a violent shade of red more intensely than before. Pink soap suds were exiting his mouth and nose in rapid succession as he tried not to choke. 

Mina’s eyes widened and her teeth began to grit tightly together to a point that they began to feel sore. It wasn’t a surprise that James and Sirius were the ringleaders of the attack but it was definitely one of their most humiliating yet. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you two doing?” Mina shrieked once she was close enough. She turned to the students who were still watching in amused curiosity with a face that could make even McGonagall wince. Her eyes seemed to light with a more intense fury.

“Show’s over, you lot of perverts.  _ Piss off!”  _ The voice that boomed out of her throat was not one she was aware could ever come out of her but nonetheless, terrified the lagging crowd to disperse in different directions, laughing and giggling as they ran. 

Sirius arched his eyebrow at Mina.

“What’d you do that for?” he asked hotly but Mina ignored him, going straight to James, who still continued to hoist Severus by his ankles in mid air. 

What pissed her off even more was that he smiled and waved cheerfully at her, blood leaking from his cheek as he turned. 

“ _ Put him down!”  _ Mina bellowed but James waved her off.

“Don’t worry, Min. We’re teaching Snivellus a lesson in respecting others, aren’t we, Snivvy?” The last of James’ reply that addressed Severus was spat out like a bad taste in his mouth. 

Mina did the only thing she could think of and kicked James behind the knee with as much force as possible. In an instant, James collapsed forwards, dropping his wand and letting out a sound of surprise. Severus also fell down face first in a heap, his only saving grace being his arms that cushioned his face from the blow back down to the hard earth beneath him. 

As Severus stood up, he shot a glassy eyed glare at Mina before running off back to the castle, his head hung low in shame and humiliation. 

“C’mon, Min! This time Snivellus deserved it!” Peter whined, yet he instantly shrivelled up into a pathetic and quivering mess when Mina glanced his way. 

“Don’t you  _ fucking dare  _ call me that! I’m not your fucking friend!” Mina snapped before turning her attention to James and Sirius. 

“Seriously, Horowitz. You need to get off our arses as we did the right thing for once,” Sirius chimed. 

Mina bristled at that and felt as though she was going to implode if any of the boys addressed her. All of her adrenaline had been replaced by a wary sense of dread. 

“Right. No deviating from what happened by giving your opinions on Snape, give me facts.  _ What happened?”  _

James put his hand into his hair, messing it up into what he believed to be a stylish fashion before his eyes seemed to develop a harder stare into Mina’s.

“I admit, we started it. Snivellus was being–“

Mina cut him off.

“Use his name. His proper name or I’ll dock more points than your gonna get taken off already,” 

James rolled his eyes. 

“ _ Severus  _ then, was being a boring grease ball so for a laugh, we started hanging him upside down, y’know, for fun. Then Evans came over and started telling us to put him down and started calling me names, then he cut my cheek, sly bastard. But do you know what that slimy little git called her? He called her the M-word, so obviously, we humiliate him like he humiliated her, then you came along and cut the lesson short,” 

Mina stared down at the pile of soap bubbles from where Severus was hung with so many thoughts racing through her mind. Mostly about what the hell possessed Severus to call Lily such an awful thing. Her stomach tied knots around itself as she felt her feelings towards him become conflicted by his actions. Her head spun with the hurricane of emotions that passed through her and she let out a stuttered sigh. 

“So you provoked him?” she asked steadily. 

Sirius snorted.

“When doesn’t he?” 

“You humiliated him?” 

James shrugged.

“I think he humiliates himself by just existing,”

Mina felt sick from James’ words. She felt sick after being told that Severus used a word that she detested against a girl he was obviously in love with. 

She closed her eyes tightly and pushed down the urge to scream. 

“Get out of my sight,” Mina’s voice wobbled as she collapsed onto the ground, letting the boys go past her. Remus went to put a hand on her shoulder but she quickly slapped it away with a sharp  _ crack _ .

“Don’t,” she whispered in a dangerously soft whisper. If anyone could control Sirius and James, it would be Remus. After all, he was a prefect and could easily threaten the two with detention for being such lowlifes that the only way they received gratification was by humiliating Snape.

She knew Snape often gave it back tenfold and would also go after James and co whenever he was given the opportunity but  _ this _ ? What had happened was disgustingly low and cruel. Even for them. 

Mina’s legs shook as she stood up with a head still buzzing with the events that had just transpired and wondering what the best course of action would be before kicking herself for not going over sooner and believing the crowd of students were just getting themselves into normal teenage shenanigans. 

As someone who went through a similar ordeal, Mina felt a remorseful pity for Severus but couldn’t shake the fact he used such an awful word against Lily. 

After all, when Jessica defended Mina when Veronica had held her by the ankles, Mina was more thankful than anything. In fact, it increased the bond between the two even more and made them inseparable. But it also made Mina more prone to violence. After all, she broke Sirius' tooth off into her knuckle after witnessing a similar event. If she hadn’t bore the prefect badge on her chest, she didn’t want to think about what else she might’ve done.

_ ‘Maybe it’s just different for boys’  _ Mina thought to herself. 

Yet she did find it somewhat odd how someone from a muggle area would feel entitled to use such a disgusting word. Surely, he couldn’t have been a pureblood if he lived close to Lily, right? 

Mina collapsed beside Jessica deep in thought. 

She still felt a form of soft spot for Severus but she couldn’t help but feel slightly revolted at the same time.

“You alright, Min? What the hell happened?” Jessica asked.

Mina didn’t reply but instead reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette before lighting it and taking a long drag. 

“James and Sirius were being themselves,” Mina replied shakily. 

Jessica watched Mina carefully. She had seen most of what had happened once the crowd dispersed and had heard the fast vibrations of Mina’s bellowing. But she kept to herself as she simply pulled Mina’s silent figure into a side hug. 

After all, everywhere has eyes in Hogwarts. 

* * *

Lunch had been filled with hushed chatter about the events that transpired by the lake. Everyone seemed to have an opinion as to who was in the right and who was in the wrong. 

Mina couldn’t stop herself from being disgusted at the students that backed up the initial attack on Severus. Had the houses been swapped and the four from Slytherin, there would be a serious uproar. After all, that was more or less what Veronica did to her but with more of a malicious and degrading twist. 

What did seem to be a universal agreement was that Snape’s use of the slur was disgusting behavior on his end. But he could not hear that opinion as neither he nor Lily sat down at their tables for lunch. Lily was probably heartbroken and Severus, too humiliated to show his face. 

Mina only seemed to pick at the salad in front of her. The amount of disgust she felt was like concrete in her stomach. The table was filled with different cold plates of meats, cheeses, and breads but it all just felt too heavy for Mina. She took a sip of water and did her best to clear her plate before getting up.

“I need to study for this afternoon,” Mina muttered. 

What made things extremely difficult for Mina was that she was in the same practical exam group as Snape and she doubted that she could talk to him about something that had happened so recently. 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Mina groaned to herself as she climbed the stairs to an empty classroom. She didn’t feel like going to her dormitory where she was likely to get bombarded with questions about the events earlier and took a seat on a desk. She began practicing her jinxes and counter-jinxes on a transfigured dummy before lying back on the table as she consumed herself in self pity. 

Was she an idiot for still having some interest in Snape? Did that make her a shitty person? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cough and she instantly shot up, faced with the stern gaze of Professor McGonagall who seemed to be holding a long list of names on her parchment.

“Horowitz, I’m here to remind you that your practical exam is in twenty minutes. After that, I want you to report to my office immediately,” 

Mina groaned softly as she nodded.

“Yes, Professor,” she replied distantly.

McGonagall’s lips pursed as she looked at the transfigured desk that served as her magical punching bag.

“Did you do that?” she enquired, not even hiding the small smile that graced her lips. 

Mina simply nodded.

“Maybe you have some hope to be sitting in my classroom next year,” she replied smugly before walking out of the room. 

That was the closest McGonagall had ever come to paying Mina a compliment and she couldn’t help but feel a light sensation in her stomach that seemed to momentarily lift up the dread. 

Her eyes darted back to the desk dummy with a wicked smile as she began sending curses at it in rapid fire, relieving all negative emotions she felt and replacing the guilt and mixed emotions she felt with a focus on at least doing well in her final exam.

* * *

The line outside the exam hall was painfully quiet. Usually there was a nervous chatter between the five students that even Snape found himself reluctantly included in. Yet no one dared to look him in the eye, not even Mina. 

When she had turned to make polite conversation to ease the disgust she felt towards him, she had quickly turned back around by the angry red rimmed eyes of Snape that warned her against even opening her mouth. 

She gulped as the doors opened and Mina was invited over to the far table on the left, where a woman in her late fifties sat wearing gaudy fuschia robes. Mina nodded politely as the witch flicked her wand and a chest was put before her. 

Mina’s fight or flight instincts kicked in again as she was very aware of what was inside the rattling chest, urging the witch to let it out.

“Right, Miss Horowitz. The first part of your exam will involve dealing with dark creatures. Within this chest is a boggart. I would like you to demonstrate how to get rid of it,” 

Mina nodded as she watched the chest open with intensity and readied her wand before her. She already knew what was coming out of the chest, but it was a matter of if anyone else in the room would notice it. 

A very quick sensation of something flicking through her brain created a shiver down Mina’s spine and her lip trembled. 

With a crack, an open coffin rested on a high marble table. The face of her grandfather lay with his eyes closed as though he was just sleeping peacefully. 

‘ _ Damn Catholic traditions’  _ Mina thought sorrowfully to herself as she aimed her wand at the coffin and with a strangled cry, yelled:

“ _ Riddikulus!”  _

Instantly, the open coffin had been replaced by a cow that just seemed to stand there as if minding its own business. The thought of a cow standing in the middle of the great hall brought a snigger to Mina’s lips and a tentative laugh made the boggart cow look horrified at Mina before disappearing with another loud  _ crack _ . 

The examiner wrote something down before presenting the girl with a dummy similar to one Mina had made out of a desk earlier, only now, it’s legs seemed to be wobbling uncontrollably, it’s face filled with painful and busting blisters, the mouth displaying large teeth that continued to grow at an alarming rate, amongst other things. 

“Now, tell me what jinxes have affected the dummy and give me the correct counter jinx to them,”

Despite being shaken by the boggart, Mina took a step towards the dummy and began examining it, giving the correct jinxes as she went along.

By the end of the exam, Mina felt rather confident in her results, her heart leaping as soon as she was out of the room and an excited squeal exited her throat as she looked at the next lot of victims to face the judgment of the examiners. 

Her feet didn’t stop until she had climbed up to the common room and she collapsed onto the soft cushions of the settee by the balcony, a warm air tickling her nose as she sunk further into the soft comfort. Tonight after prefect duty, she would finally know what a goodnight’s sleep would feel like. 

Suddenly she shot up.

“Shit!” she cried as she remembered McGonagall’s instructions. 

Her feet had not pounded against the ground as hard as they did now. Her head ran into a panic as she struggled to get her uniform looking neat as she sprinted through the corridors and down several flights of stairs.

* * *

  
Once she was outside the office, Mina gave a polite knock and waited a few seconds before the door opened and McGonagall welcomed her to take a seat.

“Let’s cut to the chase, Miss Horowitz. This morning after the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, there was an assault on a student by the Black Lake. I was recently made aware that you helped put a stop to it, am I correct?” 

Mina responded with a nod. 

“Yes, Professor,” she replied nervously.

She watched tentatively as McGonagall’s lips tightened into a straight line as she looked down at her notes before looking back up at Mina, her eyes seeming to pierce into Mina. 

“I was also informed by several students that you resulted to violence and foul language to put a stop to the assault. I have to ask you: is this correct and if so, what were your reasons?” 

Mina bowed her head nervously and took a few deep breaths before allowing McGonagall to hear her reasoning.

“I did use violence and foul language. I was angry that two prefects had been present and nothing had stopped the attack. I did it out of desperation. I thought if I could set an example of the results of the students’ actions, I could quickly put a stop to it,” 

McGonagall again sat in silence as she stared Mina down into a nervous heap. It wasn’t exactly the truth. She hadn’t been sweary and violent because two prefects had done nothing, she was angry because the students were all being dicks. Yet if it made Mina sound better, she would use it to her advantage. 

After all, no one knew of Mina’s thoughts at that moment.

“Miss Horowitz, take a biscuit,” McGonagall presented a plate of shortbread biscuits in front of Mina, who hesitantly took a finger and began to eat it. 

“I do not condone violence or bad language, especially when used by a prefect,” Mina sank lower into the chair “However, you did put a swift end to a rather miserable affair, so for that, I’m awarding five points to Ravenclaw. Yet, I do want to insist that you do not repeat these actions again. You are a witch, not a baboon. You may leave,” 

And with that, Mina thanked McGonagall and walked out of the room, more thankful that she didn’t need to repeat the events from her point of view than she was for the house points or biscuit.

* * *

After dinner, Mina was given the patrol of the seventh floor and found herself sitting on a stone bench with a sociology textbook in hand. With wizarding exams over, she now has to focus on her muggle classes. 

For the most part, she avoided Remus who seemed to be in a sour mood when the patrol areas were given. He gave Mina a rather withering look that made her insides curdle and her quickly rush away once they had been dismissed. What caused it was probably her dropping him in the shit with McGonagall for not doing anything. 

‘ _ Serves him right’  _ her head sneered. 

Perhaps she was too engaged with her book to notice an off black cloak billow quickly in the direction of the Gryffindor portrait. Her mind was too engrossed with the theories of Karl Marx to pay any attention to the pleading going on outside the portrait of the fat lady, summarising the raised voices in the background to be excited teenagers that had just finished their exams. 

Yet when she finally put her book down, she could not dispel the sounds of sobs coming from the area just a few corridors away.

Mina frowned as she followed the sound until she reached the slumped figure of Severus Snape outside the Gryffindor common room. As much as she sympathised with his feelings of loss, she still couldn’t quite find a place in her heart to forgive him. 

Her teeth clenched as she stood before him. She didn’t quite know what to say. Should she reprimand him? Should she yell? Comfort him? She didn’t quite have a plan when she cleared her throat to get his attention.

He looked up at her. Onyx eyes red and bloodshot from crying. His hooked nose sniffling through stifled sobs as his chest seemed to vibrate painfully as he pushed every natural instinct down in Mina’s presence. Any feeling of anger or malaise was replaced by pity as she lowered herself to his level, a hand placed gently on his shoulder.

“What—what do-o you want?” he asked sharply as he pushed her hand away from his shoulder.

Mina pursed her lips in thought. 

“I just– I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I don’t want you to feel alone,” she replied carefully.

Severus shot her a nasty glare, his teeth bared in disgust at her sympathy. He didn’t need or want it. If Mina could do anything to get Lily to forgive him, he would probably be kinder. But she was just another idiot with a saviour complex who thought she could make everything better by batting her eyelashes and sweet talking. 

“I don’t need anything from you. Haven’t you done enough?” he snarled. 

Mina’s eyes flared as her smile became forced as she felt less understanding towards his situation. She didn’t want to be cruel, but her inner self became desperate. For what? She didn’t know. 

“I mean, I was hoping that we’d be good enough friends to warrant a slur or insult,” she replied icily. 

Severus shot her a glare and grit his teeth. His face became distorted as he thought through what to say next. Mina was expecting him to shout but was surprised when he replied in a low and measured voice.

“It wasn’t like that. I didn’t mean it like that. It just slipped out in the moment,” 

Mina’s eyebrows raised before she stood up and began walking away. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

Mina looked back at him. Her gaze softened at just how pitiful he looked slumped on the cold stone floor.

“Back to my bench. Why don’t you come join me before Remus comes by?” Mina asked.

Severus nodded as he followed her to the isolated bench in the middle of the now deserted corridor. He slumped down beside her and glanced at her before going back down to looking at his feet.

“Tell me what happened. In your words. I only saw the last of it and heard rumours floating around the gossip column. I want to hear your version of events,” 

Severus remained quiet for a few moments as he steadied his breath and the last of his sobs had turned into a numb and heavy sadness that refused any sobs to leak through. 

She heard him out patiently. Not asking questions or interrupting him as he spoke in a slow dulcet tone. His eyes would twitch whenever he spoke of James or Sirius and he couldn’t quite find the words to describe how painful it was watching Lily walk away to speak to McGonagall. 

Mina sat in silence after he finished as she processed everything he had told her. She placed a hand lightly on his back and rubbed comforting circles in the area between his circles. 

“It was a shitty thing to say,” Mina said calmly.

Snape pushed her hand away and looked her in the eyes with rabid intensity.

“I thought you were here to make me feel better,” he snarled.

Mina shrugged as she continued.

“She’s your best friend and she defended you, she was just trying to help. But I can see where it came from, I mean, who wouldn’t feel emasculated or pathetic or whatever you felt in that situation. Don’t get me wrong, if you use that word around me, I will personally castrate you but I don’t want you to feel alone right now,”

Severus looked at her with wide eyes. He expected her to laugh at his expense and tell him that he deserved to not have friends. To push his buttons until he fired back at her but her calmness was both eerie and comforting. 

The small smile she gave him almost made a dent in making him feel better but he managed to curl the edge of his lips, not into a smile, but the closest he could manage. 

“Come on, let’s get you down to the dungeons before curfew,”

Before Mina could even move, she felt herself being engulfed into a warm embrace and she couldn’t help but return it. His face turned to the crook of her neck and his breath tickled through her hair.

“Thank you,” he breathed.

Mina stroked his hair before pulling away.

“I’ll be here for you should you ever need me. Probably not in the way your friends might suggest,” she added cheekily in the hopes she could make him laugh but it seemed to fall of deaf ears. 

Severus nodded and walked alongside her down the stairway that led straight to the dungeons. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is the last chapter I’m releasing before Uni starts again so I hope it’s a satisfying end for now! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!


	24. The Sport of Slut Shaming and Realisations

**1st July 1976**

The scarlet steam engine gave a final mighty whistle as it began to slowly leave the Hogsmeade station. All students waved their goodbyes to their professors, who stood on the platform with forced smiles on their faces as the summer heat began to make them sweat and for cheeks to flush in the summer sun. 

The interior of the train had been charmed to be cooler and less clammy than the exterior but it still didn’t stop students from fanning their face with their hands and groaning about the heat being too much to handle. 

Mina, Jessica, and Xavier shared a compartment filled with binders full of laminated notes made by Mina in her free time after exams. Professor Davies had shown Mina how to use the laminator machine in his room and Mina took great joy in spending her days writing notes before going into the muggle studies room to laminate her notes whilst listening to comedy records introduced to her by the professor. 

The baby blue peasant sundress she had changed into reflected the heat somewhat and the light material was a lot less stuffy than the school robes she had been wearing for most of the day yet it didn’t stop Mina from feeling as though she were a chicken roasting in an oven. Her cheeks and nose had become flushed in the summer heat and her hair had to be tied up so that she could keep her neck cool. 

Jessica had her head on Xavier’s shoulder and allowed herself to fall into a light slumber as the train’s movement rocked her gently, a small dribble of saliva threatening to pool from the corner of her lips didn’t stop Xavier looking down at her fondly. 

Mina had clocked Xavier’s blissful expression several times as she peaked over the tall binder and snickered under her breath as she studied her notes on carbon cycles.

“What?” Xavier asked.

Mina didn’t look up as she bit back a chortle and continued to read. Xavier sighed when Mina didn’t answer and instead, pulled a book of his own out (that he may have stolen from Slughorn’s classroom). The silence in the compartment was extremely comfortable and allowed for all focus on summer reading to continue without interruption. 

The excitement felt in Mina was one caused by the independence she had received from being allowed to get a train on her own to Oxford. Of course, it wasn’t a long journey but there was something about it that made her finally feel cool. No parental supervision or teacher interference for most of the summer. 

Why? 

She had read through the pamphlets created by WIMR and was quite surprised to find out that as long as she arrived at lessons in a suitable state and didn’t stay out too late, they didn’t really care what they did. Of course, it was encouraged to come to lessons prepared but she had spent most of her free time after exams doing that. 

Mina was also quite relieved that Barry wouldn’t be on the train to Oxford with her as he gets very excitable in new environments which could cause chaos on a train full of muggles. Instead, Mina had sent him to Oxford two days ago so that he would be there when she arrived so that he wouldn’t become too much of a hassle on the journey. 

Mina heard a knock on the compartment door and sluggishly got up and opened it. Behind the door was the kind faced and hunched back trolley witch, pushing a rather generous mountain of treats that made Mina’s mouth water. 

“Anything off the trolley?” she asked politely.

Mina nodded.

“Hiya, can I have a box of sugared butterfly wings and… Xavi, do you want anything?”

Xavier raised his head and peaked over Jessica’s head as he nodded.

“Um yeah. Two cauldron cakes and… a box of Bertie Botts, please!” 

Mina turned to the trolley witch who had put two cauldron cakes into separate napkins as Mina set them down and took the other products thankfully before giving the witch the money. 

“If she wakes up and wants anything, I’ll be at the front with the conductor,” the woman said cheerily before Mina nodded and shut the door behind her. Mina handed Xavier his treats as she opened the tin box of sugared butterfly wings and munched on them as she began to read through her notes again. 

As the train journey went on, Mina and Xavier found themselves putting their books away and walking up and down the aisles of the train for the patrol of their fifth year. It was honestly amazing how uneventful their patrol was. No noise complaints, no fighting, no running up and down aisles. It was almost like the summer heat had zapped all of the energy out of the students. As good as this was, it meant for a very boring patrol.

As the train crossed the border into Norfolk, Xavier, Jessica and Mina sat back down and had a quick game of exploding snap before Xavier pulled out the box of jellybeans.

“Who’s for a game of Bott’s Roulette?” he asked cheekily. 

Jessica and Mina shrugged.

“I’m in,” Jessica said before yawning. 

“As long as you go first, Xavi,” Mina replied.

Books were put away into the safety of bags so that should there be any incidents of vomiting, there was no risk of any of it going onto personal items. 

Xavier clicked the joints in his neck as he opened the box and with his eyes closed, took out a bean. Mina and Jessica watched as he put it in his mouth and began to chew. They waited for him to gag but nothing happened. Instead he kept chewing and shrugged nonchalantly.

“Paper,” he replied. 

Mina was the next to take one. Her eyes were tightly closed as she took a bean and opened them only when the bean was in her mouth. She tentatively began to chew before a rancidly sour flavour filled her mouth. She couldn’t quite tell what flavour it was but she spat it out into her hand before she could work it out for herself by taste. 

The chewed up bean had a rather revolting orange and brown colour to it and Mina snatched the box from Xavier whilst her other was reaching for her chocolate butterfly wings. 

“Shit. Vomit,” she replied as she began cramming the light chocolaty concoctions into her mouth. 

Jessica’s eyes widened.

“Go to the toilet then!” she cried but Mina shook her head.

“No Jess. That was the flavour,” Mina replied with her mouth full before grabbing her wand and casting  _ aguamenti  _ straight into her mouth. She swilled the water from cheek to cheek and between her teeth before standing up and spitting the water out.

She turned and saw Xavier gazing at her nonchalantly. 

“And you wonder why you don’t have a boyfriend,” 

Mina snorted as she sat down as she stretched out her legs once more before propping them up on the seat beside her. 

Jessica cocked an eyebrow at Mina and began to laugh. Mina had no clue where the conversation might go, but she was rather tentative to find out.

“No boyfriend, you say? What about a certain greasy haired Slytherin? Don’t lie, I’ve seen him walking you back to the tower after hours,” 

Mina looked between the two. Xavier was now leaning forwards in his seat, waiting for Mina to reply whilst Jessica seemed to look a lot more serious.

“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just been helping me with potions,” Mina replied. That was all that Mina wanted to disclose about her meetings with Severus.

“ _ Discussing potions _ ? Either you’re a really bad liar or you really are that desperate to get into Snivellus’ trousers,” Xavier chuckled and Jessica joined in. 

In all honesty, nothing had happened between them. It was mostly Mina comforting him over his lost love and just listening to him when he spoke. In return, he would show her the notes he had made in his potions book for next year as he asked her to think about taking it should she pass.

In this moment, Mina couldn’t help but feel picked on. She was aware that it was only a bit of fun, but she didn’t know whether it was the heat from the summer sun or something else that made her feel like one giant exposed nerve. 

“I mean, Min, get yourself some standards and dignity! I honestly think he’s hoping to get something out of the two of you meeting up, after all, you do seem to have garnered a reputation,” Xavier continued causing Mina to turn and cock her eyebrow.

She didn’t know what to say as she found herself taken off guard by Xavier’s little dig. 

“Are you calling me easy?” she asked in a low and steady voice. Jessica knew where this was going and instantly stopped laughing.

“No it’s just that, you know, boys talk and you just happened to be a part of the conversation. C’mon, Min, it’s just what lads are like. Plus we weren’t saying anything unsavoury about you, it was just, y’know, banter!” 

Mina had to consciously stop herself from shaking as she grit her teeth and looked into Xavier’s eyes, who seemed to be looking more and more uncomfortable the longer Mina stared.

“Let’s talk about something else! The train rides nearly over and I don’t fancy a fight to end it,” Jessica chuckled but Mina had already grabbed for her bag and had begun to walk out. 

“Min, c’mon it was just a bit of banter! Not everyone thinks you’re easy,”

Mina laughed mirthlessly. 

“I don’t care if the whole of Hogwarts thinks I’m a slut. I honestly don’t. But try to use whatever ‘banter’ you discuss in your knitting clubs or circle jerks against me ever again, and I will pickle your balls in a jam jar!”

As Mina opened the door to the compartment, Jess began to get up and follow her but Mina rolled her eyes.

“I want to be alone right now,” 

With that, Mina slammed the door closed as tears of frustration threatened to leak from the corner of her eyes. She was well aware that she was among the first in her year to have sex yet how did that make her ‘easy’? Eric had respected Mina’s wishes when she believed they were going too fast but also respected her after any lewd acts together. The only person she had kissed after that had been Remus Lupin and that was barely a snog! 

Mina locked herself in the train toilets as she began to cry. The frustration of everything Xavier just said was discussed about her was enough to make her want to scream into the void as she collapsed in on herself. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette and lit in, exhaling fumes through sobs as she found a seat on the closed toilet. 

Every time she passed someone and they did a second glance, maybe they weren’t thinking about how pretty she looked, they were probably thinking about how easy she was to get into bed with. Sure, Mina enjoyed sex, but isn’t that the whole point of it? 

Mina sniffled and wiped her eyes on some toilet paper when she heard a knock on the door. Biting down any sobs, Mina turned her head to the door as she stubbed out her cigarette into the sink and threw the end into the bin beside the toilet.

“One second!” she cried. 

When she looked in the mirror and noticed how her makeup had begun to leak down her face, Mina groaned as she reached into her bag and pulled out her makeup, applying it hurriedly as another knock rang out.

“Yeah, I know. One moment!” Mina replied with a hint more irritation. 

Once Mina had finished, another knock rang out. Mina groaned and rolled her eyes.

“One second! I’m wiping my arse!” she cried out irritably.

Once she had finished, she opened the door and was face to face with Severus. At first, he looked slightly irritated but his eyes widened sympathetically when he noticed her red rimmed eyes. 

“Give me a moment. Wait there,” he said before locking himself into the bathroom.

Mina stood by a window as she watched the countryside start to be dotted by tall buildings and business centres. It was almost the end of her journey and she had no intention to go back to Xavier and Jessica.

When Severus came out, he led her to the compartment he had been sitting in alone and looked at her sympathetically, a look he very rarely showed anyone else. 

“What happened?” he asked.

Mina bit her lip and looked down at her feet as she sighed. She didn’t want to disclose that he was one of the reasons for her to have an argument with her friends so conjured another excuse in her head.

“Do you think I’m easy?” Mina asked finally.

When she looked up, she saw that Severus seemed to be observing her carefully as he leaned back into his seat. 

“Why would I think that?” he asked. 

It was true that boys he knew had the idea that Mina would open her legs to anyone who gave her enough attention but after spending the past week with her, he never saw anything that would paint her in that kind of way. Sure, he’d heard whispers about overheard things Eric Cho had said whilst they were dating, but why did that affect Mina as of now? 

Mina chuckled.

“My friends seem to think so,” she whispered as she stared again at her feet. 

Severus scoffed.

“Well, they aren’t very good friends, are they?” 

Mina grimaced as she stared out the window as more buildings began to come into her gaze and the London skyline became closer and closer. 

“I know they didn’t mean it like that, but it felt like they were trying to shame me for enjoying myself. I don’t know, it just rubbed me the wrong way,” 

Severus shook his head as the corners of his lips twitched upwards. 

“Then don’t listen to them. Any dunderhead that calls you names is probably more jealous that you have the ability to get that attention whereas they just have their left hand,” 

Severus wasn’t sure if Mina was going to laugh or not but was quite relieved when she snorted and began to laugh. There was something… nice about how he could make her smile after her friends were such arseholes to her. He liked how she made him feel heard as she seemed to enjoy listening to him talk on and on about potions. 

He felt a rush of blood to his cheeks as he watched her laugh. Of course, she wasn’t Lily but she was the best substitute to help dull the pain of her absence in his lonely compartment.

As the train came to a halt inside the hidden barrier in King’s Cross Station, Mina made sure she had the ticket for her train to Oxford before picking up her trunk, being very careful to avoid Xavier and Jessica. 

Once she was out of the platform, she felt a hand tug on her shoulder. 

“I’ll walk you to the train,” Severus said coolly. 

Mina smiled gratefully as she walked alongside Severus to the platform. They didn’t speak, but it was a comforting silence between the two as they walked. Mina felt drained from the train journey and enjoyed not having to put her energy into talking or thinking of conversation starters.

The train had already pulled in and Severus helped Mina lift her trunk onto the train as she put it down into the luggage compartment before standing in the doorway.

“I’m going to miss you, Severus,” she said sweetly.

Severus rolled his eyes but there seemed to be a hint of sadness behind them. He smiled tightly and looked down before he gazed back up at Mina. 

“It’s only for the summer, Horowitz. But I think I will miss your company,” he responded. 

Mina jumped down from the train and gave him one last tight hug. Since the first time she hugged him, he had relaxed more into them and had become more comfortable in reciprocating them, yet as time went on, he didn’t seem scared to pull her close.

As she pulled away, she gave his cheek a kiss and closed her eyes and sighed as the final announcement was made on the train tannoy that it would be leaving soon. 

“I’ll see you soon, Snape. I hope you have a good summer,” Mina whispered before leaning up and giving his lips a quick peck as she turned and got on the train, closing the door behind her. 

She couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she thought through what she had just done but as she got into her seat, she noticed Severus was still there, watching her owlishly with a deep red blush that seemed to be a mix of the heat and how suddenly she kissed him. 

There was a loud announcement on the tannoy as the train began to move. Mina sent Severus one last wave and watched as he walked away with a hand on his lips.

Mina felt exhilarated. The fact that such a small action had made her heart beat faster and faster suddenly filled her with dread. 

Something began to niggle at her heartstrings and whizz around her brain at an ever increasing speed. The heat of the train caused by its shitty air conditioner had nothing on the sudden heat of Mina’s body as something that was extremely apparent for the past few months became more noticeable to Mina’s mind as she put dots together and attempted to rationalise her feelings. 

Oh no.

Oh shit. 

“I fancy Severus Snape,” she whispered to herself as she leaned back into the chair, hoping the seat would swallow her up. 

* * *

The train journey had been filled with Mina trying and failing to read her notes. All hope she had of focusing on her studies had instead been filled with the image of Severus’ back to her, touching his lips. 

Unconsciously, she found herself doing the same and once she realised what it was she was doing, she mentally slapped her hand away and groaned. 

Once she arrived in Oxford and had taken her luggage down, she was happy to see Cecil waiting behind the barrier dressed in something similar to what he wore when they first met. Among him were academics waiting to get the train home with their piles of boxes sitting beside them.

“Mina, it’s good to see you again! How was your journey?”

Mina nodded.

“It was very good, thank you,” she responded as her mind flicked back to the fact she had finally put a name to her feelings for Severus and inwardly groaned. 

She followed Cecil to an area behind the station as he held out his hand. Mina was aware of what this meant and took it, feeling the sensation of a hook pulling at her sinuses.

The summer sun had turned completely black as her chest felt tighter and tighter to the point that breathing became difficult. Despite the fact it was pretty much over before it started, the uncomfortable sensation seemed to last forever until Mina’s feet were on solid ground. 

Around her, there seemed to be nothing but a grassy hill and rather beautiful houses behind a steel bar gate, yet atop of the hill, surrounded by trees was a beautiful three story house that looked almost like it had been stolen from behind the steel bars. The light brick seemed to reflect the glowing hues of the sun and Mina couldn’t help but feel a gasp escape her throat. 

“Welcome to WIMR, Miss Horowitz. Now, let’s climb up and see if anyone else has arrived,”

Mina followed Cecil, watching as people enjoyed themselves in the summer sun with picnics and bottles of Prosecco. 

“Where are we?” Mina asked as she looked around, hoping to spy the Bodleian Library or the Radcliffe Camera. 

Cecil chuckled.

“We’re in between Headington and the city center. To be more precise, you’re in South Park. The building is completely invisible to the muggle eye, so no need to worry about leaving the door open and letting muggles in,” 

Once at the top of the hill, Cecil opened the door for Mina and let her in first. Like most magical houses she had been to, there was more space on the inside than the outside let on. Mina was amazed by the beautiful dark walnut wood that lined both the stairs and floors. Walls were lined with hardback books and classical statues and busts. 

As Mina came in, a woman with greying hair that had been pulled back sharply into a bun and horn rimmed glasses came into view.

“Mina, meet Mrs Campbell, the housekeeper for the residents. Why don’t you show Mina to her room?” 

Mrs Campbell nodded as Cecil walked straight on and disappeared behind a corner. 

“Follow me, Miss Horowitz. Leave your trunk there, the elves will bring it up for you later,” she said sharply and Mina nodded and followed her as she gazed at all the fine things in the lobby. 

As they climbed higher and higher and began walking through a hallway, Mina became enchanted by the artwork that lined walls. All classical paintings that depicted tales from ancient mythology. 

To her left was the door to her room. Mrs Campbell waved her wand and unlocked the door, allowing Mina to enter.

Similar to the lobby, walnut wood lined both the floors and walls of her room with books of differing topics relating to the three subjects she had chosen. As well as Barry, who stood on a majestic owl stand as he preened his feathers and let out an excited shriek when he noticed Mina. 

“Take a rest now. You’ve been travelling all day and I wouldn’t want you to sleep through dinner,” the woman said before exiting.

Mina took a seat on the bed and rolled back, collapsing into the soft goose feather pillow and huffing. As excited as Mina was to read the books on her shelf and meet everyone she would be taking classes with, the whole day of travelling and the incident with Xavier had put Mina into a groggy state of mind. 

There was also the whole ‘fancying Severus’ Mina had to think about but in that moment, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts and rest her eyes. 

So she allowed her whole body to relax as sleep took over. Not letting her thoughts eat away at her ability to relax and instead, keeping her mind blank as the depths of heavy sleep took over. 

When she was awoken by the persistent shaking of a house elf, Mina followed him down to a rather large dining table with just five other students sitting around it. Two girls and three boys, all from outside of the UK as Mina didn’t recognise any of them from Hogwarts. 

She found a seat beside a boy with dreadlocks and a thick Jamaican accent. 

“I’m Sean. It’s nice to meet you,” he said warmly.

Mina nodded and smiled. 

“I’m Mina. It’s nice to meet you too,”

As the two talked, they realised they were taking the exact same subjects as the rest of the kids around them seemed to be taking more scientific routes. Two of them (Sean had noted their names as Clara and Jacob) were about to sit their A Levels the following year as the rest of them were only taking O Level grade tests.

The first course was a rather delicious chicken and mushroom soup followed by a large plate of trout and new potatoes with a variety of vegetables and sides to choose from in the centre of the table. 

Conversations were loud and academically argumentative as differing accents bounced around the room causing some to get confused as others tried to argue their points.

Yet Mina and Sean happily spoke quietly amongst themselves as dessert was served. In small bowls before them were layers of meringue, cream, and summer berries, perhaps the best Eton Mess Mina had ever had. 

The night ended with a game of cards in Mina’s room where the students had brought sweets with them as they used them as betting chips in a game of poker. It wasn’t until Mrs Campbell announced that it was an early start the next morning that Mina found herself alone in her room again.

After changing into her pyjamas and brushing her teeth in the sink at the corner of her room, she climbed into the soothingly cool bed and once more, fell asleep with a certain Slytherin boy on her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I’ve already finished my first week of uni and I already want my £9,250 back as I’ve been given a reading list that I can’t access through the library that’s important to my course, so if any of you know any websites where I can access textbooks, please let me know!


	25. Results

**13th August 1976**

Sunlight burst through the cracks in the plum curtains of the rather large window of Mina’s room. Yet the room had been empty before the sun had even risen. 

Higher up on the hill, Sean and Mina sat together in their coats on a rickety bench with croissants filled with homemade cherry jam they had bought from the local market and flasks of tea they had taken from the kitchens. Despite the soft summer morning glow, there was still a light chill in the air that sent a shiver down Mina’s back and added to the dry cracking of her lips. 

Bursts of oranges, pinks, and yellows erupted from behind the peak of the cathedrals and colleges that made up Oxford University as well as the rocky hills that seemed to expand the sunset. It was the week before many exams Mina was to be sitting for sociology, geography, and history with one of the highlights of her studies being access to the University of Oxford’s Bodleian Library to help her revise and add case studies to her work. 

It was also the morning of getting her OWL results and she was feeling the nerves begging to bubble and burst in her stomach at the thought of getting the parchment holding her results. What if she failed everything? What if she got a bad grade in muggle studies? 

It was because of this that her and Sean had taken themselves to the hill for some fresh air and breakfast. As well as for a quick gossip. 

Both Jessica and Xavier had sent copious amounts of letters yet Mina cared very little for their apologies. Hell, she was aware Jessica might’ve had feelings for Xavier but she said nothing when Mina had been insulted. That was what truly stung. 

When Jessica had told her Severus had said nothing when she was assaulted, despite her confused feelings for him, she was ready to rip his throat out with her teeth if necessary. Sure, Xavier hadn’t assaulted her, but she had a bad feeling that stemmed from his loud and blabbery mouth that failed to comprehend how truly hurtful those sentiments were. 

“Are you planning on writing back to those so-called friends? Maybe I could give them a piece of my mind,” Sean volunteered making Mina chuckle. 

She shook her head and clapped him on the back. 

“I’m waiting for the term to begin for that mess. Right now, I need breathing space and a plan on how I’m going to talk to them about it,”

“What does your boyfriend say about it?” Sean teased.

Mina turned a hushed tone of red and looked at her feet.

“He’s not my boyfriend. But he’s not really sent anything to me about it. Mostly, we just talk about what we’re up to and school work. Thankfully nothing about when or why I kissed him,” she really didn’t want to talk to Severus about her feelings for him. She’d had enough of relationships for the time being. 

Sean raised his eyebrows as he took a bit of his croissant and stared ahead at the glowing landscape. 

“I can’t wait to come here for university,” he sighed.

Mina dunked some of her croissant into her tea. 

“You know what college you want to go to?” Mina asked. 

“Mansfield. I know it’s all hard work and all, but I’ll make sure to make time to come to London to see you,” 

Mina smiled brightly as the sun finally made it over the hills and buildings, instantly lighting up the park with its dazzling rays. But the newfound sense of time began to make Mina’s leg jitter. With her small amount of knowledge on sunrise times in the summer, it meant she now had two hours until breakfast which meant two hours until her results came in. 

To some, Friday the 13th was a day of bad fortune but for Mina, it was just another day with the added stress of results. It was a more logical stance to have especially with an omen rooted in a religion she was not a part of and was definitely not going to consider joining anytime soon. 

What took her out of her trance was the sight of a large barn owl making its way to the building close to where the two were sitting. Mina felt a rush of excitement as she stood up, offering her hand to Sean, who took it as he pulled himself up.

“Let’s head back inside. I’ve got an hour and a half until my results come back and I need some time to try not to shit myself,” Mina said hastily. 

Sean rolled his eyes and put his arm around Mina’s shoulders.

“You’ll be fine, Horowitz,” 

Yet Mina’s footfalls quickened as she and Sean made their way into the building. Sure, it wasn’t the parchment with her results on it, rather, it was something she was more grateful for and from someone who helped take her mind off her studies and the crippling loneliness she knew she’d feel once she returned back to Hogwarts. 

As she locked the front door behind her, she skittered up the stairs and waved at Sean before sitting down on her bed and picking up the letter Barry had very helpfully placed on her pillow.

She opened it with vigour and felt a smile cement itself in place.

_ ‘Dear Mina _

_ I apologise for not writing back sooner as I have been working on getting ahead for sixth year projects for the next term at school.  _

_ So far, potions and defense against the dark arts are my top priority and I’ve already begun to get a firm grasp on most of the material, so rest assured, if you decide to take those subjects (given that you pass), I would be happy to go through the readings with you as well as see you as a partner, if you’d allow it.  _

_ I hope Oxford is treating you well and that your studies haven’t gotten too much for you. I may never be able to understand your interest in muggle culture, Horowitz, but I do find the dedication to your goals admirable and I wish you luck in the muggle exams.  _

_ If you ever feel lonely when school begins again, I will be there for you if you ever need company. After all, we’ve both been dealt a bad end to the year in terms of friendships and I hope that when we both return, we are still able to maintain that.  _

_ Good luck with results,  _

_ Severus’ _

Mina clasped the letter to her chest and let out a breathy giggle. She felt slightly foolish with her feelings yet in that moment, she did not care one bit. Despite her rocky start with the boy, she couldn’t help but feel relief wash over her that he didn’t tell her to stop writing to him so much or that she was beginning to be a bother. 

She wanted to write back to him that instant and just write a long list of the pent up feelings she had been locking away in her chest for a while but had to stop herself.

‘ _ After the results come back,’  _ she told herself calmly before standing up and pacing the floor as she felt nerves exploding and bubbling under her skin.

She didn’t know what excited her the most about the letter, it all just merged together to create one long list of well wishes and compliments. She knew she was being a bit of an idiot but she cherished every second of the puppyish feeling in her. 

It was almost as if she were in her own world as time passed on. Time meant nothing to her with her heart skipping every second beat as her feet fluttered lightly whilst she paced the hard wooden floor beneath her. 

_ Knock knock! _

“Breakfast is ready, Miss Horowitz,” a small voice squeaked from behind the door.

It was at that moment that Mina felt her body crash back down to reality and the dread tap her on the shoulder. Her whole body slumped as the light pacing turned into a panicked frenzy. Breaths left her body at a heavy rate and she allowed herself a few moments to compose herself before opening the door and trudging down to breakfast.

As she entered the room and sat down at her place at the long table, she noticed several letters already laid before her on her delicate blue and white china plate. She nervously looked to Sean, who had already begun tucking into his breakfast and gave her a thumbs up.

Her fingers twitched and shook as she found the more official looking envelope in the small pile and began to open it as more students began to enter the room, all looking knowingly at the envelope in Mina’s hands. 

Once opened, Mina hesitated and gulped before pulling out the neatly folded parchment and opening it.

**This is to certify that the candidate named below, sat the Ordinary Wizarding Levels, conducted by the Wizarding Examinations Authority and achieved the following results:**

**Candidate: Mina Ruth Horowitz**

**Year of Exam: 1976**

**Examination Center: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Arithmancy—E**

**Ancient Runes—A**

**Charms—O**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts—O**

**Herbology—D**

**History of Magic—E**

**Muggle Studies—O**

**Potions—E**

**Transfiguration—A’**

Mina let out a breathy giggle as she had not expected to do so well. The ‘E’ in history of magic had definitely been a pleasant surprise and the only bad grade she had gotten had been herbology and not even that had surprised her, rather, she expected a ‘T’ for destroying the plant she had supposed to be looking after. 

“You passed?” Sean asked.

Mina let out a giggle and handed him the results as she began to open the letters from her family. She knew getting only one fail would mean she did better than her brother, meaning a reward once she came home. Maybe some new clothes or makeup? But maybe muggle textbooks and literature would come more in handy? 

She dug into a fruit salad with piles of Greek yoghurt and honey and allowed herself to finally relax after the past week spent stressing. 

Mina made a rush to finish breakfast as she charged upstairs and began writing back to Severus instantly. It took several attempts and lots of parchment lost until she finally wrote a letter that wasn’t too forward or could have been taken as anything other than friendly.

_ ‘Dear Severus, _

_ Surprisingly enough, I passed everything (except for herbology, but we both knew I had no chance getting above a Poor) and will be celebrating the occasion by using my forged ID to my advantage.  _

_ I hope you got the results you wanted (as if you got below an E in anything) and that you won’t mind having me as a partner should our chosen subjects be the same. I may not be the bright and brilliant one, but I’m sure there’s something else I could bring to the table.  _

_ I’m pretty sure Barry already misses you, hence my quick reply.  _

_ Mina x’  _

One kiss at the end seemed appropriate and definitely not too forward and Mina happily sealed the envelope with her letter inside. She would allow Barry the day off and would be sending her letter once he had recuperated after his long night of flying. 

She sent her parents her results as well as making sure they were well in her absence from the house and decided to use one of the post owls kept in the small owlery within the building. 

* * *

  
The Thatched Barn was a rather popular beer garden in central Oxford and during term time, was a main attraction to students from both the University and the polytechnic. Yet even during the holidays, it remained popular with locals and tourists alike. 

In the late afternoon, the garden seemed almost magical as the flowers in bloom still seemed to host a number of bees and the atmosphere was made warmer by the presence of outdoor candlelight that had been infused with citronella to keep away anything that buzzed and bit. 

Around the large table that had been made out of three tables pushed together, the majority of students within WIMR sat with blushing faces as the alcohol began to get to their heads. Mina was no different as she had already finished her third pint of sweet cider. What made the beverage particularly dangerous was that it tasted sweeter than nectar but had a high alcohol percentage that had the potential to ruin an evening if drunk like a cordial. 

Yet that didn’t stop the table from drinking merrily and sharing stories from their lives back home. As Mina guzzled down half of her glass, she let out a small hiccup as she put her arm to her mouth, letting the feeling of wooziness takeover. She placed a hand on Sean’s shoulder and giggled to herself as she began reaching over the table to steal his drink. 

Sean quickly swatted her hand away and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s your last drink. I’m not holding your hair back again tonight,”

Mina snorted as she tapped Sean on the nose.

“I am not drunk, good sir. I’m merely… tiddled,” Mina slurred. 

“Drunk,” 

It was Mina’s turn to roll her eyes, but she stopped herself and let out a snort of laughter that was then followed by a long chuckle as she played with one of Sean’s dreadlocks. 

“I’ve always wondered how hair grows like this. It’s soo much fun and it’s soooo cool. Can you teach me how to grow my hair like that?”

Sean inhaled deeply but couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Mina’s amazement with his hair as she put a lock beside hers. 

“It’s just hair, Min,” 

“I have a friend with hair like mine but less curly. I also happen to like him,” Mina giggled as her expression became more distant as she became deeper in thought. 

Sean took a sip of his drink.

“There’s no shame in having a crush, Mina. Is this the guy you’ve been talking about all summer?” 

Mina put a single finger to her lips and made a loud shushing noise as the air hissed against her teeth. The pent up embarrassment of her feelings could be out in the open with this group of people as they had no knowledge of the hierarchy within Hogwarts. Yet it was still something she couldn’t help but feel like a child every time she brought up her ‘crush from school’. Even in her inebriated state, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling that rush of adrenaline she often felt around her friends from Hogwarts when the topic of crushes were brought up. 

“It’s a  _ seeeecret  _ so please don’t tell him!” Mina spluttered nervously before cackling.

Sean raised his hands.

“I’m not telling you what to do, but maybe you should think about letting this guy know how you feel? I think you might be surprised by his feelings towards you,”

Mina shook her head rapidly with her eyes glued tightly together.

“ _ No!  _ He likes this other girl and I can’t be her so I can’t say anything and neither can you. It’s top secret shit, like, seriously top secret shit. No one can know, Sean. No one,” 

Sean pushed his chair back, causing Mina to fumble but he quickly caught her by the shoulder as he helped her up. 

“Guys, Mina and me are gonna get a cab back if anyone wants to join. Maybe another girl? I really don’t think she’s gonna make it through the night without vomiting,” 

Hatti nodded and stood up, quickly rushing to Mina and holding her steady as Sean let go of her, allowing Hatti to take Mina’s weight. With a quick glance down at Mina’s glass, Hatti’s face crinkled up as she turned back to Sean. 

“That shit’s dangerous. How many has she had?” she asked in a thick Australian accent. 

Mina’s head popped up and with a hiccup and a giggle, she managed to slur out ‘four’ before slumping her head back into Hatti’s chest.

It was certainly a night of celebration. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Despite being in week four, I’m already up to my eyeballs in work along with getting a part in my drama society’s play, so my time has started to get chewed up, so I apologise for the shorter chapter than usual!


End file.
